Bouquet
by Kryalla Orchid
Summary: It started out innocent enough, exchanging of bountiful floral arrangements, but no one knew just how far flowers would go.
1. The first flower

_**Disclaimer**: Teen Titans and its counterparts are not mine._

_**Author's Note**_:

_Written to prove to Kater and Airdrie I haven't lost the RobStar feeling. Honest. Set somewhere in season one._

_Some of these chapters are oneshots, some are part of a sequence of events, but they're all in the same 'universe'. Appropriately named. Sometimes I push the T limit._

_Broken Record moment: I am Australian, thus all spelling and slang will be different. I am also still working from an Ipad. Bare minimum formatting and no grammar checks. Doing my best._

_There is a hidden flower in most chapters._

* * *

><p>Earth was amazing, Starfire decided within days of arriving. Copious amounts of multicellular life, or 'animals' as they were called, the varieties and species present, air, water, earth, even little beings which lived in fire. The planet teemed with life, much like Tamaran of old. The ability of the humourous green boy to turn into every animal, whether it still existed or not was incredible and he spent many hours showing Starfire the various life forms he had seen and she marveled at each and every one of them.<p>

Strange green and stationary beings which were embedded in the ground that Robin told her were named trees. Different shapes and styles of tree, different races, ferns and fungus and algae, it was all so incredible and fascinating to learn.

It was interesting how humans classified objects. So generalised in their thinking. That was a tree, this was a tree, even thought they looked nothing alike. Clearly, they all had similar characteristics, leaves, trunk, the root systems which embedded them into the ground, but Starfire couldn't understand why they all just insisted they were trees. Then she discovered just how many species of tree there really were and understood why they generalised everything.

So much life.

Most of the plants were edible in one form or other too. More generalisation, this was considered vegetable, that was a fruit, the seeds of this one could be cultivated and then ground to produce a powdery substance which was used to create other food forms, this one had seeds and they were called 'nuts' but Starfire quickly learnt she had to remove the tasty and crunchy outer-shell before she ate them in public or the humans around would have the most odd expressions on their faces.

And that was just the start of it. All their foods could be combined into a meal. It wasn't just dumped on the table in its natural form to be devoured and battled over, hoarding and growing at the other combatants to get a fair share. Humans had so much food, everything was so... mundane. Small bites, one plate each... did they not enjoy their food? Why did they not feel the need to proudly announce how much enjoyed themselves with a hearty belch? Why did they not engorge themselves on their food, hands and faces, why did they insist on using the 'fork' and 'knife'. Miniature weapons that were used to daintily cut and slice the food into bite sized morsels.

Starfire quickly learn the utensils themselves weren't supposed to be eaten when the meal was complete. Also, licking a plate clean was considered rude. Getting food smeared on her face was also rude. Sitting on the table to eat was rude. Everything she did seemed to be impolite and rude and had the four people she had become friendly with staring at her in disgust.

Which was most hurtful and confusing. She was different, she knew that, but why did they not accept it? She certainly didn't mind that they wasted so much food, leaving scraps and bones on their plates. The calcium skeleton of a creature was often the most delicious part, why did they just ignore them? Skinning their fruit before they ate it, leaving the 'core'.

And it wasn't just food. Clothing, strange garments called 'underwear'. Weapons couldn't be carried in public. A wolf whistle was not a request for a duel. Shopping, Starfire couldn't just take what she wanted, things needed to be purchased with small odd rectangular things with pictures drawn on them. And not just any pictures, they didn't accept the paper she had so painstakingly copied to present and Robin had to explain money and laundering and how they fitted together.

Not to mention how much they insisted on touching her.

Robin was the worst offender. Hands on her shoulders or upper arm. Combat practice which involved some form of human wrestling which he quickly discarded after she had nearly broke his arm. Fingers that would brush as he handed her something. How he caught her in battle if she fell, didn't he know she was quite capable of protecting herself? Asking to be lifted and carried if they needed to get after a criminal quickly. Why did his contact with her fluster her so much and not in a 'Unhand the Princess' way. His contact made her feel... nice.

Beast Boy curling up on her lap as he slept in the strange yet cute feline form called a 'cat'. Cyborg and his elbow nudges and knee bumps and one arm hugs. Thank _X'hal_ Raven did not share the same affliction, this necessity of contact as the boys did. Starfire was a princess, not that she told them that. Off-worlders were not supposed to touch her.

Except, she was the off-worlder here. She needed to abide by their rules and humans touched each other. Even on the street, they shook each other's hands, slapped each others back, pressed their lips to cheeks... and... lips...

Starfire had to change herself so much in those first few weeks to be acceptable. Not all of the changes were good. She felt like she had given up a part of herself to live on Earth. So she accentuated other parts of her culture. _Blorthog_. Trying to get her friends to try the foods she had specially shipped in from Tamaran. Comparing things to Tamaran, the phrase 'On my planet...' quickly became a common expression. A constant reminder she was not like them.

But some of the changes...

The touching, for example... She'd never been allowed to just touch another being whenever she wanted. Never been allowed to express affection so readily by hugging another, Raven aside because the last thing Starfire wanted was to be blasted again. All her taboos about how inappropriate it was to touch someone outside a family circle -and not in battle- quickly became superseded by a more hands on approach. Perhaps she overcompensation but Starfire found she didn't care. It was glorious that she could express herself so freely.

Interaction with the opposite sex... Robin. He was so different than a Tamaranian male, and yet so similar. His niceness... his smile, a curving of the lips that depicted happiness and not battle and for some strange reason her lips curved in response. It was infectious. And then she couldn't stop smiling.

The concept of friendship was another human trait she was quite willing to embrace wholeheartedly. How it wasn't weak to accept help and find comradery. Niceness and caring. Things that had been missing on Tamaran and Starfire had simply accepted it, but now she had experienced something different, she knew she could never go back to the way she was before.

In her own way, Starfire knew she was becoming human. Or at least, as human as a Tamaranian can be.

Robin truly had turned her universe upside down. The niceness he showed, not just once, not because he wanted anything from her but because he cared. Constantly. It was something she had only ever experienced from her _k'norfka_ Galfore and Galfore never made her feel this way.

Yet, she couldn't find a way to express her appreciation for everything he had shown her. A way to say 'thank you', because every time she tried, he just laughed and said there wasn't anything to be thankful for, he was just being a good friend.

The concept of politeness sometimes still escaped her.

Earthlings had traditions, however, when it came to saying thank you to someone.

Cyborg told her the way to express gratitude was to cook him something nice. Guys loved food, it was a perfect token. As Robin pried the _wustlepus_ suckers away from his face and scowled, suddenly food seemed like a very bad idea.

Beast Boy said everyone appreciated pats, but Starfire discovered that no, that was possibly just Beast Boy himself. Robin was most particular about his hair and patting his head just made his arms flail.

Raven... Starfire turned away from Raven's door without even voicing the question.

The television held some promising ideas, however. Starfire stared bright eyed at the advertisement on the screen. "Say it with flowers," it promised.

What, exactly, could be said with flowers confused her.

Starfire went to the computer to run a search on the 'internet', a central database which held many of Earth's wonders, as well as copious teenage rantings, opinions, drawings, falsified information and... the porn... which had been locked out of the Tower before it had even finished being built.

Flowers, she discovered, had many meanings, many traditions involved in them.

Carnations had different meanings depending upon their colours and Starfire discovered a lot of flowers had the same effect. Roses. Tulips. Poppies. Lillies. It was hard to chose a single one.

The cactus meant endurance. The daisy depicted innocence. The daffodil had many different meanings, from respect to unrequited love. The coriander flower meant lust, which Starfire found interesting since her Tamaranian name was so similar to it.

Hydrangeas meant 'thank you for understanding', but it could also mean heartlessness. The sweet pea meant 'thank you', but it was also a departure. Mistletoe meant 'kiss me' and Starfire stored that particular thought away for later. Aster was a flower of love, buttercup was of cheeriness. Orange blossom meant innocence and eternal love, the orchid had multiple meanings, love, beauty.

The pink rose... Appreciation, grace, perfect happiness, admiration, affection.

It was perfect. It summarised everything she felt in one little flower.

Finding a pink rose was easy. So was purchasing a bunch of them at the florist, despite the giggling of the girls behind the counter. So was carrying them through the town carefully instead of flying so she didn't damage the petals. But standing outside Robin's bedroom, she lost her nerve.

Starfire shifted her weight from foot to foot. She clenched the flowers, the plastic covering crinkled against her palm. She didn't have any idea what she was going to say to him. Getting the flowers had been easy. Finding the words, now that was hard.

But she was a warrior, bravery was in her blood and if this was truly the wrong approach of saying thank you to Robin, she could simply hide behind being an alien and not knowing better. _X'hal_ knew her heritage had gotten her out of plenty of embarrassing moments.

So, she knocked on the door.

"Yup," Robin called from inside his room. "Sec, Beast Boy. On my way."

"It is Starfire."

"Oh... um..." She heard Robin cough, before his footsteps headed to the door. "Hey, Star," he said, smiling as the door swished open. "What's up... is someone sending you flowers?" he asked, his voice strange.

Starfire glanced at the flowers in her hand. "Oh. No, these are for you."

Robin sighed heavily and scrubbed his face with his hand. "Gah. Fangirls," he said, his voice dripping sarcasm, then he scolded, "You should've left them outside."

Starfire blinked in surprise. "No-"

His hand closed around their stems. "I'll get rid of them."

She did not release them, suddenly hurt. "But-"

"We shouldn't accept gifts," Robin said, stern. "Remember what happened with the puppets? It got us into a world of trouble. I thought I'd tightened up security around the tower so we didn't get any unregistered gifts."

"These are-"

"-probably dangerous," Robin continued, tugging. "In Gotham, we had someone who could manipulate plants. She used to hide toxins in innocent flower bouquets."

Starfire held firm. "But Robin, there is nothing wrong with these flowers."

He tugged further. "You don't know that, Star. Please let go."

"How could you destroy something so beautiful?"

"They're just flowers."

Unwillingly, her grip loosened and Robin was able to pull them from her grasp. "Just flowers?"

"Well, yeah-"

Staring at him, Starfire protested, "But the internet said flowers had meanings-"

"The internet says a lot of thing, Star," Robin said, walking toward the incinerator shoot in the corner. "Most of it is bogus."

Starfire watched, appalled and hurt as the flowers disappeared down the hatch. Her thoughtful Earthen gift to show how much she appreciated his friendship, gone like it didn't matter.

Robin shook his head at the shoot and brushed his hands together. "There."

Her hands dropped to her sides, dejected. Anxiety and hurt knotted in to a ball in her stomachs.

"Now," Robin said, turning back toward her. "Beast Boy, Cy and I are having a gaming marathon, did you want... what's wrong?"

Everything within her screamed to cover up her mistake with the 'stupid alien' act she employed to save herself for embarrassment, to be a warrior and not allow this to effect her, but one tear betrayed her.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, really concerned now.

She swallowed and turned away. "They were from me," she whispered as she fled to her room.

Silly, stupid alien. She flopped on her bed face first, then covered her head in her hands. She thought she was doing something nice, meaningful, human, but Robin hadn't seen it the same way. He had been completely flippant and disregarded her gesture completely.

She was never going to fit in here.

Why did Earthlings have to be so confusing?

Starfire must have wallowed for at least an hour before she decided it was not worth it. She would just blame it on what she usually did, her lack of understanding of Earthling culture. Clearly, she had not thought through her gift enough, or thought it through too much, in whatever case, she had been wrong. Her gift was not well received and she would just have to find a different way of expressing her thanks to him.

Rolling onto her back she studied the roof. Perhaps she should brave Raven's inner sanctum and ask her opinion. Surely there must be some way of showing her appreciation for Robin. What other things were appropriate gifts on Earth to do so? Was there anything he would accept?

There was a soft knock at the door, followed by, "Star?"

Starfire sighed and sat up, keeping her back to the door. "Yes?"

"Um... Can I come in?"

"If you must."

"Well, that sounded ominous," Robin said as the door swished open.

"My apologies," Starfire replied with a sigh, looking at the ground. "I do not feel particularly social at present."

"That's my fault," Robin responded. "I'm sorry. I didn't... I mean... I wasn't... I'm..."

Starfire shook her head, preventing his further babbling. "I was... ill informed. Our cultures are not the same, I should not be trying to imitate yours when I know so little."

"No, you weren't," Robin insisted and the bed beside Starfire depressed as he sat down. "Flowers are a good way of expressing yourself. And you tried to do a nice thing and I didn't see. Just... girls don't normally buy guys flowers, that's all. It's usually a present a guy gets for a girl. And... wow... I never realised just how much they could say."

She nodded.

"Like... the ones you got for me... happiness and appreciation, right?"

Starfire nodded again. "And admiration."

"And affection. Pink roses say a lot."

Starfire nodded a third time. "I just wished to say thank you for all for the niceness and patience you have shown to me while I adjusted to life of Earth. I do not think I would have stayed if you had not demonstrated how glorious it is here."

"You could've just told me how you felt."

She offered him a weak smile and dropped her eyes from his just as fast. "It is difficult, I never know what is appropriate to express on Earth."

"Do you know what yellow tulips mean?" Robin asked, changing the subject.

Starfire lifted her head, staring at the yellow upside down bell shaped flower he suddenly held in her eyesight. "I... cannot recall."

"It means 'there's sunshine in your smile'."

Starfire's stomachs gave a little flutter. "It does?"

Robin nodded and placed the flower in her hand, then presented her with a bushel of little white ones. "Orange blossom for innocence," he said, placing the sprig in her hand, then offered up another flower. "Dandelion for happiness."

She stared at him.

"Daffodil for respect. Purple hyacinth for 'sorry I was a jerk'."

Starfire giggled as he placed that one in her hand.

"Iris for 'your friendship means so much to me'," he continued, placing another flower in her now cupped and overflowing with blossoms palms. "A gladioli for 'give me a break, I'm new at this'."

She giggled some more and Robin grinned in return, then held up one last flower. His cheeks went a little pink as he placed it in her hands. "And lastly a jonquil."

Starfire blinked. "What does that one mean?" she asked when he didn't say anything else.

Robin smiled at her, then tapped the side of his nose, a gesture she knew meant it was a secret. "I'll never tell." He plucked out the tulip from her cornucopia of flowers and then gently tucked it behind her ear. "Earthlings are just as bad at expressing things too," he mentioned.

"Then it is a good thing we have flowers to tell us."

"I'm glad you're my friend, Star," he mumbled, a little bashful.

Starfire smiled. "I am glad too."

He coughed, embarrassed and tugged the collar of his cape. "So. Um. I'm about an hour late for this game marathon we're supposed to be having. Did you want to come?"

Starfire nodded. "Of course."

Robin nudged her shoulder with his. "Those need water. I'll... um... see you in the common room." He stood and walked toward the door. "Oh. For future reference, don't buy me flowers if you want to say thanks... or anything else for that matter. A box of chocolates is fine, I can share that with you."

Starfire nodded and stored the information away for later. "Chocolates. Very well."

Starfire smiled as she watched him leave. With a delighted sigh she fetched a small cylindrical glass vial, filled it with water and carefully arranged the flowers in it, then floated for the common room.

"Nice flower," Raven commented, looking up from her book as Starfire entered.

Starfire beamed and gently touched her fingers to the tulip behind her ear, her eyes flicking over to Robin, who was astutely trying to ignore everything else but the game on the screen. "Yes. It is."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**

_Different websites have different meanings for flowers, even florists can't really agree on their meanings anymore. Some flowers have different interpretations, but they really say what you want them to say. Everything mentioned here is a commonly accepted meaning for a particular flower._


	2. The second flower

_**Author's Note**_: _I totally didn't._

_Oh, Kiono-Chan on Deviantart did an awesome picture of Starfire in her Masks outfit. Go and have a look, link on my profile. _

* * *

><p>At the time, Robin supposed it was for the best. At least Starfire hadn't turned him down directly to his face. He hadn't realised until much later she'd taken his gift literally.<p>

It was his own fault though. Jonquils, "it's a secret". Sheesh. He knew she took a lot of things at face value, there was so much to learn, so many things different about her culture and his, if she didn't believe what she was first told, she'd be asking questions all day. Of course, she really only took what he said as truth, she always, _always_ questioned Beast Boy's proclamations. After that first time, "Tuesday is hopping day, Wednesday is walking backward, on Thursdays, do the shuffle-", she never believed him unless she confirmed it for herself. Still, wasn't very nice of Beast Boy at the time to play on every alien insecurity Starfire had about herself, but Robin had gotten him to stop pretty quickly.

Robin had just been too subtle about his attraction. Which had been fine, at the time, because they were still becoming acquainted and learning team dynamics, Starfire was still getting used to being on a different planet. Robin reasoned a boyfriend would have complicated everything. So, fine, she didn't see him that way, she never showed any interest in anyone else, (except Aqualad maybe), but that didn't mean Robin couldn't be the best damn friend he could be.

And it was enough.

Sometimes, Robin wondered what it would be like to be more with her. Kissing her, holding her hand, cuddling on the couch. Idly wonderings, flights of fancy, he was a teenage boy after all.

He'd missed Starfire the most when he'd become Slade's apprentice. Unable to lay a finger on her when Slade had forced him to attack the Titans, he'd managed to keep his emotions under control. Right up until she'd barred his way on the E, fire in her eyes and coating her hands, her faced determined as she proclaimed that she couldn't live in a world where they had to fight. It had been her strength and belief in him that had spurred him to make a stand against Slade.

_"Robin, you are my best friend..."_ He still had nightmares about her face at that moment.

He hated that he'd disappointed her.

Best friend.

Okay. Fine. Best friend it was. She turned to him for guidance and companionship. The long conversations on the roof. Physics and powers and discussions about science. Her point of view for practical applications was vastly different than his but it was so refreshing too. They even had a few friendly debates about the particulars of mathematics, wow, Robin had hated to admit how behind humans were in Quantum physics. If he'd wanted the publicity, he'd publish a paper using her knowledge as a foundation. As it was, he sent a discrete message to Wayne Tech with her proofs. He wondered what people would think if they knew the Antigravity upgrades to the Watch Tower had come from the 'naive redhead alien'. Her secrets to faster than light transportation advanced the space program years.

She didn't sell her smarts, though. The general populous always took her at face value. In fact, there were times it seemed she played up a 'silly alien' facade to keep herself from embarrassment when she did things that weren't quite like everyone else. Social blunders for example. He could just see it in her eyes, the embarrassment and shame she felt when she missed something, even after spending a year or two on Earth, then hid it behind a giggling alien and the line "On my planet-".

He wished she wouldn't. He wished she didn't have to explain herself, that people would just remember she wasn't born here, that even people born here still got things wrong.

But then, he also liked that she wasn't shy about her culture. It was like she was trying to keep it alive. Tamaran was in her blood. And it was only fair that if she had to endure human customs, they should experience hers. Like the _wustlepus_ for example. Just because the food had actually fought back, its slimy tentacles and suckers that attached themselves to his face, didn't mean he wasn't grateful that she tried.

They didn't talk feelings, although they could talk about practically everything else. It had been surprising how... anxious, a word could make him.

"Girlfriend."

Nuh-ah. No. Not a girlfriend. Not because he didn't want her to be. Did he? No. Because she turned him down. She wanted a best friend and by God, he was good at that role. Best friend. Not boyfriend.

Never mind that the word made him anxious. Never mind that he was suddenly drenched in sweat and having a panic attack.

Robin had... become content with his role as a best friend and having to change it... Could it be changed? What if she still didn't want it? Even though she was making all the right signals by Earthen standards, he didn't think he could handle rejection twice. More to the point, Robin didn't have a clue on how to shift a relationship from best friend to boyfriend.

So he denied it. Vehemently. Loudly. Much to Starfire's discontent apparently.

She'd been stroppy and snippy at him for the first time and he'd _hated_ it. The insights she revealed to the relationship she thought she had with him had surprised him. He'd not realised.

And she brought up the flowers.

After all this time, she brought up the freakin' flowers. They're stranded on some planet, no clue where the others were, and she wants to talk feelings.

Pssh. Girls.

That meant he had to bloody well figure out what he felt for her, after denying and suppressing emotions all this time. But, at least it gave him a clear signal of what _she_ wanted.

"_How am I to know what you think of me?_" Well... if that wasn't a leading question, Robin didn't know what was. Manuals definitely would have made things easier. Wayne Tech should get to work on that.

"_I... ahh... think... uh... it's awesome... the way you shoot starbolts_?" A _question_, Robin? You don't phase a sentence like that as a freakin' question. Be confident, suave. Starfire is awesome, no question. No, wait, add some more floundering _"and you're, like, the strongest girl ever"_. Like? LIKE? What are you, some sort of teenage girl? Like, y'know, whateva.

Of course, he managed to pull himself together by the end. It had taken a rush of adrenaline, the shrieky monster attack and running out of grappling hooks before he manned up enough to hold her hand (hold her freakin' hand, fingers entwined and all) and say "_As long as we're together, we'll be okay_."

He scored a hug. A proper hug, with Starfire going all doe eyed on him, one he actually returned with gusto. Kept his arms around her as Cyborg and Beast Boy magically appeared with the T-Ship and didn't care that they'd been interrupted. Starfire hugs were worth the teasing.

Thoughts slipped back into the boyfriend area and the possibilities. Certainly, she was making all the right noises, cues on par with Earth girls. Then the world had ended and he still hadn't found the courage to kiss her and he sooooooo wasn't kissing her with Slade watching. No.

Although, the way she'd thrown her arms around him, held him so tightly, regardless of who had been watching, he'd been tempted. So tempted.

After that, they'd been separated, dragged to the ends of the Earth after Mallaha and Brain and Madam Rouge and activating the network. Then he'd been frozen, the only one of the main Titans to be caught. How embarrassing.

Being unfrozen, Starfire's was the first face he looked for in among the sea of Titans. Everyone else automatically threw themselves into battle, but Robin looked for her. And when he spotted her, he held out his hand, called her name and the look of delight on her face replaced the look of disappointment in his dreams.

He'd been sneaky. She'd thrown her arms around him, proclaimed it was glorious to see him unharmed and how she'd missed him and he'd snuck in a kiss to the cheek before she'd carried him off to battle.

He could still feel her cheek against his lips.

Of course, Tokyo ruined everything.

He'd been so close, so damn close to kissing her atop that lookout tower. It had been perfect. Sunset. A day together having fun. Laughter. Conversation about feelings which he hadn't made a total fool of himself discussing. Perfect opening. Everything.

And then his brain had engaged.

"_A hero is all that I am_." LIAR. _Liarliarliarliarliar_. You just said that to avoid the embarrassment from pulling away mid setup for a kiss. For killing the moment completely. Opps, sorry Starfire, didn't mean to leave you hanging. DENY WANTING TO KISS HER IN THE FIRST PLACE.

Robin still hated that he did that. Hated that he hurt her. Stupid boy and his stupid boy feelings and being a dick and lack of ability to handle said stupid boy feelings. Even if he did kiss her before the end of that trip and only because she pretty much said to shut up and get on with it.

Now, though. They were back at the Tower and Robin had no clue what to do next. He'd had to agree with Cyborg's "About time" proclamation. It was about damn time he kissed her. About damn time they became a couple. About damn time he admitted that what he felt for the redhead was more than friendship. But... transposing that romantic feeling from Tokyo to the Tower was harder than it looked.

They had duties at the tower. Villains to fight. Paperwork to do. Crimes to solve.

It was like... those girly movies, where they have romances during summer vacation that never translated to romances back at school. Exactly like that.

Robin paced around his room, back and forth, back and forth. He supposed it would get easier when they were comfortable with each other. Once he knew what she expected, once Starfire was aware of what human romances consisted of, once he knew how Tamaranian she wanted their relationship to be.

Relationship.

That was a very scary word. Of course, they'd have a relationship before as best friends, but now it was... _more_... and there might be more kissing. He hoped there would be more kissing. Hugs. Cuddles. Body parts that sent his teenage hormones raging. He'd held back for so long, kept himself in the friend corner, but now, when she wanted more... when they were both ready for more, Robin didn't know where to start.

He was actually seriously considering breaking his 'exile' and asking for advice. Only... Batman probably already knew of the budding romance, it was all over the news after all... and hadn't contacted him. And asking the great Batman for girl advice would be like pulling nostril hairs with tweezers. Unnecessarily painful.

Of course, acting like a mature grown up and just asking to talk to Starfire failed to cross Robin's mind.

Robin knew he had a tendency to over think things. Analysing criminal activities and working for Batman did that to him. He also knew he was in great danger of over thinking his relationship to Starfire, but then he'd never, ever, been a go-with-the-flow kind of guy. So, here he was, a week after returning from Tokyo, pacing around his bedroom, contemplating how hard he was going to bang his head against the wall in frustration.

How hard could it be?

"Excuse me, Starfire, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies tonight. Just you and me?" Oh, c'mon, he was the leader of the Titans, he could be more confident.

"Hey Star, you, me, date, tonight. Wear something sexy." Okay, so maybe not that confident.

"Starfire, there's a concert at the amphitheatre, if I got us tickets, would you be interested?" Ugg, Robin, you are such a dork.

"Star. How about dinner?" Well... that might actually work.

Robin sighed and stopped pacing, resting his forehead against the wall. "This is just ridiculous," he muttered. "I should just-"

There was a soft knock at his door. "Robin?"

Abruptly he was anxious. Starfire. He cleared his throat. Fixed his cape, ran his fingers through his hair, breathed on his hand to check his breath, then answered the door. "Hi."

Starfire beamed and held out two flowers, one in each hand. A brilliant red rose and a jonquil.

He looked at the flowers, then up at her. "What's this?"

She flushed. "A red rose to illustrate adoration and a jonquil for secrecy because 'the guys do not get flowers'. I was hopeful that we may attempt 'the date', which was not a form of fruit."

Ahh, yeah, because Beast Boy had a habit of eating them and she'd confused them with actually dating. Wait... "Jonquil's don't mean secrecy."

Starfire blinked, the same expression she used when she didn't understand. "You gave me one and said it was the secret."

Oh... crap. She'd misunderstood. That explained a few things. A _lot_ of things. "Um... I meant the meaning was a secret, not that-"

"Ooooooh, Robin's getting floooooowers," Beast Boy teased, strolling down the hallway.

Robin flicked a glance at him, scowled, then grabbed Starfire's wrist, dragging her into his bedroom and completely ignoring Beast Boy's suddenly teasing face regarding that move, slamming the door in the changeling's face.

Striding to his bed, Robin yanked off his blanket. Returning to the door, he grabbed the green lizard by the tail before it could scamper off to hide. "We need to talk about privacy," he said, opening the door to toss the lizard out, then re-closed it and stuffed the blanket at the base so Beast Boy couldn't sneak through again.

"Robin?"

"Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly at Starfire as he got to his feet.

She looked at the yellow flower in her hand forlornly. "What does the jonquil mean if it does not mean secrecy?"

Robin knew that look. She was afraid she'd done another social blunder. Which meant, he was going to have to face embarrassment to fix that. Which was fine, he shouldn't have given her that crappy secrecy line to begin with. Being daring and because he was her boyfriend now and not just a friend who was a boy, he took the flower from her, transferred it to his other hand, then took her hand as well. "It's a request."

She brightened at the physical contact, her eyes on their joined hands, before she looked up to meet his masked eyes. "A request?"

He nodded. "One I waited a long time for an answer, but I think if I had've given you the real meaning then, you would've given me an answer much sooner."

Her brow furrowed. "I do not understand."

"It means... um... it's a request for returned affection. Not the friendship kind."

Starfire blinked. Twice. "I..."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought you'd look it up."

She had this vacant look on her face that made Robin a little nervous.

"Star?" he prompted.

"I... it was a request for the date? And I _missed_ it?"

"Well, I didn't exactly make it very clear-"

"But you wished for it. And you would have taken my lack of courtesy to reply as a refusal."

Oh... crap. That was a fast connection. Quick, say something reassuring. "Ahh-"

"Is that why we have taken so long to become the boyfriend and girlfriend? Because I was not nice to reply when you requested more in the beginning?"

"Star-"

"Oh, what must you have thought of me, the ill-mannered alien, hurtful and rude in my refusal of you-"

He kissed her to shut her up. Closed the distance and placed his mouth against hers in a fierce but brief display of affection. At her completely doped out, smiley look she gave him when he was finished, he filed that action away as his go-to move when she got over anxious about something.

"I thought you must be learning so much about Earth and humans and life here that a relationship would complicate things. That we didn't know each other well enough to adapt to being together. That I'd probably screw things up by expecting too much or not enough. I don't care that you missed my rather pathetic choice for a signal, Star, because we're together now." He squeezed her hand. "I should've just said something, that's what most people do."

"Oh..." she breathed, still obviously dazzled.

He really should just take his own advice. "Do you want to go and see a movie together tonight? My treat."

She beamed at him, actually rising off the ground a little, her feet lifting up behind her and he became an anchor to prevent her hitting the roof. "I would enjoy that."

He grinned, relieved. "Okay... um... dinner first?"

Starfire cocked her head inquiringly. "Is that customary?"

He shrugged. "We don't have to be customary, Star. We can be however we want to be."

Starfire smiled. "Dinner would be most pleasant."

He took the rose from her, removed a little of its long stem and tucked it behind her ear. When that was done, he trailed his fingers along her face to her chin, really liking the way she went a little oranger from the contact and then tugged her in for another kiss.

It was sweet, kissing her like this, feeling her lips move slowly against his. They were both trying new things, timid and unsure and really very awkward, but daring enough to have a go. Still, they were both pretty new at it so it wasn't long before he pulled away. It took Starfire a long moment to flutter open her eyes and she put her fingers to her lips as she smiled at him.

"Shall we go and see what movies are on tonight?" he asked.

Starfire nodded.

Feeling a little silly and kind of giddy from kissing her, he grinned, then tucked the jonquil behind his ear, not caring in the slightest that Beast Boy was probably lurking outside ready to pounce.

They held hands all the way to the common room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Jonquils mean "Love me, a desire for affection returned". Where as pink roses are friendship based. And despite being similar to a daffodil in appearence (and having interchangeable names), they're not actually one, so florists and gardeners have different meanings for them than a daffodil._

_There might be more. If you're lucky._


	3. The first date

_**Author's Note**_: _Craaaazy long chapter. Dunno what I was thinking. Rating has been upped. _

_In the immortal words of Agnes "It's so fluffy!"_

* * *

><p>It could have been worse, at least that was what Starfire gleaned from Robin's feeble rumblings as he hid his head in his hands. It could have been worse. Or perhaps it couldn't have been worse, he wasn't very clear. Maybe it wasn't 'worse'. It could be 'nurse'. Or 'verse'. Or even 'curse'...<p>

Robin was cursing? Why?

As she soothingly patted his shoulder in an attempt to console Robin, Starfire thought back to the beginning of their first date.

It all started when the T-Car ran out of gas.

Starfire really hadn't thought that was a 'big deal', even though Robin started muttering about how it wouldn't have happened if they'd taken his bike. They weren't too far from the closest station. She didn't mind simply scooting out from shotgun and lifting the car, carrying it through the air until they reached the fuel dispensers, then gently laid the car down beside them.

Of course, Robin was a very interesting shade of pink as he filled the T-Car up with gas. And there had been several teenage boys in the car beside their pump laughing and jeering and revving their engine hard. And Starfire had seen the deployment of the 'Bat glare' and 'the finger'. They had continued to jeer and whistle and thump the sides of their car and eventually Starfire got out of the car to see what the trouble was.

"Get back in the car," Robin snapped.

Starfire blinked. "Pardon?"

"You'll just antangonise-"

"Heeey, pretty Starfire," one of the guys in the car beside them said, hanging out the window. "Come for a ride! You don't need Robin."

Starfire frowned.

Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Star. Car. Now," he said in a low, authoritative tone.

Social blunder, Starfire immediately reasoned and meekly returned to her seat, ignoring the whistling and carolling of the boys in the car.

She sat, hands in her lap, watching her fingers until Robin slid back into the drivers seat beside her. Robin sighed and huffed, cast another glare at the car beside them as it accelerated away from the pump with the guys still hanging out and jeering. Then he opened the console on the dashboard between them, typed in their registration number and sent a message to the police.

"Punks," he muttered. "Jerks." Another deep breath. "Idiots too. Seriously? Asking a _Titan_ for a drag. What, did they miss the uniform?" He huffed, then started the car. "Sorry I snapped," he said, contrite as they pulled out of the station. "Guys like that go nuts over pretty girls like you. They tend to become more showy and braggy. Brain cells become fewer as testosterone levels soar. It was better that you stayed out of sight."

Of all the things Starfire could have commented on, she picked the one which mattered the most. "You think I am pretty?"

Robin had been halfway through a turn when she asked, the car jerked in response as his hands slipped on the steering wheel. "Ahhh... I... ahh..." He glanced over at her as he set the car straight again and she watched him swallow and go slightly pink. "Well... I think you're beautiful."

Starfire smiled brightly from the happiness which filled her from his words. So much so that she lifted away from the seat a little, the belt tightening across her chest. She gripped the seat to pull herself back down.

Robin glanced at her again and chuckled.

"I like that you are able to inform me you have such thoughts," Starfire said.

"I do too."

Starfire released the seat and placed her hands in her lap. "I think you are most beautiful too."

Robin's neck went red. "Ahh, thanks."

"Does that embarrass you?" Starfire asked, curious.

Robin tugged on his collar. "No... it's just... not used to it. Guys are handsome though, not beautiful."

"Oh... Would you prefer if I did not mention I thought you were handsome?"

"Ahh..."

"If my thoughts make you uncomfortable, I shall not inform you of them."

"I like that you think that. You can tell me what you're thinking, even if it embarrasses me, I don't care."

Starfire studied him. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I feel most... strange."

He shot her a sharp look. "Strange?" he asked, clearly going into leader mode.

"Being together, with you, and me, and going on the date, it feels... different."

"Oh," he said, appearing to know exactly what she was talking about. "That kind of strange."

Starfire nodded and stroked her hair. "I did not think it would, but it does, and I am uncertain how to act. It feels-"

"Awkward," Robin finished. "Yeah. I feel it too." He flicked on the indicator, then turned a corner. "It's because we're out of our comfort zones."

"Then we should endeavour to get back in our comfort zones."

He chuckled. "It might not be that easy. We've been friends a long time, Star."

"And now we are _more_."

"Yeah. Definitely more. But I don't think we need to change anything."

Starfire was a little hurt. "Oh."

"Um... except maybe... physical contact... and stuff."

"Kissing?" Starfire asked to clarify.

"That too." He glanced at her again. "I'm really not very good with feelings."

"You have said that before."

"It's still true. But, I promise to try."

Starfire beamed at him.

There was hardly anyone in line at the cinema. They'd decided to go to an early screening of 'Die by Fives', an action movie about a detective searching for a serial killer. Sure, it was what Robin had wanted to see, but it had been Starfire who suggested the movie, especially since she had heard there were some good battle scenes in it and some car chases. That, and she and Raven had already gone to view the only other noteworthy movie, a romantic comedy, the previous week.

Unfortunately, for some reason it was sold out.

"But there's no one here," Robin protested, glancing around the empty theatre. "And we're a good fifteen minutes early. How can it be sold out?"

"Sorry, dude. No more tickets. Pick something else."

Robin huffed as he studied the screen, looking at the possible movies, then gave Starfire a helpless look. "Star?"

"I... do not know any summaries for these ones," she said, looking at the screen just as helpless.

"What do you recommend?" Robin asked.

The guy behind the counter blew a chewing gum bubble and popped it. As he continued to smack his gum, he typed into the computer. "Here, dude. You'll love this one. Special discount for a Titan. Do you want anything from the candy bar?"

"Um... two cokes and a medium popcorn."

The guy just grinned. "Gonna share?"

"We're on a date, what do you think?"

The guy behind the counter smirked, but went to fetch their food. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "And so it begins."

"Pardon?"

Robin dropped his hand and gave Starfire a halfhearted smile. "Nothing. Sorry."

"It is a shame about the movie."

Robin shrugged and did his best to be blasé. "Well, it means we have something to look forward to on our next date."

The chewing gum guy returned, sliding their cokes and popcorn across the counter and Robin paid. Starfire snitched several of the popcorn from the top of the container, because obviously they would fall before they reached the movie and she was not one to be wasteful. Of course, feeding one to Robin earned her a grin and a playful bite at her fingers.

They wandered up the back of the sparsely populated (and male only) theatre. Starfire wondered at the stunned looks she received as she climbed the stairs to their seats. They sat side by side, munching on the popcorn in silence as they waited for the movie to start.

Starfire wondered idly as she munched on the butter coated treat, if Robin would hold her hand during the movie. Or maybe even put his arm around her. She had seen in movies the things called 'the moves'. Stretching and yawning, arms along the back of the chairs that would slowly and surely just happen to fall off and around the shoulders of the girl beside. She wasn't quite sure how to encourage that behaviour from Robin and she was already angled in her seat toward him as much as she could without leaning directly on him. Their fingers did 'accidentally' brush against each others quite often as they ate the popcorn.

Finally the lights dimmed and the movie came on. Robin made a funny little wiggle as he got comfortable, lifting one leg so he could rest his ankle on his opposite knee (effecting resting his other knee against Starfire's leg) and then draped his arm up along the back of the seats behind Starfire.

Smiling to herself, Starfire shifted a little closer to him so their shoulders were pressed together and glued her eyes on the screen.

By the time the previews were over, Robin's hand was resting on Starfire's shoulder and she'd curled up against him.

Of course, the movie itself took them both by surprise.

Dinosaurs in the shape of pigs roaming through the forest, roaring and eating... Starfire did not wish to think. She eeped at the gratuitous sex scene between the two leading scientists which happened within minutes of meeting and Robin's hand clenched against her shoulder. She could deal with sex scenes, but this one seemed more... graphic than the usual romantic comedies had. And less loving. And rather artificial. And it went on for so long and the woman's cries were far too orchestrated to be considered comfortable noises to make... and then cut to the dino pig things...

Even though Tamaran was quite open about sexual activities, humans were not usually, Robin was clearly uncomfortable and Starfire thought there was something seriously wrong with the woman on the screen.

He shifted. "Ahh..."

"This is..." Starfire tried to think of something nice to say and failed. The woman on the screen cried out -again- and looked as though she was having some sort of fit.

"What the..."

"Umm..."

Robin removed his arm and pulled the tickets out from his belt, activating a little light so he could see. Starfire averted her eyes from the screen, trying to read the ticket, but it was too dark and the text too small.

Robin lifted the ticket up closer to his eyes. "Jurassic... Pork... oh god."

"What?"

"We're leaving."

"What?"

Robin stood, taking the popcorn, both drinks and Starfire's hand to tug her to her feet. "I need to kill that guy."

"I do not understand."

"It's rated R, Star. He shouldn't have sold us tickets. We _really_ don't want to be here." He averted his eyes from the screen and dragged Starfire down the stairs toward the exit. "It's going to get much, much worse."

"Was that the porn?" Starfire asked when they were safely outside.

"Close enough. One step away, wonder how they managed to bribe that rating," Robin said, and handed Starfire the drinks and popcorn. "Hold this, would you? I need to go yell at someone."

Starfire waited by the exit, just out of earshot as Robin released the full force of his anger on the guy at the counter. Then the manager who came to intervene. Robin was, Starfire decided, rather glorious when he was angry. Starfire shuffled her feet as she waited, tilting her head so she could drink some of her soda, then eventually turned to study the movie posters on the wall.

"Five free tickets," Robin said, coming to stand beside her. "But, I think we'll skip the movie tonight. Might be easier if we just had a video night at home."

Starfire nodded. "I agree."

"Bit early for dinner," Robin said. "We could... go down to the fair at the docks? I'll win you a stuffed toy."

Starfire blinked. "A stuffed toy?" she asked. "Is it customary on the date to acquire such a thing? Because Beast Boy won Raven the stuffed chicken and I do not believe they are dating."

"Well..." Robin rubbed the back of his head, then took one of the drinks from Starfire. "It can be something people who are dating will do, but mostly it... something nice a guy can do for a girl."

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "And it has nothing to do with a display of male dominance and bragging rights that you have won a stuffed animal at a game which is clearly the 'rigged'?"

"Absolutely nothing it all," Robin replied, grinning. "Fine. You can win me one."

Starfire giggled.

"You've been talking to Raven."

"She is most vocal about such places."

"So, let's go win her one. Something big. Something pink and fluffy."

"I am certain she will appreciate it."

"Oh, I don't care if she appreciates it, I just want to see the look on her face."

The fair was across the other side of the town, so they took the T-Car. Robin left the popcorn inside it and took the two drink containers, since they were finished, and tossed them in the closest bin. Then he took Starfire's hand as they walked down into the fair. Starfire blushed as he did so.

"Does it bother you if I hold your hand in public?" Robin asked, noting her blush.

"Not at all," Starfire replied. "I am just surprised that you would be so open regarding it."

"Well, I figured... um... well, we held hands in front of everyone in Tokyo. And some paparazzi managed to capture our first kiss. So... why bother? Everyone already knows. Besides, if anyone comes after you because of me, I know you can kick their ass."

Starfire tilted her head as she considered that. "You do?"

"'Course I do. You're bad ass."

Which did not mean that she had a naughty derrière, but that he thought she was awesome in battle. "Then... why do you catch me so much when I fall? I do not need assistance."

"I know," he said, suddenly saddened. "I... made a promise to my parents. I'd never just watch anyone I cared about fall to their deaths again. You fly so high, higher than Raven goes, it's hard to watch you fall, I just have to do something. And I catch her too. I'd catch Beast Boy, except he can shift pretty damn quick and usually gets himself out of scrapes like that. But I'm usually moving toward him too. Cyborg... not so much. Squished Robin."

Starfire nodded. "My apologies, I did not realise. I did not mean to-"

He squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. Not gonna stop catching you. It's not as though you do it deliberately."

Starfire pursed her lips and looked away.

Robin leant around so he could see her face. "You do! Sometimes you fall deliberately!"

"Of course not," she replied, indignant. "My falls are never deliberate."

"Buuuuuut," he prompted.

"But... sometimes I do not return to flight if I see you in position to catch me."

Robin grinned. "I knew it!"

"It would be a shame to ruin such a perfect intercept."

"Of course it would."

"You are teasing me."

"Just a little. Now, what shall we win for Raven? Pink, fluffy."

"Shiny?" Starfire asked and pointed with her free hand. "Perhaps that unicorn?"

Robin chuckled. "She does love mythical creatures. Let's-"

"Robin, Starfire," a woman said, shoving a microphone in their faces and they were both suddenly blinded by the light of a video camera. Starfire raised her free hand to shield her eyes.

"What the-" Robin started, only to be interrupted.

"Fiona MacIntyre, News at Seven. Robin, care to comment on your relationship to Starfire?"

"This is not a sanctioned interview," Robin said, gripping Starfire's hand tight. "All interviews need to be requested and approved unless a disaster has taken place, we do not do walk bys. Please contact our liaison at Mayor's Office for an appointment."

"But-"

"No exception," Robin said, sternly.

"Do you have something to hide?" Fiona asked, sly. "Nefarious goings on in the tower. Underage sex scandal? Is she pregnant? Perhaps we should get the authorities involved."

Starfire knew better than to answer. Robin always did all the public relations and appearances. Still, she did not expect Robin to lose his composure so quickly.

"Sex scandal?" he snapped. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Or perhaps she's the one corrupting you. Tricky aliens after all-"

"Don't go there."

"So, you admit to her manipulating you-"

"Look, lady, we're just here on a nice outing-"

"A date, can we get a statement-"

"No comment."

"Having trouble admitting your affections? Most girls wouldn't like to be denied in public. Starfire-"

"You are most rude," Starfire said, frowning.

"Rude doesn't even begin to describe it," Robin said. "Can you get that light out of our eyes?"

"Starfire," Fiona pressed. "Does he pressure you to do things of a sexual nature? The public knows how naive you are-"

"Robin would never pressure me-"

"So you admit to having relations of a sexual nature-"

"That's quite a stretch," Robin snapped. "Really. Turn the camera off."

"The public has a right to know-"

"And I already released statement to the media. Other than that, it's none of your business." Robin released Starfire's hand, taking hold of her arms instead as he tried to direct them away from the prying journalist, straight into another camera.

"Mike Jenson, Channel Nine-" the man started as they both blinked in surprise at him.

"Where'd he come from?" Robin muttered, turning a different direction. Starfire followed his gaze, seeing several more reporters on rapid approach. "Crap."

"Um-"

Robin turned again, placing Starfire behind him so he could shield her from the reporters. "Pink unicorn's gonna have to wait," he muttered.

Starfire took a fistful of Robin's cape as they were surrounded.

"Robin, we saw the reports on the news about your budding relationship with Starfire. Are you going to play favourites-"

"Starfire, did he kiss you? Teen Magazine wants to know, is he any good?"

"Robin, do you have any advise for dating an alien-"

"Starfire, what wiles did you use to catch him-"

"Are you going to have babies?"

"When's the wedding-"

"Guys, we have a right to our privacy-" Robin protested. They were bumped and jostled and forced up against a stall as the crowd of reporters grew and people gathered just because there a crowd.

"Inquiring minds want to know-"

"You shouldn't have had a public life if you didn't want the publicity-"

"We're heroes," Robin snapped. "We provide a service, we're not in it for the fame-"

"Sure you're not-"

"Metahumans only attack Jump because they're aware the Titans protection, how do we know you don't orchestrate the attacks-"

Robin snapped, "Okay, you take care of the next attack-"

Cameras were clicking, bright lights shined in their face and Starfire was upset. Robin's back was pressed right up against her as they were cornered and surrounded and her back was flush against something lumpy and hard. With a snarl, she wrapped her arms around Robin's chest and lit her eyes, launching them both skyward. As she floated above her heads, she said, "You are all most impolite. I suggest you take all take a moment to consider the consequences of your actions, for surely none of you will be the first we turn to for any future media related announcements."

Robin nodded. "Consider yourselves banned. I have all your names and associations. We don't mind answering your questions, but there is a time and a place for it." He looked up at Starfire. "Let's go."

Starfire accelerated straight towards the T-Car. "Inconsiderate _grunterdeks_."

Robin sighed. "We're going to have to endure that for a while," he muttered as Starfire deposited him at the drivers side of the T-Car.

"Why?" she asked. "Surely it is none of their business."

"We're in the public eye," Robin said. "Reporters tend to make it their business." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll contact our liaison and release another statement. That might dim some of the frenzy."

Starfire twisted her fingers nervously as she watched him, bobbing up and down in the air. "Did you wish to return to the Tower?" she asked, hesitant.

"Hmm?" Robin asked, looking up at her. "Oh. No. I'm taking you to dinner. Not going to let a couple of reporters or a ruined movie stop us from having a good time."

Starfire beamed.

Robin opened the driver's side door. "C'mon. May as well go to dinner now. At least it shouldn't be busy."

There were not many upper class restaurants in Jump, anything too expensive was just a magnet for being destroyed in some sort of epic battle. Still, the Satisfied Frog was one of the better restaurants in the place. It specialised in BBQ style meals and they had a lot of mustard. It was a pretty popular place, hickory style spare rips, twenty four hour slow cooked steaks, that kind of thing. It would have looked like any other restaurant, except for its decor. The owner loved frogs. Jungles painted on the walls, the tables and chairs were shades of green. There was a porcelain frog on every table, frogs hidden in every pot plant and painted on every wall. The napkins had frog, the cutlery was engraved with them, the owner even had a tank filled with several green tree frogs. Beast Boy once counted the number of frogs located in this place and lost count at several thousand.

But the food was nice, the Titans were known here and not usually disturbed and they were willing to supply Starfire with mustard to drink. And they were comfortable here, which is why, Starfire thought, Robin picked this place to have dinner.

They sat down in a booth at the back, opposite each other. As Starfire reached for the menu, she felt Robin's boot tock against hers. Thinking she was taking up too much space under the table, she moved away.

"Do you know what you want?" Robin asked, perusing his own menu.

"Hmm..." she replied, scanning the menu.

"I'm gonna have the Hopper burger with frog fries."

Starfire giggled at the name. "I believe I shall try the Kermit Cooked steak."

"With frog fries?"

"Squirt potatoes... they have such amusing names."

"Yeah, they're pretty creative. It's nice teasing Beast Boy about them."

"He does tend to get lost in the decor."

"Poor guy. At least they don't serve actual frogs here, he'd get all ansgty."

Starfire tilted her head. "I did not know frogs could be eaten."

"Ahh. Only some of them. There's a special way of cooking them apparently."

"Have you ever tried them?"

Robin nodded. "They taste like chicken. I've eaten all sorts of food." He put the menus toward the side of the table to illustrate that they were ready to order. "Mustard to drink?"

Starfire nodded. "Please."

After the waiter took their order, they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Starfire studied the frog of the wall beside their table as she searched for something boy/girlfriendish to talk about and cast Robin glances and Robin scratched at the table with his glove.

Turning her head, she glanced around the restaurant. A few families with small children, having dinner early it seemed. A man in a business suit eating alone. Two teenage girls with the giggles.

"So... um... Star."

Starfire turned her attention to Robin as he leant forward, resting his weight on the table with his elbows. "Yes?"

He appeared nervous. "There were... a couple of things I wanted to... um... clarify..."

Starfire blinked, concerned. "Oh?"

"Yeah... um... about us..."

Starfire felt a little light headed about that. "Us?" she squeaked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... um... I mean... we're new at this. We kinda... need... I dunno. Boundaries? A baseline? I mean... I have no clue what relationships are like on Tamaran, I don't wanna do anything you might consider inappropriate."

"Oh."

"And... visa versa, I guess. We... have a lot to learn. I just... thought we should talk about it. So... um... what are relationships like on Tamaran?"

Starfire dropped her eyes. "In truth... I do not know. My... suitors... would have been chosen for me. And I was... too young... when I left Tamaran to be considered eligible. I was still a child until I underwent transformation."

"Oh."

"I am quite comfortable doing things the Earthen way."

"Wouldn't you like to do some things the Tamaranian way?"

Starfire considered. "We do not have any form of courting that I have seen. Indeed, my parents were wed the first time they met. I know the... lower castes... do not do the dating. If a female desire a male, she simply proclaims her intent and if he reciprocates, they... well.."

"Oh. _Oh_! Yeah. Um. Let's not do that."

"You do not wish to be thrown upon a sleeping frame and _femsparkled_?" she teased.

"Fem... um... no... not yet."

"It means tickled," Starfire said with a smile.

Robin stared at her, then laughed.

Starfire twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Whatever were you thinking?" she asked, laying on the cuteness.

"Not answering that. But okay. So, Tamaranians don't have courting. And you apparently don't have kissing either. What do you do?"

Starfire considered that with a small frown. "Um... truly... if we were on Tamaran, we would not be doing anything different than we do already. Except there would be sex involved."

Robin rocked back on his seat, his hand sliding from the table. "You... don't build up to that? You just go straight for it?"

"Um... yes."

"Even your first time?"

"Yes..." She studied the look on his face. "That is the problem."

"Well... kinda. Yes. No. Maybe. I dunno. It's... I can't... I don't..."

"I do know Earthlings build up to first sexual contact, Robin," she said, patient. "I wish to do this your way."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "So you don't expect me to-"

"Of course not," she said. "Ever since I discovered the Earthling courting, I have been more intrigued and done the looking forward to it."

"Oh. Good."

"I expect a lot of dates before I 'put out'."

Robin laughed, relaxing. "Sounds good to me."

"Besides, I do like the kissing. We may do more of that, yes?"

Robin nodded, smiling at her. "We can."

Starfire beamed at him happily and felt his boot bump against hers again. With a small frown, she moved her foot again, only to have his move with it. She tilted her head and moved back a little so she could see under the table.

"It's called 'footsie'," Robin said, sounding cheeky. "Human flirting. Put your foot back."

Starfire flushed. "Oh! My apologies-"

"Don't apologise," he said. "I know you won't understand some of the things I do for a while. I get that I have to explain it, so don't worry. If I didn't want to explain it, I wouldn't do it."

"Oh."

"We'll get used to this, Star. It's different, but that's okay. Just promise me, if I do something that makes you uncomfortable, let me know."

Starfire nodded.

Robin grinned. "Good-" His smile dropped, his face changing to shock and he was abruptly surging out of his chair, his arms outstretched to ward off something behind her.

Starfire half turned, raising her hands defensively, as Robin caught the tray the waiter had unwillingly tossed as he'd tripped over a bulge in the carpet.

Unfortunately for Starfire, it was a tray of several bowls of soup. Even more unfortunately, while Robin managed to stop the tray and the bowls, the liquid inside the bowls continued along their previous path.

Which just so happened to be Starfire's head and chest. And she was subsequently covered in copious amounts pumpkin and cream of chicken soup, the orange and white liquids splattering all over her, all over her uniform and the table and the seats around her.

Starfire was fortunate enough to be more temperature resistant than humans, for the soups would have surely burnt her were she not. Even still, receiving a face full of soup is not a pleasant occurrence when on a date, or any time for that matter. She was stunned for a moment, the soups gunking up her hair, in her eyes and her ears and running down the front of her shirt, dripping onto her lap.

"Oh. Crap!" Robin exclaimed, shoving the tray on an empty table.

Starfire lifted her hands and wiped the soup away from her eyes, dragging them down her face and shaking her hands, the soup slopped away from her fingers. "Oh..."

Robin was scrambling for something, as were the waiters who were suddenly appearing, but Starfire was having difficulties seeing as more soup curtained from the top of her head in front of her face. She could feel it trickling over everything, down the inside of her shirt, over her legs.

Then there were all these hands around her and people murmuring apologies. Hands wiping at her with napkins, face, shoulders, legs, breast. Starfire immediately curled away from the invasive hands.

"I got this!" Robin snapped, rather loudly and the napkins wiping retreated. "Can you get us a wet towel or something?"

More scrimping and scraping apologies, and Starfire was sure she heard someone mention they were the manager, how could they help.

"I got this," Robin repeated and Starfire wiped at her eyes again so she could see. "Just, give us some space."

Robin took her hand, placing a napkin against her palm. "Use that, it'll be easier. You okay?"

She wiped at her face, smearing the soup away. "I fear I am most sticky. When did Plasmus begin working here?"

Robin stared at her, then chuckled. "It's a bit like that, isn't it?" he said as he knelt down in front of her to help her clean up.

"At least the soup does not smell as bad as he did."

"Very true," he said, wiping at her neck and Starfire lifted her chin so it was easier.

She screwed up her face as she wiped it out of her ear. "I think perhaps I should go... Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Um..." With sticky soup finger she pointed at where he was wiping.

Robin noticed where his hand was and he jerked away. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"You were following the flow of soup."

He flushed scarlet. "Yes! I wouldn't... I mean... not without permission... um... I should just let you do it?" he finished, meek.

Starfire nodded. "I shall go visit the ladies room."

Robin echoed her nod. "I'll get them to make our meals to go, so we can head back to the Tower and you can get cleaned up properly."

Although Starfire was disappointed their date would end, she nodded. "That would probably be best."

Robin swallowed and pecked her on the lips before he stood so she could go clean up. "Sorry. This really didn't go as I planned."

"I know. I shall be back soon."

Robin nodded and kept his head down as she walked off to the ladies room. Everyone was watching and looking sympathetic, but Starfire kept her head high. She accepted a wet towel from one of the waitresses, then barricaded herself in the bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Starfire grimaced, then set about cleaning herself up as much as possible. It took a while to get the soup off her, her shirt was already stained, there was nothing more she could do with that. Nor her hair, she would have to wash it and it was all stuck together in clumps. But her face was clear and she didn't have soup dripping from her anymore.

Sighing, she cleaned the bench, rinsed her face again, and headed back outside.

Robin was talking to the manager, who was meekly apologising yet again. Two takeaway trays of food rested on the bench beside Robin. Starfire wondered if Robin would be angry, or upset, but he smiled at her as she approached.

"Miss Starfire," the manager said. "I cannot apologise enough-"

"Please, it is fine. I have endured worse and accidents do the happening."

"If there is anything we can do, please, you must send us the dry cleaning bill."

Starfire frowned, confused as to what dry cleaning was and flicked her eyes to Robin who nodded. But she never got to reply to the manager, staring at Robin instead. There were these funny red spots appearing on his neck and over his face. "Ahh... Robin?"

He frowned. "Yes?"

"Did you not already have the pox of chickens?"

He gave her an odd look. "Yeah."

She lifted a finger. "You have red spots on your face."

His head reared back and he cast a frantic glance at the manager as he scrambled for something in his belt. "Seafood soup?"

"Ahh... I believe so."

"Crap," Robin said, getting out two small tablets and swallowed them quickly. "Haven't had one for years and today of all days..."

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"Seafood sometimes gives me hives."

"Oh."

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically. He heaved in a sigh. "Okay. We're going." He grabbed the two takeout plates. "Thanks for everything."

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked again as they stepped of the restaurant and headed toward the exit of the building. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," he said briskly. "I'll be itchy soon, and it looks gross, but that's it... And... it's raining. Brilliant."

Starfire peered out from the covering at the door at the water pouring down. "Oh..."

"C'mon world. Take your best shot," Robin muttered, staring out the window.

"Robin?"

He shook his head. "Unclip my cape for me, would you?" We'll wrap it around to food to keep it dry."

Starfire did as he asked, unclipping his cape and then they wrapped up their food so the rain wouldn't get in. "We'll make a dash for it. Remember where we parked?"

Starfire nodded. "At least it will assist me in removing the soup from my hair."

Robin smiled. "That's what I like about you. Always seeing the brighter side of life."

They readied themselves at the door. He went first, dashing into the rain, because he had the keys to the car, he would have it open for Starfire and the food when she arrived. Starfire counted to five then darted out into the icy rain after him. She was almost instantly soaked as she held the food to her chest to keep it dry.

She did not expect what greeted her at the T-Car.

Robin was cursing and pacing, casting glares at the wheels of the car. Seeing her coming, he opened the door for her. Starfire was fairly certain the scowl etched on his face wasn't directed it her.

"What is wrong?" she asked, as a sodden Robin slouched in the driver's seat.

He thumped his head against the steering wheel several times, then hid his face in his hands and began to mumble.

Starfire patted his shoulder, feebly trying to offer some form of comfort, even though she had no idea what upset him. "Robin? What is it?"

Robin sighed and slumped back, removing his hands from his hive covered face. "I'm cursed. I have to be. This day couldn't get any worse."

That stung. "But..."

"Someone stole the hubcaps. Cyborg's gonna kill me."

"Hubcaps?"

Robin didn't even look at her as he started the car. "Don't worry. Let's just go home. We'll go home, put the food in the oven, have a shower and then... I dunno... try not to have the world end on us."

The trip back was conducted in silence. As was the trip up the elevator to the hallways before the common room. All the way to the common room itself.

Neither of them expected the entire Titan Network to be camped out in the common room.

Starfire knew they looked a sight. They were both dripping water. She was stained with soup and Robin had hives covering his face and neck. And they'd been gone just over an hour.

"Soooo..." Kid Flash drawled. "Went well, huh?"

"What are you all doing here?" Robin in a strained voice.

"Well... I invited them," Cyborg said, confused. "We were all excited you two were going on a date finally... we thought... celebrations... might be in order?"

Robin nodded numbly and took the wrapped up food from Starfire. "Right," he monotoned as he headed for the kitchen.

Starfire stood rather awkwardly at the door, trying to summon the happiness to smile at them. It was really very embarrassing, however. All her friends had food out, a video paused on the screen, games afoot, all because of her and Robin and... Robin was not acting like himself and it made Starfire very worried.

"So... it didn't go well?" Beast Boy asked, concerned as he looked between Robin and Starfire.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Robin snapped. "If you call being tricked into an R rated movie, accosted by journalists with cameras, soup being dumped on Starfire and an allergic reaction to seafood a good time, then yes. It was perfect. Oh. And it's raining, more perfection. Oh. And Cyborg, someone swiped your hubcaps."

"_What_?"

Robin shoved their meals into the oven and turned on the heat. "Now, if you'll all excuse-"

"What happened to my baby?" Cyborg asked.

The Titan computer flashed, the ominous batsignal appearing on the screen. Dumbfounded Titans turned to stare at it.

"Perfect," Robin droned. "Just perfect. Answer."

If Batman was surprised at the whole of the Titan Network staring at him in shocked amazement, he didn't show it. "Bad time?" he asked mildly.

"Nope," Robin replied, his voice completely devoid of any sort of emotion. "Perfect. What do you want?"

Batman leant forward a little. "Hives, Robin?"

Robin crossed his arms.

"Do you need a renew of your prescription for your latex allergy?"

Kid Flash burst into laughter. Which was quickly shushed by the other Titans. Even though most of them seemed to be withholding laughter.

"Very funny. Seafood," Robin snapped. "I don't _have_ a latex allergy."

"But you used one, right?" Kid Flash teased.

Robin shot him a sharp glare.

"Interesting reports on the news," Batman continued.

Starfire shifted, uncomfortable, and glanced at Robin, who ignored her.

"Robin's got a _giiiiiiirlfriend_," Kid Flash said in a sing song tone.

Batman's tone was unchanging. "Yes, I gathered that, thank you Kid Flash. How's your mother? I haven't spoken to her lately, perhaps she'd like-"

"Shutting up now," Kid Flash muttered.

Batman turned his gaze to Robin again. "So, Robin-"

"True. Every word of it. Are we done?"

"Robin-"

"End call."

They all blank stared at the screen. Starfire flicked her eyes from it to Robin, completely startled. Nobody said a word for a long moment.

"Dude," Beast Boy breathed. "You just hung up on the Batman."

"Out," Robin said, not looking at any of them.

"Anger isn't going to help-" Raven started, then thought better of it as she rose gracefully to her feet. "Okay."

"No party?" Speedy asked, loudly.

A black band wrapped around Speedy's mouth and then Raven tossed him toward the common room door. "Do as he says," she snapped.

There was a mass stampede toward the door, Starfire stepping aside so they could all charge through. Raven gave her a compassionate look as she passed. "You know where I am if you need me," she murmured.

The common room filled with silence as the door slid shut behind the last fleeing Titan. "Robin?" Starfire asked tentatively. "Did you mean me as well?"

He shook his head, still not looking at her. "Go... shower... or something... I'll... um... see you in a bit."

"Oh. Um... I had a nice time today."

Robin gave a scoffing sort of laugh. "You don't need to lie."

With a hurt look, she turned toward the door. "I always have a glorious time when I am with you," she said as she walked out. "Regardless of what happens."

Starfire moped through the shower, washing the remains of the soup out of her hair. She had truly had a wonderful time, even if everything had gone wrong, she had been with him and sharing and trying new things. Surely there had to be something nice he liked about their date. She dragged her feet all the way back to her room, flopping on her bed face first.

Raven warped in within seconds. "Decent?" she asked, her eyes covered.

Starfire mumbled assent, her hands over her face. She wasn't in uniform, opting for shorts and a top, but she was covered. Raven's weight depressed the bed beside her and Starfire felt Raven's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well."

Starfire shook her head.

"Need to talk about it?"

Starfire shook her head again and groaned a little.

"Wow. Must have been bad."

Starfire nodded.

"What'd Robin do?"

"It was not Robin," Starfire mumbled. "Just a series of very unfortunate events." Starfire sat up with a jerk. "He would not reconsider conducting the dating with me just because of one bad date, would he?"

"Doubt it," Raven said. "He won't let a little date gone wrong effect him in the long run."

"But it will effect him."

"The way he was acting in the common room just now? Yup. It will. He's not as easy going as you. Baggage tends to cling. Give him time."

Starfire flopped again, face first into the bed. The pillow muffled the frustrated shriek she made.

"It's okay, Star," Raven said, inadequately, patting her shoulder again.

Starfire was a little tearful and she didn't want to be. It had been embarrassing and horrid and she'd tried to keep things light, but the train wreak of a date had effected her too. More, Robin's reaction to it than anything else.

She'd had such high hopes and it was so painful that everything had been dashed. They were never going to get another first date. Raven did her best to comfort Starfire but there was little she could do.

Until there was a soft knock at the door. "Star? You in there?"

Starfire lifted her head, wiping at her face. "Robin?"

"Um... Can I talk to you?"

Starfire exchanged a look with Raven, who nodded. She got to her feet and went to the door.

He stood meekly at her door, maskless, hair wet and messy, wearing sweats and a beater, holding a paper origami rose out hesitantly. Most of the splotches on his face were gone, but there were still a few left. His blue eyes darted to Raven, then fixed themselves back on Starfire's. "I thought... um... well... we still have dinner... and... I thought we could have a picnic in my room. I moved a TV and DVD player in there. No one can disturb us or throw soup or give us the wrong movie tickets."

"Oh... um..."

"You were right. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter what happens, it's still good." He lifted the little paper flower higher. "Please?"

Starfire took the rose. "Did you make this?" she asked as she studied it.

Robin nodded. "Best I could do short notice." He flicked his eyes from Starfire to Raven again and back. "Have you been crying?"

Starfire wiped her face again. "Oh. Um. No."

He gave her a sympathetic look but didn't press further. Instead, he just held out his hand. "Come with me?"

Starfire nodded and placed her hands in his, and was suddenly whacked in the back by one of her pillows.

"Opps, sorry," Raven said. "Take your pillows, I'm pretty sure Robin doesn't have enough and I know how much you like to snuggle them."

Robin stooped and picked the pillow throwing it back to Raven, who held up her hand to stop the pillow with her powers. "She can snuggle me," he said and tugged Starfire out of the room. "Bye Raven."

"Bye Raven," Starfire called as the door slipped shut.

Robin's room was right beside Starfire's and Robin pulled her as fast as he could. He'd set up a picnic on the floor by the bed. A picnic blanket covered the floor, their two meals from the Satisfied Frog waiting with two cans of soda. He'd placed the TV so they could sit with their backs to the bed to use as a rest, and perhaps sit on the bed when they'd finished their meals.

"Shall we?" Robin asked, gesturing the blanket.

Starfire lifted gracefully off the ground and floated over to the blanket, carefully folding her legs beneath her as she sat down. "What kind of movie did you choose?" she asked, noting Robin turning the TV on and starting the video.

"Romantic comedy," Robin said with a smile as he sat down beside her. "I thought we needed a few laughs."

Starfire nodded. "Good idea."

"Did you really have a nice time?" Robin asked, without making eye contact, as he fussed around with the foil around their meals.

"Of course I did. We did the holding of hands and you put your arm around me at the cinema and we talked about our relationship. That is what matters to me."

"You're so optimistic," he said, eating a frog fry.

"And you are the pessimist," she said as she cut into her steak. "You should look a what you have, not what went wrong. We now have many wonderful memories of our first date, even if everything was not as we wished for."

"We can laugh about it later, huh?"

"Exactly. Life is not meant to be perfect, Robin."

"I'd love to be able to see things the way you do," Robin said, sullen.

"There is joy in the rain," Starfire said, placing her hand over the top of his.

"And the sun," he said.

"And flowers need both to bloom."

Robin chuckled. "'The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of them all'."

Starfire stared at him. "That is glorious," she breathed.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You... you've never heard it before?"

Starfire shook her head.

Robin leapt to his feet, bouncing over to the TV to turn the DVD off. "New movie," he announced, then headed for his cupboard. "My mom and I... we watched this at the cinema when I was little. So, I have a copy, reminds me of her." He paused. "Don't tell the others."

"Of course not."

"Good. Our secret." He inserted the DVD, then hurried back to his spot and used the remote to start it.

As the movie started, Starfire asked, "It is a cartoon?"

Robin nodded. "Hence the 'don't tell'. It's kind of a guilty pleasure for me."

They talked through first section of Mulan, Robin telling Starfire all about China and its culture and Starfire asked if they could go and see the Great Wall. When they finished their food, Robin pushed their plates to the edge of the blanket and sat with his back to the bed. Starfire sat beside him, her eyes fixed on the screen in wonder and by the end of the movie, she was curled up against him, her head on his chest while he cuddled her with one arm and ran his fingers through her hair.

As the credits rolled, Robin placed his fingertips under Starfire's chin, lifted her head from his chest and kissed her.

It wasn't like the other kisses they had shared. It wasn't just a simple pressing of his lips against hers. Sure, it started out that way, little pecks which transformed into longer kisses, lingering, slightly open mouths, lips quivering and nibbling teeth and... tongue. He held the back of her neck to keep their faces connected as he showed her, Starfire suspected, the way he really wanted to kiss. She curled her fingers against his chest, his hands sliding down to her hips so he could twist and pull her directly onto his lap.

And they forgot about everything else for a while as Robin taught Starfire all about the glorious art of the make out.

"You know," he whispered between kisses. "This was a pretty good first date after all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Credit to Star of Airdrie for Jurassic Pork. Have a look on YouTube, there really is a Jurassic Pork. (There's also apparently pornos with that name too, so we considered changing the name to Jurassic Pork II: The Lost Boner for copywrite sake)._

_Call to all slang enthusiast. Australians have a word for inconsiderable (usually teenage) drivers and their friends that hang out in cars and drag each other and do donuts and are generally unsafe in their driving and damaging the road. We call them 'hoons'. Or rev-heads. We actually have an anti-hoon law in my Territory where the police can impound the car being used to hoon. Doesn't matter if the car belongs to the parent, it gets impounded. Get caught three times within a set period, your car can be destroyed. And guess what, the police don't even need to catch you at the time to charge you. Anyway, I originally had Robin call those guys 'hoons' and both Airdrie and Kater said 'huh?'. And then we couldn't even come up with a slang equivalent. Punks. Ruffians. Hooligans. That sort of thing are similar, but they also encompass a whole range of activities, not just unsafe driving. So... anyone have a slang equivalent?_

_Maybe another chapter?_


	4. The unicorn

_**Author's Note**_: _ I am trying super super hard not to have plot appear in this. And keep it fluffy. _

* * *

><p>It was six weeks before the Robin and Starfire found the perfect one. They searched high and low and nothing quite fit the strict ideals they both had.<p>

This one was too small. That one was too big. This one wasn't shiny enough. That one had sparkles which vampires would be envious of.

But the one they finally agreed on was perfect in every way. They boxed it up, grinning at each other and carted their precious cargo back to the Tower.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were boisterously playing the gamestation when Robin and Starfire returned to the Tower. Raven, as usual, was complaining of the noise and yet not actually leaving to find a quieter location to read. She paused the moment Robin and Starfire walked into the room, regarding them with tilted head and narrow eyes. "What's got you two so happy?" she asked.

Robin coughed and cleared his throat. "Can we have your attention please?"

Starfire giggled, bouncing up and down in the air, unable to contain her happiness as she held her hands behind her back.

Beast Boy and Cyborg seemed oblivious, continuing to wrestle and make jabs at each other verbally as they raced.

"Guys!" Robin said, raising his voice. "Star and I have an announcement."

Cyborg turned, Beast Boy grumbled, tossing up his hands as Cyborg paused the game. "Dude! I was so winning!"

"You were not," Cyborg said. "I had it in the bag."

"Lies! See, check my score, clearly I'm miles ahead of you-"

"Clearly, ya'll need glasses," Cyborg said.

"Guys!" Robin called. "Announcement!"

"Dude, c'mon already," Beast Boy complained. "What's the announcement?"

Robin grinned. "I know Star and I have only been dating for a little while, but we both agree that it's time."

Cyborg's eye widened. Beast Boy paled. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Time for what?"

"We did the deciding that it cannot be helped," Starfire said. "We have discussed it and are both most pleased with the outcome."

Robin grinned again and headed for Raven. "We wanted you to be the first," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Dude," Beast Boy breathed.

Cyborg stood. "Ya'll are too young-"

"No," Robin corrected. "Never too young for this. Star, show her."

"Show me what?" Raven asked.

Starfire darted through the air and Robin quickly grabbed Raven's forearms, making her hold out her arms and Starfire plunked something in them.

Something horrid.

Something terrible.

Something blew up in the kitchen.

Shiny and pretty and pink. Fluffy and a gold horn mounted on its head, the stuffed unicorn even had a little love heart embodied on its cheek. Starfire had found a small nametag for it and inscribed 'Raven' on it, attaching a small bell to the collar. A little daisy chain crown on its head completed the ensemble.

"We brought you your own stuffed unicorn," Robin said, cheeky. "We knew you must be _dying_ to have one."

"Is it not adorable?" Starfire crooned. "So fluffy."

A vein pulsed in Raven's neck. "I don't do fluffy."

"Not to mention cuddly," Robin teased. "Look at that cute little face."

"I don't do cuddly."

"Dude, it's awesome," Beast Boy said. "Now the chicken has a buddy."

The bell around the unicorn's neck chimed as Raven twisted to glare at Beast Boy. "I don't _do_ buddies for stuffed animals."

"We thought it would fit your personality perfectly," Robin teased. "Cause you're so preppy all the time."

"Robin," Raven said in a dark, violent sounding voice.

"You may cuddle it at night if you wish," Starfire said. "If your press his little tummy, he glows."

"Now you don't need to be afraid of the dark," Robin said, enjoying this immensely.

"I am _not_-"

Starfire bounced up and down. "Oh, please, you must name him. Stuffed animals cannot be without a name."

"I'm not naming-"

"He's adorable," Cyborg said, grinning. "Maybe, Sir Lancelot would suit."

Robin swung his arm around Raven's neck. "You can thank me later."

Something else went bang and Raven's hood raised. "You need to run," she growled.

Robin bolted, snatching Starfire's hand on the way, dragging her behind him. He blew Raven a kiss as the doors to the common room swished open. Black energy spiked away from her, shredding toward the door and as it closed behind them, he heard the dull thud of impact. Grinning at Starfire who was giggling hysterically at their prank, he said, "C'mon, we need to hide."

They ran for the elevator at the end of the hall, there was nowhere on this level they could hide safely, especially since there were only bedrooms. Robin pressed the button at the elevator. "C'mon," he said, looking up at the elevator level indicator. He pressed the button a few more times. "Hurry up."

Starfire gripped his elbow. "She is coming!" she said, mock fear in her voice.

Robin glanced over his shoulder, seeing Raven stalking down the corridor toward them, so shrouded in energy he couldn't see the hallway behind her.

"Can't run, Robin."

"Oh. Shit." Dragging Starfire, he bolted for the stairwell. "Gogogo," he said, forcing Starfire through the door first. "Down!"

He leapt down full flights of stairs as Starfire flew down the middle, still giggling madly. His hand planted on the railing as he swung his legs over so he could leap down to the next level.

"Where are we going?" Starfire asked between giggles.

Robin stopped and peered up the middle, seeing the same darkness enveloping the top of the stairs. He was fairly certain Raven wouldn't kill them for the unicorn. But he was pretty sure she'd make him pay. "Anywhere but here!"

They burst out of the stairs at the storage level and into the darkened, basement like room. Robin grabbed Starfire by the hips, causing her to squeal, and tugged her down the stairs toward the bottom. "Not that way!"

Starfire looped, following him through the air as he ran, her mirth still echoing through her. They'd never be able to hid with her giggling away like she was, but Robin didn't care. Made it more of a challenge.

Of course, he knew if Raven _really_ wanted to catch them, they were done for.

Robin shoved at Starfire. "Up. Hide in the rafters."

Starfire lifted up and Robin bounded up one of the support beams after her. It was dark, if Raven didn't turn the lights on, she'd never spot them. Robin pressed his back to a support beam, carefully balanced and looped his arms around Starfire's back to hold her. "Shh," he whispered, trying to calm her.

She tried, she really did, breathing slowly, trying to be calm, but the giggles just continued. She held her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound, and then pressed her face to his neck, but it wasn't much help. He could practically feel her grinning in the darkness.

"You are the worst prankster in the world," he teased.

She hiccuped. "I am -_hic_- sorry."

The door to the storage level banged open and Robin clapped his hand over Starfire's mouth to try and keep her quieter. He peered over his shoulder to see Raven at the top of the stairs, surveying the darkness.

"I know you're here," she called and held up the unicorn by the scruff of it's neck. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Yup," he replied, cheekily, causing Starfire to burst into giggles again.

"Hiding with the giggle monster isn't going to save you, Robin. I _know_ this was your idea."

"And?" he called.

Starfire's whole body was shaking as she laughed.

Raven's boots clipped down the metal stairs as she descend down into the storage bay. "And, when I find you-"

"You can't resist the fluffy, Raven."

Starfire fell off the beam they were sitting on, she was laughing so hard. Tears streamed down her face and she was completely breathless.

"Whoops," Robin said, grabbing at her before she fell to far and pulled him down with her, lifting her back up so she was sitting opposite him, straddling the beam too. He wrapped his arms around her back again, holding her still. "Almost lost my cover then."

"You are such a dork," Raven said, rolling her eyes, her powers flicking the light switch.

The room flooded with light, even the rafters, although they were shadowy, he and Starfire could quite clearly be seen by Raven as she stood beneath them tapping her foot.

"Shh, shh," Robin told Starfire, exaggerating his whisper as he tried to hold onto her. "We're hiding. Raven'll never find us here." He chuckled, Starfire's laughter was incredibly infectious.

"Azar, you two," Raven muttered.

"I am most sorry, Robin," Starfire managed to gasp, wiping at her face in between the deep belly laughs. "It was the fluffy."

"Darn that fwuffy," he teased, laughing with her. "It haunts everyone with its jingling bell."

"Beware the pinkness of Sir Lancelot," Starfire joked.

"I am not naming it Sir Lancelot!"

"And his little horn too!" Robin called down, imitating the Wicked Witch of the West.

"It's so shiny," Raven complained.

Starfire folded backward, laughing hard and clutching her belly. Even Raven had to chuckle. Robin had such a hard time holding onto Starfire so she wouldn't fall, he had her hips, but he knew if she rolled, she'd pull them both down. Strangely enough, he didn't care in the slightest. He loved the way Starfire's whole body emphasised her happiness, her lips curved, her eyes practically sparkled with it. "I love you," he said, lost in her happiness.

Starfire's giggles stalled and died. She sat up, staring at him. "What?" she squeaked.

He blinked. "Huh?"

"What did you say?" Starfire asked, her eyes wide.

Robin's brain felt sluggish. What did he say? His eyes widened behind his mask, the only reaction he allowed himself. He said he loved her... He hadn't meant to say that and definitely not in front of Raven, it just sort of slipped out... not that it wasn't true, but he certainly hadn't meant to say it. He glanced down at Raven, seeing her staring at him, wide eyed too, before she melted into the floor, taking the unicorn with her. Robin looked back up at Starfire, who was cupping her hands together, forearms up against her chest, waiting and watching him. "Um..."

Starfire blinked. She had an unreadable expression on her face, he wasn't quite sure of her reaction, maybe she hadn't heard. "Robin?"

"Ahh..."

She stretched out a hand and placed it on his chest. "Please?"

"Um... I love you?"

She deflated a little. "You do not know?"

"Huh?"

Her hands flopped to her lap and her shoulders slumped. "Oh."

"What'd I say?" Robin asked, concerned.

"There was question in your tone," she mumbled, looking at the beam between them. "You do not know if you love me? Certainly, I have felt the love for you for some time now, but I did not know if it was appropriate to voice it. Customs are very different and I become so confused as to what is appropriate and whether you would react favourably if I mentioned anything and now you have and you do not even know yourself and it is terribly frustrating because I felt incredibly glorious when you said it, indeed I still feel as though _meerknooks_ have invaded my being and it is so fluttery and glorious but then you do not sound as though you know-"

She was babbling and it was adorable and he didn't even think she realised she'd admitted she loved him too.

Which made him feel _wonderful_.

Robin scooted closer to her, sliding his hands along her legs until he could lift them up and over the top of his before he placed one hand on her waist, the other removing his mask.

Starfire dipped into silence, staring at him opened mouthed.

"I love you," he said. "And I _do_ know."

Starfire's smile was brighter than the sun.

Robin grinned in return, then leant forward to kiss her.

TTTTT

Raven sighed as she slid open her cupboard and stared at the stuffed chicken sitting on the floor. Very carefully, she placed the unicorn beside him. "Sir Lancelot, meet Cluckington. I'm sure you'll get along fine."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**

_Let's play 'Spot the flower' reference._

_I've been asked to... ahem... deflower them. Next you'll be saying there's not enough kissing!_

_I didn't have any intention of pushing this up past a T though, so if I do, it'll probably be only alluded to. (Cue Kater angst). Can't I do something without making it an M? (Kater, shuddup). Cue whinyness of prissy author who'll probably do an M (and maybe post it seperate) anyway if enough people want it. _

_Then again, this might be the last chapter. We don't want to push the fluff bus to hard, now do we? I might crash!_


	5. The first time

_**Author's Note**: Really, this is sort of a snapshotty thing of when Robin's at his best and romantic. I can do some when he's not, if you want. It'd end up being sappy at the end. If you have any suggestions of cuteness, I may be able to oblige (as long as it involves flowers and no plot)._

_Not pandering, Airdrie. Totally not._

* * *

><p>There was special Silkie-Proof box hidden at the back of Starfire's closet. Robin knew it was there because he gave it to her. He knew exactly what she kept inside. Keepsakes, ticket subs, receipts, the little stuffed bear he won for her on their second date, the glass bead necklace he'd given her as a joke when the festival was in town. Wrapping paper from every Christmas and Birthday present he'd ever given her. A scrapbook of photographs, all carefully inserted with dates and blurbs and little hearts doodled around the sides.<p>

Pressings of every flower he'd ever given to her, painstakingly dried, labelled and put away. Every single paper flower he'd made for her over the time they've been dating was carefully persevered.

He loved that she kept them all. He loved that when she was feeling melancholy, he'd sometimes find her on the floor with the box open and going through their pictures. He loved that when they fought, and they did fight, when he was ready to talk to her again, he'd find her going through that box of keepsakes and remembering. He'd sit beside her and they'd do it together and find forgiveness and talk about why they fought without the anger.

There were two boxes in there. One Starfire called her Robin Box, the other was for the Titans. Things they did as a group, holidays they went on, day trips, sports games they saw, appearances they made. Friendship and family. Pictures of her and Raven. Pictures of her and Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Robin knew it was Starfire's way of holding things close. Of never forgetting. And he's sad that the only thing she has left of her parents and her brother is one small recording. He has so many things to remind him of his family and all she has is her memories and that recording. So he can understand why she hoards things that she holds dear.

Robin really enjoyed the year they've been dating. More than he thought he would. He enjoyed kissing her. Holding her hand. Cuddles and snuggles. He liked the way when she cooked she always managed to get a streak flour across her nose, even when she's not cooking with flour. Her smile lit up the room. She floated everywhere, feet barely on the ground. She's becoming vicious and protective in battle and he didn't care, she was glorious when she was angry. He loved the way she makes him feel, special and loved and wonderful. She was fun and made sure he never forgot life was full of amazing things, not just bad guys and crimes.

He loved the way their make out sessions were starting to end with him flustered and panting and Starfire's eyes glaze and they practically have to force themselves away from each other. He loved the way she cooed and pressed herself flush against him and the noises she made and how glorious she looked when scarcely clothed.

What's more, he _knows_. He's ready. More than ready. Anxious. It's time for that next step.

He could plan it, he supposed. Dinner. Candlelight. Mood music. But he knows from experience planning stuff never, ever works for them. They'll be interrupted, something always happens, whether its an alert or another Titan, Robin's learnt spontaneity was really the way to go with Starfire. He's never been a go-with-the-flow kind of guy, but by God, he was learning.

And this was the kind of thing that really needed to be spontaneous too. Otherwise he'd knew he'd worry and fret and turn it into something bigger than it already was if he waited for the perfect moment.

He could plan little things, though. A paper flower kept in his belt, just in case the moment presented itself. The bunch of them he'd been painstakingly crafting to give to her if he got a change for a more meaningful exchange.

Mostly, he just planned to do it. Spur of the moment. Snatch the moment. See an opportunity, go for it. It was about time, after all.

Yes, it was about time. Definitely due.

When he asked her, babbling and nervous and his heart in his throat, she was excited. So excited. Bouncing off the walls excited. And Robin was absolutely consumed with nerves.

There wasn't anyway she was going to say 'no'. He knew that, even before he asked her. She's been talking about it for a while, dropping subtle hints, he'd have to be deaf, blind and dumb not to notice.

Still, now that the moment is upon them, he's nervous. Stomach tightened into hard knots, he hasn't eaten in over twenty four hours, he just couldn't. Sweat beading down his back.

He hoped everything will be okay. He hoped nothing will go wrong. After all, they both meant the world to him.

He coughed and cleared his throat and gripped Starfire's hand tightly as the stoic man lifted his eyebrow. "Starfire, I'd like you to meet Alfred."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_-trollface- Problem?_


	6. The raven

**_Author's note:_**

_Probably only a couple of chapters left. Maybe..._

* * *

><p>Robin stared at the changeling in amazement. "I'm sorry. What?"<p>

Beast Boy was almost on his hands and knees, begging. "Pleeeeease?"

"Why?"

"Dude, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!" Robin insisted. "Why the hell are you asking me?"

Beast Boy gestured Robin with both hands flailing, then got up to pace. "'Cause you're the one who _does_ this sort of thing!"

"Doesn't mean I know _why_ it works," Robin insisted. He swivelled on his chair, watching as his friend paced around the room.

Beast Boy returned to begging. "Dude, I need help. C'mon."

"Did you think about asking Starfire?"

"How would that help?" Beast Boy said with huge dramatic sigh. "She'll just get all squeally and sighy about you." Back to pleading, hands clasped before him and on his knees. "C'mon. Can't you give me anything? You give flowers to Star all the time. How could that _not_ work?"

"Because Starfire is a girly girl. She likes things that are pretty and shiny. She's quite happy to be appreciated with a flower every now and then. And she's the one who started the whole flowers thing, not me. I just went with it."

Beast Boy snickered. "She gave you flowers?"

"Dude, don't even," Robin warned with a stern look and a waggle of his finger. "She'd only been here maybe a month and wanted to say thanks. She saw one of those adds on TV and thought it was the norm. Now, get off the floor."

Beast Boy staggered to his feet, but didn't stop trying. "C'mon... teach me the paper flowers thing. Chick'll lap that up!"

"No."

"Why not?"

Robin was firm. "Because."

"Dude, that's so not an answer."

"'Chick'll lap it up'," Robin parroted and shook his head disapproving. "It's something special that I do for Starfire to make her smile. If you want to do it to impress chicks, learn it yourself."

"Dude, c'mon-"

"No, Beast Boy."

"But-but-but-"

"There's an internet site that teaches you," Robin mentioned, swivelling around to face his desk again. "Now, c'mon. I have work."

"Not the same-"

Robin sighed. "Beast Boy-"

"Dude, c'mon. Raven's bound to notice if I leave one of the paper thingys for her."

Robin grinned, swinging back to face Beast Boy. He folded his arms on his chest smugly. "I see."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Not about impressing 'chicks' after all, huh?"

Beast Boy's ears went down and he fidgeted. "Um..."

"Raven's not a flower girl, you know," Robin mentioned.

"But-"

"If you want to give her a present to show you like her as more than a friend, find something that suits her personality."

"Flowers are easy. Everyone likes flowers."

"What do you think would happen if you tried to give Raven a flower?" Robin asked, trying to get Beast Boy to think about it.

Beast Boy frowned thoughtfully. "She'd... probably... um... something would explode."

"Exactly. And Raven would appreciate it more if you _thought_ about what you wanted to give her, rather than copying me."

"Yes, but-"

"So, what do we know about Raven?" Robin prompted.

Beast Boy appeared clueless, casting around for answers. "She's... into meditating?"

Robin resisted the urge to slap his hand against his face. "_Why_ do you want to give her flowers?"

Beast Boy went red. "'Cause... she's... um... cool and nice and she laughs at my jokes sometimes and she's really pretty and-"

"Don't give yourself a hernia," Robin said.

"Well, it's embarrassing, dude."

"You like her."

"Well... yeah."

"Sounds pretty straightforward. What's so embarrassing about that?"

"Um..."

"Nothing wrong with liking her. And a gift would show her that and see if she likes you back. Or, you know, you could just _ask_ her."

Beast Boy snapped his fingers. "I got it! You can go ask her for me!"

Robin lifted an eyebrow. "What are you, twelve?"

"Pleeeeease?"

"Nope."

"C'mon."

"No. You're a Titan. Grow some balls."

Beast Boy got a mischievous look. "Oh, I can grow-"

"Forget I said that."

"Please just teach me the flower thingy?"

Robin sighed and rested his head against his hand. "Don't you want to be original?"

"Or, you could just give me one of those," Beast Boy said, pointing to the paper flowers on his desk. "Why are you sitting there making them anyway?"

Robin was absolutely not going to admit the real reason he made the flowers. "Helps me think. And no. Raven will be able to tell I made it."

"Starfire must have hundreds of these. Don't they lose their effect?"

"Starfire likes that I think about her. I think she'd be more worried if I stop making them. Seriously, they take like ten seconds now."

"But-"

Robin sighed and have him a half truth. "Look, if I don't have a couple on the desk whenever she comes to visit, she gets worried because I'm working too hard, okay? So I make a few to keep her happy, to show her I've been taking breaks. It's a compromise, okay?"

"Oh..."

"If she decides I've been working to hard on a case, there's nothing I can do or say that'll make her let me keep working. A simple paper flower will give me another ten minutes to wrap things up."

"Isn't that a bit manipulating?"

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Think about who I'm talking to."

"They won't work for you."

"Can't I just try?"

Robin sighed. "Suuuuuuure. Fine." He turned back to his desk and pulled out his origami kit from the bottom drawer. "What sort of flower do you want to make?" he asked.

"There's more than one sort?"

Robin sighed again. "Yes. I normally make the folded ones for Starfire, but you can do wire ones, crepe paper-"

"Seriously, dude, you thought about this way too much."

Robin gave Beast Boy a flat look and tossed him a book on origami. "Fine. Do it yourself."

"Dude-"

Robin waved his hand as he twisted back to his desk. "Knock yourself out."

"But-"

"Work to do. There's the kit. Don't waste all my paper."

Robin kept a certain amount of attention on the boy as he sat on the floor flip through the book as he continued to work through the crime statistics.

Beast Boy was quite vocal as he flipped through the pages. "Aww man... these are all too hard... what about... nooo... um... how about..."

"In silence please."

"But-"

"Silence or leave."

Beast Boy grumbled but fell silent.

He was so quiet, Robin almost forgot he was there, except for the occasion sound of paper being shuffled and folded.

"Um... dude?"

Robin lifted his head. "Yes?"

Beast Boy shoved his hand between Robin and his paper work. "How's this?"

Robin frowned at the odd looking shape in Beast Boy's hand. "Ahh..."

His ears went down. "I can't do this."

"It's a nice first try."

"It's all mangled," Beast Boy said, disheartened.

"It takes practice."

"I'm no good."

"My first try wasn't good either. And... I can kinda see what you were aiming for." Robin pushed back from his desk and moved to where Beast Boy had spread all the origami paper on the floor. "Try again, I'll make one with you."

"Thanks."

They sat opposite each other while Robin explained the art in layman's terms so Beast Boy could understand. He explained about the folds and how to make them sharp and how each fold led to the next.

They made six of Beast Boy's chosen gift before one of his attempts actually matched the shape he was aiming for. His whole face lit up proudly. "I did it!"

"Good work. Well done."

"Dude, that's so cool," Beast Boy said, admiring his handiwork. "I can totally see why you do this now."

Robin nodded. "Now. Go give it to Raven."

Beast Boy looked at the little origami sculpture in his hand. "Um..."

"Walk up to her and say, 'hi Raven, I made this for you' and give it to her. Go from there." Robin gathered up the rest of the origami paper, carefully putting it all back in the kit.

"But-"

"No time like the present."

"Um..."

Robin sighed. He stood, grabbed Beast Boy by the upper arm then frog matched him out of his office. Beast Boy let himself be meekly led all the way to Raven's room. Robin knocked sharply, released Beast Boy and darted into Starfire's room, since hers was the closest.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, looking up from where she was sitting on the bed reading. "You are finished?"

He held his finger to his lips and beckoned to her, peeking out through still open door. Starfire's hands curled around his shoulder as she peered over the top of his head. "Oh!" she exclaimed, seeing Beast Boy standing at Raven's door meekly, looking most anxious.

"Shh!"

"So cute!"

"She'll see, shh!"

Starfire covered her mouth, her body pressed up against Robin's back.

"Yes?" they heard Raven say as her door opened. "Beast Boy?"

"Um... um... um... hi... I... er... made this for you." Beast Boy said, shoving his offering at her.

"Oh!" Raven exclaimed, peering at his hand. "It's-"

"A raven," Beast Boy said, sheepish.

"He made it himself," Robin whispered to Starfire.

She hugged him from behind, her head resting on his. "It is adorable."

"Did you make this?" Raven asked.

"Yup." Beast Boy puffed up proudly. "Took me ages."

"And it's for me?" Raven clarified, looking at Beast Boy.

He went shy again, toeing the floor with his boot. "Yeah."

Raven's eyes drifted down the corridor to Starfire's door, so Robin and Starfire ducked back inside Starfire's room. By the time they dared peek back out, both Raven and Beast Boy were gone.

"Ahh, young love," Robin said, grinning.

Starfire sighed in delight. "It is about time."


	7. The picnic

**_Author's note:_**

_-schreeeeech- -splat-_

_That's the sound of Kry being hit by the ficken plot bus. Damn it, and I was trying so hard. So, you're not getting anything from me for maybe a week as I flesh this particular plotline out. But does mean a couple of things. You'll see._

* * *

><p>"'You will not apply my precept,' he said, shaking his head. 'How often have I said to you that when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth? We know that he did not come through the door, the window, or the chimney. We also know that he could not have been concealed in the room, as there is no concealment possible. When, then, did he come?' (1)"<p>

"Oooh," Starfire murmured.

"Like that?"

Starfire nodded, shifting her head on Robin's chest, tilting her head back to view him. "This Sherlock Holmes is very smart."

"The books about him are _brilliant_. They were the only ones Bruce'd let me read that were works of fiction."

"In a way, he reminds me of you."

Robin shifted in surprise. "Me? Hardly."

"You have more social skills," Starfire said, doodling little circles on his chest. "But surely, you can look at a person and tell their exact weak points in a battle, where you can hit them to disable and disarm?"

"Well... yes... but I can't look at a person and read them like Sherlock does. See a smudge on a collar and know they had bagels for breakfast, or a wedding ring clean on the inside means it was taken off frequently and therefore surmise the person was having an affair."

"Surely if you practiced-"

"I wouldn't like to live like that, Star. Sherlock can't bond with people because he can read them too well. It's probably why Bruce has such problems too, he aspires to be like him. I like my bonds of friendship." He squished her to him, lips to her hair. "I like my Star."

"Oh. Flirt."

"Always. Besides, in all his books, have you ever seen Sherlock dating?"

"Irene Adler."

"She doesn't count and he doesn't actually date her. Remember 'To Sherlock Holmes she is always _the_ woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Adler. All emotions, and that one particularly, were abhorrent to his cold, precise but admirably balanced mind. He was, I take it, the most perfect reasoning and observing machine that the world has seen... And yet there was but one woman to him, and that woman was the late Irene Adler, of dubious and questionable memory.' (2)"

"I love the language, so beautiful."

"It's how they wrote back then. Educated and proper. I'm pretty sure Sherlock'll be the eternal virgin."

"And you will not be?"

"Oh, low blow, Star. Besides, that goes both ways."

Starfire's giggled as her fingers danced down over Robin's stomach, heading lower. "No, this would be the low-"

He wriggled and writhed, pulling her hand away before it could bury itself inside the belt of his jeans. "Hands off the merchandise," he said, kissing her fingers. "Think of the children."

Starfire giggled again, snuggling further against him, closing her eyes so she could listen to his heartbeat. "That is why you insisted on coming to the park, yes? So we would remain decent?"

"Maybe. And maybe it was because it was a nice day, the sun's shining, the birds are singing, I haven't read to you in a while and Raven's cooking is stinking up the Tower." He kissed her forehead and caressed the skin of her shoulder with the arm that was securely tucked around her. "Why she wants to learn how to make tofurkey... I don't wanna know."

Starfire had to agree, it was a wonderful day. Everything was so warm and the sun was bright and happy as Jump lingered on the verge of summer. It was nice to relax and snuggle in the park too, lying on a picnic blanket in the shade of a tree, the remains of their picnic by their feet. They were even in plain clothes, ready to laze the afternoon away together, although Robin had his belt handy and he wore his mask. "It is most cute."

"I don't think Raven and Beast Boy are really... cute's not the word."

"I think it is cute."

"So do I. But don't tell Raven I said that. She still hasn't forgiven me for the unicorn thing."

"That was over a year ago."

"And Raven holds grudges."

"Pssh," Starfire scoffed. "Have you asked her for forgiveness?"

"No. That'd mean admitting what I did was wrong. And it wasn't." He shuffled, nudging at Starfire and she fluttered open her eyes briefly. "And just how did you get out of it, huh, missy?"

"Best friend and the eyes of the puppy, I can be most convincing."

Robin shifted his head. "Do you want me to keep reading?"

"Mmmm. Please."

"You look half asleep there."

"You are most comfortable."

"Yes, but you don't often fall asleep on me."

"If you read to me, perhaps I will."

Robin sighed and Starfire felt him shuffle. The book made a little thump as it was placed on the blanket and Robin lifted his head so he could pillow his head in his pam. He stroked at her hair with his other hand, picking up long strands and slowly allowing them to fall from his finger. "Nap sounds nice."

Starfire giggled. "I can just see the tabloids."

"'Robin and Starfire caught sleeping together in the park'. I'm sure they have much better things to report on nowdays."

Starfire threw her knee over his legs. "Perhaps we should create a scandal."

"I like that the attention is finally off us. This'd be pretty hard to do otherwise."

"True," Starfire murmured.

"Did you want to do anything else today?"

"Beyond lying here with you in the warm sun and doing the 'napping'?"

"Yeah."

Starfire breathed out a contented sigh as she snuggled closer, listening to Robin's heart beat. She draped her arm across his stomach, allowed his stroking fingers to soothe her. Dapples of sunlight which trickled through the foliage of the tree they lay under kissed her legs. Birds chirped in the tree, bees buzzed around the flowers planted in little rows not far. Children laughed and screamed with happiness as they played.

"Did you fall asleep?" Robin asked.

Starfire roused only a little. "Yes."

He chuckled, bouncing her slightly, so she grumbled and poked him with a finger. "It is most hard when my pillow continues to move."

"Not my fault you decided to sleep on me."

"Then I shall move," Starfire murmured, making no attempt to do so.

"In your own time," he replied and she felt his lips on her forehead.

"Snuggles are nice."

"Yes, they are. Love you, Kory."

"I love you too, Richard."

Pleasant dreams, safely drifting, snuggled and warm and full of sunlight, soothing fingers tips against her skin, Starfire was content to doze, only rousing when Robin jostled her.

"Hmm?"

"Cramp," he whispered, repositioning his arm beneath her. "Go back to sleep."

She shifted her weight so she wasn't lying on his arm anymore, it meant she was further on his chest but she didn't think he would mind. "Oh... I did not wish to waste all our time together dozing."

"It's still quality time," he murmured, his fingers playing with her hair again. "Besides, I've not been sleeping."

"What have you been doing?"

"Watching you," he said, teasing. "All stalkerish."

"Did I do anything interesting?"

"Yup."

Starfire opened her eyes. "What did I do?"

"Not telling. My secret."

She shifted, rolling completely so they were in sort of a T shape, with her head still on his chest. It meant one of his hands could rest on her belly, or sneak higher if he desired, but also she could see his face. "Secret? I do not believe that is fair."

"Tough."

She battered her eyes at him.

"I am immune to your feminine wiles."

She lifted her head and kissed his shirt, poking her fingers between the buttons so she could get at his skin. "I know something you are not immune too."

"Oh?" Robin asked, sounding intrigued.

Starfire propped her head up on her arm, still draped over Robin's lower chest. "It possibly would not be appropriate to do here," she said coyly.

Robin developed a dopey lopsided smile. "I see. Perhaps we should go back to the Tower then?"

"Or, you could simply inform me."

"And what? You'll promise to show me this thing I'm not immune to later?"

Starfire pursed her lips together and nodded.

"Suuuuure. Right." He bopped her on the nose. "I'm onto you."

"And perhaps if you do not tell me, I shall never kiss you again."

"I know an empty threat when I hear one," Robin teased. "You couldn't last a day."

Starfire smiled. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yup," Robin said with a grin. "For the rest of today. No kisses."

"What do I win if I manage?"

"Hmm... how about... I'll bath Silkie for you."

Tempting. "And if I cannot manage it?"

"An extra hour of nun-chuck drills."

She screwed up her face at that.

Robin grinned. "Had to make it interesting and I know you don't like those things."

"You must promise you will not try and kiss me, it will not be fair if you ninja kiss me."

"Darn. Okay. I promise."

Starfire's smile was most mischevious. "Very well. My lips will touch no part of you today."

"What?" Robin narrowed his eyes. "Oooh. Cheeky girl. Somehow I think I missed out of this one more than I expected to."

"You shall never know. Shall we go for a walk?"

"Need to stretch to wake up a little, huh?"

"That, and lying on you like this is most tempting."

He brushed his fingertips along her face in gentle caresses. "Be tempted."

"Hmm... nun-chuck drills or watching you get all soapy and wet while Silkie struggles... I shall take the wet and soapy Robin, please."

Robin laughed.

Starfire giggled and sat up. Running her fingers through her hair to comb it, she stretched.

"Daaaamn," Robin breathed, his eyes on her. "Yeah... I lucked out."

"Perhaps you should refrain from challenging me with things that effect you as well."

"I'll remember that for next time."

They packed up their blanket and food contained into the backpack Robin had brought. He shouldered it and took her hand as they wandered toward the footpath. "Shall we go see what flowers have bloomed in the green house?"

Starfire nodded. "That would be most pleasant."

"Are you ready for the retreat this weekend?" Robin asked as they strolled down the winding stone pathway.

"Oh," Starfire said. "I was meaning to speak to you about that."

Robin lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Beast Boy has claimed that it is a 'man against the wild' trip. We will have to 'live by our wits' and 'cook what we find'. On Tamaran, such hunts were conducted in... um... a very traditional manner which I did not believe humans would do."

"Very traditional," Robin said, skeptically. "...You mean 'naked and with bare hands' traditional, don't you?"

Starfire nodded.

"As much as that might be fun," Robin said with a grin. "I don't think the other Titans would approve. No, it's tents and food brought in, things like that. We will have to collect our own wood and boil water. I have all the camping gear already sorted, don't worry, but you'll need to get things like... um... any feminine stuff you might need. There's no showers there but there's a lake to swim in, so you'll need a swim suit. And your uniform, I have plans for an obstacle course too."

Starfire nodded. "I did expect that we would be conducting some training."

"It's more team building, that sort of thing. We'll be running teams, not against each other. I have a spare backpack so you can pack what you need. Confine it to... ahh, I was gonna say what you can carry, but just try to confine it to what will fit in the bag."

"I see. Okay."

"Anything else?"

Starfire hesitated. "Jinx... said that she and Kid Flash were sharing a tent..."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, he already approached me about that. I'm not their mother or their keeper, so I said sure, as long as they were discrete. I have a couple of different sorts of tents ready, a twelve man for all the guys, a five man for you girls and a few doubles and four mans. Bumblebee already asked if she and Herald could share. So any Titan over eighteen gets to chose where they stay for the night. Argent and Kole are in Raven's tent with you. Pantha's already proclaimed she's going to den mother them to protect the girls from all the guys."

"I see."

Robin gave her a sharp look. "What?"

Starfire hesitated then decided she would just say it. "Could we not share a tent?"

Robin's ears went a little pink. "Um... well... it... probably wouldn't be very appropriate seeing I'm the leader. We need to set a good example. And I need to keep the guys in line so they don't get too rowdy."

Starfire wondered at the excuses. "We are both over eighteen."

"Yeah, but, we're not having sex, which is the reason why KF wanted to share with Jinx."

Starfire tilted her head at him, "So, you do not wish to conduct the making out at any stage during this weekend?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Well..."

Starfire waited, but it seemed Robin really didn't have an answer. "Very well," she said, disappointed.

"Star, we've never deliberately spent a night together," Robin said in an attempt to explain. "We don't know what'll happen."

"Yes we do," Starfire said. "We have been getting very close." She considered him. "You do not wish to?"

He turned evasive. "We haven't really talked about sex yet, Star."

"So, let us do that now."

"Um... don't take this the wrong way," Robin said. "Maybe we should talk about it when we get back from the weekend."

"I would like to share myself with you completely," Starfire said.

Robin stopped walking, releasing her hand. Starfire stopped as well, turning to face him, curious as to why he stopped. She clasped her hands together as she watched him.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I know. And I want you too, but there's a lot of things we need to talk. After the weekend."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Um... quite a lot actually... and I'd... rather..."

"We could do that now."

"After the weekend," Robin said, standing firm.

Starfire sighed.

Robin rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Look... um... there's a couple of personal issues, I'd rather not..."

Starfire grew worried. "Personal issues?"

"You're not going to wait, are you?" Robin said rhetorically. He shoved his hands into his pockets and paced in a tight circle. "I shouldn't have left it... I should've said something when we started getting a little more... adventurous... but... it's... well... not embarrassing, but I don't know how you'll react, especially with what you told me on our first date... I should've said something then."

"Robin, what is it?" She wished she could see his eyes, hidden so carefully behind the mask.

Robin sighed and looked at her. "I'd like to wait."

Starfire blinked. "Until when?"

"Until... we're sure..."

"Sure of what?"

"Each other."

Starfire shook her head. "I am sorry, I do not understand."

Robin sighed, glanced around nervously, then said, "I want to wait until marriage."

Starfire blinked. "You wish to marry me?"

"No," Robin blurted, his body jerking in surprise.

Starfire reared her head back. "No? You do not wish to marry me?"

"No. Yes. I mean, I don't know. We're still young, we have a lot of growing to do as people and a couple. Look, it doesn't mean I don't want to do all that other stuff with you, I just don't want to go all the way."

"I do not understand," Starfire said, her brow furrowed.

"It's a choice, Star. I don't want to be Bruce."

Starfire blinked again. "I still do not understand."

"He never allows himself to be tied down, not a one woman man. He'll do anything that moves so he can keep his cover alias. I actually think he's a little addicted to random sex. He doesn't feel anything for the women he sleeps with. I can't become like him. My parents instilled in me a moral compass and I want to keep that. I don't want to have sex with you just because I can. When we do, I want it to be for the right reasons."

"And loving each other is not the right reason?"

"It is..." He shuffled. "Okay. Look. Where do you see yourself in five years time? Do you think we'll still be together?"

"I hope-"

"I need more than an 'I hope'. I want us to be sure. That's why I want to wait."

Starfire wasn't sure what to say. This notion was quite unfamiliar to her.

"We could change, Starfire. You could decide I'm not what you're looking for in a life partner. I could decide... we could grow apart. Most humans go through the most changes at this point in life, it's entirely possible we could drift. Like your... what do you call it... _rekmas_?"

Starfire nodded.

"If that happens... I don't want sex in the balance. I want us both to be sure."

"You do not see me as a life partner?" Starfire whispered.

Robin gave her a startled look. "Oh, no, Star, it's not like that." He went to her and rubbed her arms in long strokes. "I see great potential for us. I'm being honest. We could change. I'm pretty sure I will, we have some life decisions we have to make, what we want to do with our lives, if being a couple was part of that decision or if we want to go it alone. I'm just trying to be realistic here."

"But... this is not a normal human notion," Starfire said, still confused. "Kid Flash and Jinx-"

"It's a normal notion, just not a very popular one. Sex changes a relationship and I want us to be committed to each other first."

Starfire frowned. "You doubt my commitment to you?"

"No."

"Then you doubt your own commitment," Starfire reasoned.

"No."

"Then I truly do not understand."

Robin sighed. "Sex is a huge deal-"

"No, it is not. It is the greatest expression of love possible-"

"That's one interpretation."

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Interpretation?"

"Star, this is what I want-"

"What about what I want?" Starfire asked. "We have done everything the human way-"

"Exactly. You told me you wanted to have a human relationship. This is part of it."

Starfire wrapped her arms around herself.

Robin sighed. "Clearly, we need to talk about this more. After the weekend. I'll think of a way to explain it better and you're bound to have questions. I'll clear my schedule for Tuesday."

Starfire nodded numbly.

"We're not sharing a tent, Star."

"No, because we must do everything your way," Starfire muttered.

Robin stared at her. "What?"

"We have been doing the dating for nearly two years now. All this time I have been waiting for you to request so we could advance our relationship. I have been most patient and willing to do everything the way you wished for and now I find that you refuse to even consider it until we are married?"

"Star-"

"Robin, this... ideal... is most alien to me. I do not understand it."

"How'd we get from going camping on the weekend to a conversation about sex?" Robin muttered.

"It does seem a logical progression. Did you think we would never discuss it? Why have you waited so long to talk to me about it?"

"You never raised it either."

"On our very first date, I told you the expectation a Tamaranian would have. You could have mentioned it then."

"On a first date? Hardly. Look. We'll discuss it on Tuesday. I promise."

"What if we cannot be married?" Starfire asked. "What then?"

"Starfire, we're not having sex in some tent, separated from the other Titans by a piece of cloth," Robin said sternly. He sighed and softened his voice. "I love you," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I really do, but let's not do this here."

"It is a simple matter regarding penetration of my genitalia by yours-"

"Starfire, stop it-"

"How is that different from having your fingers inside-"

"Stop it," Robin snapped, gripping her upper arms firmly. "Right now. This isn't the place."

"Robin-"

Robin took a deep breath. "I know. Look. For me, sex is something really special. A deep emotional connection with someone. Someone I'm certain I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. There's plenty of other things we can do, Star. It's not that I don't love you or that I don't want you. I just want to wait a few more years until we're certain we're going to be together."

"Years?" Starfire whispered.

He tugged her a little, coaxing her head down so he could rest his forehead against hers. "I don't know, Star," he said, placing his hands on her hips. "Maybe. Sex can complicate relationships. I like dating you, I like kissing and touching and cuddling. We don't need to complicate it just yet. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not now. Not yet. Please understand."

Starfire considered. "And you are certain there is nothing wrong with you? This is normal?"

"It is. No, there's nothing wrong with me, I do have a libido, if you're worried about that. God, sometimes it's so hard to pull away from you. Sex... is meant to compliment a relationship, not be the focus."

"Hard to be a focus if we cannot have sex."

Robin sighed. "Star. You're bitter. I know. I should've said something and I'm sorry. Give it time. We'll talk about it more. Maybe you can understand."

"And if I cannot?"

"I don't know. You don't want to force me into a sexual relationship, do you?"

"Of course not. I just... I assumed it would be a natural evolution."

"And it will be. Eventually. When we're really ready. I mean, it's not like either of us has had sex, we don't know what we're missing out on. It should be easy."

"That is true."

"Just think about it, okay?"

Starfire sighed and nodded. "Very well."

"Thank you."

"As long as you consider my side."

"Your side?"

"I am Tamaranian," Starfire said. "I have my own set of morals from my parents."

Robin narrowed his eyes at her. "And yours says?"

"It is the ultimate expression of love."

"I believe it is too, I just believe it shouldn't be shared frivolously."

"And you think I do?"

"No. Please stop twisting what I say."

"You are the one saying it."

Robin gave a frustrated growl. "Look. Okay. I'm not ready for sex right now. That's pretty simple to understand, isn't it?"

That particular comment made Starfire indignant. "And now you are implying-"

Robin grabbed her face and kissed her, hard and bracing, his fingers held her still. Their teeth clicked as he forced her mouth open, deepening the kiss, making it passionate and demanding, as if he was trying to show her something. "You are so frustrating sometimes," he muttered, diving back in for another strong kiss. "I love you and you know that. We will talk about this, but not here, not in public. And you have an extra hour of nun-chucks."

"You ninja kissed me. That was unfair."

"You let me."

Starfire huffed.

"Okay, fine, I'll let it slide. Just this once."

"Hmmm."

"I love you," Robin prompted, obviously hoping for reciprocation.

Starfire sighed. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_This means more BBRae (especially since it's third person). KFJinx. Possibly some Hotgent. So, I'll figure this out in more depth and then post it ^_^._

_And no. I haven't done this to spite anyone or to keep it T. Canonly, NTT Robin was excatly like this, Starfire eventually wore him down. Does that mean I'm going to do that? Maybe. Maybe not. _

_Waiting until marriage is a completely personal choice and a lot of people who make those sorts of choices aren't understood by their peers and can be ostriscised by them. There can be any number of reasons why they chose to wait, religious ones are only one factor. Starfire has a problem with it because she didn't know such a mentality existed and she's confused. Yes, Robin possibly could have told her before, but honestly, it's a hard thing to mention and usually only gets discussed once you're getting close to the deed. This is the first time they've actually discussed sex._

_Cites_

_Written by Sir Athur Conan Doyle:_

_(1) The Sign of the Four, ch. 6 (1890)  
><em>_Sherlock Holmes in The Sign of the Four (Doubleday p. 111)_

_(2) The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (1892)  
><em>_Dr. Watson in "A Scandal in Bohemia" (Doubleday p. 161)_


	8. The camp  Friday

**_Author's Note:_**

_Fast: Dick didn't overstate how common his ideal is, he said it wasn't popular, but it was normal. And his original comic counterpart from New Teen Titans was very much like this. Very timid before Devon Grayson got a hold of him and turned him into the man whore he is considered today._

* * *

><p><strong>The camp - Friday<strong>

Lake Lilac was a popular vacation spot for people who liked to rough it. A very large lake nestled in the valley between mountain ranges. There were various sports available, rock climbing, canoeing, hiking, fishing was permitted but wouldn't be done out of respect to both Beast Boy and Aqualad. That, and Aqualad said he would warn the fish and may all their hooks enter their own thumbs.

It was a lush looking landscape with many hidden caves and marvels. The forest floor was littered with bracken and rotting foliage, clumps of ferns clustered around tall trees, but the trees were sparse enough to walk comfortably through as well. Robin planned a sort of scavenger hunt for sometime during the weekend, different landmarks and geographic locations in the surrounding area.

Their chosen campsite was a large clearing, set a decent distance away from the lake itself, but still close enough so they could see its glistening waters. Starfire heard Robin mention in the morning, mist would cover the entire surface of the lake.

Cyborg brought the food, planning all sorts of foods and organising the portable BBQ be packed in the T-Ship before they left. Raven carefully packed her meditation candles and runes, she and Jinx planned to have a few meditation sessions with anyone else who wished to join in.

Beast Boy was in charge of the games, volleyball, badminton, football, he was currently setting up the nets down by the banks of the lake while the rest of the Titans organised the tents and firewood. Or being entangled in the net and having to yelp for help.

Titans were laughing and teasing each other as they set up camp, greeting friends and fellow members, others they hadn't seen in a while, others they had seen only yesterday.

Starfire and Aqualad fetched long logs for seats, placing them in the centre of the clearing they would be camping in. Red Star organised a pile of stones which would contain the fire. Kid Flash and Mas Y Menos were racing each other to collect firewood, and subsequently that was the fastest part of the camp set up. The rest of the Titans set up the tents, two large ones, and four smaller tents around the place. One of them Starfire knew to be the food storage tent, but she wondered at the other. From memory, only Bumblebee and Herald and Kid Flash and Jinx had requested separate tents.

Once that was done, there was a general scramble for their bags so they could all claim their spots in the tents. Robin handed out sleeping bags, standing on top of the T-Ship to toss them at people so they could go and get their sleeping places sorted. Starfire thought it was a game, as Robin was very accurate with his shots, the rolled up sleeping bags doinking everyone on the head.

"Titan meeting when you're all unpacked!" Robin called to everyone as they collected their sleeping bags. "Don't be too long."

"This is gonna be so awesome," Beast Boy crowed, a sleeping bag tucked up under each arm. "Sleeping in, staying up all night telling ghost stories. Raven, you can do the spooky shadows!"

"Yes, because that's a brilliant use of my powers," Raven muttered, sorting through the pile of bags for hers. She pulled Beast Boy's out, floating it away from the pile.

"You should," Jinx commented. "We could all use a good scare. It's a camping tradition."

"So are s'mores and singing campfire songs," Raven said. "But you won't catch me singing either."

"But you'll have s'mores," Jinx clarified, grinning.

Raven arched an eyebrow at her. "Maybe."

"Did someone mention s'mores?" Kid Flash asked.

"No, you're hearing things," Raven said immediately.

"And you have food on the brain," Jinx teased.

"Any of ya'll gonna help me unload all this food?" Cyborg bellowed, seeking attention.

Kid Flash grinned. "That's my cue-"

"Duuuuude, you messed up my do!" Beast Boy complained, smoothing down his hair.

"Raven, that's bag you have there is mine," Argent called. "Can you pass it here, please?"

Raven tossed her the bag, picking up the next closest. "Whose is this?"

"Mine," Herald called, waving his hand and was subsequently delivered his bag too. Raven became the official bag delivery system, wrapping a bag in her powers and levitating them to whoever called out they belonged to their owners.

"Jericho?" Raven called, looking around, then levitated the musician's guitar to him.

"Did you remember to bring a swim suit?" Beast Boy asked Raven. "You promised me you'd swim."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes. I even borrowed one of Star's bikinis."

"Really?" Beast Boy squeaked, going a little pink.

"No."

"Darn."

Raven finally pried her backpack from under the pile of baggage. She shouldered it and turned away. With a tiny smile at Beast Boy she said, "I have my own," and headed off to the girl's tent leaving behind a flabbergasted Beast Boy.

While the mayhem of bag collection and sleeping arrangements was occurring, Starfire wandered down to look at the water.

The lakes on Earth were alway so amazing and blue. The little surface water which existed on Tamaran were always a shade of red, caused by the algae living within it. So much vegetation and life around their chosen campsite, hidden in the water and on the banks, and filling the trees. Small pebbles scattered along the bank of the lake, there was no beach, just a small overhang of mud and clumps of grass over the water, Starfire suspected there was little water movement here to explain the erosion of the banks itself. There was a long, flat part of grassy ground before the bank and it was here that Beast Boy had placed all the sporting equipment.

To her left, Starfire could see a long dock with a number of canoes tied to it, to her right, a structure floated out in the water, the wooden planks of the decking attached to several large drums which kept the thing afloat. Starfire tilted her head curiously. It looked like it would be fairly easy to swim out to see what it was.

"Anchored raft," Robin said. "We'll swim out there later, you can use it as sort of a diving board, or canoe dock, or even just a place to rest."

"Oh. I see."

"Are you mad at me?" Robin asked.

Starfire turned her head, seeing Robin standing slightly behind her, looking concerned. "No."

Dumping two sleeping bags and their backpacks on the ground, he took two more steps so he was by her side and placed his hand on the small of her back. "Sure sound like it. You've barely said two words to me all week."

"My apologies. I have been thinking."

"I see," Robin mumbled, knowingly. "Care to share?"

"No."

"Star-"

Starfire lifted her hand. "Robin. Stop."

He gave her a woeful look. "We can talk about this-"

"Robin," Starfire said and placed her hand on his cheek. She smiled, stroked his cheek with her thumb and said, "Yes. We should talk. But not now. You said Tuesday, did you not?"

"It's obviously worrying you. We can talk-"

"I am... concerned, yes. There are many things I do not understand," Starfire admitted. "But I have not yet finished researching."

"Researching?" Robin asked. "What have you been researching?"

Starfire considered him. "It is a religious choice, yes?"

"No. Well, it can be, but that's not why I chose it."

Starfire blinked, taken aback. "Oh."

He gave her a wiry smile. "Looking on the internet won't help you much. It's different from person to person."

"Oh."

"I like that you tried," he said, his smile shifting from wiry to lopsided.

"It is... a difficult concept."

"What if we went for a walk?" Robin suggested. "We can find someplace quiet to talk."

Starfire nodded.

"I know it's gonna take some time," Robin said. "And I'm really sorry I didn't mention it sooner."

Starfire nodded again, eyes back on the water of the lake.

"And... um..."

Starfire looked at him and raised an eyebrow at his sudden nervous apperance.

"I... decided to have my own tent," Robin said, sheepishly. "Cyborg so nicely reminded me that I tend to react violently when suddenly wakened, and in a tent full of noisy boys... his calculated change of injuries was rather high."

"Oh." That explained the extra tent.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "So... if you want... um... it's not an offer or anything... but we can sleep in the same tent if you still want to. Just sleep. Snuggle maybe."

Starfire shook her head. "That would not be the good idea."

Robin deflated a little. "Oh."

"You must set the good example, yes? You would not wish for people to get the wrong premise."

Robin looked uncertain. "Well... I don't really care what anyone else thinks. Just you."

"It is the okay," Starfire said, turning her face away again. "I will enjoy the girl time."

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his stomach to her back and encouraged her to lean into him. He placed his chin on her shoulder and Starfire tilted her head back so it was resting on his shoulder. "Okay."

"Did you not have announcements?" she asked.

"Yeah... I suppose. Soon. Still need to unpack."

"Yes."

Turning his head, he kissed her jawline.

"Dude, get off her already," Kid Flash teased and they were both jostled by the speedster as he shook Robin's shoulder. "Plenty of time for hanky panky later."

Robin sighed.

"I'm all unpacked, when do we eat?" Kid Flash asked.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Food and sex, what else is there?"

Pulling away from Robin, Starfire picked up her pack and sleeping bag. "I shall see you soon."

"Waaaait... she's not sleeping in your tent?" Starfire heard Kid Flash ask as she headed for the girls tent.

Starfire shook her head and lifted the flap in the girls tent. "Greetings friends," she said, smiling happily at Pantha, Kole, Argent and Raven.

"Starfire," Pantha said in her booming voice. "Pantha is most surprised to see you in this tent."

"Yes," Argent said. "Rumour was you were-"

"The rumour is wrong," Starfire said. "There is room for me here, yes?"

"Of course," Raven said. She spread her fingers out toward her own sleeping bag, shifting it over with her powers. "Space beside me."

"I thank you."

Pantha placed a fist against her chest. "Not to worry, Pantha will protect your virtue from the evils of the boys outside."

Raven rolled her eyes and shared an indulgent smile with Starfire, who giggled as she began to spread out her own sleeping bag in the spot Raven had vacated. Starfire wished it was as simple as protecting her virtue, which made her wonder the opinions the other girls might have over Robin's views, although the thought of divulging to her friends would be embarrassing.

"This is exciting," Kole said, sitting on her own sleeping bag. "I've never had a camp out before."

"You haven't?" Argent asked. "Don't you and Gnaark live in some sort of tree house or something like that."

"Well... yes... But you will notice Gnaark isn't here."

"Where is he?" Starfire asked, unrolling her sleeping bag.

"Groups aren't really his thing," Kole said with a shrug. "I left him at home, seemed like the best thing for it. He'll fret until I return, but he knows I'm in good hands."

"Knock, knock," Bumblebee said, peering through the tent flap. "Enough room for two gate crashers?"

Jinx peered through beneath Bumblebee. "Girl talk tonight, right?"

"Think you can pry yourselves away from your guys long enough?" Raven asked.

Bumblebee laughed. "Sure. I brought the nail polish."

"I have mud masks," Argent said, rummaging through her bag and pulling out several foil packets.

"You okay?" Raven asked quietly, sitting cross-legged on her sleeping bag.

Starfire lifted her head. She sat in the middle of her sleeping bag and reached for her backpack. "Of course."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You seem... out of sorts."

"I am... confused about certain human ideals," Starfire said.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Raven asked.

"Perhaps-"

"Didn't you bring a pillow?" Bumblebee asked Starfire, throwing herself on Raven's sleeping bag. Behind her, Jinx sat on Argent's bag as she talked to Argent and Kole, while Pantha fussed with her sleeping bag.

"No," Starfire said. "I do not sleep with one."

"Then how are we supposed to have naked pillow fights?" Bumblebee asked in a loud voice.

"Say what?" Cyborg's voice said from outside.

Bumblebee peered out the small window at the back of the tent. "Caught you, Sparky!"

"Huh?" Cyborg asked and Starfire heard lumbering footsteps. "Girl, what are you doing in there?"

"Why are you spying?"

"Wasn't. Unpacking the food tent. It is right next to you. What's this about naked pillow fights?"

"Who's having naked pillow fights?" Hotspot asked.

"Naked pillow fights?" Beast Boy asked, some distance away. "Who's naked?"

"Naked?" Speedy echoed from even further. "Someone's getting naked?"

"One of the girls!" Hotspot called.

"Really? Sweet!" Speedy called back, his voice sounding closer to the girls' tent.

Bumblebee laughed while the other girls giggled. "And that's how rumours start," she quipped.

Kid Flash poked his head through the flap. "Can I watch- heeeeey, no one's getting naked."

He was hit in the face by Raven's pillow. "Out!"

"KF!" Robin snapped. "Out of bounds."

"Busted!" Bumblebee crowed and clapped her hands while the other girls giggled and Pantha looked ready to bust some heads.

"Sorry, ladies," Robin said from outside the tent, his shadow falling against the flap. "Titan meeting."

"Okay," they chorused.

"Cy!" Robin yelled, his footsteps clomping away. "Titan meeting, pass the word!"

Raven levitated her pillow back in while Bumblebee clambered out of the tent. Starfire followed the rest of the girls out and headed over to the fire in the middle of the tents, where they were gathering as a group.

Robin stood on one of the logs so everyone could see him. "Everyone here?" he asked, sweeping the Titans. "Okay good. First things first. The tent of the opposite sex is out of bounds. Don't go near, don't try and peek, no bugs or accidental winds blowing flaps open, no looking while people are changing, have some respect, okay? If I catch anyone doing any of those things, that person will be on dishes duty. Am I clear?"

"Yes, mom," Kid Flash mumbled.

"Dude, seriously?" Speedy asked.

Robin lifted his eyebrow. "Batman is on call to chaperone, if you would prefer."

"We're good," Speedy said, and crossed his heart. "Best behaviour."

"Couples, I know I already said this, but anyway. Please be discrete."

"Dude, like you're not going to-" Speedy began, then thought better of it as Starfire began to toss a starbolt from hand to hand.

"We have a cooking roster," Robin continued. "Everyone needs to help out, if you didn't help cook a meal, you need to help clean up afterward. Don't litter, we've got some trash cans near the T-Ship's. This is not just a social weekend, we do have some team building exercises planned, but they don't begin until tomorrow morning, first light, so no sleeping in, Beast Boy."

"Awww, what?"

Robin ignored him and continued, "This afternoon is for sports and swimming. Tomorrow morning is for the team hiking, tomorrow afternoon is the canoe trip, we might even have a volleyball tournament. Sunday is for relaxing and packing up. Any questions?" He waited a moment. "Okay. Cy?"

Cyborg nodded and raised his voice. "Cookers for dinner tonight are Raven, Hotspot, Argent, Jericho and Thunder. Ready to cook by six, please. Beast Boy, ya'll need to make your own nasty tofu junk."

"It's not nasty!"

"But it is junk," Speedy said.

"Ya'll, football!" Cyborg cried, waving his arms around. "Who's in?" Many of the boys indicated their approval for that.

Bumblebee looked sly as she surveyed the girls. "So, games or swimming?"

Starfire always found it interesting Bumblebee took charge of them when they were together as a group. But then, despite being a princess, Starfire did not like being a leader and with her knowledge of Earth, preferred to follow.

"Swimming," Argent, Jinx and Kole said at the same time.

"Bikinis," Bumblebee said with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, joy," Raven muttered.

"Pantha will challenge Red Star to a battle at the volleyball," Pantha said loudly.

Red Star lifted his head. "Accepted."

"Starfire?" Bumblebee asked. "You in?"

Starfire's eyes drifted to Robin, who was watching her. Seeing that he had her attention, Robin lifted his chin, signaling that he wanted to talk to her. "I shall... join you shortly."

Bumblebee looked between Robin and Starfire slyly. "Okay. Your loss."

Ignoring that, Starfire walked toward Robin.

"Shall we go down the dock and put our feet in the water?" he suggested, holding out his hand.

Starfire nodded, placing her hand in his. "I would like that."

"Bit early to be sneaking off," Kid Flash drawled as they passed him.

"Jinx is putting on a bikini," Robin said.

"Ooooh," said the wind as it was leaving.

The dock was a small distance away from the camp and Starfire could see the floating platform from where she stood. She was pretty certain there would soon be Titans swimming around and jumping from it. Her hand felt strange in Robin's, like he was clutching at hers too hard but she could not judge the strength with her fingers. It was a most odd sensation, it was not sensual like he normally held her hand, almost like he did not wish for her to escape.

They reached the edge of the dock and discovered it was too far away from the water for them to comfortably dangle their toes in, so they decided not to remove their boots. Robin sat them facing the campsite, Starfire guessed that was so he could see if people were coming to interrupt them.

"So," he said, still holding onto her hand. "Let's see if I can do this better this time."

Starfire nodded.

"Humans, we do the most changing as we shift from teenagers into adulthood. Seventeen to twenty four or five. It's about the age most of us are moving out of home, going to college, deciding what we want to do with our lives. We change, we become more responsible, less reliant on those around us. Goals and hopes and dreams shift. People who were high school sweethearts and were absolutely certain they would stay together forever might drift apart as they join the real world. People that were never close might become so."

"You are afraid we will drift apart?"

"Well, I hope not, but it could happen. We need to start planning for the future. I know I need to, Bruce is on my case about it. I have to finalise my college submission soon. Dick Grayson has to reappear."

"He does?"

Robin nodded. "Private Boarding school would have finished. The covers gone. If he doesn't the press will start asking questions."

"What will happen to Robin?"

"Robin'll still be around, don't worry. But, see, this is what I'm talking about. We have _so_ many decisions to make, sex will needlessly complicate things. Do you even know what you'll do with your life? Career wise? Or do you plan to be a Titan forever?"

Starfire sighed. "Robin, I do not fit in on Earth anywhere else but in the Titans. Many humans distrust me because I am alien, not to mention how powerful I am. Here, I am accepted because we are all different. So, yes. I do plan to be a Titan forever."

"There's other things you could do... like... being an interpreter. Working with children or animals."

"Titan first and foremost," Starfire said. "I like being a Titan."

"Okay," Robin said, looking a little sad.

Starfire considered him. "But perhaps I shall look at the college courses and see if I can be accepted?"

Robin nodded, smiling. "Just have a try. You might be surprised."

"So, is your reluctance based on the future or-"

"I'm not reluctant, Star. I want to wait until marriage. It's a choice."

That confused her a little, because he had said he wasn't ready. But then he had mentioned years and marriage and so many other things too. "Oh."

"I only want to have sex with one person, my wife. Someone who I will spend the rest of my life with. And it would be naive of me to think that person will definitely be you."

Starfire shot him a stricken look.

"Not that I don't want it to be," he said, clasping his hand around the top of their joined ones. "Because I do. I just want to wait and make sure."

"It was not the first time you have said you were not sure if you wanted to marry me," Starfire murmured, sullen. She dropped her eyes to the water, watching the tiny fishes swim circles.

"I'm still young, we're still young. Marriage is not something we should be thinking about just yet."

"If I were still on Tamaran, I would already be married."

Robin pulled a face. "Yeah, to a slug monster thingy as a treaty offering."

Starfire shot him a sharp glance. "No, to a prince or a general. A rival sect on Tamaran. I believe there are many who would consider me a worthy wife."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Was that a jab?"

"No. It is the truth. The only reason I have not been called back to Tamaran is because my parents are no longer alive, my sister is banished and Galfore will not pledge me. There is no family older than I am to arrange my marriage and I have the right to chose my own husband."

"Arrange your marriage?"

"You already know we have arranged marriages. I am a princess, that is the only fate I was able to have on Tamaran."

"Oh. So you would never be allowed to fall in love?"

"Of course I could fall in love. Marriage and sex are not mutually exclusive. My father had many lovers."

"See, this is what I mean. On Earth, marriage is a sacred vow. Fidelity to one person. For me, it is the ultimate sign of trust and love to save myself for that person."

"People do not always remain true to those vows."

Robin looked startled. "Would you?"

"Yes. I am not on Tamaran, I wish to live the Earthen way. I do prefer monogamy. But I do hope that I will not have to give up too many of my beliefs to conform. How far?"

"What?" Robin asked, confused with the topic change.

"How far are you willing to go? You said before you would do the 'other stuff'. What, exactly, does that entail?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "Kissing. Hugging. Some touches. Not much further than we have gone already."

"What else is much further than-"

Robin sighed. "No oral sex."

Starfire frowned.

"I am willing to... um... well... we have touched and explored each other a little. I am willing to continue that."

"Manual stimulation?"

Robin sighed. "Yeah. Okay."

"You do not sound too eager," Starfire said, disheartened.

"Well, I can't really say no, because we've already... tried it a little. Even though I probably shouldn't have, but I got carried away. But that's it."

Starfire released his hand. She lifted her feet so they were on the dock and hugged her legs. "I am still not certain I truly understand this," she mentioned, trying to think where she had the most confusion in the hope her questions would be answered.

"This is... kind of a deal breaker, Star."

Her heart clenched. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but if you really can't understand and respect my choice, then we shouldn't really be together."

She stared at him in shock.

"I know it's hard, but we need to have similar goals and ideals or this isn't going to work."

"What about _my_ choice?"

Robin sighed. "Star-"

"You have not even considered my side at all, have you?"

"I have-"

"Here I am, ready to give you every part of me, the greatest gift a Tamaranian can give, and _you do not want me_." She struggled with herself, determined not to show how much that effected her. "You cannot even be certain of your commitment to me and whether it is strong enough. That hurts, Richard. It hurts deeply."

He stared at her, jaw open and an appalled look on his face. "Star, I-"

"Do you not find me attractive? Am I too alien? Am I good enough to kiss and do the fooling around with, but never copulate with-"

"You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Am I? I am trying to understand something I have no concept on. No basis for reference, I cannot even equate it with _anything_ I know. But I am willing to listen and see your side of things and attempt to understand and you will not give me the same benefit. And then you claim if I cannot understand you shall break up with me, yet you have also not given me enough time to assimilate it all. That is not a partnership." She stood with a sharpness than made Robin cringe backward. Barely able to keep her eyes from glowing, she turned and stalked away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you," she snapped. "Before I say something we both regret."

There was the sound of boots on wood behind her. "Starfire-"

"I have done all the listening I am willing to do at present. Do not push."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Religious reasons are a pretty stock standard reason to wait until marriage, but there are plenty of other reasons too. And as religious reasons can become controversial (oh my, Kry shying away from the controversial) because we get into denominations and I'd rather not classify. I decided that while Robin may have that as a factor, it's not the only reason. He's thought about this, chosen it for himself._

_On a... note, I suppose. Within any relationship where one party wishes to wait until marriage, the other person suddenly becomes the 'bad person' for wanting sex. So, in essence, Starfire is that 'bad person'. It's not really a very fair notion, in my opinion, if one considers that even if though Robin has many plausible reasons for waiting, it's still selfish. Then if Starfire manages to convince him, she's the one being selfish. No win situation. But not wrong, that's what I'm trying to illustrate here. Neither of them is wrong._

_There are a few 'tells' which will help people identify whether or not a person is serious about wanting until marriage. See if you can guess any, I have used a couple for Robin, you haven't seen them all yet. (Kater, shush, I know we've discussed this)._


	9. The camp Friday II

_**Author's Note:**_

_Relationships are all about compromise, give and take, finding a balance. Robin has pretty much said to Starfire, it's his way or the highway. Not compromising at all. _

_Sex is a natural and wonderful way of sharing affection with a partner. Even though it can be casual and only a way to get off, between two people who generally care for and love each other, it's a beautiful thing. __Starfire is not pushing. She's not said to Robin "If you loved me, you'd sleep with me." She's trying to understand why he wants to wait and he forced the issue. She reacted to that like he meant it._

_**Kry's sexual awareness** (on a T no less): Sexual abstinence is the practice of voluntarily refraining from some or all aspects of sexual activity. Some or all. In layman's terms abstinence is... whatever you choose it to be. It can range from penetration (lack of), all the way up to kissing and holding hands. Some people marry without kissing each other. Some people have done everything else but have penetrative sex. As long as you are clear how far you are willing to go and stick to it. Here's an... odd fact for you. For some girls, you are a virgin until is the hymen is broken. Which means, anything else goes, anal included. _

_So..._

_**Big fat warning**: Currently this is a T. I do plan to keep it that way. There will, however, be talk of sex and marriage and other sexually related topics. If you are uncomfortable with candid talk that will not involve actual descriptions of the deed in question, you probably shouldn't read this. _

* * *

><p><strong>The camp - Friday<strong>

Raven considered the triangular cloth disdainfully. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now the moment arrived to reveal it, she hesitated. Dark blue, the bottoms of them even had a gem belt like her uniform did, Raven had to admit it complemented her skin. When she'd tried it on at the Tower, she did like how it looked. So she'd forced herself to pack that swim suit and no others.

Beast Boy liked her body, he'd told her. It's not that she was modest about him seeing, well, only a little, it was the other guys. And girls. Bumblebee had looked fantastic in her striped bikini. Kole was still growing into herself, but she looked amazing too. Argent was gorgeous. Jinx... wow...

And Starfire would knock them all dead when she decided to go swimming.

Not that Raven was modest. She wasn't. She told herself that. She walked around in a leotard (hidden beneath a cloak). It was just she never really wanted to show off before.

And now, with Beast Boy, she did. And she didn't have any clue how to do that properly.

"Raven, c'mon!" Bumblebee called. "You're holding us all up."

Raven glanced toward the closed flap of the tent. "Um... go without me."

"Not a chance, girl. We strut together."

"Girl posse," Jinx said.

"I... don't know."

"Raven, don't be shy. You've got a fabulous bod. You'll make BB drool. C'mon."

Raven tugged at the ties around her neck, undoing them, then redoing them. She fixed how the bikini bottoms sat around her hips, adjusted the top again. She was actually quite thankful there wasn't a mirror handy, she'd possibly never get out of the tent. With a sigh, she bent to pick up the towel.

"Hey, Star," Bumblebee said in greeting. "Coming swimming after all?"

"Yes," Starfire said.

Raven raised her head, there was something wrong with Starfire's voice. Restrained pain, barely contained anger.

The zipper of the tent was shoved up, Starfire slipping through and closing it up before Raven could even protest.

"My apologies," Starfire said, not looking at Raven. Off came her boots, landing with two thumps at the end of Starfire's sleeping bag. Then her uniform belt, then- Raven turned away.

Edging toward the tent flap, Raven said, "Are you okay?"

"No," Starfire snapped and Raven heard the sound of a zipper, then a rustle of cloth.

"Need to talk?"

"Nope," Starfire replied actually popping the 'p'.

Raven blinked. "Okay, something is really wrong."

"And I do not wish to talk. I wish to swim."

"Star-"

"I have been talked at enough, dear friend. Please."

Raven flicked her eyes to Starfire briefly, thankful that Starfire had her back to her. "Azar, Starfire. What is _that_?"

Emerald green bandeau top and these tiny lettuce edged bikini bottoms, Raven couldn't believe Starfire could hide anything in that and yet she managed to.

"I am being most vindictive and petty," Starfire told her in a tone that could rival Raven's. "I am aware. I was to wear this for him, but now I plan to _show_ him what he gave up."

Gave up? Raven was very troubled at that. "Star?"

Starfire finished fitting her top and turned, sweeping Raven with her eyes. "Beast Boy would approve," she said with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, totally not self-conscious standing next to you at all."

Starfire smiled a little brighter. "Lift your chin, curve your lips, you are beautiful. Show it, Raven." She bent down to retrieve her towel from her bag. "Come. Let us swim." Starfire unzipped the tent flap, looped her arm through Raven's so she could not escape and led her out of the tent.

"Finally," Bumblebee exclaimed, turning. She did a once over on Starfire and let out a low whistle.

Raven stopped to apologise to Bumblebee, but found herself yanked into walking again by Starfire's iron grip. She stumbled a little, but corrected herself, setting her pace to match Starfire's.

"Rush to get in the water, huh, Star?" Jinx called as the rest of the girls hurried to join them.

"Something akin to that," Starfire said, her lips twisting up into a smug smile.

Raven followed Starfire's eyes, seeing Robin standing absolutely still with his mouth open as they stalked past him. There was no guessing where his eyes were, at all.

Starfire lifted her chin, turned her eyes away from her boyfriend and made a humph sound.

"What's gotten into you?" Raven whispered.

"I shall tell you what has not..." Starfire began in a very indignant tone before she stopped and sighed. "Do not worry. I am certain this mood shall not last long."

Bumblebee bounced on Starfire's other side, seemingly enjoying the attention of the boys playing football as the girls passed the suddenly frozen scrimmage line. She turned around and blew a kiss to Herald, who had popped his head up to grin at her. A slight turn of her head and Raven saw Herald extract himself from the group with a, "Going swimming."

"Sounds like a good idea," Speedy said.

"Uh-huh," Cyborg mumbled, his eye wide.

"Maybe they'll consider playing with us instead-" Kid Flash started. "No... that means you guys will get your hands all over my woman."

Jinx laughed. "Better hurry, Flash," she called, blowing him a kiss and two seconds later there was a gust of wind beside her and the speedster throwing his arm around her shoulder, having already changed into his swimming trunks.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, curious.

Raven cast her eyes around. "I'm not sure. He said he'd meet me in the water... can't see Aqualad either, maybe they're racing already."

"I am certain that he will cease when he sees you."

"You think?"

Starfire patted Raven's hand affectionately. "I am certain."

Raven smiled, feeling better from Starfire's confidence.

"He won't be able to resist," Bumblebee said. "Look at all the boys who have suddenly decided that swimming was the way to go."

"Poor guys," Jinx said. "Lusting after things they cannot have. Especially since we're all taken."

"I'm not," Kole said.

"Gnaark might have a thing or two to say about that," Jinx said.

"But-"

"You could always hang out with Jericho," Bumblebee said with a sly smile. "He'll protect you from the big bad guys in Gnaark's stead."

Kole flushed.

Starfire peered around Bumblebee to see Kole. "Jericho?" she asked, beaming. "He was heading down to the docks when I passed him with his guitar. Perhaps you should swim over there."

"Um... maybe," Kole mumbled.

"Matchmaker, Star!" Bumblebee said.

"It is a shame that the males outnumber the females," Starfire mentioned.

"Yeah, for them," Jinx replied.

"Us lucky ones get our girl," Kid Flash mentioned. He bent, scooping Jinx up, then raced toward the water while she squealed in delight.

Raven hesitated at the water's edge, thankful that Starfire finally released her arm, tossing her towel on the bank and wading into the water.

"I will go to the floating platform," Starfire said over her shoulder, still sloshing forward. Argent, Bumblebee and Kole started into the water as well, and Jinx was trying to flee from Kid Flash, all the while giggling madly.

Raven shuffled her weight, her toes in the water. "Um... I'm just going to wait for Beast Boy."

Starfire paused, waist deep. "Do you wish for me to wait with you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Race you to the platform, gals," Bumblebee cried, diving into the water.

Raven lingered at the edge of the water as she watched the girls swimming out toward the platform. Then watched the rush of boys charge past her into the water after them and the race they had, leapfrogging and wrestling each other in the water as they swam to the platform. She watched little Kole swimming carefully and safely along the edge of the late as she made her way over to the dock, smiling at how Jericho changed seating positions so he could greet her when she made it, Kole wasn't the greatest of swimmers so it was nice to see her trying.

Bumblebee challenged anyone who would listen to beat her backflips and jumps off the edge of the platform. Kid Flash was enjoying himself by running across the surface of the water, splashing anyone he could. Hotspot and Argent sat beside each other on the platform, feet dangling in the water as they talked. Cyborg had stolen the volleyball so they could toss it at each other, he would lift out of the water to pelt it at another Titan, who would in turn throw it to someone else. They looked like they were having a lot of fun, but Raven wondered where Beast Boy was. Perhaps she should just swum, instead of standing alone on the bank waiting for him.

Raven felt, more than saw, the great wave of depression walking toward her and stopping by her side. She cast Robin a glance, wearing green swimming trunks and frowned. "Star's mad at you."

Robin sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"Did you break up?"

Robin jerked his head back and looked at her wildly. "Did she say that?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "She said something about showing you what you gave up."

Robin growled as he watched Starfire conduct an arching backflip off the edge of the platform, Bumblebee whistling appreciatively and clapping. "She's playing a fucking game."

"Doubt it. Starfire doesn't play games, she doesn't know how."

"Then she's doing a pretty good imitation of it."

"Or, she's trying to tell you something."

"What?"

"I don't know. Ask her."

"I don't want to play. If she's going to do this, then she's not the girl I thought she was."

Raven narrowed her eyes, then smacked him up the back of the head. "I don't know what you think she's doing, but it looks to me like she's trying to have fun."

"She's flirting with the other guys."

"That's crap and you know it."

Starfire squealed as Cyborg tossed her out of the water and she landed on her back with a splash. She came up laughing while Cyborg grinned cheekily at her. "I shall get you!" Starfire called and Cyborg turn to flee playfully away.

"Somehow, I can't see that as flirting," Raven said. "Maybe if that was Speedy, but it's Cyborg. He's an older brother to all of us girls, you know that."

Robin grumbled. "Suddenly don't feel like swimming."

Raven kept a straight face as she hoisted Robin up in her powers and tossed him into the lake. Wading into the water after him, she smiled as he came up spluttering. "Opps," she said, casually swimming past him and headed for the platform.

"Finally joining us instead of wallflowering, huh, Raven?" Bumblebee called, waving as she sat on the edge of the platform.

"I was waiting for Beast Boy," Raven said, swimming breast stroke so she could talk at the same time. She warded off a splash from Speedy with her powers. "But I think he and Aqualad must be exploring."

Cyborg yelped as he was tossed through the air by a giggling Starfire, Titans below scattering so he wouldn't land on them.

"How deep is it here?" Raven asked, reaching up to grip the side of the platform. The drums underneath made a dull echoing sloshing sounds as they floated on the water, and as she peered between them, she could see Jinx ready to ambush Kid Flash.

"Dunno," Bumblebee said. "Can't see the bottom. Pretty deep. There's a rope to follow if you want. Thunder and Lightning were having competitions to see who could go down the furthest, but Lightning kept short circuiting."

A surge of pink power, a yelp from Kid Flash and Raven raised her hand to

protect herself from the splash. "Got you!" Jinx cried.

"Everyone is so silly today," Raven mentioned.

"We don't often get to have fun as a group. And we are teenagers," Herald said as he made his way around the platform to grab onto Bumblebee's ankle.

"Don't you dare," she said, her wings buzzing behind her.

"Dare what, honeybee?" Herald said with a grin and yanked her into the water.

Bumblebee squealed as she landed with a splash.

Raven shifted her grip on the platform, heading underneath to the darkness created by the planks. Something slimy brushed against her leg, slithered upward a little, then Beast Boy surfaced in front of her, grinning toothily. "You came swimming!"

"I said I would."

"Damn, Rae, that's one sexy outfit," he said, appreciatively. "Very fine."

"Checked it out, did you?" Raven asked, pleased.

Beast Boy's hand brushed against her stomach as he lifted his other one out of the water to hang onto the drum. "I was stalking you underwater with my eyes. Thought about playing Jaws, but since this is freshwater, there's no fun in that."

"I think Cyborg would beg to differ," Raven pointed out. "I think he expects to be chased."

Beast Boy looked beyond her toward his best friend. "Shark in fresh water's pretty hard. I can't breathe properly."

"Hold your breath."

Beast Boy laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll go stalk him. Do I get a kiss first?"

Raven smiled and nodded. She gripped his upper arm as he slid in to take her mouth, his hand slithering from her stomach to her ass to hold her closer to him. Their feet entangled below the surface of the water. It was sweet and tender, as it always was with Beast Boy, containing cheek and laughter and a little hint of desire. He never pushed for more, she didn't ask, but slowly they were slipping that way anyway. His tongue brushed against hers, his fang pricking at her lips as he deepened the kiss and very softly began to hum the theme to Jaws.

Raven pulled back. "Go get him, big guy."

Beast Boy flashed Raven her most favourite cheeky grin, not that she'd tell him, and sunk below the water. A moment later, a dark shape moved beside her, his fin cutting the surface of the water, then sank beneath.

"Dun, dun," Raven called, her powers helping her voice to echo eerie.

"Holy crap, something just brushed my leg," Speedy blurted, thrashing. "Seaweed breath, that you?"

"Dun, dun," Raven called again.

Beast Boy's fin cut the surface with such perfect timing that Raven wondered if he could hear her.

Cyborg's face lit up in a massive smile. "Watch out ya'll!" he said, waving his hands around. "It's Jaws."

Those Titans who didn't immediately make the connection, shrieked and cried out, clamouring for the platform in general pandemonium. Starfire giggled happily behind her hand as Beast Boy circled her twice then made a beeline for Cyborg. Raven caught Starfire's eyes turning toward the bank and the giggles stopped, her face becoming sad and Raven wondered what had happened.

Raven peered through the water legs and bodies of Titans hoisting themselves and others to safety on the platform. Water dripped through the cracks in the planks and Raven made an effort not to look up.

"Help, help," Cyborg cried playfully as the fin reached him and then he was pulled under. Raven was pretty sure she heard Bumblebee emit a terrified squeal.

There was a long minute as the water around the platform became still.

"Shit. What do we do?" Hotspot asked.

"Some heroes we are," Speedy muttered.

"Well, I don't know about you, but my powers don't work underwater."

"I don't have my bow."

"Where's Aqualad when you need him?"

"Mine work, but I'd zap everything within a quarter mile," Lightning said.

"Why would a shark go for Cyborg?" Herald asked. "He's mostly metal."

"I think the bigger question is how would a saltwater shark get into a freshwater lake," Raven said dryly from beneath the platform.

And then Beast Boy and Cyborg burst out of the surface of the water, Cyborg perched on the green shark's back like he was riding a horse and holding onto Beast Boy's fin. He regally waved to the Titans as Beast Boy flopped back down into the water.

"Shit," Speedy said from above Raven. "It's just Beast Boy."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, that was a mean trick," Hotspot said.

"Ya'll should've seen the look on your face," Cyborg said as he surfaced, Beast Boy coming up beside him.

"Scared silly," Beast Boy said, panting a little.

"Nice one, B," Cyborg said as they shared a high five.

"Dino rides later," Beast Boy called as he swam back toward Raven, grinning. "I'll be Nessie."

Boys dive bombed off the edge of the platform and back into the water and the game of water dodgeball started back up again.

"I'm glad you decided to come swimming," Beast Boy said as he reached her, lifting his hand so he could grip one of the drums so he wouldn't need to tred water.

Raven shifted her grip on the rope around the metal barrel she was clinging to so she could twist to see him better. "Me too."

"Any reason why you're hiding under here?"

"Beyond it being dark and creepy?"

"Other than that."

She shot him a coy glance, moving more toward the middle of the platform. "I've heard all sorts of nefarious activities are conducted under here."

Beast Boy grinned, moving from his barrel to the one she was using for buoyancy. "What kinds of activities?"

Raven moved around the edge of the drum, turning so her chest was against to the drum itself. "All kinds," she said, still moving slowly away from him, although their feet were brushing under the water now.

"Any, in particular, you want to try?" Beast Boy swung up behind her, pressing his chest to her back, trapping her between the drum and him.

"Maybe."

He kissed her neck, then moved away. "Well, when you figure it out, you let me know."

She twisted and made a grab for him and Beast Boy laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped one hand around her back to keep her against him, lifted his free one to hold onto a bobbing barrel to keep them afloat. "So, what was the idea?"

Raven flicked her wet hair out of her face. "Might have had something to do with-"

"Opps, sorry," Kid Flash said, he and Jinx rounding one of the barrels. "They stole our idea, Jinx."

"Nuts. What about under the dock?"

"Shoo," Raven said darkly.

"You go, girl," Jinx said, winking and then she and Kid Flash swam out from beneath the platform again.

Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly. "So, your idea?"

"Had something to do with kissing."

Beast Boy grinned. "I can do that."


	10. The camp Friday night

_**Author's Note**: I do love the discussions about who is right and who is wrong and who's being the bigger dick/bitch about it all. It's a very humanising, personal issue that they're going through and just because they don't see eye to eye on this particular issue right now, doesn't mean they can't work through it._

_But neither of them are 'right' or 'wrong'. Just different. There is no 'right' to this situation, regardless of your particular belief about sex before marriage. There's only just choice. This is not about Starfire. This is not about Robin. It is about them as a couple. Two people, not just one._

_A snap-to reflex of saying Robin doesn't belong with Starfire and he should break up with her just because she wants sex, wouldn't be the right way to go about it for either of them. Sure, if they'd only just gotten together, fine. But they've been a couple for two years in this. Neither of them is going to throw that away on a whim. Only if they really can't find a solution they can live with._

_Yes, one of them may have to limit their own ideals, but if you love someone, sometimes it doesn't seem like a bad thing. Love is, as I have always said, about compromise._

_Karin: There are other characters other than RobStar to play with._

* * *

><p><strong>The camp - Friday<strong>

Starfire stared into the flames of the bonfire, her half-eaten plate of food ignored on her lap.

The anger had passed rather quickly, Cyborg sensing something was wrong with her mood and involved her in the games and fun and revellery and for a while she was happier, but with Robin sulking at the water's edge and Kid Flash eventually joining him, her mood was quick to shift again. Not back to anger, Starfire was unsurprised and glad she moved out of that particular mood, it did not really have a place. But as her temperament turned back to the sullen, melancholy mood she had been in all week she found herself rather depressed.

She reasoned she might have had a different reaction if Robin had told her his wishes right from the beginning. There would have been time to come to terms, for him to explain, for them to develop boundaries, for her to understand why this ideal was so important.

But for him to spring this upon her now, when her expectation had been that they would soon partake in the true emotional connection with each other, to deny her commitment to him and then demanded that she respect his wishes, it all brought the worst kind of pain.

And then on top of that to imply if she couldn't understand, then they didn't belong together...

Robin just didn't appear to understand her views. He hadn't really made any visible attempt to either. It hurt, because she was doing her best to try and make sense of his.

Starfire sat beside Raven, not too close that she could listen into the conversation she and Beast Boy were having, but not far apart to prevent someone from fitting between them. On Starfire's other side, Bumblebee chatted with Jinx. There were conversations all around her, everyone was talking and chatting and laughing. Hotspot and Cyborg were talking sports. Pantha and Red Star were talking about wrestling moves. Kid Flash and Mas y Menos were arguing about who could eat the fastest.

And Robin was staring into the fire just as sullen, his eyes carefully hidden behind his mask, even though he wore a sweater and shorts. She wondered if he looked at her, wondered why he hadn't tried to approach her at all, surely his distance was making her more depressed.

Starfire wanted to talk to him. She also didn't. He had made no effort to apologise and Starfire knew she was entitled to her anger. But she also hated arguing with him. She would never be able to engage in the girl talk they had scheduled if she did not attempt something to reconcile.

Not really knowing what to do, her eyes kept drifting from him to the fire and then back to him.

With a sigh, she twisted and stood, walking away from the fire. Scraping off her mostly uneaten meal in the trash, she washed her dish and cutlery in the tub they had brought, dried it and carefully packed it away. Glancing back at the fire, she was fairly certain he would be watching her by now, so she looked directly at his mask, offered a tentative smile and headed down to the water's edge. Let him follow if he wished to talk.

She sat on the grass, then flopped back so she could gaze up into the clear night sky and watch the stars.

There was a nice breeze, it ruffled the tops of the trees and danced along the water, swirling leaves and bringing the fresh scent of wet dirt and summertime. The dull echoing sound of it lapping against the drums beneath the floating platform was oddly soothing. The stars were most pretty and clear and Starfire's eyes traced a meteorite's flash across the sky.

It wasn't long, and yet longer than she would have liked, before Robin joined her. Not lying like she was, he sat barely within reaching distance of her, his arms around his knees as he looked up at the night sky too.

They were both silent, watching the stars. Starfire hated the silence, but she could not think of any way to break the ice. Beyond them, nestled in the firelight, Titans laughed and talked and were generally merry, unaware.

"Have you finished playing games?" he muttered, finally.

She tried to smile for him. "Yes, the water volleyball was most enjoyable and-"

"Not what I meant."

What other games were there to play? "Then what did you mean?"

"Prancing around in that next to nothing costume and letting them all look at you."

Starfire stared at him as he resolutely kept his face turned away. "I brought that for you. For you to view and touch and enjoy, not for anyone else. It is not my fault if you do not want what I had to offer."

"You wore it to spite me."

"I wore it because it was the only costume I was inclined to bring and I packed it before we-If you would prefer I swim naked, that can be arranged."

"Don't be stupid."

Starfire closed her eyes. She could already see this wasn't going to work right now and had no inclination to continue fighting. It was quite difficult to keep from crying, her face scrunched up and she covered her eyes with her hand, concentrating on breathing. After a few calming breaths, she mumbled, "It would have been different if you had mentioned your wishes in the beginning."

"Would it?" he asked, sounding bitter.

Starfire decided not to allow his anger to irritate her further. "I would have had longer to understand. We would have developed our own boundaries. I would not have gotten excited at the prospect of us sharing ourselves occurring any time soon." She sighed. "I am sorry if you ever felt coerced by me into doing something you did not wish."

Robin breathed her name, a sad sounding sigh.

"It was not fair to keep this from me," she chided. "It was not nice."

"I-"

"Nor was it fair to demand I understand immediately."

"I know."

"Then why say it?"

"I don't know."

Starfire turned her face away, rolling onto her side. She studied the murky shapes of blades of grass in front of her eyes. "What is wrong with me?"

"What?"

"What is so wrong with me that you do not want me?"

"Star, it's not like that."

"Then, please, what is it like?"

Robin shuffled behind her as he shifted, then his arm came around her and he snuggled into her back. "I do want you," he whispered, little kisses against her neck and her ear. "I do. You're beautiful and wonderful and I love you so much. And it hurts me that you can't accept how amazing I think you are just because I don't want sex. Regardless of how I feel about you, I want to wait. I want it to be special and wonderful and for the person I give myself to to be my wife."

"And it would not be special and wonderful now? With me?"

Another kiss against her jaw and a squeeze. "Not for me. Don't you see, it's a great gift, saving myself."

Emotion surged up inside her and Starfire knew she could not stay here. "You should not have kept it from me," she said again, scrambling to her feet. "You should have told me when it mattered. You absolutely do not have to have the sex with me if you do not want it. That is your choice, it is your body, I will not argue with that. But you should have told me before this. You should have made it clear from the beginning. Not informing me of your wishes until this stage, when we are both emotionally invested in this relationship, was actually quite cruel."

He sat up and held out a hand toward her. "Starfire-

"Do not."

"Please don't throw it all away because you're letting your hormones drive-"

She twisted to face him, trust out a finger to point, tears streaked down her face. "I am not throwing _anything_ away. I _am_ sure of my love for you. I am not the one questioning. Not once have you even mentioned-... this wife you keep talking about... do you even wish for it to be me? You talk about her as though she is not..." She wrapped her arms around herself and walked backward toward the tents. "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps we too different."

He looked stricken. "Starfire-"

Starfire made herself turn and walk away. "Goodnight, Robin."

TTTTT

Raven had been acutely aware of Starfire's decreasing mood. She'd been monitoring them closely, wondering what the problem was between Robin and Starfire. This seemed somehow greater than their normal fights, more hurt and pain from Starfire, more gloom from Robin. She'd even enlisted Beast Boy, asking him to keep an ear out. She was fairly certain Robin wouldn't want to talk to the changeling, but just in case he was inclined, Beast Boy would be ready to listen.

Despite her distinct lack of enthusiasm toward the girl talk, Raven was going to corner Starfire and find out what was going on. For Starfire, who wore her heart right out in the open for all to share, to bottle and brood and use slang, it boded ill. Raven didn't like it. It turned her world upside down when Starfire was sad.

"You're really worried," Beast Boy said, holding her hand.

Raven glanced over her shoulder again. "Yeah."

"Do you want to go eavesdrop?"

Raven seriously considered that for a moment.

"Woah," Beast Boy said, watching her face. "You thought about it... I've corrupted you," he finished with a smug smile.

Raven smiled. "You have." She held up her hand and showed him a tiny space between her index and thumb. "Just a little."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze. "I'm so proud. Next, I'll have you turning into a fly and buzzing around people's heads for kicks."

"That'll be the day. Remind me to get some bug spray."

"You wouldn't."

"You buzz me, I will."

"I don't buzz you," he said. "Cat gets me more action."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I always wondered if that was calculated."

"'Course it was. You're more liable to play with a kitty than with me-"

"What kind of play are you implying, because I don't want to kiss a cat."

"Touché."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Nope, just sounded cool."

"Idiot."

"Say it again, this time with feeling."

Raven ruffled Beast Boy's hair. "Idiot."

"That's better," he said, grinning. "You want s'mores? I can make you some. Cy's getting them out soon."

"That'll be-" Movement out of the corner of her eye made Raven turn her head and she caught a glimpse of Starfire heading into the girl's tent. "Hold that thought. I'll be back."

Beast Boy followed her gaze. "Okay. Good luck."

Keeping her eyes on the tent, she pecked his cheek, then lifted away from the log.

There was little light in the tent, just enough reflective light from the fire to see by. Starfire was curled up in a ball inside the sleeping bag with the hood of it over her head. Raven knew she was trying to hide the fact she was crying, but the little tremors that shuddered the bag gave her away.

"Star?" Raven asked as she closed the zipper on the tent and sat down on her bag beside Starfire. "You okay?"

"No," Starfire replied in a tiny voice.

"Can I help?"

"No. I do not think so."

Raven stretched out her hand and placed it against what she hoped was Starfire's shoulder or upper arm. "Starfire-"

"It is regarding sex."

Raven froze. Not her most favourite of topic, or one she had even ever discussed with Starfire before and although she really wished not to start now, there was something Raven had to make certain of. "Oh... If he's pushing for something you're not ready to give-"

"He does not want it."

Raven was taken aback. "What?"

Starfire sat up, two green eyes peeking out of the darkness of the sleeping bag. "Do humans often wish to wait for marriage before they engage in sexual relations?"

Raven crossed her legs, picking some invisible lint off her shorts. "I see... I'm really... not the best to talk to about such things."

Starfire flopped back down, turning away and curling up again.

"Robin doesn't strike me as a religious person."

Starfire sniffled. "Apparently, it is not something he connects with religion. I could understand it better if it was, but he said it was a personal choice."

"And... you want sex?"

"Yes," Starfire said. "I mean, not right this second, but that is where I thought our relationship was heading."

"Pretty reasonable assumption. It's... a noble wish, I guess. Hard to actually do. But there are some people who want to wait."

Starfire sighed. "Years," she mumbled, vague and disjointed. "Years and years and what if we cannot be married? There are no precedents of an alien marrying a human, what if it is not even possible... What if he does not even wish to marry me? He should have told me of his feelings."

"Star?"

She roused a little. "Please. I would prefer to be alone."

Raven sighed. She patted Starfire on the shoulder again. "You know where I am if you need me... and they're going to want to have a girls night."

"I know. I will... be ready for it."

"I can see if we can postpone it-"

"No... it is okay. I would not wish for the others not to have fun just because I am miserable."

Raven patted her on the shoulder one last time and left. She almost ran straight into Robin. "Girl's tent," she said. "Remember the rules. You set them yourself."

"Is she okay?"

Raven glanced over her shoulder then zipped up the tent. "Sort of."

"Did she... um..."

Raven decided to spare them both the embarrassment. "No. Whatever's wrong, she's not talking."

"Oh..."

"Leave her alone for a while," Raven suggested.

"I can't-"

"You're going to have to," Raven said and lifted her hand, creating a black shield over the tent. "No talking 'til morning."

"Raven-"

"Robin, she's upset. Anything she says right now is going to be emotional. Not rational. Let her cry herself out."

He jerked, made a step toward the tent but Raven stopped him with her hand. "She's crying?"

"Did you think she wouldn't be?"

"I didn't mean for her to take it this hard," he mumbled.

"Well, unless you're dying, dumping her, or leaving the Titans, give her a chance to work through things on her own. The shield's not going to let anything with a penis through until morning. Got that?"

Robin nodded.

Raven removed her hand. "Shoo."

"Just tell her... um... I love her, okay?"

Raven nodded and waved her hand at him. "Sure. Now shoo. Or I'll dump you in the lake again."

Robin still hesitated, as though he thought she was joking, but he grudgingly turned and headed back to the bonfire. Raven noted Robin positioned himself so he was in direct line of sight with the tent, just in case Starfire came out.

Beast Boy was eating s'mores when she returned to her spot. He gulped when he saw her, choking, then asked in a tight voice, "She okay?"

"Doesn't want to talk. Did you save me any?"

He coughed, then licked melted marshmallow from his fingers. "Nope."

"What?"

"Has to be made fresh, Rae. But I saved you ingredients. I'll make you some now."

"Thanks."

"Guy, guys," Kid Flash said in a loud voice. "Anyone got any spooky stories?"

"Cliche much?" Raven muttered.

"It's tradition," Beast Boy said as he laboured with Raven's s'mores.

"I got one!" Hotspot said, bouncing to his feet. "Once there was an old woman who went out in the woods to dig up some roots to cook for dinner. She spotted something funny sticking out of the leaves and dug around until she uncovered a great big hairy toe. There was some good meat on that toe which would make a real tasty dinner, so the old woman put it in her basket and took it home."

"Ooh," Beast Boy said, leaning close to Raven. "I know this one."

Hotspot continued, "When she got back to her cottage, the old woman boiled up a kettle-full of hairy toe soup, which she ate for dinner that night. It was the best meal she'd had in weeks! The old woman went to bed that night with a full stomach and a big smile."

"Oh, that's just gross," Argent muttered.

Raven wrinkled her nose. "Why would anyone eat a toe?"

"And make a soup out of it," Jinx said, pulling a face.

"Shush. Story," Speedy said, leaning forward eagerly.

"Along about midnight, a cold wind started blowing in the tops of the trees around the old woman's house. A large black cloud crept over the moon and from the woods a hollow voice rumbled: 'Hairy toe! Hairy toe! I want my hairy toe!' Inside the house, the old woman stirred uneasily in her bed and nervously pulled the covers up over her ears."

Hotspot prowled around the fire, so he could emphasis the next part with his body. "From the woods there came a stomp-stomp-stomping noise as the wind whistled and jerked at the treetops. In the clearing at the edge of the forest, a hollow voice said: 'Hairy toe! Hairy toe! I want my hairy toe!' Inside the house, the old woman shuddered and turned over in her sleep.

"Great, so now we have someone who wanted the hairy, eaten toe soup," Raven muttered.

Hotspot stamped his feet, circling the fire as he told the story in a low, onimous tone. "A stomp, stomp, stomping sound came from the garden path outside the cottage. The night creatures shivered in their burrows as a hollow voice howled: 'Hairy toe! Hairy toe! I want my hairy toe!' Inside the house, the old woman snapped awake. Her whole body shook with fright as she listened to the angry howling in her garden. Jumping out of bed, she ran to the door and barred it. Once the cottage was secure, she lay back down to sleep."

Hotspot pounced at Argent, who cried out in mock terror. "Suddenly, the front door of the cottage burst open with a bang, snapping the bar in two and sending it flying into the corners of the room. There came the stomp, stomp, stomping noise of giant feet walking up the stairs. Peeping out from under the covers, the old woman saw a massive figure filling her doorway. It said: Hairy toe! Hairy toe! I want my hairy toe!' The old woman sat bolt upright in terror and shouted: 'I ATE your hairy toe!'

Hotspot grinned, his voice eere and deep. "'Yes, you did,' the giant figure said very gently as it advanced into the room. No one living in the region ever saw the old woman again. The only clue to her disappearance was a giant footprint a neighbor found pressed deep into the loose soil of the meadow beside the house. The footprint was missing the left big toe."

"That's rather gross," Cyborg mentioned.

"And not at all scary," Raven said.

"Well, your turn then," Hotspot said. "C'mon Raven, you've got to have tons of spooky stories."

Raven lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, go on, Rae, you do the best special effects," Beast Boy said, eager.

Raven gave a heavy sigh. "All right. Fine." She shifted her position on the log and placed one hand on the small of Beast Boy's back so she could hide the fact she was using powers and began in a spooky, creepy tone, "For years, it has been believed that electric bulbs emit light, but recent information has proved otherwise. Electric bulbs don't emit light; they suck dark. Thus, we call these bulbs Dark Suckers. The Dark Sucker Theory and the existence of dark suckers prove that dark has mass, is heavier than light, and is faster than light."

"Is this a science lesson?" Cyborg asked, teasing.

"No," Raven said with a glare. Very slowly she started to increase the oppressive feel of the darkness around them, creeping her powers. Making the darkness seem darker and blacker and eerie. "First, the basis of the Dark Sucker Theory is that anything that emits light, sucks dark. For example, look at the fire. There is much less dark right next to it than there is elsewhere. The larger the Dark Sucker, the greater its capacity to suck dark. Dark Suckers in a parking lot have a much greater capacity to suck dark than the ones in your room. As it is with all things, Dark Suckers don't last forever. Once they are full of dark, they can no longer suck. This is proven by the dark spot on a full Dark Sucker. A candle is a primitive Dark Sucker. A new candle has a white wick. You can see that after the first use, the wick turns black, representing all the dark that has been sucked into it. If you put a pencil next to the wick of an operating candle, it will turn black. This is because it got in the way of the dark flowing into the candle. One of the disadvantages of these primitive Dark Suckers is their limited range. There are also portable Dark Suckers. In these, the bulbs can't handle all the dark by themselves and must be aided by a Dark Storage Unit. When the Dark Storage Unit is full, it must be either emptied or replaced before the portable Dark Sucker can operate again."

She increased the feeling they were being watched. Some of the Titans were drawing together. Some were looking over their shoulder, studying the flickering firelight shadows.

"Dark has mass. When dark goes into a Dark Sucker, friction from the mass generates heat. Thus, it is not wise to touch an operating Dark Sucker. Candles present a special problem as the mass must travel into a solid wick instead of through clear glass. This generates a great amount of heat and therefore it's not wise to touch an operating candle. Also, dark is heavier than light. If you were to swim just below the surface of the lake, you would see a lot of light. If you were to slowly swim deeper and deeper, you would notice it getting darker and darker. When you get really deep, you would be in total darkness. This is because the heavier dark sinks to the bottom of the lake and the lighter light floats at the top. That is why it is called light. Finally, we must prove that dark is faster than light. If you were to stand in a lit room in front of a closed, dark closet, and slowly opened the closet door, you would see the light slowly enter the closet. But since dark is so fast, you would not be able to see the dark leave the closet."

"This isn't spooky," Speedy announced, although Raven could see he was unnerved.

"And then we get to the beings who travel in the dark. Twisted shadows, misshapen forms. You see them out of the corner of your eye, but turn your head and they vanish. Whispers." Now Raven augmented her powers, creating substance which matched her story. Flickering shadows, dancing shapes in the inky blackness around them, whispers and creaks and echoes on the wind. Beast Boy shuddered beneath her hand. Cyborg was scanning around behind them. Jinx stared at Raven, transfixed. "Sometimes you can hear the things they whisper, sometimes the whispers hear you. And they come. They stalk and writhe and shy away from the light, circling and calling and waiting for the moment when the Dark Sucker goes out."

At the word, 'out' Raven dropped a shield over the fire, so it seemed like it had gone out, then rushed her powers over the top of everyone, creating the feeling that something malevolent passed by them all.

Jinx screamed and clutched at Kid Flash. Bumblebee's zappers fired. Hotspot erupted into flame. Red Star fell off the log. Thunder emitted a sharp cry while Lightning sparked. Argent covered her face with her hands. Beast Boy jumped and ended up a quivering cat on Raven's lap.

Raven laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_The Hairy Toe and the Dark Suckers are not mine, they're actual campfire stories. Although, I added the extra spooky bit at the end of the Dark Sucker._


	11. The camp Saturday morning

**The camp - Saturday**

Starfire rose, as she did every morning, in the pre-dawn. It was ritual, she didn't and couldn't sleep in even if she wanted. The only way she would miss those first rays of the sun would be if she'd spent all night awake and even then, she just stayed awake until dawn was over. The first rays contained the most energy, were the most delicious.

But she never expected just how beautiful it would be here.

Mist wafted along the surface of the water, the bank on the opposite side obscured from view, but the mountain behind it rose above the low-lying cloud and was speckled with the first rays of dawn. Everything was so still and fresh and beautiful.

She wandered down to the lakeside in her swim suit, leaving the other girls to sleep. Discarding her towel on the bank, she waded into the water and stopped thigh deep, trailing her fingertips across the surface. The cold didn't bother her, it never did unless the temperature reached sub zero. She found it refreshing.

It was nice to be alone and enjoy the beauty and stillness of the water, to stand and watch and wait for those first rays of sun to find her.

The rest of the Titans were barely stirring in the tents, late night, ghost stories, Jericho playing music, laughter until the early hours of the morning. Robin had eventually had to pull the leader card to get them to sleep, Starfire'd heard his commanding voice echoing over the top of the laughter and revelry and the girls had staggered into bed then, Argent and Kole still giggling and Pantha's voice reminding any male who dared come within a foot of their tent that she would remove their 'stroodle'. That had been the exact word she had used. _Stroodle_. It would have been funny if the boys had not been so scared she might actually do that.

Starfire doubted they'd even missed her, then chided herself for such a depressing thought. Raven had asked if she wanted to be involved in the girl talk and she had said no, so they'd gone down by the lake instead. She'd heard them giggling and laughing and wished she could feel the happiness to join them.

Still, Starfire hoped today would be different. She felt... not content, but more relaxed today and she wondered if Raven had anything to do with that. Her mind still churned with indecision, worry and questions, but she felt as though she could handle it today.

Although, she supposed that depended on what Robin did when she first saw him.

Warmth tickled her back, first rays dancing over the egde of the treetops behind her and Starfire closed her eyes, turned toward the sun and lifted her face to the sky.

Power swelled within her breast, growing with the increasing warmth of the sun's rays. It trailed down her fingers into the water and turned the ends of her hair to flame, something she only at first light, a habit she only developed on Earth after Beast Boy's 'burning hair is so freaky' claim.

She sighed in delight, revelled in the feeling of power.

"Yo, Robin!" Cyborg bellowed.

Starfire blinked open her eyes.

Robin was standing on the bank, sweating like he'd just been running. Bare chested, limp hair hanging in front of his mask, a towel draped around his neck. He was holding onto both ends of the towel and watching her.

Starfire curled her wrists against her chest, the power of the morning light dying around her, startled and unsure and caught in his gaze. He stood motionless, expressionless, watching and she wished she knew what he was thinking.

Did he dislike what he saw? Was he still angry at her for wearing something like this? It was not like she had anything else she could wear.

She didn't know how long they stood there, staring at each other before she became self conscious under his gaze. Dropping her eyes to hide the tears and bowing her head, she allowed her hair to fall over her body, covering what it could. She took a step backward, intending to hide in the water.

"Don't," Robin said.

She flicked her head up to see his mouth had crinkled up a just little, just enough to soften his expression. Robin shifted his weight to his other foot, then took a step toward her. "Star-"

"Robin!" Cyborg bellowed again and Starfire was sure the whole camp would be awake by now.

With a sigh, Robin turned his head. "What?"

"Where's that thing?"

Starfire looked up at the camp too, seeing Cyborg flailing around the supplies tent.

"What thing?" Robin called, turning his whole body up toward Cyborg.

"You know! The thing!"

"With the doohickey?" Beast Boy called from somewhere in the camp.

"No! The _other_ thing!"

"Eyeball pizza?"

"No, that belongs on the T-Ship. This is the thing for the other thing."

"Need more information than that," Robin called.

"For God's sake, keep it down!" Kid Flash's voice bellowed.

"You know! The _thing_ thing... the... one we need today!"

"Isn't it there?" Robin called.

"If it was, would I be askin' you 'bout it?" Cyborg bellowed back.

"Shut up!" Hotspot bellowed.

"Can it!"

"You can it!"

"Boys!" Pantha bellowed. "Good for nothing, Pantha has half a mind to-"

"If you mention the word 'stroodle', I will show you how large mine can get! Especially first thing in the morning" Kid Flash bellowed.

"That's just gross," Bumblebee yelled. "Keep it down."

"Isn't that Jinx's job?"

"Hey, fuck you!"

"_Hables_!"

_"No te me hagas ir por allá_!"

"You keep it down!"

"Come over here and say that, you limp noodle!"

"QUIET!" Raven roared.

Instant silence.

For about two seconds.

"Robin! I can't find it. Man, I wanna make my breakfast, where's the fryin' pan?"

"That's what you're looking for?" Beast Boy called.

"Where's it at?" Cyborg called back.

"I'm using it, butt head. Tofu eggs and bacy."

"You're makin' your tofu gunk on MY fryin' pan?" Cyborg roared.

"Cyborg, so help me-" Raven yelled.

"Alright already!" Robin yelled. "Don't wake the neighbourhood!"

"What neighbourhood? It's just us here!"

"Guys, be quiet!" Argent cried.

Robin shook his head, glanced Starfire's way then headed up the incline to the camp. "Alright, fine. Everyone up. We can start the day early."

Starfire watched him go with a heavy heart.

It took them all some time to get ready prepared for the day. Most of the girls wanted to shower, which was impossible since there were none, and bathing in the lake this early didn't seem to be high on their to do list either after they discovered just how cold it was. Starfire saw most of them, Raven included, opting to wear their swim suits under their clothes, probably just in case there were any places to take a quick dip during their hike today, so Starfire threw a shirt and some shorts over her suit too, sitting outside the tent to pull on socks and the hiking boots Robin had instructed her to get.

Breakfast took an extraordinarily long time, especially with Kid Flash and Mas Y Menos having seconds. Then thirds.

Cyborg complained loudly that his fry pan still had the awful taste of tofu lingering. Thunder and Lightning argued over who was cooking the toast. Hotspot cooked his too quickly and had to remake his toast several times, Kid Flash complaining of the wasted food. Aqualad munched on seaweed with bread while Speedy tucked into bacon and eggs. People alternated between getting dressed and eating breakfast, using the tents one at a time to change so getting ready dragged on a little.

Starfire sat on a log beside Raven, toasting her piece of bread against the fire, watching out of the corner of her eye as Robin balanced a bowl of cereal on his knee while chatting to Kid Flash.

"How are you doing today?" Raven asked.

"Better," Starfire replied.

Raven nodded. "Turn the toast, it's about to burn."

Starfire pulled her fork away from the flame. Having little care for the heat of the bread, she pulled it off and reversed its direction so the uncooked face was toward the fire. "Did you sleep well?"

"Before or after I put a bubble shield around Pantha's head."

"After."

"Yes. Very well. Right up until the bellowing match this morning."

Starfire giggled. "It was amusing."

"Only because you weren't still asleep. Where'd you go?"

"To greet the sun," Starfire said, checking her toast and discovering it was ready to eat. She opened her little packet of jam and smeared it over one side of the bread.

Raven nodded. "Ahh."

"Rae, you want some tofu eggs?" Beast Boy asked, plopping down on the log beside Raven, offering her his plate.

"No. Thanks. I like real food," she replied with a straight face.

Beast Boy grinned and held up a steaming cup. "Herbal tea?"

"You read my mind," Raven said, accepting the cup, then accepted the kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"You missed an awesome ghost story night, Star," Bumblebee mentioned as she strolled by on her way to the food tent to get herself some breakfast. "Raven did this really wicked darkness one."

"My apologies," Starfire said, nibbling on her toast. "I was most tired."

"It's cool, we'll do our proper girls thing tonight instead."

"I shall look forward to it."

Bumblebee grinned. "Good, 'cause we're all anxious to hear how dirty Robin is in the sack. Goodie two shoes like him would be downright nasty."

Robin twisted his head, frowning at Bumblebee.

"Sack?" Starfire asked Raven.

"She's talking sex," Raven answered.

"When's she not?" Beast Boy muttered. "Is that what you girls really do?"

"Not usually," Raven replied. "At least, Star and I don't. Just like we're aware not all guys are horn dogs." She nodded to Speedy. "Just the vocal ones."

Robin seemed to relax at that and Starfire suppressed a sigh. "The topic has leant itself that way since Jinx started joining in on our sessions," she mentioned.

"Do you talk about me, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, giving her a puppy dog look.

"Nope. None of their business."

Beast Boy grinned. "Not even how I'm hung like a horse-"

"Since I wouldn't know, I can't tell them," Raven remarked. "Nor would I be inclined to."

"A horse, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, curious. "Why a horse?"

Beast Boy flushed, his ears drooping. "Shoot, she wasn't supposed to ask why."

"You should know better by now," Raven said with a straight face. "Go on, explain."

"Couldn't I-"

"Nope. You started it."

"It is the okay," Starfire said, holding up her hand. "I do not need to know. I have learnt sometimes it is better not to have things explained to me."

"Grass stain, did you wash this pan after ya'll cooked your stinkin' tofu?"

Beast Boy grinned at Cyborg. "Nope, I left it smeared all over, like grease. You'll never get the taste out."

"Why you little-" Cyborg's pan cluttered to the ground and Beast Boy leapt away, laughing and grinning as he dodged his best friend's seeking arms.

"You'll never catch me, lumbering oaf!" he said, then turned into a dog, tongue lolling, tail wagging as he darted around Cyborg.

Starfire and Raven turned on their log to view Cyborg and Beast Boy wrestling on the grass a short distance away. "Idiots," Raven remarked.

"But it looks like fun," Starfire said.

"Still idiots."

A shrill whistle brought everyone's attention to Robin. "Ten minutes guys, let's get this started."

His words brought a flurry of activity as Titans tried to scoff down their breakfast and dash off to dress. Eventually, everyone was ready, day bags were packed, food locked away safely from wild animals, Hotspot ate the fire and they were off and into the woods.

Starfire hid at the back of the group of Titans milling around the start of the trail. Even though she couldn't see Robin, she could still hear his voice.

"At each checkpoint, you're to pick up a flag and a clue to where the next checkpoint is and take a picture using the camera I provided, preferably with either yourself or your partner in the shot. Stay with your designated partner. Remember to drink lots of water, it's a pretty hot day today. Feel free to stop and admire the scenery but remember you only have three hours to reach the summit and the faster you go, the longer you have to swim at the top. There is a rock pool for swimming up there. Cy's gonna take the T-Ship up there to start organising lunch. Everyone should have their maps and compasses. No powers, this is very important. No powers, no flying, no levitating, no speed force, no bow and arrows, Speedy! It's not a race, there's no prize at the end so if you see someone stuck feel free to help them out. I ran the circuit this morning already, all the flags are in place-"

"That isn't fair," Speedy said.

"It's for fun," Robin said. "To give you a lay of the land. There's pretty cool things to see on the way."

"Do you want to walk with us?" Raven asked Starfire quietly.

Starfire smiled. "No. It is fine. You and Beast Boy enjoy the walk."

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked, then grinned at her as he tried to lift her spirits. "I don't mind having two gorgeous girls on my arms."

Starfire gave him an indulgent smile. "No. I am quite capable of traversing this path on my own."

"I'm sure Robin will walk with you," Raven mentioned.

Starfire nodded, not very hopeful at all. That had been the plan when Robin had instructed them all to have partner to work with for the walk and the canoe race later (Aqualad choosing to be official referee for it). But now... she did not know. He had made no indication he wanted to be her partner. Not that she blamed him.

"But first, we're going to do an exercise. Everyone, take off your backpacks and stand in a circle."

Starfire blinked, this was news to her. Still, she did what she was told, along with everyone else who were casting each other confused looks. It didn't take them very long before they were all in a circle.

"Shoulder to shoulder," Robin told them. "Close as you can get. Good."

Starfire found herself shoulder to shoulder with Raven and Speedy, who grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows. "Looks like I got you," he said.

"Okay, everyone put one hand into the middle of the circle," Robin said. "Grab someone else's hand opposite. Doesn't matter who."

Starfire did what she was told, finding herself gripping Cyborg's hand firmly. "Hey, little lady," he said and Starfire smiled at him.

"Now the other," Robin instructed, standing outside the group. "Take someone different."

Starfire's hand found Red Star's. "Greetings," she said.

"Hello, my friend."

"Right," Robin said. "Now, without releasing each other's hand, untangle. And if I hear anyone deliberately touching bits they shouldn't there'll be a stern talking to. Talk to each other, manoeuvre around, those who can fly can make it easier on the rest of you, you can reposition your hands, but don't let go. The object is to become as close to a circle as you can. I'm gonna shut up now, sort this out yourselves."

"You've got to be kidding me," Bumblebee said, wriggling. "How are we supposed to get out of this?"

The Titan knot shifted in time with Bumblebee's movements, several of them pulled off balance. Red Star pulled backward, his strength almost toppling the whole group. Starfire found herself shoved up against Raven pretty hard. The group teetered and swayed, those with more strength yanking those with less off balance.

"Pointless," Raven mumbled.

"My apologies."

"Talk to each other," Robin suggested. "Communicate."

"You're enjoying this," Speedy spat at him.

"Work as a team," Robin told him.

"Pretty easy to say when you're outside the circle, dude," Kid Flash mumbled.

"Someone has to watch and keep you out of trouble. Try looking at where your hands are."

"What are you gonna have us do next," Hotspot complained. "Play Robin says?"

"Don't give him ideas," Argent said. "Ow! That's my foot."

"Sorry," Jinx said.

"Thunder, stop yanking so hard."

"Ow, Hotspot."

"Sorry!"

"Ow! Lightning, turn it off!"

"Don't you dare-"

"_Quieres mover tu mano_?"

"Get off-"

"All right, ya'll. Just hold up..." Cyborg studied their joined hands for a minute. "This is totally doable. Kole, you're the littlest..."

It took some manhandling, Starfire floating upside down over all of them and winding through the middle of the hands, Pantha physically picking up someone and holding them up with her elbows while Raven and Argent unwound, Beast Boy becoming a monkey, Thunder standing on his head, Aqualad completing the limbo underneath Speedy and Bumblebee's hands, and all of them ending up on their asses several times as the knot fell over, before the circle even began to take form.

"Man, Starfire," Speedy said as she held a slightly awkward position, arms extended out perpendicular to her body, while Kole crept along her body, the two hands she was joined to on opposite sides of Starfire's body. "You sure are flexible."

Starfire nodded, still floating as she removed her legs from the circle of Kole's arms.

"'Spose you'd have to be, dating Robin and-"

"Speedy," Robin said in a warning tone.

"We all know how bendy you are," Speedy complained. "This'd be easy for you, not fair that she gets extra-"

"Concentrate on the knot."

Starfire twisted again, thankful that she was mostly unknotted now. She followed Cyborg's hand and and alighted on his shoulder, Red Star standing beside Cyborg too. "Nice moves, girl."

"I thank you."

She sat there, watching as the others untangled themselves, giggling as half the circle fell over, laughing with the others as they joked about the knot until finally they were all free and in as much of a circle as they could manage.

"Well done," Robin said, approvingly. "You can release now."

Starfire's fingers felt a little numb as she released Cyborg's and Red Star's hands, everyone else seemed just as glad to be free as she was. There was a sense of group pride and accomplishment too, they'd done a difficult task together and had fun doing it. People slapped each other on the back, grinning madly and happy.

"Nice exercise, man," Cyborg told Robin as he gripped Starfire's waist to lift her from his shoulder.

"Thanks," Robin said with a smile and a nod. "See you at the summit."

"Catcha. Good work all, don't be too long," Cyborg said, waving.

Starfire wandered over to fetch her bag and find Raven while Robin went to the beginning of the trail. "Alright, first pair, Thunder and Lightning, off you go."

"I shall travel first, brother," Lightning suggested.

"After you, brother."

Robin continued to send them off on the trail every thirty seconds, Red Star and Pantha went next, then Speedy and Mas, Menos and Aqualad, Bumblebee and Herald, Jinx and Kid Flash, Kole and Jericho, Argent and Hotspot and lastly Beast Boy and Raven. Starfire had been unsurprised at the partnerships, except for splitting Mas Y Menos up, but then she assumed that was so they would not use their power.

She sat awkwardly on a boulder as she watched them all go, laughing and smiling and calling out to the other groups. Robin thrust his hands into his jean pockets as Raven and Beast Boy wandering off down the trail walking side by side and talking. Raven glanced over her shoulder before they rounded a corner and Starfire smiled and waved. She did not wish to ruin anyone else's day simply because she and Robin were arguing.

"Nice moves," Robin mumbled, his back to her.

"Thank you. It was an... interesting task."

"Yeah. Did what it was supposed to do, got everyone working as a team. Cyborg's a natural leader."

Starfire scratched at the rock with her fingernail, little pebbles crumbling away. "You already knew that."

"I did. But that wasn't the point of the exercise."

"What was the point?"

"You don't have to come," Robin said with a sigh. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to sit this one out."

Starfire stood and shouldered the little travel backpack which held her water, a camera, compass and map. "I heard a promise of an amazing view once we reach the top."

"Yeah, it is pretty specular. It was really nice this morning, but not the nicest thing I saw."

Starfire looked at Robin, hoping he meant what she thought he meant, but he still hadn't turned around.

"The walk's not bad too," he continued. "Lots of scenery to look at. Flowers and rock pools, interesting trees. Assuming people stop to look."

"People should always stop to admire the scenery."

Robin nodded. "No point rushing if you don't enjoy the trip," he said, his voice laced with double meaning.

"It is the journey not the destination?"

"The destination is pretty important too. As long as it's agreed on. There's no need to take a journey though, if there's no one to share it with you."

Starfire swallowed the mountain in her throat. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still my partner for this weekend?" Starfire asked in a small voice.

Gravel crunched under Robin's boots as he turned to face her. "Do you still want me to be?"

She nodded, hopeful and unsure.

He studied her for a long moment. A very long, uncomfortable moment, before he smiled. "Then I'm still your partner." He tilted his head in the direction of the trail and held out his hand. "C'mon. Let's go enjoy the journey."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**

_Thanks to .Faith-o-sarus. for the Spanish!_


	12. The camp the walk

**The camp - The walk**

Starfire's hand felt clammy in Robin's, but she wasn't sure if that was her hand or his. She was nervous and unsure and she wanted to talk, but also didn't because she was most afraid they would fight again.

Their boots crunched along the gravel, the trail just wide enough for them to walk side by side without walking into foliage. The trees were tall, an old forest and as Starfire looked up the aged trunks she could see smaller trees and shrubs taking refuge within the upper branches and growing from divots in the trunk. Vines wove their way up trees to seek the light in the canopy, ferns which grew strategically in the areas which received the most light.

"I'm sorry."

Starfire turned her head to regard Robin.

"You were right," he said, looking at her. "I should've said something a lot sooner than I did. Maybe it might have been easier... no, it would definitely been easier. I should've been upfront and honest with you from the beginning and I'm sorry I wasn't."

Starfire nodded.

"I absolutely do desire you. I never wanted you to believe that I didn't." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "It's... hard... I guess. To talk about stuff like this. I never learnt how to, Star. My parents died before the whole sex talk thing and Bruce... is... not the best role model. He's always so smooth and suave and I'm blundering my way around. We never really talked sex, I just... thought when we did, I'd tell you then. I didn't mean for you to take it this hard. I guess... I didn't realise how important it was to you."

Starfire nodded again. "It is important."

Robin dropped his head.

"Important but not essential."

Robin lifted his head again. "What do you mean?"

Starfire sighed, dropping her eyes to the winding trail. "I am uncertain. A Tamaranian's love is eternal and sex is the ultimate way we can express our love. I feel as though... I am being asked to repress something which I want to give to you. Regardless of whether we split and fall for others, there will always be a part of me which belongs solely to you. On Tamaran, marriage is a way of joining families, of combining armies and enabling peace treaties, of ensuring strong offspring, not an illustration of commitment. For me, I cannot become more committed to you than I am right now." She sighed. "But it appears humans view commitment differently."

"Not really. Some humans don't even want commitment before they have sex, Star. Some just want relief and pleasure. Some want to expand on the connection they have with a person. Some do it because they feel it's a natural progression of a relationship. Some do it because they get lusty and caught in the heat of the moment. But, for me, it shouldn't be everything a relationship is. Ours was based on deep friendship first before we started becoming romantic and we've been taking our time to progress. I want to keep the romance alive, as corny as that is. Sex changes things, I've seen it happen, especially being around Bruce, he can be sweet as pie right up until he sleeps with a girl, then he sort of forgets about them. Or calls them when he needs arm candy."

"Oh."

"Even though I know I won't let that happen, it still bothers me. Some people forget why they became attracted to a person in the first place. Some forget they still need to spend time together and do things and not everything should be about naked bodies."

"And some become closer together."

"I agree with that. But that's part of the reason I want to wait. I want it to be special. I want to learn with my wife and spend a lifetime being intimate. Something to look forward to. I'm not doubting your commitment, Star." He squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. "I'm not. I'm not doubting my own either. I love being with you. I think of my future in terms of things we'll do together. You _are_ the wife I think of when I picture it, I can definitely see us getting married one day. I wasn't trying to imply you wouldn't be her. I just... I wasn't sure how'd you take it... if I was moving too fast... or apparently not fast enough."

"One day... you keep saying 'years'," Starfire murmured. "Years and we are too young and you wish to wait until marriage. The average age for a human male in America to commit to marriage is twenty nine."

Robin stared at her. "Twenty nine? Really?"

Starfire nodded, sullen.

"You have my permission to starbolt me if I wait that long," Robin said, grinning.

Starfire didn't say anything.

His smile died. "Is that why you're getting so upset? Because you think it'll be another eleven years?"

"One of many reasons."

"What's another?"

Starfire considered, still watching the ground as their feet passed over it. "If I were on Tamaran, I would most likely be already married."

"An arranged marriage, though."

"Indeed. Not one of love and choice. I would possibly have had many lovers by this age. Maybe even have a child already. For me... it is a good thing I am not on Tamaran anymore."

Robin seemed surprised. "It is?"

"I do enjoy the slow romance you have shown me. The kissing and the time spent doing things we love and flowers. But I assumed, and perhaps that is my own fault-"

"That we'd have sex eventually," Robin finished. "Or pretty soon."

Starfire nodded. "I did not mind a steady, slow progression toward it, but I had thought it would at least occur."

"And I suppose the kind of blatant knowledge that KF and Jinx were... it was a pretty fair assumption that we would."

Starfire nodded again. "I was excited."

"Because its a recognised way a Tamaranian expresses affection?"

"Yes. I have been doing everything the human way-"

"And sex is something a Tamaranian can understand completely and doesn't need explained."

"Yes."

"I see. And I suppose, as you say, because you have already given me your heart, waiting for a ceremony and a marriage certificate to show commitment must sound pretty far fetched."

"A little."

"Okay. I get where you're coming from."

"You do?"

Robin nodded. "Slow on the uptake, but I see." He rubbed his forehead. "You do know how much marriage means to most humans, to me, right?"

Starfire nodded. "I understand how much it means. A true partnership, a sharing of love and understanding and a willingness to be with that one person for the rest of your life."

"Yes. Exactly..." he hesitated. "... you want that, right? Marriage? It's something you can see yourself doing?"

"With you?"

"Yeah, with me."

"What would you do if I did not?"

Robin stopped walking, releasing her hand. "Really?" he asked, sounding heartbroken.

Starfire faced him. "Makes a conundrum, does it not?"

Robin ran his hand through his hair, the other hand on his hip. "I didn't.. I never... even thought for a second... that you... god..."

"Are humans even allowed to marry aliens on Earth?"

"Umm... yeah... they can... there's some... laws... and stuff..." Robin dropped down, squatting on the ground, both hands covering his face. "Shit."

Starfire was startled by his reaction. She hadn't expected that at all. "Robin," she said, dropping down in front of him and touched his wrist. "You truly do wish to marry me?"

Robin flopped backward so he was sitting on the ground. "'Course I do."

Now she felt bad. "Richard, it was a hypothetical question. On Tamaran, I would rather die than submit. But with you, yes, I could."

He peeked out through his fingers. "Damn it, Starfire," he muttered, then rubbed his face. "You had me going. That was mean."

"If I did not wish to one day be married the Earthen way, I would have told you at the beginning."

He released his face. "I guess I deserved that."

Starfire stood, offering her his hand. "Not truly."

He took it, held on to it again as they continued to walk.

"What would you have done?" Starfire asked. "If I did not wish to be married?"

"No clue," Robin replied. "Honestly, I think my brain shut down for a second then."

"My apologies," Starfire said, morose. "I did not mean to upset you like that."

"I think I just got a taste of what I was asking from you."

"Perhaps."

Robin sighed, lifting their joined hands so he could kiss her fingers. "Being abstinent does often incline itself to earlier marriages."

"It does?"

"We've already been together nearly two years, I look forward to a great many more. I can definitely see us being married before we're twenty five and even that's an overestimate."

Starfire felt a little warm at that prospect. "Oh."

They walked in silence down the worn path. The trees didn't seem any thicker or thinner, but Starfire could hear multiple voices ahead, Beast Boy's laugh, perhaps even Kid Flash's voice. She didn't think they had been walking that fast, but perhaps the others were waiting for them, or it was a check point.

Robin stopped, tugging on Starfire's hand to pull her to face him. "Was there anything else you want to talk about before we caught up with the others? I mean, I know there's still things, but was there anything urgent?"

Starfire shifted her weight as she considered. "Um..."

"Was there anything that would prevent me from kissing you now?"

"Oh. Well. No."

Robin flashed a relieved grin and pounced on her. Arms around her back, lifting her up off the ground as he recklessly attacked her lips with his. Starfire's squeak turned into a moan of approval as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He changed his grip on her, one arm across her hips to press her against him, the other arm straight up her spine beneath her backpack so he could splay his fingers between her shoulder blades.

There was heat in his kiss, emersion but not total. It had not been like this before and yet every kiss that preluded had held the same restrained passion, only Starfire could feel it now and understood what she was feeling. He wasn't trying to take her somewhere, whisk her away with the power of his kiss, build up to something, he was trying to hold himself back. She could only imagine what he would be like if he truly let go.

But only now, as she felt herself recognise his restraint and hesitance despite how powerfully he kissed her, did she realise just how much she wanted him to let go, to really feel her pressed against him, to take her into himself and be a part of her.

That thought was both agonising and heartbreaking. Years. It could be years.

She really had little choice. Accept that this was her life, restrained passion, until such a time he chose to marry her. Try and change his mind and ask him to give up something he wanted, which didn't seem very appealing because she knew he'd regret it.

She supposed she could seduce him completely, make it seem like his idea...

Who was she kidding, he'd see that a mile away.

"What's wrong?" Robin whispered.

Her cheeks were wet. "You are holding back."

"I know-"

She rested her forehead against his, keeping her eyes closed. "I can _feel_ it. I never felt it before. I never realised. But I can feel your restraint."

"And?"

She trailed her fingers across his cheeks. "I do not like it."

"Oh."

"I am sorry-"

Robin shifted and Starfire suddenly found herself shoved up against the rough trunk of a tree. Mouth over hers, tongue down her throat, unrestrained passion. Palms to her thighs, lifting her up further as he dragged her legs around his hips, then released them. Pelvises pressed together, chest squashed, hands greedy in their exploration.

Starfire ignited. Exploded. Desire tore through her, through every limb, every pore, settled in her belly.

He dragged his lips away, face pressed against hers, panting raggedly. "Better?"

Starfire's body felt like liquid fire. "_X'hal_."

Back to the little kisses again, calming ones, soothing hands and restrained passion but she felt she could enjoy it, now that she had seen the fire burning inside him.

"I can't do that often," he mumbled.

"But you will kiss me like that again, yes?"

"Oh, yes. I will. Whenever I can but it can't go further."

She couldn't quite catch her breath. "_X'hal_."

He chuckled as he kissed her neck, then dropped his forehead to her shoulder. Starfire tilted back her head so it was resting against the trunk of the tree and tried to shift a little so the objects in her backpack weren't digging in as awkwardly as they were.

"You okay?"

"Mmmm... glorious."

Robin's hands went to the back of her thighs, gently coaxing her legs away from him and back on the ground, but he still stayed right up against her, snuggling now and Starfire was perfectly happy with that.

Robin cleared his throat, stepping away from her. "We should keep walking. Before KF comes back to find us."

"Will he?" Starfire asked.

"Yup. He's been... well... trying to lift my mood. He knew we'd had a... disagreement."

"Oh."

"Didn't tell him anything. Not anyone's business but ours."

Starfire nodded, not mentioning she'd already said something to Raven. Raven would be discrete, Starfire knew.

Robin smiled. "C'mon," he said, draping an arm around her.

Beast Boy, Raven, Kid Flash and Jinx were waiting for them as they reached the check point, although none of them tried to look like they were waiting, it was pretty obvious to Starfire. And to Robin, who shook his head but did not remove his arm.

It was a rock covered landing of sorts, a little cliff with a small trickling river. As Starfire glanced along path of the water, she was pretty sure the water would lead up to the summit of the hill the were climbing to the rock pools Robin had promised at the top.

"You truly ran this path this morning?" Starfire asked, looking upward.

"Yup. All the way up. Was a nice run."

"Why?"

Robin chuckled. "Because I could."

Raven's eyes went straight to Robin's arm, then Starfire's face, then she smiled. Beast Boy nudged her, "Told ya they'd be okay."

"Dude, hurry up," Kid Flash whined from the rock he was using as a seat. "All the food is gonna be gone by the time we get there."

"Doubt it," Robin said. "Cyborg took more than enough."

"I'm a big eater."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "And? Taken into account. You'll be okay, especially since you shouldn't be speeding anywhere."

"What can I say? Fast metabolism."

"Seems to me you just said it."

"C'mon, KF," Jinx said. "You have a backpack full of snickers there. You'll be fine."

"A backpack full?" Beast Boy asked, perking up. "Gonna share?"

Kid Flash cast him a glare. "Only with Jinx."

Jinx smiled, pleased and gave Kid Flash a doe eyed look. "It's true love when he's willing to share his snacks with me," she told Raven.

"How sweet," Raven murmured.

"What about the rest of us?" Beast Boy complained.

"Not going out with you, dude," Kid Flash drawled. "You ain't got the right parts. Raven on the other hand-"

Jinx lifted her hand, holding her middle finger against her thumb and scowled. "Just try it."

"I got a couple of snickers in my backpack," Robin said. "I'll share."

Beast Boy grinned. "Awesome."

"Once you reach the top. Don't want to keep Cyborg waiting, do we?"

"Aww what?"

"Have to give you some incentive." Robin removed his arm and stepped behind Starfire, unzipping her backpack. "You guys take your photos?"

"Yup," Beast Boy said, passing Starfire a small flag and a clue. "All done."

Robin filled with the camera, then lifted it to his face. "Smile, Star."

She threw him a smile and the camera clicked.

"So, which way, boss?" Kid Flash asked with a cheeky smile.

"Nope," Robin said, checking picture he'd just taken, then took another one of Starfire.

"Did you want me to get one of you and Star?" Beast Boy asked. "We already took couple shots."

"Nah," Robin said. "I'm good. Best shots are up the top anyway."

"Not even a clue?" Kid Flash asked.

"Not for you," Robin replied, putting the camera back in Starfire's bag. "Do you want me to carry the bag, Star?"

"It is fine," Starfire replied, smiling over her shoulder at him. "It is not a burden."

"I could just follow Star," Kid Flash teased. "Not like you wouldn't tell her where to go."

"Yup, you're right. You certainly could follow her," Robin replied, nodding at the clue in Starfire's hand. "Read the clue."

Starfire considered the piece of paper, lifted her head to survey the surrounds then pointed. "That direction."

"What?" Kid Flash blurted. "No way, how'd you figure that out?"

Starfire flipped the piece of paper to show him what was written on it. "'Take the path to the East.' That seems most straight forward to me."

Beast Boy burst into laughter. "Oh, that's too funny."

Jinx giggled and shook Kid Flash's dumbfounded shoulder. "Nice."

Raven looked mildly amused. "Idiot."

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny," Kid Flash said, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't even read it, did you?" Robin said, grinning cheekily.

Kid Flash was suddenly studying his shoes. "Umm..."

"He said it would be easier to wait for you," Jinx teased.

"And what's your excuse?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"Raven wanted to wait for Starfire," Beast Boy said with a shrug and a grin.

Raven raised an eyebrow at Robin, daring him to comment.

"After you," Robin said with a small bow and a hand toward the direction of the path.

"Bite me," Kid Flash said.

Robin clicked his teeth together in a mock bite in Kid Flash's direction, then put his arm around Starfire again.

Robin was in contact with Starfire the whole hike up the mountain, helping her up over rocks that littered the path even though she didn't need it, holding her hand or a hand on her back in the walking cuddle. He joked and laughed and chatted with Beast Boy and Kid Flash. Raven was quiet, except for a cutting remark ever now and then. Jinx joked and teased Kid Flash, mock wrestling and conned him into piggy backs rides. Robin took a lot of photographs of Starfire every time they stopped at a check point. Starfire was fairly certain he was overcompensating but she didn't mind.

Starfire marvelled at slowly changing landscape. The tall trees diminished in number before they were finally replaced with small shrubs and bushes, the dirt trail becoming rocky.

"It is most interesting," she mentioned to Robin.

"What is?"

"How slow the change is. From dirt to rock, tree to shrub. The higher we go, the rockier it is, the more sparse the vegetation and less animals."

"Because you're noticing it. Taking time," he said. "Instead of rushing overhead and missing it all. You get to appreciate the changes. Anticipate the summit."

Starfire gave him a shrewd look. "You are very full of the double meanings today."

He chuckled. "Sorry."

"Nothing wrong with being fast," Kid Flash said.

"There are some things wrong with being fast," Jinx told Kid Flash.

"Stop and smell the flowers," Robin said, bounding away from Starfire for a moment to pick a wildflower of a small plant growing out of a crack. He came back and tucked it behind her ear. "You never know what beauty you can find if you just look," he said, fingers lightly touching her chin before he dropped his hand again.

Starfire beamed, pleased with his attention.

"Sap," Raven muttered.

"Guilty. But you'd swoon if BB did that to you."

"Dude, she prefers paper animals to flowers. I keep her happy in other ways."

"He does," Raven agreed.

"How come you never give me flowers anymore?" Jinx complained, casting a glare at Kid Flash.

"I share my snacks. What's wrong with being fast, anyway?" Kid Flash asked Jinx.

"Oh, I don't know," Jinx said with a roll of her eyes. "Guess."

"Don't know unless you tell me," Kid Flash complained.

"Foreplay comes to mind," Raven muttered.

"Exactly," Jinx said.

Robin snorted. He slung his arm around Starfire's shoulders, bringing their heads together briefly. "Here we go."

"Dudette, uncool," Kid Flash grumbled.

"Stopping for a meal break every few minutes cause you can't stop vibrating," Jinx mumbled.

"You like it when I-"

"Lalalalala," Beast Boy sang, covering his ears. "Too much information. Really."

"Yes," Raven included, disgruntled. "Don't hurt our virgin ears."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "You guys really need to get laid, hey Robin?" he said, complete with nudging of Robin's ribs.

"I wouldn't know."

Jinx looked surprised, but didn't say anything. Kid Flash, on the other hand, looked exasperated. "Still? Dude, c'mon, you should hit that-"

"Don't," Robin snapped.

"I do not wish to be hit," Starfire said.

Robin shook his head. "He means-"

"I know what he means," Starfire interrupted.

Kid Flash grinned. "So you're the one holding out on him-"

"It is none of your business," Starfire replied.

"It shouldn't be anyone's business," Raven said. "That kind of thing is better when it's private. Really no need to-"

"I smell food," Beast Boy announced. He shifted into a snake, slithering between Raven's feet then shifted again, into a horse this time, lifting Raven up so she was straddling his back. The instant her arms were around his neck, he bounded off up the rocky path.

"Hey!" Kid Flash complained, scooping Jinx up and chasing after him at full speed.

"So much for no powers," Robin mumbled.

"Powers are a part of who we are," Starfire said. "We cannot turn them off."

"I know."

"I wish I could share mine with you."

Robin grinned. "Oh, I remember what yours are like. Very awesome. So much freedom. Glorious, if I remember."

Starfire's smile was filled with melancholy.

"I don't mind that I don't have powers, Star. Don't need them. Besides, you do share them with me. Every time you glow, every time you take my hand and lift me up, you share."

"Oh."

He grinned. "C'mon, race you to the top."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**

_In one of the Teen Titan Go comics (Issue 24, scans_daily has the best snapshots of it if you want to see) the Titans exchanged powers. Robin got Starfire's, she got Cyborg, Cyborg got BB, BB got Raven's and Raven got Robin's. I don't think I've ever seen Robin smile so much as when he was flying._

_Also, they haven't agreed to anything. They're just trying to talk without getting emotional. May or may not work. Mwhaha._


	13. The camp Saturday snapshots

**_Author's Note:_**

_Time for some fun. Two chapters in one today, because there will be no updates tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>The camp - Saturday snapshots<strong>

Starfire sat on the rocky bank of the rock pool at the summit of the hill they had climbed with her feet in the water, her socks and shoes carefully placed behind her.

"Not swimming, Star?" Beast Boy asked, heaving himself up out of the water beside her.

Starfire shook her head.

"Shame. It's really warm in there. Must be from all the sun."

"Raven is not swimming either."

Beast Boy glanced over at his girlfriend. "Yeah, but she's meditating. Perfect spot for it, over that view. And she promised to when she was done."

"Oh."

"C'mon, babe," Beast Boy said, nudging her. "Swim. You can have my first 'nessie' ride."

"Can you turn into the nessie in that?" Starfire asked, not quite believing there was enough room.

"Yup. Curve my neck and tail, we'll have ourselves a good slide."

"Perhaps later," Starfire said.

"What's up with you?" Beast Boy asked, looking concerned. "You're not really enjoying yourself. You and me, we're normally the happiest of the Titans. I miss my smile buddy."

"My apologies, Beast Boy. I just..."

Beast Boy placed his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know you and Robin aren't doing so hot. Cy and me will kick his ass at the word."

"You can try, Beast Boy," Robin said.

Beast Boy frowned over his shoulder. "Dude-"

"None of your business, we're fine and thanks for watching out for her. Now, shoo. That is my spot."

"You'll get a wet butt if you sit here."

"Going swimming, wet butt comes with the territory."

"Suit yourself," Beast Boy said, diving back into the water.

Robin flopped down in Beast Boy's vacated -and wet- spot. "Why aren't you in the water? You love swimming."

Starfire lazily kicked her feet. "I... did not feel like it."

"Liar."

Starfire sighed and kept her eyes on the water.

"This is about that suit, isn't it?"

Starfire didn't reply. She flicked her eyes to him, seeing him already shirtless and in his swimming trunks, mask still firmly fixed on his face.

"Are you wearing it?" Robin asked.

She nodded.

"Then take off the shirt and shorts or I'm throwing you in there dressed."

"But-"

Robin huffed and stood, moving behind Starfire, he grabbed her under the arms and hoisted her to his feet. Jerking her around so she was facing him, he started undoing the buttons of her shirt. "I thought you looked awesome in it. Sexy and beautiful and I want to see it again."

Starfire raised her hands and covered his. "Truly?"

His fingers stilled. "Yes."

"I thought you did not like it-"

"I like it a little too much," Robin admitted. "Got very jealous."

That made Starfire feel all warm and fuzzy. "Oh," she mumurmed as her fingers took over the job of the buttons.

Robin took a small step away from her, watching. Starfire wasn't sure if she was pleased or self conscious. She supposed she could tease him a little, but she was most aware that Robin was not the only one watching. Especially from the whistle and the death glare Robin cast Speedy's direction. When Starfire's shirt and shorts were discarded with her shoes, Robin scooped her up, took two steps and threw them both into the rock pool. Starfire's shriek was swallowed up by the bubbles which surrounded them and she felt Robin release her so they could both stroke toward the surface.

"That was mean," Starfire complained, fixing her top, her feet kicking to keep her afloat.

"Funny, though." Robin said, treading water. He shook his head to get rid of the excess water. "And it got you swimming."

"Would not have been so funny if my top had done the floating away."

Robin looked skittish. "Ahh...

Starfire giggled.

"Water's pretty warm," Robin mentioned, treading water closer to her.

"Yes. Beast Boy believes it to be the sun."

"Most likely. Do you want to jump from the cliff?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked up to where several of the boys were climbing so they can dive. "I do not see the entertainment value in that," she murmured. "But I will watch if you want to jump."

"Nah. Just thought I'd check."

"I could throw you, if you like."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, because that's all manly and-"

Starfire gulped in a breath, sank below the water. Diving down deep, she grabbed Robin's ankles to let him know where she was, then cupped her hands under the arches of his feet. Tapping into her flight, she surged upward and out of the water, transferring her speed into Robin and tossing him into the air. He let out a whoop, somersaulted twice then swan dove back into the water.

Beast Boy magically held up a ten sign from where he was. Speedy gave Robin a nine and a half. Kid Flash gave him a six.

Robin surfaced, grinning madly.

"Show off!" Kid Flash bellowed.

"You offering rides?" Speedy called.

Robin glowered at Speedy as he stroked back across to Starfire. "That was awesome, thanks."

"A benefit of dating an alien powerhouse, yes?"

"One of them," Robin said with a smile. "But not the best."

"You have a best benefit?" Starfire asked as he reached her.

"Boo-yah! Watch out below!" Cyborg bellowed, causing both Robin and Starfire to look up.

"Oh. Shit-" Robin blurted as Cyborg cannonballed off rocky cliff above the pool.

Starfire grabbed Robin's wrist, hoisted them both out of the water and out of the way of the falling cybernetic ball. She flew them across to a little alcove, a divot away from the other falling and leaping Titans and lowered Robin back in the water. It seemed Robin could reach the bottom here, he stood, taking her hips to pull her back down, then sank down until only his neck was above the water. "Quick thinking."

"I did not wish to be landed on," Starfire murmured.

"Me either."

"Do you wish for me to toss you again?" Starfire asked. "I do not mind."

"No. I'm good, maybe later." His hands slipped up from her hips to the bottom of her ribcage. "Would I be out of line if I said that suit is really awesome?"

Starfire smiled. "No. Please do."

He tugged her closer to him and she splayed her fingers on his chest. "It's awesome."

"Thank you. I did hope that you would approve."

"I do. Very much so. It suits you." He hesitated, this his face shifted into concern. "Star-"

"Can we not?" Starfire asked, rubbing her nose against his. "I should very much like to enjoy the time here."

He pecked her cheek, then her jaw, his hands gripping her shoulders. "We still need to-"

Her legs entwined with his. "I know. Not in front of our friends. Can it not wait?"

He breathed on her neck before he kissed her there. "Until when?"

"Later?"

His teeth grazed her jaw. "That really doesn't help."

"Much later?"

"Oh, that clears everything up."

She pressed herself firmer against him. "I am most glad."

"So beautiful," he breathed, brushing his fingers along her jaw.

Starfire giggled. "I thank you."

"But, Star, I'd really like to-"

She blew in his ear, rubbed her cheek against his. "Kiss me?"

Robin's voice went husky. "Well, when you put it like that-"

"Heads up!" Hotspot cried.

Robin lifted his arm, intercepting the volleyball headed for them without even turning his head.

"Woah, nice save!" Beast Boy cried.

"Pass it here!"

Robin turned his head just long enough to throw the volleyball back to Cyborg.

Starfire rested her head against his as she watched the water volleyball game recommence. "I do believe we will continue to be interrupted."

"Probably," Robin replied, snuggling her and nuzzling her cheek as he tried to coax her to look back at him. "They seem to make a game of it. Leave them to their fun."

"We could join them," Starfire suggested, half teasing him.

"Kiss me already," Robin complained.

"But-"

Robin grabbed her chin, pulling her face to his. They didn't kiss for long, Robin wasn't big on the public displays but it was still sweet and wonderful and his hands wandered below the surface of the water. The kisses lasted until the next 'accidental' throw of the volleyball at them and they spent the rest of the time clobbering Cyborg with the volleyball every chance they got.

TTTTT

"Seriously? We get to parachute off the cliff?" Beast Boy asked, excited.

"No," Robin said, checking his gear again. "You can fly down, walk down, run down, take Herald's trumpet. Starfire's taking us wing gliding, which, if you wanted to join in, you should have said when I asked if people wanted to do this. Only brought three suits, sorry. And you need to be trained."

"Awwwww, nuts," Beast Boy complained and kicked a rock.

"So come in bird form."

"Might just do that."

"Dude, I'm so gonna beat you," Speedy said, checking his gear again.

"No way, I'm so much better at it," Hotspot told him.

"The idea is to get the most hang time you can," Robin said, checking the tail of his wing suit. "No one can beat me on that."

Starfire raised an eyebrow as she stood out of the way.

"Unless you can fly," Robin amended. "I'm ready, guys."

"Good to go," Speedy said.

"This is gonna be awesome," Hotspot said.

"Remember, don't fall too-"

"We got this, dude," Speedy said.

"Starfire's on hand to rescue-"

"Quit worrying," Hotspot said. "Done this before, y'know."

Robin shook his head. "Okay. Fine."

"Just worry about Starfire carrying us all up."

"She's fine," Robin said, walking over to her. "Right?"

Starfire nodded. "I am fine."

"Dude, how's she going to carry three-"

Robin swung himself around, onto her back. He looped his arms around her neck and pressed his knees into her hips. Starfire peered over her shoulder at him. "You will inform me-"

"Of course."

Starfire stretched out her hands, one toward Hotspot, the other to Speedy and they each took a hand.

Speedy looked a bit skeptical. "Are you sure-"

Starfire launched. Hotspot and Speedy bashed against her legs, Robin's grip tightened around her neck but she did not decrease her speed, she needed height and it always expended less energy if she reached the height quickly.

On Robin's wrist, she could see his altimeter clicking upward. He hadn't wanted to 'fly' from too high, fifteen thousand feet he'd asked for, so it was just a matter of reaching that height.

She really didn't understand the human thrill seeking need, trying dangerous things which, if went wrong, would most likely kill them. But she did understand the love of flight, and this was a way to share with Robin. He did love to fly.

As she approached the pre agreed to height, she slowed, allowing Hotspot and Speedy to get their bearings. At fifteen thousand, she ceased completely, floating and spread her arms wide. "Are you ready, Speedy?"

Speedy's grin was very broad. "Drop away!"

"Hotspot?" Starfire asked, turning her head. "I will release you three seconds after Speedy."

"Good to go!"

Starfire tilted her head back and Robin kissed her cheek. "I'm good," he said, shifting his weight. She felt his foot on the middle of her back before he pushed away with massive 'woop', dropping straight down. After a few seconds free fall, Robin spread his arms and legs to engage the wingsuit and began to soar.

Starfire released Speedy, counted to three, then released Hotspot. Still floating, she watched them for a few minutes, her eyes following Robin's telltale green and red suit, before she dove after them.

TTTTT

"All right, ya'll," Cyborg announced, the volley ball grasped in his hands as he sized up their opponents. "Ready for Starfire and me to whoop your butts?"

"Like you could," Robin scoffed, at the ready.

"Dude, you're going down," Beast Boy told Robin from the side lines of the court.

"Nope. The boy wonder and I can take them on," Kid Flash said.

"Dude, you have no idea what you're up against," Beast Boy said. "These two are the all star volleyball champions of the world."

"No strength, Star," Robin warned, pointing his finger at her.

She battered her eyelashes at him. "Who me, Robin? I would never."

"She so would," Cyborg drawled, extending his arm in preparation of serving the ball. "Ready, man?"

"No," Kid Flash said, eyeing both Starfire and Cyborg in trepidation. "This is a set up."

"No way," Cyborg said. "We'd never do that."

Kid Flash was adamant. "You two shouldn't be partners. It's not fair. You've got a computer for a brain and none of us can defeat her strength _and_ she can fly."

Starfire cast a sly glance at Cyborg. "I do believe he is... the chicken."

"Oooooh," Speedy said to Beast Boy. "She called Kid Flash a chicken."

"He's not gonna like that," Hotspot teased.

"Beast Boy and I have beaten them before," Robin said. "Do I need a new partner?"

"Lies," Cyborg said. "You never beat us. We forfeited out of the goodness of our hearts."

"For a Titan alert, if I am not mistaken," Starfire included. "So, if you wish to forfeit now, we will not mind."

"Just serve the damn ball," Kid Flash instructed them. "You're all talk."

Starfire and Cyborg shared a smile and he served.

Even Kid Flash's speed and Robin's dexterity couldn't compete with well oiled team of Cyborg and Starfire. Spikes, flip shots, passes, sets. Starfire contained her strength, she always did, but Cyborg enjoyed the attack so much. Starfire set him up, Cyborg sent it home and it was only Kid Flash's speed that could save the ball. Unfortunately, he couldn't quite set up a shot for Robin, who was consequently constantly scrambling to keep the volleyball aloft.

Titans cheered, most of them were barracking for Cyborg and Starfire, who seemed most pleased with their impending victories.

"Okay, they're so cheating," Kid Flash complained, panting.

"We'll get them."

"Dude, I'm running low on energy."

"Then you're going to have to set me up better."

"I'm doing my best."

"Set me up better. I know Star's weakness. Here's what we'll do-"

Kid Flash grinned.

"They are planning something," Starfire told Cyborg as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Runnin' scared 'cause we're whoppin' their asses. Boy wonder's probably gonna go for a weakness."

"Yours or mine?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg rubbed his chin. "Well... probably both. You could always flirt with him. Make him lose his train of thought."

"That hardly seem fair," Starfire said.

"Take one for the team."

"Cyborg," Starfire began disapprovingly.

"Worth a shot. I'll protect your weakness."

Starfire smiled. "And I shall protect yours." They shared a high five, before readying for the serve.

"Set me up, girl," Cyborg said as Robin threw the ball straight up to serve.

Robin leapt into the air and Starfire recognised the way his body arched. Jump serve. Which meant the ball could land anywhere and with force, especially since Robin had a knack for spinning the ball as well as issuing speed.

"Shit," Cyborg said. "Star-"

Starfire lunged.

The ball hit the ground just centimetres away from her outstretched fingers and she ended up with a mouthful of grass.

"Ace!" Kid Flash and Robin shared a high five as the ball was returned to them.

Starfire groaned and accepted Cyborg's hand up. "They can't out match us, so they're going to out-serve us."

"Not if I can help it," Starfire promised, dusting dirt from her clothes.

Robin grinned. "Right there?" he called. "Got a grass stain on your shirt there."

"Then perhaps I should remove it," Starfire called, playing with the tails of her shirt.

Robin looked skittish for a moment, then seemed to decide she was joking.

"That'll learn you," Cyborg said, laughing. "C'mon. Serve the ball."

TTTTT

Raven slapped her hand against her arm for what must have been nearly the hundredth time. "Damn bugs," she muttered, returning her hand to her knee. "Azerath, metrion, zint- ow!" She slapped another bug. "Azar curse this place."

There was a small riddip and a croak as a green frog hopped in front of her.

"Make yourself useful," Raven muttered. "Eat the bugs."

"Sorry?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven turned her head, flushing as she saw Beast Boy approaching from the camp. "Um... hi."

"Hi," he replied, flopping down on the grass next to her. "Hey, mister frog," he said poking the frog, who stared at him in distain and croaked. "Sorry. Ms frog," Beast Boy amended as the frog hopped away. "Why were you talking to the frog?"

Raven slapped her knee, squishing another mosquito. "I was hoping it'd eat all the bugs."

Beast Boy chuckled. "You thought it was me."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"I always talk to frogs."

"Sure you do."

"Not my fault they have better conversations than you do."

"And here I was being nice and bringing you the bug spray."

Raven paused. "You did?"

"Yup."

"... Can I have it, please?"

"Oh, now you're being polite," Beast Boy teased.

"Please?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether you admit you thought the frog was me."

"I didn't. It wasn't slimy enough."

"Ooh. Burn." Beast Boy grinned as he tossed the bug spray from hand to hand. "Guess I'll just-"

"Pretty please?"

"With sugar on top?" Beast Boy teased.

"And a cherry. If I have to."

"A cherry. You must be desperate."

Raven slapped another bug. "I'm desperate. Please, Gar."

Beast Boy stood and uncapped the bottle. Placing his finger on the depressor, he applied a liberal amount of spray to Raven's legs and arms, then the back of her neck. "Better?"

Raven breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Come swimming with me later?"

"Is that code for 'come make out with me under the raft later'?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

Beast Boy grinned. "Sweet."

TTTTT

The bonfire flicked in the centre of the camp, stick roasting marshmallows held against the heat. Friends laughing and telling jokes and recounting just how close the canoe race that afternoon had been. The stories changed and warped, becoming more outrageous as friends argued and twisted their sections of the story. Speedy had single handedly rowed his boat to victory because Mas had been too short to reach his oar. No, didn't Speedy remember? Hotspot totally kicked his ass. Nuh-ah, it had been Beast Boy and Raven who won-

Starfire had had a marvellous day. Lunch upon the summit, she and Robin had sat on the cliff overlooking the valley and the lake. Snuggled into her back, his chin on her shoulder, they had eaten lunch together and he hadn't cared who laughed and teased as he hugged her.

They'd lingered at the rock pools, laughing and playing water games with their friends and Robin had appreciated her bikini. Teasing hands beneath the water as they retreated to their own little pool, little kisses and sweet whispers in her ear. No one had noticed because they were either busy with their own partner, or challenging each other to jump into the water from a higher position on the rock face. If if they had noticed, Robin and Starfire hadn't cared. They weren't making out like Herald and Bumblebee were. They weren't eating each other's faces like Jinx and Kid Flash, just enjoying themselves.

It hadn't been the unrestrained kiss Robin had given her before. He still held himself sternly in check, safe, previously discovered areas of her body, nothing that would be embarrassing to be caught doing. Easy kisses and pecks but Starfire could feel the promise of more.

When the canoe race came, Robin hadn't wanted to race the other Titans, just meander along, talking and laughing and splashing her with his oar. They hadn't been last to cross the finish line, that honour belong to Bumblebee and Herald who had become distracted by their boat being sabotaged and springing a leak but Starfire and Robin had enjoyed the journey.

Starfire was beginning to understand what he was trying to show her. There wasn't any rush, they'd get there eventually. She still wasn't certain about the years, but there was time to talk about that. Right now, she was savouring being with him.

"Marshmallow?" Robin asked, tilting his head back against her knee, offering her the one he'd just prepared. He sat between her legs on the ground, leaning against her as she sat on the log.

"Oh, yes, please," Starfire murmured. She leant over him, her hand buried in his hair, to take the marshmallow from the stick.

"It's hot."

"Heat does not bother me."

"I know," Robin replied, peering up at her as he reapplied several marshmallows to his stick. "But exploding marshmallow in my hair will bother me."

"I shall be careful."

"So, we did ghost stories last night," Hotspot said. "What's left for tonight?"

Bumblebee turned her head from her conversation with Jinx. "Well, us girls are going to-"

"That's no fun, we're supposed to be team buildin'," Cyborg interrupted.

"It _is_ team building," Jinx said.

"Besides, we've been team building all day," Beast Boy said. "I'm tired."

"You boys can do your own thing," Bumblebee said, waving her hand at him dismissively. "We have plans-"

"We could play truth or dare," Speedy suggested. "I got some pretty cool dares up my sleeve."

"Dude, do you have to suggest that every time we have a get together?" Beast Boy asked.

"Seems like tradition now," Kid Flash noted.

"Isn't it like a camping tradition too? Or so I have heard," Kole said from her spot beside Jericho, who was softly playing his guitar. "We did the scary stories last night. I don't often get to spent time away from Gnaark, as much as I love him, I'd like to make the most of it."

Jericho nodded, smiling at Kole.

"I wouldn't mind daring Kid Flash to run around wearing Jinx's bra on his head," Hotspot said, grinning.

Robin chuckled. "I'd pay to see that."

"Sounds like you're giving us permission there, boss," Kid Flash said, grinning broadly.

Robin tilted backward to offer Starfire another marshmallow. "Not your mother or your keeper. You can do what you like. Just keep it reasonable."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy said. "Who's in?"

"Not me," Raven murmured. "Pointless game." She leant across and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek, then rose. "I'm going to meditate for a while."

Beast Boy nodded. "Okay, anyone else want to go? Who gets to go first?"

"Me, since I suggested it," Speedy said. "Cyborg, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Of course."

"Of course. Eat Beast Boy's tofu."

Cyborg sighed. "Why is that always your go to dare? C'mon, man, every time, don't you ever get sick of it?"

"Be original for once," Aqualad teased.

Speedy shoved at him. "I am original."

"Wannabe Robin, remember?"

"Bite me, gill face."

Robin suggested, "Why don't you just write down everyone's names and draw from a hat. Then ask that person truth or dare. Then that person gets to draw a name. We've got a lot of people here, that way everyone gets a turn."

"Good idea, boss," Kid Flash said and vanished, only to return with a piece of paper and a pen. "Must be why he's the boss, has all the idea."

"Yeah, that must be it," Robin said in a droll voice.

"Hands up who wants in," Kid Flash said.

Starfire ran her fingers through Robin's hair, smiling at him as he held up his hand for Kid Flash to write down.

"Not a puppy, Star," he complained, grinning at her.

"I like your hair when it does not contain the grease."

"Gel," Robin corrected. "Not grease. And I thought you liked it spiky."

"I do, when you are Robin," Starfire said. "But when you are like this, it is different."

"Slumming it, you mean. Not gonna play Truth and Dare?"

"No, but I will watch. And I do not believe you are 'slumming' it."

"What do you think I am doing then?" Robin asked.

Kid Flash finished organising the names. "Okay, first name is... Hotspot. Truth or dare?"

"I think you are most relaxed," Starfire said. "It is a nice look for you."

Robin shifted his head against her thigh, looking up at her. "Yeah, sometimes I forget what it's like just be normal."

"Do you not have to remember soon?" Starfire asked, glancing up to view Hotspot singing 'I'm a little teapot.' "If you are to reappear?"

Robin wrinkled his nose. "Yeah. Probably. Still not sure if I want to. Keep thinking maybe he should just have a tragic accident and die."

Starfire was startled. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, Batman and I don't have the best relationship, you know that. If... my other side just vanishes, I could be Robin forever. No need to reappear. I wouldn't have to get dragged into that life again. It's really not me."

"I thought you were excited about going to college?" Starfire asked, concerned with his morbidness.

"I am. Sort of."

"Jinx!" Hotspot said. "Truth or dare?"

"Sort of?" Starfire asked.

"Well... juggling college and Titans... it's going to be hard enough and I need to find time to spend with you too."

"Oh. I had not realised things would change so much, but I would not mind-"

"I would. You're important too. Don't worry, I'll manage. I'm very good at organising my time although, we may have to make some concessions."

Starfire curled an arm around his neck, then down the inside of his collar to press her hand against the top of his chest. "I will endeavour to make the transition as smooth as possible."

Robin ran his hand along her arm. "If you found a course you wanted to do, we could use a hologram ring and we could spend time together at the same college. Between classes, that sort of thing."

"I could not be myself?" Starfire asked, curious.

"Be a little difficult, since you're dating Robin," Robin said in a low voice.

"Oh. Yes. Of course. Silly me."

He readjusted his head on her leg. "You don't want to hide."

"No. I would rather not."

"Hmm..." He grinned. "Another option is that my alter could steal you away. Romance you out from under myself."

Even though she knew he was joking, Starfire said, "I would not allow myself to be... wooed."

"Why not?"

"Because then it would make it difficult to be a part of the team, would it not? We already get enough publicity already."

"And they'll just print cheating claims. You're right," Robin said with a sharp nod. "Can't do that."

"Could Robin not go to college?"

Robin opened his mouth then closed it again. "That's... actually not a bad idea. I haven't been out of uniform in years, Jump City's quite used to seeing me around."

"Exactly. Then we could go together."

"I'll look into it. Might be helpful for the others if they want to go too." He raised his hand and touched her cheek. "Thanks."

"It is my pleasure, Robin."

"Question though, because I know _he's_ going to ask soon."

Starfire tilted her head inquiringly, knowing which 'he' Robin was referring too.

"Would you mind appearing in my other life under a hologram ring?"

"Why?"

"A single... me... is... well..."

"You are concerned your father may try to do the setting of you up?"

"A little."

"Oh. It would make things easier for you?"

"It would. We'd discuss it more, of course, I'm just... giving you time to think about it."

"I shall consider it."

"Thanks." He smiled. "You're real pretty by firelight," he said, sliding his finger down to her chin and tugged her a little.

She lowered her head at his request. "And you are the flirt."

"I'm allowed to flirt with my girlfriend."

"Oh, yes," Starfire cooed. "Please do."

He stretched up toward her. "C'mere-"

"Starfire, truth or dare?"

Starfire blinked and lifted her head away from Robin's. "I am sorry?"

"Star," Kid Flash repeated. "Truth or dare?"

"I was not playing," Starfire protested.

"Name's on the piece of paper," Kid Flash said. "Sooo, truth or dare."

"Um... t-"

"Dare? Awesome. I dare you to spend the night with Robin. In his tent. Tonight. All night."

"Hey," Robin said, sitting up straight.

"That is not fair," Starfire scolded. "I did not say dare."

"I heard you say dare, did you all hear that?" Kid Flash asked everyone.

No one dared to say anything. A couple of the Titans looked like they were trying not to laugh, but a couple of them looked rather timid. Cyborg frowned and Starfire though he might actually get mad at Kid Flash for that.

Kid Flash grinned. "You gotta do the dare, Starfire."

"But-"

"Fine," Robin said and pointed at Kid Flash. "But I counter dare you to go dress up in Jinx's bra and prance around for the rest of the night. You don't do that, Star doesn't stay with me."

"Robin?" Starfire asked, surprised.

Kid Flash pulled a face. "Dude, that isn't nice-"

"I could include the panties."

"He'll stretch them," Jinx complained.

"Robin-"

"It's fine, Star. Honest." Robin grinned and waved his hand at Kid Flash. "Go change, KF."

Kid Flash groaned. "God, dude, I hate you."

"Remember that next time you try and break the rules."

Starfire placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. "But, Robin-"

Robin's expression was smug as he watched Kid Flash dart off to the tent he shared with Jinx. "I did ask you if you still wanted to, remember."

"Yes, but-"

Robin finally realised there was something wrong and looked at Starfire in concern. "And what? I thought you wanted to. You'll be in your sleeping bag, I'll be in mine. We'll be fine. Sharing a tent is not the same as sharing a bed."

Starfire considered. "I just... do not think it would be wise."

"Nothing's gonna happen," Robin said firmly.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiinx... how do these things do up?" Kid Flash wailed.

Jinx rolled her eyes and got up to go help him.

"Guys can take them off better than they can put them on," Bumblebee cheeked.

"Those things are still a mystery to most guys," Herald said.

"And yet, you still want to see them," Argent said.

"It's the mystery of what they hold we're drawn to," Speedy quipped.

"Do we need to stuff this?" Jinx called.

"Yup. Get some socks," Robin called back. "Camera's at the ready."

"Hey! Not fair!" Kid Flash complained.

Jinx came out of the tent and shook her head. "Geez, and you guys are supposed to be the good guys."

Kid Flash came out, wearing a black lace bra, stuffed with white socks. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" he asked, posing.

"Very," Robin said.

Kid Flash cupped himself. "Shame, really."

"Yes, very," Jinx said scathingly. "That was my favourite bra." She shook her head and headed back to her seat.

"You're really that anxious to get Star to sleep in my tent?" Robin asked.

"Helping a bro out," Kid Flash said, offering Starfire the hat with the names. "Enjoy. Star, your turn."

Starfire sighed and drew a name out of the hat. "Robin..." With a frown, she looked at Kid Flash. "Are you certain this is not the rigged."

"Wow," Kid Flash said. "No. Completely random."

Starfire sighed. "Robin, truth or dare."

"Do dare, dude!" Kid Flash prompted. "Star, dare him to wear one of your bras! Do it!"

"Truth. Definitely."

"Cheater, Star's not gonna dare you to do anything embarrassing," Hotspot said.

"You obviously have never heard one of Starfire's dares, then," Cyborg said.

"We all learnt quick never to say dare to her," Beast Boy mentioned. "Usually involves one of her wiggling foods."

"I was planning on requesting that you wear my bikini for the remainder of the night," Starfire murmured.

Robin poked her in the nose. "See. I'm onto you. Truth."

Starfire considered. "I do not wish to know anything..."

"Ask what he's gonna do to you tonight!" Kid Flash prompted.

Starfire tilted her head. "I am fairly certain that would involve being thrown on the sleeping bag and _femsparkled_."

Cyborg choked on his marshmallow. Beast Boy's eyes went wide. Bumblebee developed a sly grin, nudging Jinx. Kid Flash whooped.

"Until you're breathless," Robin cheeked.

Cyborg burst into laughter. "Oh, that's awesome."

"And all those with dirty minds are assuming she means sex," Robin added, grinning.

"She didn't?" Kid Flash asked, confused.

"Nope," Cyborg said, holding his belly as he laughed. "Star, you got 'em good."

"I do believe it is your turn, Robin," Starfire said, offering him the hat.

"Star, you didn't ask Robin a question!" Hotspot said.

"Oh..." Starfire frowned. "Very well... Robin... when was the last time you went dipping of the skinny?"

Robin jolted. "Jesus, Starfire," he muttered.

Starfire blinked. "Not appropriate?"

"Hardly."

"My apologies, I shall think of a better question-"

"No! Answer that one," Kid Flash said, pointing, then readjusted his bra. "How do you girls wear these things?"

Robin sighed and covered his face. "Never." He dug his hand into the hat. "Beast Boy, truth or dare."

"Wait. Never?" Hotspot asked.

"Man, you are way too proper, loosen up," Cyborg said, shaking his head.

"Someone has to be sensible," Robin said.

"You are such a stick in the mud," Bumblebee said, rolling her eyes.

"I do not see why," Starfire murmured, apologetic now.

Speedy looked excited. "We should totally go-"

"Not in my water," Aqualad said. "I'll get the fish to bite your privates."

"Guys, we have to work together too, let's have a little decorum," Robin said. "Beast Boy, truth or dare."

Beast Boy's ears went down. "Dude, I dunno, your dares are wicked awesome, but I don't wanna be running around in one of Raven's bras. She'll kill me."

"I'd be pretty stupid to involve Raven in one of my dares," Robin said.

"Um... okay... dare."

Robin considered. "I was going to have you run around the camp naked, but you'd just go beast... so say... 'I love pink leather' after everything you say for the next five minutes."

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, looking outraged. "... I love pink leather?"

"You do?" Raven asked, from behind Beast Boy as she returned to her seat. "Now I know what to get you for your next birthday."

Laughter chorused well into the night.


	14. The camp Robin's tent

_**Author's Note:**_

_Deliberately named to be crude, of course. =D_

_This chapter. This fricken chapter. It's been rewritten, from scratch mind you, maybe six times (that's a good twenty thousand words over the last few days). Tweaked a good many after that. Each ending had a completely different outcome, a different plot line appearing in my head on where it could go._

_DARN YOU PLOT BUS. DARN YOU TO HECK! Kater and Airdrie have only seen two, maybe three copies of the final product, and let me tell you, Kater was swearing at me over one of the plot lines. Such language, I never!_

_Let's just say, a wrong word can lead you someplace you never thought you'd go. Especially in a situation like this._

_I have to post this. Right now. Because if I don't, the other plot lines keeping wanting to take over and some of them were worse than this one. No more buffer chapters after this so the next chapter may take a few days._

_Do I have you all scared yet? Good._

_Welcome to 'the hammer'._

* * *

><p><strong>The camp - Robin's tent<strong>

Starfire stood awkwardly outside Robin's tent as she waited for him to get changed. She was already in her pyjamas, a pink top and shorts, having changed before him. Now, she brushed her hair, braiding it so it was out of the way for sleeping.

Kid Flash was grinning at her from the bonfire and Starfire shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't have to do this," Raven said.

"I shall be fine. Besides, we are just sleeping."

"Are you still mad at him?"

"We are... discussing things," Starfire said. "But no, I am not mad."

"You know what they're all going to think you're doing."

Starfire nodded, sighing.

"Will they be wrong?" Raven asked.

"Yes."

"And you still... um... want..."

Starfire nodded.

"Rock and a hard place," Raven said.

"We will find a balance," Starfire murmured. "Or... we shall separate."

"And neither of you wants to do that."

"No."

"More incentive to find a compromise, I guess," Raven said. "Still, this is only going to make it more difficult for you."

Starfire sighed. "Robin is... very determined."

"If you say so."

"_Robin_ can hear everything you're saying," Robin said, opening the flap, having changed into a beater and sweats. "Ready, Star. You can come in."

Starfire blushed and exchanged a glance with Raven. "Pleasant _slorvaks_."

"Night Raven," Robin said, moving aside so Starfire could crawl into the tent.

"I'm putting a shield over your tent," Raven said in a loud voice. "So Kid Flash doesn't decide to perv."

"Heeey!" Kid Flash complained.

"Or heckle," Raven continued. "Or whatever else you had planned."

"Thanks, Raven," Robin said, doing up the zipper. "See you in the morning."

"I wasn't," Kid Flash complained, as Raven's shield descended over the tent.

Robin had a little lamp between the sleeping bags lit, Starfire eyed it as she crawled onto her sleeping bag, lying down on her stomach on top of the bag. She cradled her head in her arms. "Will that not show our shadows?" she asked.

"It's going off in a minute," Robin said, crawling into his bag. He shuffled around, getting comfortable and covered, then rolled onto his side facing her. "You don't sleep in the bag?"

"I have little need for warmth," she said.

"Oh." Robin reached for the lamp and turned it off, moving the lamp away from between them. "Okay."

There was little light, just enough to see shapes by. Raven's shield meant a lot of the light from the fire was screened, so there as really not a lot to see. Starfire sighed. "Good night, Robin."

"Don't want to talk for a while?" he asked, sounding a little sad.

She sighed again. "I would not have chosen to spend tonight with you could I have helped it. It reinforces... things."

"Oh," he mumbled, disheartened.

"Do you snore?"

Robin chuckled. "No. I don't think so."

"Good. Because Pantha was most loud last night."

"Well, you can tell me if I snore in the morning."

"I will most likely take your pillow and beat you with it if you do," Starfire told him, giggling.

Robin laughed. "Okay. I'll do my best not to then."

She stretched across the space between him to touch his face. "Do you always sleep in your mask?"

"Um... sometimes. Most of the time I forget its on." There was the sound of cloth being removed and Starfire could see the pale glint of his eyes in the darkness. "Better?" he asked as he took her hand to hold.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Not that we can really see much. The night vision was better."

"You had night vision on?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?"

"Nice avoidance."

"Yes, I had night vision on."

"Why?"

"So I could see you, why else?"

"That hardly seems fair."

"Wanna borrow my mask?"

"If I wished to see in the dark, I would simply glow."

"Is it like night vision for you? When your eyes glow, I mean."

"Similar, I suppose. It does help pinpoint shapes and movement better. Beast Boy becomes a little difficult to see."

"Cool. And yeah, he does for me too at night. I think he likes the ninja feel."

Releasing Robin's hand, Starfire shifted, rolling onto her back to stare up at the roof. She clasped her hands on her chest, bending her knees.

"You told Raven."

Starfire turned her head to look at him, even though he was difficult to see. "I did not realise it was supposed to be a secret and I needed a friend."

"I see."

"She does not know much. I did not think you would appreciate me informing others of our problems."

"I'm not worried, since it's just Raven," Robin said. "I was just clarifying. Especially after what I overheard."

"Oh."

"I'd have a real problem if you told the rest of the girls."

"I know."

"Star, do you think there is a compromise in this?"

"I do not know. One of us will have to give something we want up."

"Yeah."

"I contemplated seducing you."

Robin sucked in a startled breath.

"I only tell you in the hope we can remain honest with each other."

"Oh. Well... I... guess I can't blame you for that."

"I believe you would regret it if I did and would be most mad with me if I actually succeeded. It would not bode well for our relationship."

"No. It wouldn't... would you really?"

"Truthfully, I do not know. Thinking and doing are two separate things."

"Yeah..."

Starfire turned her head to look at the roof of the tent again, watching the pale flicking of the firelight and listening to the muted music of Jericho's guitar.

"This must be very difficult for you."

"It is." Starfire sighed. "I cannot help but think the next time we make out, you will pull away again. It will continue like that until such a time we can marry, if we even get that far."

"And you don't want me to pull away."

"No. If anything, the way you kissed me today was a tease."

Stony silence from Robin.

"I know you did not mean it that way," Starfire continued. "But it only further illustrates what I cannot have."

Robin sighed, rolling onto his back. "I can't win."

Starfire covered her eyes with her hand. "_X'hal_... you must think sex is all I think about."

"Of course not," Robin said. "We've talked about a lot of other things today. And sex is the issue we're having, it's good that we're talking about it. We need to get all we're feeling out in the open."

Starfire considered that in silence for a minute. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"What if we cannot reach a compromise?"

"We'll... cross that bridge when we come to it. What would be your ideal solution?"

"My ideal solution?"

"What would you prepared to give up to stay together?"

Starfire was a little confused. "Would I not have to give up sex?"

"Well... you'd have to give up penetration by me, yes. Not until we're married. I really want that, Star."

Starfire swallowed.

"But... I mean... there's toys... I could- I suppose... um..."

Starfire's eyes went wide. "Oh..."

"And... I did... say mutual... explorations... since we already, kind of touched each other there..." He cleared his throat. "And you could always... I suppose... do... umm... yourself..."

"Yes. Masturbation is a perfect way around this," Starfire snapped. Why did he always have to sound as though she was forcing any sort of contact on him?

"I'm just throwing ideas out there."

"Despite what you seem to think, I am not some lusty hormonal person, Robin," Starfire ground out. "I do not _have_ to have sex. It is not about the orgasm, it was about sharing ourselves completely. The emotional connection. I do not want the artificial if I cannot have the real."

"Oh."

"Which leads me to ask, since you opened that particular topic, do you-"

"God," Robin groaned.

"It is a perfectly reasonable question."

"I suppose. Not answering though."

"Oh."

Robin's voice was muffled. "Only if I really can't help it." He took his hands away from his face. "Usually I can control it, exercise or cold shower or ignoring it. But yes. Okay, in the past I've slipped. Not the same."

"How is it not-"

"It just isn't," Robin snapped, his voice incredibly hard and biting.

Starfire curled her arms against her chest, surprised at his sudden anger. It was uncalled for, in her opinion. She was just asking a question.

He groaned again. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

Starfire held herself still.

"Sorry," he said again. "I should've been prepared for a conversation like that and I wasn't. I overreacted."

Starfire pressed her lips together, not wanting to be yelled at again.

Robin shifted until he was propped up on his elbow, looking over at her. "Star?"

"Um..."

His hand groped, looking for her, sliding along her sleeping bag until it touched her forearm. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"... okay."

He slid his hand up her arm until he reached her shoulder, then dug his hand under her. A lift and a tug and he'd slid her across the tent to him, wrapping both arms around her and hugging her to his chest. His lips pressed against her forehead, his hand stroking her back. "I love you," he murmured. "No more sex talk tonight."

Starfire considered, then repositioned her head on his chest so she could look up at him. "One more question, if I may?"

Robin was silent for a moment. "Okay," he said, sounding uncertain.

"If talking about sex makes you uncomfortable, how do you know-"

"If I'll be able to _have_ sex when we're married?" Robin finished.

"Yes."

"Reasonable question," he said.

"Have I asked unreasonable ones?" Starfire murmured.

"No. You haven't... truth is, I don't know. But it's all about mentality. It makes me uncomfortable because I'm not ready for it. When we're married-"

"You will be?"

"I will be. I do look forward to sex, Star. It's not like I never want it at all, I just want us to be married first."

Starfire was silent for about a hundred of Robin's heartbeats. "Robin?"

"Mmm?"

"I... appreciate... the acknowledgement of the possibility of an 'us' regarding marriage."

Robin kissed her head. "I never meant for you to believe it wouldn't be you. That I didn't want to marry you or I don't find you an attractively, wonderfully sensual person. I didn't mean to accidentally reject what you were offering. I really do believe that we will one day."

"Thank you."

"I appreciate that you're trying. That you're giving me the benefit of the doubt."

"I want to make this work. I love you too much to allow this relationship to die because we have different views on sexuality."

"I do too. We'll find a solution that we can both agree on."

Starfire doodled little circles on his chest. "May I have another question?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"You have truly never been dipping of the skinny?"

He snorted and shifted. "No."

"Do you want to?"

Robin swallowed. "With you?"

"Yes."

"What... now?"

"Yes."

"Star... we couldn't even get changed together. That would be... too tempting. No. I'm sorry."

Starfire sighed. "You were the one who did not wish to be changed together," she muttered, bitter.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked, frustrated. "Why are you pushing? Do you want to get hurt?"

"I am trying to find a happy medium," Starfire said. "Something that we can share that is not sex but is still... an expression of affection. Still the 'naughty'."

"Starfire-"

Sighing, she lifted away from him and crawled back to her sleeping bag. "It is the okay."

"It's not."

"Well, what are _you_ prepared to give up to stay together?" Starfire asked, indignant. "Because it seems to me my sacrifice is greater-"

"I'm not asking you to sacrifice sex, Starfire. You'll get that eventually. It's not like we'll _never_ do it. I just want to be married first."

"And you are aware at this juncture I would only be marrying you _for_ sex?" she snapped.

"I was hoping you'd marry me because you loved me," he snapped back.

"Marriage does not _mean_ anything."

"It does to me-"

"Why must we do everything your way?"

"Because that's the way _you_ wanted it."

"I do not want it anymore."

"Only because it would be so fucking convenient-"

"Do not swear at me."

"Why are you fighting me on this?" Robin snapped.

"Because I want you, Richard. I want to feel you inside me. I want to know you desire me like I desire you. I want to show you the love I feel for you. I want to share every part of myself with you. I want us to share in that."

He groaned. "God..."

"It seems rather pointless to wait."

"It's _not_ pointless."

"You are the only one to receive any benefit from marriage," Starfire said.

"That's how you feel about it right now, but what about in the future. It's not a forced on thing here. There's no peace treaty. There's no joining of houses. No one choosing who you will marry for you. Just two people who love each other and want to spent the rest of their lives together. That's not a bad thing to hope for, it's not a bad thing to want with a person. You said so yourself, you can see yourself getting married one day."

"Would it not be more special if sex were not the reason to get married?"

"Don't," Robin snapped. "Don't do that. Don't twist it."

"Yes, I can see myself getting married to show the love and commitment I feel for you but right now, all it feels like is an excuse-"

"If you loved me, you'd understand."

Starfire's eyes lit in anger, casting an eerie glow over the inside of the tent. "Do _not_ pull that on me," she growled out, her voice low. "I could say 'if you loved me, you would have sex with me', but I have not stooped that low."

"You want sex," Robin snapped, just as angry. He sat up, shoving at the sleeping back as he scrambled out of it. "Fine. Let's do it. Right now. I give up. Seems my feelings don't matter to you. Get your clothes off."

"I do not want the pity sex," Starfire snarled, moving away from him. "Stay away from me."

"Make up your goddamn mind," Robin snapped, thumping down on his pillow.

"As you said," she muttered, flopping down on her sleeping bag, her back to him. "I am only hurting myself."

"No. You're hurting me too," he mumbled.

Starfire shut her eyes resolutely, willing herself not to cry, but several tears escaped anyway. Behind her Robin shuffled and huffed and made angry sounding noises.

Starfire curled up into a ball, her hands gripping the back of her head as her faced pressed against her knees, concentrating on her breathing.

Robin seemed to be doing the same thing, his huffs turning to deliberate breathing. Trying to calm down, be rational, stop being so emotional.

It was hard, Starfire was Tamaranian, she was used to letting herself flow. Have an emotion, feel it, revel in it no matter what it was and show it to the world. Bottling was hard, brooding was even harder. She'd had to make so many concessions to be with an Earthling and Starfire was only just realising how much she'd had to give up because she loved Robin.

"Are we really going to do this?" Robin asked, in a soft, sad sounding voice.

"Do what?"

"Split up."

Starfire's heart turned to ice. She felt cold all over. Again, he would suggest this.

"I don't want to," Robin murmured. "But... I can't see a compromise. We're both too fucking stubborn. Neither of us are going to let this go. To stay... and try and work things out... would we just be delaying the inevitable?"

Starfire knew her voice would be devoid of emotion, but she answered anyway. "I do not know."

Robin sighed.

"Could you let me go?" Starfire forced herself to ask. If they were to seriously talk about splitting, she needed to know.

"What?"

"Knowing my ideals, knowing that if I fell in love with someone else I would... could you let me go?"

"Oh. _God_," he breathed, as though the world had just been taken away from him.

Starfire found a small amount of humour in the almost audible click as Robin realised what he had been saying to her. "Surely you-"

Sudden movement from behind her and Starfire found herself grabbed, wrapped up in his arms, his legs, every part of them touching as Robin clung onto her for dear life. "Nononono. You _can't_."

Starfire didn't speak. It was bad and it was horrible and she despised herself but he needed to understand what he would be giving up. If he insisted on entertaining this idea of splitting up, he needed to know what it would cost. She held herself still, wouldn't hug him back, wouldn't allow herself to react to him. Emotionless statue.

"Tell me you wouldn't," he said, desperate to deny it. "You _couldn't_."

"It is something to consider if you are serious," Starfire said, keeping her tone indifferent.

"_Please_-"

"You were the one who suggested-"

Robin moved, up and over her so they could be face to face, and then went straight back to the whole body cling, as though by holding onto her, he could prevent her words. "Please, don't."

"Robin-"

He kissed her, hard and desperate. "Please," he murmured, between frantic kisses. She let him kiss her, but she didn't kiss him back. "You can't. That's not fair- we can work something out-"

"Then stop suggesting we should separate," she told him, stern. "Truly, Robin, if you cannot handle the idea of me being with other people, suggesting that we cannot work this out and we should split is not the best solution."

"Okay," he pressed his face to hers, kissed her lips again. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"You did not think that one through, did you?"

"No. I didn't."

Starfire sighed and relaxed, allowing herself to cuddle him back.

"I'll do it," Robin mumbled, still clinging. "I'll give you sex, just don't... don't..."

"I do not want pity sex," Starfire told him again, in a softer tone this time. Lifting her hand from his back, she brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers. "I do not want you to give in just because you do not wish to lose me. I want a solution that works for both of us. A compromise."

"Star-"

"Shush. Take a moment to regain your balance."

Robin sighed, dropping his head so it rested against her neck. His hands pulled her closer, his legs kept her there, entangled and wound around her, she could barely move and it didn't matter. She just held him. She stroked his back and his hair and gave him the time he needed to find equilibrium again.

It was a long time before he spoke again. So long that Starfire was beginning to feel sleepy, wondering if he'd fallen asleep too.

"Why can't you wait?" he lamented. "It'd only be a few more years."

"Robin-"

"Why can't I let myself go with you? Why do I always have to hold back so much? God, I screwed this up completely."

"Yes, all the fault is yours," Starfire murmured. "I share none for the blame for pushing." She snorted. "We are in a partnership, Richard, not a dictatorship. We share the blame-"

Robin chuckled suddenly. "Dick-tatorship."

Starfire paused, then giggled. "I did not mean it like that."

"But it _is_ what I'm doing, isn't it? My way or the highway. Maybe we should run off to Vegas and elope," Robin suggested. "Then we'd both get what we want."

Starfire giggled again, more humorously this time. "Yes, because that would solve everything."

"I'm serious. You, me, Vegas. I can have us there in... an hour. Get married. Rent a honeymoon suite. We could get some corny heart shaped bed-"

"If we married because of an argument regarding marriage, would you not always wonder if we married for the right reasons?"

Robin cuddled her. "No, oh great voice of reason. Don't hash my insane ideas with the use of logic."

Starfire giggled.

"Darn you, logic," Robin said, teasing. He sighed and kissed her neck. "Sometimes I do want to let go, you know. Screw everything, do something stupid and crazy and live with the consequences. Live a little. Be adventurous and daring in something not related to being a hero. I'm so messed up, I know. I wish I could be Bruce. I wish I could seduce you in this tent right now, have wickedly wonderful night with you filled with all forms of debauchery. But I can't because I remember everything else that comes with being Bruce and I just can't do that. I need it, Star." He pressed his forehead to her neck, holding her tightly. "I need a symbol, an absolute. I need to know we'll always be together, thick and thin, that we'll always try. Marriage will give me that."

Starfire touched his cheek. "The difference between you and Bruce is that you love me. You know you love me. You are sure of that, yes?"

"Yes. I'm a hundred percent sure of that."

"And you know I love you?"

"I know."

Starfire shifted, tilted her head back so she could see him better. "But it is not enough?"

"Is waiting really too much to ask?" Robin mumbled. He propped himself up so he could lean over her.

"Robin-"

"No more talk, not tonight," he whispered, sliding his hand to her neck, his fingers finding her lips so he could kiss her. "Please, let's just be together."

She allowed him to tilt her face toward his. Followed the pressure of his hands as they requested she move to her back so he could rest his weight on her. Opened her mouth against his kiss, and as much as she didn't wish to, she arched up to meet him.

She hated and loved how she reacted to him, hands reaching, pressing, gentle caresses. She loved and hated what he did to her, lips against her skin, belly churning, holding back, wanton and timid and never ending in its cycle. She wanted more, she wanted less, she wanted.

And she couldn't have.

There was a thrill. How far could she push him before he would withdraw?

There was a fear. How far could she push him before she hated herself? Before they crossed his self imposed line and he would blame her. She didn't like she could live with his blame.

She held back. Couldn't enjoy. The fear that he would hate her, blame her, was greater than the bewitchment of what they were doing. Kept her hands in neutral zones, the small of his back, his hips and waist, not demanding anything, instead of clutching and pressing and trying to hold him as close as she could.

Unintended side effect. She couldn't let go as she could before. Couldn't be encouraging in her noises and her movements, subconsciously asking for more, couldn't enjoy the thrill when he gave her something new and exciting. Aware of his wishes and caught in them too. Not as free. So careful about her reactions and her hands and the way she moved in relation to his kiss.

And he could feel it.

A hand slid across her belly, up her shirt. "It's okay," he whispered into her neck. "Relax. You don't need to hold back. Enjoy what you can."

Starfire gripped his shoulders, pulled him back up. "No," she breathed. "I cannot."

"Why?"

She dragged his hand out from beneath her shirt. "I believe I am... perhaps too aware..."

Robin propped his body weight up on his elbows on either side of her body. "But," he said in an astounded voice, "-there's nothing stopping you from enjoying-"

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"Because I do not wish to break our relationship by pushing. I do not wish to push, Richard. I cannot. If I let go, I know I will wish for more than what you are offering and I do not know how far is too far. I love you too much to lose you now."

"Damn," he said remorseful. "That's not fair."

She sighed, lifted her head so she could rest her face against his. "I know."

"I never meant that you couldn't derive pleasure from what we do-"

"I know that too."

"Can't you just-"

"It appears not."

"Star..." He chuckled suddenly. "This is odd."

"What?"

"Just the switching of roles. You want sex, I want to wait, but I'm the one asking you to relax."

Starfire giggled, she couldn't help it. It was rather ironic.

A flash of teeth in the gloom as Robin grinned. "I seem to remember wanting to _femsparkle _you until you're breathless," he said, his tone cheeky.

Starfire froze. "You would not."

"I so would. Promise is a promise," he said, lifting his weight off her. His fingers went straight hips.

Starfire squealed, dragging her legs up to protect herself. Robin laughed as Starfire writhed beneath his tickling attentions. They rolled and twisted in the tent, Robin chasing her a little, Starfire allowing herself to be tickled.

Giggle and laugh and love, she enjoyed the freedom of just being themselves, playful and fun.

"I love your laugh," Robin said, chuckling as he pinned her to the ground by her wrists. He sat on her stomach, using his weight to hold her down, even though it was a futile effort.

But then, he completely surprised her. In a deft and rather fast move, his hands slipped down to the hem of her shirt, yanking it upward and off.

Starfire still, gasping at the suddenness, especially when his shirt followed. "Robin?"

He settled his weight over her, squashed their chests together, his pelvis and all that entailed pressed against hers. The butterflies in Starfire's stomach went mad. "I have a solution," he said in a husky voice. "Sort of. If you'll let me."

"A solution?" she squeaked, nervous and aroused and confused and hopeful all in one.

"You're worried about pushing me. You want to know how far we can go, right?"

"Yes."

"How about-" he cleared his throat and tried again in a stronger tone. "How about I show you exactly how far I'm willing to go. That way, you can see first hand where the boundaries are, the spot we need to stop going forward. There really isn't any point to me asking you to wait until marriage if you have no concept of what I'm willing to do with you now. You can decide if you're... happy enough with what I'm offering to wait for the rest."

Starfire's heart hammered, her mouth dry. "Now?" she asked, hoping it would be so.

Robin placed his hand on her breast. "Yes. Right now."

She still had to check. "Are you cert-"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't. Please, let me show you."

Starfire tried to keep her breathing steady, tried not to show how excited she was at that prospect. "Okay."

"Pants stay on," he said.

She tried not to be disappointed in that. "Oh."

Robin chuckled as he kissed her. "But hands can roam beneath."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**

_Screw you plot bus! I'm staying on the fluff-mobile! Fluff bus away! (In the spirit of Valentine's Day, huh Faith?)_

_Seriously considered a cliffhanger there. I did._

_Not everything is sorted. They're taking a break while Robin shows Starfire his boundary. Whether or not she can be happy with that, is up to her._

_**Kry's sexual awareness**: Time for another one._

_Okay. While I absolutely admire people who want to wait until they get married for sex there are a couple of things I want to talk about to you in particular._

_1. "If you loved me, you'd wait." Alternatively, "If you loved me, you'd have sex with me." Both these are wonderful examples of emotional blackmail. Don't go there. Seriously. It's not a good place to go. Yes, it will probably be used on you at some stage. Do not use it on someone else, it goes both ways._

_2. Abstaining from any sort of sexual contact before marriage. Limiting yourselves to just kissing. Okay, yes, you may be doing this for religious reason, fine. Or other reasons, it's your choice. Just be warned, that wedding night? It's not going to be the magical, wonderful night you dream of. There's not going to be fireworks and champagne. Chances are, if you're waiting, you've managed to find yourself a partner that's been waiting too. Therefore you are both unskilled. Sex takes practice. Lots and lots of practice. For a guy, achieving orgasm is pretty easy. For a girl, not so easy. If you've never explored each other, never explored yourself, any of that stuff, the wedding night is going to be piss poor. Don't have wonderful expectations of it. It's probably going to be uncomfortable. Hurt. Awkward. All that. If you are a virgin with an intact hymen, it's going to hurt no matter what you do (how much it hurts depends on how relaxed you are, lots of foreplay helps). If you've decided your boundary is a little more open, i.e. you're willing to get each other off in some form, you're going to be a little better off in the sex department because you've already learnt what feels good for you and your partner. Again, totally up to you for your boundaries. I'm not your mother, what you do is entirely up to you. Just have some real expectations, not a fantasy._

_3. If you decide your boundaries include mutual masturbation, be warned, you can get pregnant. Know the risks. Wash your hands, clean your mess up afterward. Sexually Transmitted Diseases (Infections) (STD's or STI's) can be contracted through oral sex __(herpes for example). If your boundary is oral and you have a lot of it with lots of different people, you're in danger too. Be aware of the facts. _

_4. I'm talking to you like I talk to my children. Seriously. There are not many adults out there who will. Most would preach abstinence at you, which is fine if that's what you choose. I'd rather give people information and let them decide. I believe in knowledge. Let's face it, everyone is gonna have sex eventually, whether they wait until their married or not, wouldn't you rather know how it all works? Be prepared? If you have questions of any sort, feel free to ask, in a PM or in a review, I don't care._

_5. That is all._


	15. The camp the Storm

**_Author's Note_**:

_I was hoping to have something superdooper romantic lined up for Valentines day, as it was, I failed. Sorry. _

_**Adam**: Why would he be doing this out of respect for his parents? He's already mentioned he was too young for the sex talk when then died. Sure, there's probably a part of him which wants to be married in honour of his parents. And no. T all the way. I don't think I'm even scooting close yet. I was challenged to keep it a T. _

_**NamelessAnon**: I refuse to allow the plot bus to hit me anymore than it has with this camp stuff. I've spent a lot more time back in fanfiction than I originally intended. It's really only Kater's googoo eyes keeping me here right now. I will finish this off, but no more arching, all encompassing plot lines. As minimalistic as I can manage it, this was really only supposed to be a few chapters long. But yes, there is no real solution to this particular problem. Only... acceptance maybe._

* * *

><p><strong>The camp - The Storm<strong>

It the loud crack of thunder which startled Robin awake.

Poor Starfire was thrown from his chest as he bolted upright, hitting the ground with a startled eep. Robin was distracted with the momentary flash of lightning which illuminated her naked chest as she switched from startled, just woken girl to fearsome warrior.

The thunder which crashed immediately after the streak of lightning snatched his attention, however. It came too quickly after, the thunder too loud, too close.

"Sorry," he mumbled absently, lifting his head. He noted the way the top of the tent buckled and swayed in the wind. It seemed strong, but he wasn't sure if he should be worried.

"A storm?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, looks like it," Robin replied, frowning. It wasn't raining yet although he didn't think the rain would be too far off. Still, it didn't seem that bad, so he turned his attention to his girlfriend. "Sorry," he said again. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Starfire smiled. "I do recall you mentioning you have violent awakenings if startled."

"I didn't quite mean to throw you off my chest though."

Another crack of lightning, another flash of breasts.

"That seems... rather close," Starfire mentioned, as the thunder rumbled immediately, the sound vibrating through the ground.

"Hmmm... yeah..."

"Eyes up here, Robin," Starfire teased.

"I wasn't-" Another flash, followed immediately by thunder, then a huge gust of wind, buffeted their tent. "Okay, get dressed," he said, scrambling for his shirt, tossing hers to her. "Need to check on this."

As he opened the flap of the tent, they were both hit with an icy blast of wind. Robin knew Starfire wouldn't be affected by it, but he yanked out a jacket for himself from his bag. "Want one?" he asked anyway.

"I am fine."

"Stay here," he instructed.

"Not a chance," Starfire, smiling at him.

Robin shook his head as he crawled from the tent. "Okay, fine, but stay close."

Another flash illuminated the area briefly and Robin could see the choppy waves of water covering the lake. He hunched his shoulders against the chill in the air, tucked his hands into his sides. Floating, Starfire pressed herself up against his back to help keep him warm and lifted a hand to light a starbolt.

Wind tore through the tops of the trees, Robin could see them bending against the blow. It plucked at his clothes, sent a chill through him and he wished he'd stayed warm inside the tent.

Turning his head, Robin saw Cyborg peering out through the slit in the boy's tent. "Cy!" he called, waving a hand.

Cyborg slipped out, his arm console activated. "Rob, massive storm-" his words were lost within a crash of thunder for a moment. Cyborg waited until it was over before he continued, "-massive weather front coming in."

The three of them huddled together as they looked at Cyborg's console. "Not Thunder and Lightning's creation?" Robin asked, jolting as another crash of thunder rumbled through them.

"Lightning's still out cold, so no."

"Stay or go?" Robin asked.

"Well-"

One second it wasn't raining, the next rain was coming in at them sideways. Tents rattled and shook, wind screeched through the trees. "Go," Robin yelled over the noise of the storm. "Wake everyone, pack up, get Herald to trumpet us out!"

Starfire curled against Robin's back more in an obvious attempt to keep him dry.

There was a brilliant flash of light, the area brightening to daytime, the air sizzled and Robin's hair stood on end as a lightning strike hit a tree beside the camp. Robin physically ducked, the hit was so shocking and unexpected and he clapped his hands over his ears at the crash which followed.

Starfire shoved Robin and Cyborg hard. "Get down!" she shrieked and Robin ended up face first in the grass. Before he could even get his bearings there was a massive _fwump_ and tree branches all around them.

"Starfire!" he cried as he and Cyborg picked themselves up. Where was she? Where'd she go? Why hadn't she hit the ground with him? Robin couldn't see her anywhere. At all. But what he could see terrified him.

The tree which had been struck by lightning had disintegrated, exploded, the base was just torn wood, the top half of it was covering most of the campsite. The boys tent was torn, the roof with a gaping hole but not squished. But as Robin surveyed the carnage, he realised something was missing.

"Starfire!" he bellowed, panicked.

"Holy crap," Cyborg yelled, frantic. "Everyone up! We need help!"

"What the hell?" Speedy shouted.

"Oh god!"

"Bumblebee!" Kole shrieked, running.

"Herald! Buddy!" Hotspot bellowed.

Bumblebee and Herald's tent. The tree had landed directly on it.

Everyone rushed to help lift the tree, those with speed darting around the branches as they tried to find a way to the mangled tent. Robin tried to see, tried to find Starfire within the flashes of lightning, the shine of Hotspot's face, Cyborg's lights, but there was no green shine.

"Starfire!"

"Herald! Can you hear me?"

"Bee! You there?"

"Anyone see them?"

"Herald!"

"Bumblebee!"

"Grab the tree, help lift!"

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven cried and the tree was encased in black energy. Beast Boy went dino, his huge form rising above the others, massive jaws taking hold of the trunk to help lift. Cyborg took hold of another part of it, Red Star grabbed another branch, Pantha took hold, all of them lifting at once. It was awkward, pelting rain and wind, the massive size of the tree and the fact that several of the branches were embedded in the ground made it difficult to lift.

And finally, there was the telltale green shine from beneath the foliage.

"Starfire!" Robin bellowed.

"We are fine!" she yelled.

A scraped and cut Bumblebee shifted size beside to Cyborg. "C'mon Sparky!" she said, taking a part of the trunk to lend her strength. "Star can't move."

"I see them!" Kid Flash bellowed and vanished, reappearing a second later with a frazzled Herald, bleeding from scratches to his face and arms.

The whole tree shifted, Starfire groaning as she pushed upward. She was braced against the trunk in a rather awkward position, like she hadn't had time to brace properly. Her clothes torn from the branches and Robin could see a large red gash on her face. Her hair was full of sticks and twigs but she looked otherwise okay.

"Be ready!" Kid Flash bellowed, then vanished. The tree thumped, dropping as Starfire's strength was removed and then she was bundled into Robin's arms by a worried looking Kid Flash. "Release!" Kid Flash called to the other Titans. "They're out!"

More lightning crashed overhead. Thunder rumbled and shook the ground.

"Robin!" Aqualad bellowed. "We have a huge amount of water incoming!"

Keeping his arms around Starfire, Robin raised his voice. "Everyone! To the T-Ship! Gather there!" He lowered it again, touching the gash on Starfire's face as she huddled against him. "You okay?"

She nodded, water dripping down over her face and mattered hair. Her shaking told him otherwise, but he had to worry about group safety first. Keeping his arms around her, he half supported, half dragged her to the relative shelter of the T-Ship.

A quick head count later, and a shield raised by Raven to protect them from the worst of the storm, Robin raised his voice again. "We can't stay here! Too risky. Herald-"

"Trumpet's toast," Herald said, his arms around Bumblebee.

"I stepped on it," Starfire mumbled, mournful.

"Saved our lives," Bumblebee replied. "The trumpet doesn't matter."

"Exactly," Herald agreed.

Robin nodded. "Right. Flash. Mas Y Menos. At the base of the mountain, east side, there's caves. Go, find them, then come back and get us!"

Kid Flash and Mas y Menos nodded, the tree of them vanishing into the darkness of the storm.

"Aqualad, Cyborg, get the T-Ship down into the water. Keep it safe!"

Cyborg nodded, vaulting onto the hull so he could charge the engines.

"Everyone else, head for the caves. Stay together! Don't fly. Those who can make light, scatter among the group so we can be seen!"

"What about our stuff?" Speedy asked.

Robin looked over his shoulder, really, he and Speedy were the only ones who didn't have special powers to have with them at all times. Now, more than ever, he needed his belt too. But it wasn't just the belt. Food. First aid kit. Sleeping bags. Survival stuff. "Thirty seconds, Speedy! Beast Boy, Thunder, grab as much food as you can. Jinx, Pantha, sleeping bags, we're gonna need them. Lightning, Red Star, grab the guy's sleeping bags. Raven, first aid kit! Go!"

Titans scattered, following their designated tasks.

Robin shifted his grip on Starfire. "Star, light up, stay here. The rest of you,_ stay here_."

Starfire nodded, one hand held high as she lit her hand, the other around a shivering Kole.

Robin bolted for his tent. Scrambling through his gear, he grabbed his belt and their sleeping bags, pausing for a second to shove his feet into his boots. Balling the sleeping bags up in his arms, he rounded all the wayward and wet Titans, hurrying them back toward the T-Ship.

Kid Flash was back by then, jiggling up and down on the spot, nervous energy. "Found them. Mas Y Menos are taking the food."

"Take Hotspot first," Robin instructed. "Get as much wood as you can, you can dry that right?"

Hotspot nodded.

"Go," Robin commanded, shooing them. "Come back for the rest of us."

Robin did another headcount as he waved people down the path toward the mountains. Then he signalled to Cyborg as he lifted the T-Ship off the ground, heading to the choppy water.

The rain was sleet-like, cold and wet and dreary, Robin was completely soaked, Starfire was shivering, everyone was miserable and they still had to get out of the rain. Argent and Raven joined forces to create an umbrella for the group as they headed into the forest. Beast Boy acted as a pack animal for the food, if anything, the speedsters would need that. Mas Y Menos kept zipping back to fetch more and more of Beast Boy's load.

Starfire was leaning against Robin rather heavily, more heavily than she would normally. She was floating, only barely, wet, shivering and the cut on her face was bleeding more than Robin would have liked.

"Star?" he asked, really concerned.

"I am fine," she insisted.

"I don't believe-"

"Who's next?" Kid Flash asked, darting under Raven and Argent's covering.

"Bumblebee then Herald," Robin told him. "And the first aid kit."

Kid Flash nodded, heading for Bumblebee.

She backed away. "I don't need-"

"Tree fell on you," Robin said.

"No, tree fell on Starfire," Bumblebee pointed out. "She stopped it."

Robin nodded, relieved. As much as he didn't want to appear to play favourites, Starfire wasn't looking good. Made sense she go first and he was quite glad someone else agreed. "Good point. Flash, take Starfire, then Bumblebee and Herald."

Starfire shook her head. "No, Robin-"

Robin scooped her up and she didn't even protest. "You're hurt. Don't hide it," he said as he offered her to Kid Flash.

Kid Flash took her and nodded as he handled Starfire carefully. Robin felt a little like he'd handed over the baton, Kid Flash promising to take care of his woman. Odd thought for him to have right then.

One by one, all the Titans were picked up and hurried to safety. Robin could see Kid Flash getting tired, there was a limit to the amount he could carry and move without eating, even if he did come back several times chewing on a half eaten snickers, Robin didn't want to push him too hard in case his speed was needed. When there was only him, Raven and Beast Boy left, Kid Flash reappearing to take one of them, Robin asked, "Can you find the caves from here, Raven?"

Raven nodded, her eyes glowing. She swept up her arms and engulfed them all in her raven form.

The cave was damp, water running on the floor, but at least they were safe from most of the elements here. Robin could see the squall outside the mouth of the cave. Hotspot had several fires going on top of rocky structures away from the wet floor of the cave. Titans huddled around the fires, wrapped up in sleeping bags, and as Robin watched, Hotspot attempted to dry off a sleeping bag and it burst into flames. Although he was quick to douse it, Robin knew what they had was it.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked, his eyes meeting Starfire's instantly and he relaxed a little seeing her.

Kid Flash slumped, Jinx was quick to bring the sandwiches she'd been making for him, even though she was shivering, she took care of him first. Robin put his hand on Kid Flash's shoulder. "Good work, dude."

"Thanks," Kid Flash mumbled as he rested his head against Jinx. "Babe, you're the best."

Robin did another quick head count, then dragged out his communicator. "Cyborg?"

"Man, everyone okay?" Cyborg asked quickly.

"All accounted for." Robin swept his eyes over everyone again. "T-Ship?"

"Safely at the bottom of the lake. Aqualad's swimming around now. Rob, I've been running the numbers, this is one nasty storm. We might be down here a while."

"It's fine. We'll hole up here until it's over. Run a sweep of the lake, would you? Check there's no one else around."

"On it."

"I gotta go," Robin said, his eyes on Starfire again, who looked decidedly pale as she huddled in a sleeping bag. The cut on her face had a plaster on it, the patch stained with blood. "I'll check in every half hour."

"Okay, man. Stay safe."

Robin clicked his communicator closed. Turning his eyes from Starfire, he hoped she'd understand he still had things to sort. "Thunder, Lightning."

The brothers looked up, then rose to their feet. "Yes?" Thunder asked.

"Can you do anything about this storm?"

Lightning shook his head. "My brother and I can create them, but only if we are already in the clouds. This, we cannot control. We do not believe we can safely make it to the eye, but if you request, we will make the attempt."

Robin nodded. "No. Everyone's safe, I was just asking." He raised his voice, waving his arms to get the attention of the other Titans. "Okay, guys, we might be here a while. Try and stay warm..." He hesitated, looking around the group of wet and miserable Titans. "Um... shit... I have to suggest this... Sorry, girls..." Robin took a deep breath, steeling himself. "If your clothes are soaked, take them off, preferably inside a sleeping bag if you can and put them by a fire to dry. Survival, one-oh-one... get out of the wet clothes, huddle for warmth... Get some sleep if you can." He ran a hand through his hair, completely embarrassed and trying not to show it. "Couples, um... share a bag if you can..."

"What?" Raven asked in a dark voice.

"Sorry, Raven," Robin said, ducking his head. "Desperate times. We don't have nearly enough dry sleeping bags. And sharing body warmth is the best thing and having wet clothes in this chill will make us sick."

"Dude," Beast Boy said. "I'm going bear up the back. Raven'll be fine."

Robin nodded. "Okay, find a partner. I don't care who. No eyes where they shouldn't be. Have some respect, okay?"

"Lots of 'if you cans' there, dude," Kid Flash said, teasing him.

His cheeks were burning, he was sure of it. "Sorry."

"Robin, it's fine," Bumblebee said, already huddled in a sleeping bag with Herald. "We know the drill."

Robin fussed around, of course he fussed around. Regardless of what he'd done with Starfire (done to Starfire, had done to him by Starfire) in his tent, huddling beside her and snuggling up to get warm in front of the other Titans would be embarrassing. Besides, he told himself, he was the leader of the Titans, it was his job to make sure everyone was okay.

Pantha had no qualms about sharing with Red Star. None at all. She glared at Robin as thought she thought he'd comment. Kole and Jericho shared a sleeping bag up, Kole blushing madly and Jericho looking everywhere but at Kole, but at least they were warm. Kid Flash and Jinx huddled together near a fire. Thunder and Lightning didn't seem to mind the cold as much, although they were near a fire, they didn't have a sleeping bag. Mas y Menos shared. Speedy had his own. Hotspot didn't need one and Argent kept herself close to him. Raven and Beast Boy the bear were up the back, Raven's face resting against Beast Boy's shaggy fur and his legs cuddled her close. At least she was warm, Robin reasoned.

Clothes were littered around the fireplaces, drying and draped over logs and sticks. The storm crashed and rumbled outside the cave, the wind howling through the mouth, but they were all far back enough from it that the spray of the rain didn't reach them. Robin checked on Bumblebee and Herald, receiving a tart, "We're fine. Go to Star," from Bumblebee so Robin did what he was told.

Starfire's was watching him through half lidded eyes. "Greetings," she murmured when he sat down on the rock beside her.

"Hey," he replied. Wrinkling his nose, he slopped out of his jacket and wrung it out, leaving it on the rock beside him and kicked off his boots. Turning back to Starfire, he gestured his face and asked, "Are you okay?"

Starfire nodded.

"Hurt anywhere else?" he asked, pulling a twig from her hair.

Starfire dropped her eyes.

"Star?"

"There is a gash on my stomach and... two on my back."

"Two?"

"I... had to act with haste, there was not time to catch the tree safely."

"Oh, Star, I wasn't suggesting- I'm worried, that's all."

"I have been... patched."

"Can I see?"

Starfire pressed her lips together, her eyes darting toward the other Titans and Robin swallowed. He took a little of the edging of the sleeping bag and pulled it back, seeing Starfire's bare shoulder. "Right."

Starfire was apologetic. "It was mostly ripped-"

"It's fine."

"Robin, you are shivering," Starfire said, concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Please," Starfire said, opening the top of the sleeping bag a little. "No one will care if you follow your own advice."

"I know."

"Besides, we were just sleeping partially naked together," Starfire told him in a low, husky voice that did nasty things to his willpower.

"You're right. We were." Robin sighed and took off his wet shirt too. "Scoot forward," he said as he carefully climbed into the sleeping bag, taking up position behind Starfire, so his back was against the cave wall. He tried to ignore how bumpy the wall was, concentrating instead on the woman in front of him. He spread his legs so Starfire could nestle between them, wrapping his arms around her carefully. Lying sideways so she wouldn't hurt herself, Starfire curled up into a ball against his chest, her forehead against his neck.

"Wow, you're warm," he said, snuggling into her heat closer to wait for the shivering to subside. "My own personal sun."

Starfire made a humming noise and pressed her palm to his chest.

"Good thinking with the tree."

"It all happened so fast," Starfire mumbled.

"You saved Herald and Bumblebee's lives."

"They would have done the same for me."

"We all would have," Robin said and kissed her head. "You're amazing though, not many people could boast they survived a tree falling on them in the middle of a storm."

Thunder cracked and rumbled across the land, Robin turning his head to the entrance of the cave for a moment, watching the sleeting rain.

Starfire shuffled. "I will, as they say, feel it in the morning, yes?"

"Yeah, you probably will."

"You are warmer?"

He rubbed her arm. "Getting there."

Starfire giggled. "So proper."

"Proper?"

"Overly modest? Prude?"

"I am not," Robin protested.

"You are," she replied. "Please, do the relaxing. No one cares."

"I care. You're injured."

"And my _grebnax_ are within reach of your hands and still you have not slipped."

"Star," Robin said in a low voice. "I'm not going to feel you up in front of everyone." Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind, but the temptation... she was so damn tempting. If only she knew just how hard it was to resist her. If only he could tell her why he tried so hard to.

Starfire sighed, shifted her position and closed her eyes.

Robin dropped his head so his mouth was beside her ear, determined not to be overheard. "Um... Star... about what we did... in the tent..." God, just mentioning it, he felt himself stir in response. Her reactions, the sound of her moans, the way she'd clutched at him, it'd been almost straight out of every fantasy he'd had.

Starfire stiffened in his arms. "Please do not tell me you do not wish to do that again," she said in a small voice. "Please, do not take that away too."

"No," Robin said immediately, trying to be soothing. He hadn't meant that at all, but given their conversations of late, he could understand her worry. "No, that's not what I was gonna say."

"Oh," she breathed, sounding relieved. "Thank _X'hal_."

"I... was it okay? I mean, I'm pretty sure you... um... liked it... was it okay?"

"Liked it?" Starfire asked, tilting back her head until it rested on his shoulder so she could look up at him. "Richard, it was glorious."

"It was?"

"Yes." She trailed her fingers across his skin up to his neck. "It was quite enjoyable. Could you not tell?"

"Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing."

"Then, we shall have to practice."

"I guess..."

"Do not fret," she said, her fingers stroking his chest. "You have shown me your boundary. I will not cross it until you are ready."

Robin nodded.

"Please, what I did, it was nice?"

"Yes," he said, going a little pink as he recalled. "God, yes. Very nice."

"And... I may do that again?"

Robin nodded. "Definitely a yes on that one."

Starfire smiled. "Good. I am most... glad."

Robin thought that was an odd choice of words. "Glad?"

"I had thought you meant no contact of a sexual nature at all. You seemed most disgruntled at the thought of touches there. Every time you mentioned it, you had this... look on your face."

That surprised him. "What sort of look?"

"Almost... grudging. Like you would do it only out of duty or... I cannot explain it. I am most relieved to find us capable of-"

He nudged her with his face. "I'm sorry I made you think that. It was always my intent to get us to some form of... relief, I guess. I wasn't quite... um... ready for that-"

Starfire looked stricken.

"-but I'm glad we did it," he quickly added. "I mean, I was alright with brushes and a little exploration, but we've only sort of done that once or twice before, I wasn't quite ready just to jump right in."

"Oh."

"However-" he kissed her cheek, her neck, the spot behind her ear before he whispered, "I can't wait to try it again."

Starfire shivered in delight, flushing, which was the desired effect. "Truly?"

He grinned. "Uh-huh."

"_X'hal_."

"I loved that you could give me directions. But... ah... Star... I need to ask. Will you wait for the rest?" he asked, his heart in his throat. "Can that be enough?"

Starfire frowned, considering, and Robin liked that she did. It meant whatever answer she gave would be the truth, that she'd thought about it, not gave an answer she thought he wanted.

She extracted her arm from the sleeping back so she could touch his cheek. "If I would be truly honest with you... I am uncertain. I believe... perhaps for a while, but... what if it is not?"

"Oh."

"Perhaps," Starfire mentioned, smiling coyly. "If you showed me your boundary again, I can be more certain."

Robin chuckled. "I could do that. Not now, of course, but I will."

"Good."

"I love you," he murmured, dipping his head toward hers to take her lips. When they were done with the kisses, (and there might have been an 'accidental' grope or two), Starfire snuggled in closer again. "Sleep," he whispered, holding her tightly.

Starfire sighed and closed her eyes and Robin felt her relax. He turned his head and watched the rain fall, determined to remain at vigil until the morning came.


	16. The camp Aftermath

**_Author's__ Note:_**

_**Adam**:... and my point was, he wouldn't know the sexual morals his parents had. Just the normal ones. No sex talk, means no transference of sexually based morals. All he's seen is that his parents loved each other and Bruce has strings of affairs._

* * *

><p><strong>The camp - Aftermath<strong>

The camp site was trashed.

Shredded pieces of tent fabric flapped against broken tent poles. Everything wet and shredded. Gear was ruined or lost, Aqualad and Beast Boy were still pulling backpacks out of the lake and even then it was just the shredded remains.

Starfire was feeling the after effects of having a tree dropped on her. The scratches and scrapes and the three slices and her face... she hurt. She'd underplayed the severity of what had occurred with Robin too, about how the tree had nearly skewered her. But in the light, Robin could see the marks on her, and Starfire was most determined to hide it. She hid her pain beneath a smile and concern for her friends.

She had dozed on Robin's chest, his hand stroking her hair and her arm, little kisses and whispers whenever she opened her eyes to soothe her back to sleep. She had listened to the sound of his heart beat until the morning had broken the storm. They waited another hour, just to be certain, before venturing out of the cave.

Starfire pulled Robin's jacket around her tighter, watching as Robin commanded the clean up effort. Her bag, along with Robin's, were one of those missing, the tent they had slept in was completely gone. Starfire thought it was a good thing they had moved, even though she had no clothes. Almost everything was ruined, but they were all alive and that was all that mattered. At the moment, the hunt for Herald's trodden on trumpet was the highest priority. If they could find that, it was possible that they could bend it back in shape for a portal to Herald's home dimension where he could get a replacement. Really, he said, they might even be able to bend one of the frying pans into a horn he could use, he just needed something to blow.

Which, of course, cued all the tension breaking jokes from Kid Flash, Speedy, Cyborg and Beast Boy about Herald and blowing.

It made Starfire very sorry she'd broken it, as much as Bumblebee and Herald said they didn't care. Lives were more important. And if they couldn't find it, they'd just all cram into the T-Ship, those who couldn't fly, and those who could would sit on the hull.

Starfire wanted a hot shower. Or a bath. A bath would be better. With bubbles. Hot bath. Warm food. Change of clothes. Hairbrush. Soft bed. _Pillows_. Even though she rarely used pillows to sleep with, they were beckoning to her now.

She salvaged everything she could, bringing her spoils to the stockpile of gear. She knew Robin didn't like that she was moving around, but as noon passed and they ran out of food, he stopped fussing. When he'd seen a flash of her injuries this morning, he'd been most worried. Still, she was a Titan. And if she didn't help, they would take even longer to get home.

"I found it!" Beast Boy bellowed, brandishing the twisted instrument.

Starfire turned her head, seeing Beast Boy wading out of the lake.

"All right!" Herald exclaimed.

"Nice job," Robin called.

Starfire sighed and sat down on a felled tree, watching as Robin, Jericho and Herald clustered around Cyborg as he carefully tried to bend the trumpet back into shape.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Yes," Starfire replied. "I am missing amenities."

"Hot bath," Bumblebee said, draping herself on the log too, her eyes on the circle of boys.

"Hairbrush."

"Toothpaste," Jinx said.

"Hot food," Argent included.

"Dry clothes," Starfire said.

"Ooooh," the girls chorused, then collectively sighed . "Dry clothes."

"You know," Bumblebee said, suggestively. "We still haven't done our girl talk. We're dying to know, Star. How was last night?"

Starfire blinked. "Last night?"

"Staying in Robin's tent," Jinx said, waggling her eyebrows.

"It was fine?"

"Fine? Just fine?" Jinx asked, sounding confused.

"Girl, we want juicy details!" Bumblebee said.

"Juicy details?"

"C'mon, we know Robin conned KF into that dare," Jinx said. "It was just an excuse to get you out of the girls' tent and into his. How'd it go? Was it everything you imagined?"

"I... am... what?" Starfire asked, astounded.

"Share," Bumblebee said. "First times stories are awesome. Was he sweet? Did it hurt? What'd he say to make you give it up? How romantic was he?"

Staring at them, Starfire recalled the conversation they'd had on their way up to the summit. It was possible that Jinx believed she was the one holding out on Robin. And now they all thought they'd had sex. In a tent. With all of them outside.

Starfire was confused. Robin said he didn't want sex, yet it seemed he was quite happy for others to believe they were having it. "He conned Kid Flash?"

Jinx covered her mouth as though she realised it was a mistake. "Um..."

"Did Kid Flash tell you that?" Starfire asked.

Jinx looked skittish. "Maybe... implied is a better word."

Starfire narrowed her eyes as she looked over at the speedster. "I see."

"I could be wrong," Jinx said, back peddling. "You know how Kid Flash can be sometimes."

"So... you didn't have sex?" Bumblebee asked.

"I am sorry, but it is truly none of your business."

"Aww, c'mon Star-"

"Is this a human custom? Because Robin has already informed me he would rather I not discuss what we do together."

"Maybe you should lay off what Robin and Starfire may or may not have been doing in the tent," Raven said. "Some people don't actually enjoy talking about sex."

There was the sound of a trumpet peeling.

"Yes!" Beast Boy crowed. "It works!"

"Pack it up, everyone!" Robin bellowed. "Herald'll take you all back to the Tower, Cyborg's gonna order some pizza's while you all get cleaned up and stuff."

"Sweet," Beast Boy carolled, dancing up and down on the spot. "Pizza, pizza Pizza! Pizza, pizza, PIZZA," he chanted, waggling his behind like a puppy.

Raven shook her head. "That's my boyfriend."

"We so need to team up and get him some pink leather for his birthday," Bumblebee said, grinning.

"That's the plan," Raven replied.

"Hey, Star!" Robin called, heading in her direction. "I'm flying the T-Ship back. Did you want to come with me?"

Bumblebee nudged Starfire. "T-Ship sex!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Robin asked, having been close enough to catch that.

Bumblebee flushed and looked away. "Opps."

"Now you've done it," Jinx muttered.

"Apparently they are all under the impression something occurred in the tent between us last night. Since you coerced Kid Flash into issuing that dare."

Robin touched his ear, like he was hard of hearing. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. _What_?"

Starfire shrugged.

Robin narrowed his eyes, he still hadn't found his mask. "Surely you don't believe that?"

"It's a little convenient," Bumblebee said. "Having your own tent and getting Starfire in there even though she spent the first night in the girls' tent."

Robin copied her stern stance. "For the record," he said. "We've not had sex. All we did was talk and cuddle, not that it's any of your business. And Kid Flash prefers wearing drag. He'll concoct a multitude of ways so he can get all dressed up pretty."

Raven snorted, looking mildly amused. Starfire was a little surprised that Robin so blatantly announced they weren't having sex.

"Why do girls feel the need to talk about sex anyway?" Robin asked. "It's really none of your business."

"Why do guys brag?" Jinx fired back.

"I don't," Robin returned. "And if you have a problem with KF doing so, tell him, not me."

Jinx flicked her eyes to her boyfriend. "Does he?" she asked in a dark sounding voice.

"I wouldn't know," Robin said dismissively. "Star, did you want to keep me company? Or did you want to go back to the Tower?"

Starfire shifted her weight. "I do not have clothes, would you mind if I went back to the Tower?"

"'Course not," he said, smiling. Stepping up to her, he placed his hand on her hip and kissed her cheek. "You're probably dying for a hot shower. I'll see you back there in a little while. Save me some pizza?"

"Of course."

"Ladies," he said as he walked away. He leapt up onto the hull of the T-Ship and sat on the edge, obviously waiting until they were all through the portal.

Starfire ignored the looks from the other girls, gathering up what she could and headed for the portal.

The girls hit the showers immediately, all of them wandering down to the girls change room down near the gym. Nothing more than a wall of showers and a wooden bench in the middle. No partitions, no privacy, but by general consensus, no one looked. Since it was usually only Raven and Starfire in the Tower, they normally didn't use this room. Still, there were audible sighs from the hot water as steam filled the room.

Raven put a shield over the door, Jinx rigged the floor. Not that they didn't trust the guys, (they didn't), they just didn't want unwelcome visitors. Or a cybernetic camera hand. Or a green fly. Or the speed force. Or one of Speedy's bugs.

Starfire winced as she washed her back, the scrapes on her back and stomach were scabbed but it still stung. She even considered asking Raven to augment her regeneration, but none of them liked to bother Raven for healing if they could mend on their own. It tended to make her irritable. Starfire healed faster than humans anyway, a good night sleep and she'd be fine.

The other girls, if they didn't have dry clothes, were given some gym shorts and a shirt each until they could return home for their own clothes. They all had toiletries, although some of them shared Starfire and Raven's stashes.

"I never thought I'd miss hot water," Argent breathed, sighing in delight.

"Shampoo," Bumblebee crooned, stroking the bottle. "Oh, how I missed thee."

"Deodorant," Jinx added.

"Oh, yes, some of those guys... wow. And I thought Gnaark was bad," Kole said.

"Pantha finds the scent of male musk enjoyable, when in small quantities."

"Yeah, but when they all smell like they haven't bathed in days?" Jinx asked.

"That is gross. Pantha recalls a battle with 'The Smelly Bandit'. Even his scent cannot compare with some of the boys."

"Comes with camping, doesn't it?" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, but c'mon. How do they put up with it?"

"Trials of being a teenage boy, I guess," Argent said.

"Least our guys smelt okay," Bumblebee commented, the shampoo bottle she was using making an odd squishing sound as she poured in into her hand. "What with all that swimming we did."

"Wonders of bikinis."

"Speak for yourself, mine smelt of wet dog."

"Shit..."

"What's up, Bee?" Jinx asked, breaking the staring at the wall code as she glanced over.

"I dropped the soap. Okay, back off all you bia-ches. I'm getting the soap!"

Starfire laughed along with the other girls.

"You gonna go gansta on us, love?" Argent asked, laughing.

"I'll cut you!" Bumblebee mocked. "I have a razor, I'm not afraid to use it!" There was a little scuffling. "I can see you looking, Jinx!"

"Stop waving your ass around then."

"Stupid soap, why's it got to be slippery."

"Do you think the guys ever worry about dropping the soap?" Kole asked.

"Do they use soap?" Raven questioned dryly.

"Anyone have a loofa?" Pantha asked.

"Okay, what _is_ that smell?" Jinx asked. "That body wash is to die for. Who's got it?"

"Um..."

"Raven?" Jinx asked. "That's you?"

"It was a gift, okay?"

"From Beast Boy?" Bumblebee asked, grinning.

"He's got a sensitive nose," Raven replied, her tone sharp. "I'd rather not have him sneezing around me constantly."

"What's it called?" Jinx asked. "Where can I get some?"

"It's... special order..." Raven intoned, staring at the wall.

"Wow, Raven. Special order. You must really like him."

"Don't you all do things for you boyfriends you wouldn't normally do because you like them?" Raven retorted.

Starfire turned her head and looked at Raven, even though it was hard to see her, she had a shield up around her so that only her head appeared over the top.

"Course we do," Bumblebee said. "I hate jazz, but I go to those jazz bars with Herald because he loves them. The way he looks as the music makes it bareable."

"Food," Jinx said. "It's quite disgusting how much Flash eats at times."

"Hotspot and puppies," Argent said. "He... goes to a lot of animal rescue places and helps clean out the cages and look after them. Dogs don't really like me that much, but I help out sometimes."

"I'm learning sign language," Kole said. "Jericho's really patient. It's nice."

"And you have Gnaark to look after, too" Jinx said.

"His fear of technology gets me down sometimes," Kole said, nodding. "But that's the price you pay."

"I remain undefeated by love!" Pantha said proudly. "No man can tame the panther!"

"Oh, yeah?" Bumblebee asked with a sly grin. "And here I thought you were getting quite cozy with Red Star there."

Pantha went coy. "Red Star is a man worthy enough to admit defeat to."

"Awww," Jinx said.

"So sweet," Argent said.

Starfire stared at the wall. They all gave up things to be with the one they loved. Did things they didn't like or agree with to keep their partner happy. Was it really too much to ask to wait a few more years? Robin was right, they would have sex eventually. Was it really worth the heartache and pain to fight with him over this?

When she was clean and warm and her hair washed, her wounds covered again, Starfire wandered off to her bedroom. The pizzas weren't due for a little while as whenever the Titans ordered pizzas for a get together, they had to give at least an hour's notice before pickup to account for the amount of pizzas which required making. She had meant just to check on Silkie. Just to see if he was well.

But he'd been sleeping on her bed. And it had seemed so comfortable. Warm. Soft. Pillows.

She was asleep within moments.

TTTTT

The first thing Robin noticed when he walked into the common room was the lack of food remaining. The next thing was the lack of his Starfire. Which really sucked, cause he'd walked in with roses, having dressed in the uniform he always kept in the T-Ship and snuck into town to get a few things. So, he endured the heckling from the guys, the swooning sighs from the girls, Raven's quirky eyebrow raise and smile, especially when he presented her with a single iris, before he scrambled to find something to eat.

Thankfully, Cyborg'd kept him a pizza, lifting the box from the oven. "Dunno where Star is," he began.

"Dude, you've been hiding food!" Kid Flash exclaimed, darting over, his arms outstretched. "Gimme!"

"This is for Robin," Cyborg said sternly, warding off the speedster.

"Besides, you ate almost fifteen pizzas on your own," Raven intoned from her spot on the sofa, daintily tucking her flower behind her ear.

"I was hungry," Kid Flash complained, using his whole body to emphasise his point.

"And apparently still are," Raven muttered. "Go order more. No one's stopping you."

"Dude, he's got a pizza right here!" Kid Flash said.

"Did Starfire eat?" Robin asked Cyborg while trying to prevent Kid Flash get his pizza.

"Don't think so. Sorry man."

"She's in her room," Raven said.

Robin put his foot in Kid Flash's chest, holding the pizza box and keeping Starfire's flowers from being crushed. "Dude. Back off. Mine."

"Shaaare."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

Robin shook his head. With a little shove, he twisted, bolting for the door. "Raven's right. Order more. Back soon guys!"

Starfire didn't answer when he knocked on her door. Gently resting the flowers on top of the pizza, he punched in the override code. "Star?" he called, averting his eyes. "You decent?"

No answer, so he tentatively peaked through the door.

She was fast asleep. Curled up on her bed. She was so tired she was even using a pillow the human way and Robin knew she didn't normally use them at all except for cuddling when she was watching a movie. Lying on her side, her hands curled against her chest, knees tucked up, her hair flowing out on the blankets behind her like liquid silk.

Robin sat on the bed beside her, pizza and flowers on his lap, watching her breathe. Cute little Starfire snores, her face was relaxed and beautiful, her chest softly rising and falling. Robin placed hand on her side, hoping maybe she'd wake, willing her not to so he could watch her sleep regardless of how stalkerish that was. His mind travelled back to the night before, how warm she was, how nice it was to cuddle her to sleep after they'd grown weary. He wished there was a way he could do that every night and still keep his boundary. He wished there was a way she could accept his ideal and he wished there was a way he could give her hers without forcing her to wait.

But unless he was willing to sacrifice a huge part of himself he couldn't. And he was fairly certain he couldn't keep her on a promise. It wasn't fair on her. She was a wonderful, sensual woman who deserved to be with someone who could give her what she wanted. Who could be open with her. Perhaps if he just told her...

He didn't have the strength to let her go. In that brief moment where she'd asked if he could, the thought of her being with others was too much to bear. He'd rather- It was hard, finding a balance. It was. And he needed help, someone outside the box. Someone who always could put things in perspective for him.

Robin sighed. Stroking his fingers through her hair, he murmured, "You deserve so much better than me."

Silkie raised his head, warbling a greeting.

"Shh," Robin insisted, raising his finger to his mouth. Standing again, he placed the flowers on Starfire's bench, where'd she'd see them when she woke, then slipped away again to go and give Kid Flash his pizza.

TTTTT

Raven sat at the computer console in the common room, idly listening to the conversations of the boys and girls behind her as she worked. It was a quite interesting topic actually, the one she was currently researching. She hadn't realised how much information was out there. Type. Style. Cut.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. When she'd opened the search page, her intent had been somewhat malicious and mischievous. Now...

Now, she was actually interested. Curse it all. It was intriging.

Clicking the scroll bar, she'd looked through designs and displays, adding likes and building a particular frame of mind.

"Whatcha up to?" Bumblebee asked, finally sick of Raven's lack of social grace and coming to stand behind the half demon. Of course, once she saw what was on the screen, her interest piqued. "Oohhh... no way."

"I never knew it was so interesting," Raven said, switching to another window. "Look at this."

"I like that one."

"Don't think it's a little... I don't know... exhibitionistic?"

"Depends on the intent, I suppose. What's your intent?"

"Well..."

Bumblebee turned her head. "Jinx. You're the expert, c'mere!"

"Expert?" Raven asked.

"Of course. This sort of thing you really need the pros."

"Oooooh," Jinx said, curling her hand over the back of Raven's chair and leaning over her shoulder to study the screen. "Nice."

"What do you think?" Bumblebee asked.

"Casual or special occasion?" Jinx asked.

Bumblebee gave a considering nod. "Definitely special occasion."

"Good, 'cause those would chafe if you wore it all the time. You need a laced bodice too, Raven, they're much sexier."

Raven nodded, flicking to another screen. "Like this?"

"Ooooooh," Jinx and Bumblebee crooned at the same time.

"You know, never thought you'd be one for something like this, Raven," Jinx mentioned. "You've got an evil streak."

"When you're the daughter of a demon, you tend to have one," Raven replied.

"Wicked," Jinx said, grinning. "Gonna buy it?"

"Thinking about it."

"You should."

"Don't really have the need for something like this just yet."

"Shock value," Bumblebee said.

"Get the juices flowing."

"Ew," Raven said, wrinkling her nose.

"What?" Jinx asked, surprised.

"Flowing juices," Raven muttered.

"Besides, if you have something in the cupboard, just in case. That'd be perfect."

"You need to get this," Bumblebee said.

"Get what?" Beast Boy asked.

All three girls threw their hands against the screen, but Beast Boy had already seen.

"Holeeeeee... wow..." he said, and then there was a puddle of green goo on the floor as he melted.

Bumblebee chucked. "I think he forgot how to speak."

"Look, there's those juices," Jinx said, giggling.

Beast Boy shook himself back into form, but couldn't seem to get out of the daze. "Um... Raven? Why... why're... um... what..."

Raven watched his floundering with a small sense of amusement. She threaded her hands together to wait for him to finish his thought, if indeed he was capable of having one.

It took a little while, with Jinx and Bumblebee smiling and giggling at each other. "Why's that on the screen?" Beast Boy blurted.

"What?" she asked, tart. "I thought you liked pink leather."

TTTTT

"Wayne residence."

Something lit up inside Robin at the sound of the voice on the other end of the phone. Something that reminded him of sugar cookies and hot cocoa and chocolate pudding when he was sad. Something inside relaxed, everything would be okay. "Hi Al."

"Master Dick," the butler exclaimed, happy. "What a pleasant surprise. How are you?"

"Good... I'm good... and you?"

"I am always well, Master Dick," Alfred replied, his voice containing more than a hint of a smile.

Robin swung on his chair, trailing his feet on the ground. "How's things?" he asked, stalling.

"Fine. Cleaning after another gala. How was your Network getaway? We were most concerned to see a storm in your area."

"Yeah, we had to bail early," Robin said, readjusting his ear on the phone. "Tree dropped on the camp."

"Was anyone injured?" Alfred asked, concerned.

"Cuts and scrapes. We lost a lot of equipment but everyone's safe."

"That is good to hear, I shall inform Master Bruce. I believe he has been glued to the T-Ship's frequency since we had word."

"Nice to know he cares."

"He loves you."

"He has a funny way of showing it," Robin muttered. "Look... um... the reason I called..."

"Is something wrong? You sound troubled."

Robin kicked his feet, Alfred was always so astute. "I... need some advice. About girls."

"Oh. I shall get Master Bruce-"

"No!"

"No?"

"No. I don't... I don't want his advice. C'mon, Alfred... he's... Bruce Wayne for God's sake. I don't want to be like him. At least not in that department."

"He has always tried his best-"

"A twelve year old should not be learning seduction techniques from Catwoman, Al. Or finding his guardian in bed with two girls. Or having to answer their phone calls when he blows them off. Or find him skinny dipping in the afternoon with a whole bunch of them in his public pool."

"I agree."

"He's screwed me up in more ways than one."

"Master Dick-"

"This was a bad idea," Robin muttered.

"What do you require assistance with?"

Robin was silent, too embarrassed now to ask.

"I cannot help if you do not ask your question."

"It's... Starfire."

"I see. And?" Alfred prompted.

It all came out in a rush. "She wants... and I can't... It's hard, y'know, growing up with Bruce, I don't know how to- and I wanted to wait and she doesn't but I don't know that I can- I don't want to lose her over something like this."

"Deep breath, think about what you want to say," Alfred advised.

Robin obeyed. "Starfire wants... well... sex."

"Congratulations."

Robin snorted. "I want to wait until marriage."

"I see. That is a conundrum."

"We spent the weekend discussing it and we're not closer to a solution. All we seem to do is fight."

"How did you discuss it?"

"Well. We went for walks. Swimming. Um... in my tent at night."

"Master Dick, are you telling me you discussed a sexual situation _in_ a sexual situation?"

Robin cringed. "Kinda. That was wrong?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Discussing sex while in a bedroom, or tent in this case, is the worst thing you could've done. Especially since I am certain you were most adamant it was not going to happen."

"Kinda."

"That would have hurt Princess Starfire greatly. I assume you told her from the beginning, why is she having trouble with your wishes now?"

"Um..."

Alfred sighed, nothing more than a breath of sound but Robin had heard that noise so many times associated with Bruce. A surge of guilt and anxiety that he'd done something wrong arose with him.

"I'm sorry," Robin blurted.

"Do not apologise to me. Apologise to Princess Starfire. In any relationship there has to be communication. I know you and Master Bruce have developed your own language so you do not need to talk, but Starfire is a very open and dynamic woman who is also an emotional and loving creature. She needs communication, she needs to know how you feel."

"Al, I know I screwed up on that front. I should've made it clear from the beginning. I just..." With a sigh, a large degree of embarrassment and skimming over certain parts, he explained what had occurred over the weekend. Alfred listened quietly, occasionally asking questions, but mostly he just seemed to let Robin talk. "What do I do now?" Robin asked when he was done.

"Master Dick... I am not sure if anything can be done at this juncture. Either she understands and agrees, or she doesn't. If she doesn't, you have two choices, either you stay together and you change your mind, or-"

"We split."

"That is a very real possibility."

"I don't want to split. When... I mean... I love her Alfred. I'd rather have sex than lose her."

"I think perhaps you have the wrong mentality toward sex, Master Dick. It's not something done out of duty."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." He slumped back on his chair in defeat, staring at the roof. "I know."

"To be honest, if you cannot bear to lose her, then either she will convince you or you will convince her."

"And one of us will lose something in the process."

"Not necessarily. You may gain more than you lose."

"Thanks for listening, Al."

"One word of advice, if I may?"

"Of course."

"Loosen up."

Robin blinked. Frowned. Sat forward in his chair. "I'm sorry?"

"You have such a stringent, black and white view of the world. Right and wrong. Good and evil. Sex shouldn't fall into that category. Even if you don't have sex, there are other ways to please that young woman."

"I know. We talked about that as well."

"She is good for you."

"I know that, too."

"My advice is experiment. Find out what feels comfortable for you, what will satisfy her. Talk about things outside a bedroom, where the expectation doesn't involve anything sexually based. Take a walk. Sit on the beach. Cook her dinner. Loosen up, dear boy. Don't be afraid to make mistakes."

Robin smiled, genuinely glad he'd called. No one gives advice like Alfred. "Thanks, Al."

"You're welcome, Master Dick. Did you wish to speak to Master Bruce?"

"Um... no... thanks. Just tell him I said 'hey'."


	17. The camp Sunday Night

**The camp - Sunday Night**

Starfire woke slowly. It was a little difficult for her to do so, she was still tired. Her bed was comfortable, but her stomachs rumbled and growled with all the force of a glorg and she forced herself up.

Rubbing her eyes, stretching and yawning, she noticed it was dark outside which meant she'd slept the day away. Crossing to her Dr Light lamp, she switched it on so she could see her Mumbo clock and spied the roses on the bench.

With a flattered smile, she crossed so she could pick them up, then noticed the communicator and a note in Robin's handwriting beside the flowers. "_Text me when you're up_," he'd written.

Smiling, she placed the flowers in a vase and flipped open her communicator. _"I am awake_," she typed. Attaching her communicator to her belt, she headed to the kitchen for a late night snack.

It took a little while for Robin to answer, long enough for Starfire to get to the kitchen, pour herself a bowl of Beast Boy's Lucky Charms and sit at the table. "_Hey,_" he wrote. "_I was dreaming about you_."

Starfire chewed slowly as she relied, holding the communicator one handed. "_My apologies if I woke you. Was it a nice dream?_"

_"Very nice. Sleep well?"_

_"I am most rested, although I remain tired. Hunger woke me."_

_"You're in the kitchen?"_

_"I stole some of Beast Boy's Lucky Charms."_

_"He measures that box, you know."_

_"I have already adjusted the line."_

_"That's my girl."_

Starfire smiled and put the communicator down to finish her Lucky Charms.

_"Text me when you're back in your room. I want to talk."_

_"I could come to your room?"_ Starfire suggested, wondering why they were using text rather than conversing. She washed her plate, hid the evidence of her 'crime' away.

_"If you don't mind, I'd rather flirt over text. It's something all cool kids do."_

_"We are among the cool kids now?"_ Starfire replied.

_"Yup."_

_"Very well, I shall return to my quarters momentarily."_

_"You really need to learn txt spk."_

_"Who do I kiss for that?"_ Starfire replied, smiling to herself as she turned the light back out in the common room, heading back to her room.

_"Me."_

_"I see_," Starfire replied. Taking her boots off, she turned and flopped on her belly. _"I am in my dwelling. Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful."_

_"Not as beautiful as you."_

Starfire flushed, even though he wasn't in the room to see, her heart fluttering madly. She loved it when he called her beautiful, it always made her feel appreciated.

"_So, what're you wearing_?" Robin texted.

_"My uniform. Sans the boots."_

_"Boooooring."_

Starfire tilted her head as she regarded the communicator before answering._ "I am confused."_

_"Spice it up for me. Tease me."_

_"I am more confused."_

_"Tell me your wearing a red lace teddy or something."_

Starfire stared at the communicator. "_Is this the phone sex_?" she queried.

She could almost feel the flat, expressionless face he had when he sent back, "_Can't you just play along?"_

_"My apologies. I am wearing a red lace teddy_." She hesitated a moment, then sent, "_Robin? What is a teddy? Surely it not the cuddly child toy?"_

He sent back a smiley face. _"No. It's lingerie. A bodysuit, usually see through and sexy."_

_"Oh! Do you wish for me to describe my undergarments?"_

_"Yes please."_

Starfire peeked down the top of her shirt. "_They are pink and lacy and I find them most comfortable."_

_"Awesome._" There was another smiley face, one with a little love heart on it. "_See through?"_

_"They have a degree of transparency, yes."_

_"Awesome."_

_"They have Hello Kitty on the front."_

_"Hahaha, no way? You're teasing me."_

_"Robin, I am still confused, what are we doing?"_

_"Trying something different."_

_"Oh. May I inquire what you are wearing?"_

_"Guys generally don't wear lingerie."_

_"Oh."_

_"This isn't going to work_," he sent, with a sad face attached.

_"What if we were to call each other? You could see what I am wearing then."_

_"All video calls are logged, Star. Text are easier to delete."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah."_

_"My apologies."_

_"It's cool, I'll get you some things to read so you can understand. We'll try again."_

Starfire stared at the communicator for a moment, wondering what she should do now. She glanced at Silkie, stretched out to rub his belly and he mewed at her in response.

Her communicator beeped. "_If I tell you something, promise me you won't tell the others?"_

_"Of course,"_ she replied, wondering what it could be. She grabbed her pillow, tucking it under her chest so it was cushioned as she waited for him reply.

"_Inc spam_," he wrote, which confused her, because Starfire was fairly certain he wasn't talking about the tinned ham. "_When I was little living with Bruce wasn't easy. You've heard about his ways in the news, right? Playboy? Lots of different girls all the time. Well, imagine being ten, or twelve, or even eight and seeing it. Every day. Different girls staying over at night. Girls in the pool. Him trying to pick up the single moms at school. It was all the time."_

Starfire frowned. "_That was the cover, was it not?"_

_"It was, yes. Didn't make it any easier to know how he used those women."_

_"Oh."_

_"When I was twelve, we had a run in with Ivy. You know her, right?"_

_"The mistress of the plants?"_ Starfire replied, wondering where this was going.

_"Yeah, she has this pheromone which drives men to believe they're in love with her."_

_"You have told me it does not work on you."_

_"There's a reason for that. Um, can you just let me get this out? It's hard to talk about. I couldn't do this face to face. You don't need to reply."_

Starfire frowned and replied, "_Very well_."

"_Thanks. Poison Ivy never worked on me before. Then, when I was twelve, almost thirteen, she did."_

Starfire blinked, waiting for the next message.

_"I would've done anything she asked. Anything at all. I'd never felt like that before. It was so scary. I completely lost control. It was a total shock, I wasn't ready for it. I was twelve and I couldn't control my hormones. I didn't do anything bad per say. She's not a pedophile or anything. She called my attentions cute. But it threw me."_

She stared at the communicator, full of shock and horror.

_"There were, let's just say, lingering effects for a while. I was new to this whole puberty thing. That question you asked me in the tent, there was a lot of that. I was young. It's natural. I know. But now it kind of disgust me I lost control so badly."_

The words seemed to swim on the screen. Why hadn't he told her?

Another message. "_Bruce found out. He always does. And his solution was seduction training with Catwoman. More to the point how to resist it. It was pretty bad. Catwoman didn't want to but Bruce can be very insistent. But it kind of screwed me up even more. I can resist it alright. Perhaps too much."_

Starfire had to wipe her cheeks to read his next message. She got up, walked across the room to the wall that they shared, placing her hand against it.

_"So. I guess my problem, if you can call it that, is a combination of so many things. Bruce and his womanising ways. Being a hero and always having to be in control. Going into puberty under the effects of Poison Ivy. I lose control around you, Star. I always have. And it scares me."_

Starfire flopped down on the floor, staring at his words. She scared him?

_"No! Wait!"_ Another message minute later. _"I just realised that sounded bad. I don't mean you scare me, Star. The way you make me feel does. I want to lose control with you. Don't think for a moment that I don't. It's hard to talk about my past but it's got a lot to do with why I want to wait. I need to be sure, I need us to be sure. I respect and love you to much to screw that up and marrying you first... it would help me prove to myself I'm not Bruce."_

_"I have two choices. Despise what he does or become him. I realise that's a very depressing view of the world. I want to be more open about sexually based things with you. I do. But I need to take time to work up to it too, I think."_

The messages stopped, Starfire stared blankly at the communicator. She didn't know how to react, what to say, what he wanted to hear. Was there anything that could be said.

She supposed it was good that he was being completely honest with her. Sharing something he'd probably never told anyone before. It helped, it really did. It also made her feel terrible. She'd pushed, not realising there was a darker reason why he was so repressed about sex. Why he was so insistent they wait. Something that didn't have anything to do with her.

She sighed and wiped her face. It was no wonder he hadn't wanted to tell her face to face, she didn't know if either of them could handle it. And hearing it in text was better, there was little emotion. He had time to think about what he wanted to say, time to phrase it, time for her to think about it before she responded.

And yet, she was shellshocked, still unsure _what_ to respond with. Surely he would be waiting for her to say something. What she she do? What should she say? Apologies seemed moot, it wasn't her fault he'd had a bad time with his father, but then wasn't an apology the human way of expressing sympathy.

The communicator beeped again. "_So. In an effort to be more sexually open, wanna go skinny dipping_?"

Starfire gave a hysterical giggle at the message, smiling in spite of herself.

Another message, right on the back of that one. "_Come to the window_."

Starfire stood and headed to her window, wondering why he'd said that. She leant against the glass, looking out. A flash of light caught her eye, a beam winked at her down on there. On the rocks down at the edge of the island.

Tilting her head she stared at the light. It was difficult to see, there was little moonlight and she was looking from the lightness of her room into the dark of night.

Her communicator beeped again. "_Come on down. Don't leave me waiting. Unless you want to tell me what you're wearing again."_

Opening up her window, she floated out, closing it behind her, then dropped down the T shape toward him. She was hesitant as she landed on the beach, Robin was already waist deep in the water, maskless and clothes less as she looked at his uniform crumpled on the bank. He grinned at her, tossing his communicator back onto the rocks. "Hey."

"Greetings."

"Gonna come in?"

Starfire placed a hand on her opposite elbow and used her toe to scuffle the ground. "You cheated, being in there already."

"Yeah. Sorry. I didn't know if I'd have the nerve to undress in front of you. Figured this was easier." He held out his hand for her. "C'mon."

She shifted her weight, uncertain. "Robin-"

He dropped his hand. "Leave it, I didn't tell you for sympathy or anything like that. Just so you'd know. I'm okay. We're okay. I don't want you to change anything you do. Let's just have some fun. Let me see those Hello Kitty's."

Starfire smiled and hooked her fingers under her top. "Okay."

TTTTT

Beast Boy stared out the window of the Tower, then averted his eyes. Then looked back. Then averted them again. While his eyes played ping pong, his mouth kept dropping lower and lower. He shifted into a falcon, just to see that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, then squawked back into his natural form. "Oh wow. Oh wow. Wowzers..."

"Wowzers? There's a word I haven't heard in a while."

"Raven!" Beast Boy squealed, turning around. "I didn't. I wasn't! I didn't hear you come in!"

She immediately narrowed her eyes. "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing!" he blurted, his arms behind his back as he groped for the curtains. "Honest."

Raven lifted an eyebrow and a second later, the curtains were thrown back as she stalked over to look out. After a long moment she said, "Okay. What were you looking at?"

Realising he'd caught a break, he only barely managed to stop himself from looking in the direction he'd seen Robin and Starfire. "The moon?"

Raven tilted her head as she regarded the waxing moon. "Going to howl?"

"Thought about it," Beast Boy said, flashing her a grin.

"It's pretty, I suppose. But it's not full."

"Doesn't have to be full to howl."

"I don't usually hear you howling at all, to be honest."

"Yeah... I normally go down the bay so I don't disturb people."

"Uh-huh."

"So what brings you to my abode, pretty lady?"

"Didn't get my bedtime kiss... is that Starfire?"

Beast Boy closed his eyes.

"... is that Robin?"

Beast Boy's ears drooped.

"And... Azar ... they're naked."

"Um..."

"Good for her," Raven said with a sharp nod.

"Huh?"

Raven gave him a shrewd glance. "Why were you watching?"

"I wasn't!" Beast Boy protested. He studied Raven for a moment. "Why are you still watching?"

She flicked her eyes to him, then narrowed them. "Not like I can see anything. I'm not the one with eagle eyes."

"I was... uh..."

"Just checking?"

"It's kind of hard to look away..."

"You are such a pervert."

"You're still looking," Beast Boy told her.

"What do I have to do to get that kind of rapt attention from you?" Raven asked. "Go skinny dipping myself?"

Beast Boy paused. Then lifted his head to regard Raven. "Would you?"

Raven hesitated, considering that. "Maybe."

"With me?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly excited. He'd never thought she might.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Whether you go in your normal form or an animal, because an animal is cheating."

"Plus you get to see me naked all the time anyway."

Raven nodded.

Beast Boy practically bounced up and down. "So... wanna go skinny dipping?"

Raven turned her eyes down to Starfire and Robin again. "Yeah. Okay."

Beast Boy grinned. "Wowzers."

TTTTT

Robin's fingers danced against her inner thigh beneath the water. "I think you woke something up," he murmured into her neck.

"I did?" Starfire asked, clutching at his shoulders.

Hands stroked up and down her body. Hands against her hips to pull her closer. Parts bumping together. "Something I was trying very hard to deny."

"Oh?" Starfire was confused at his change of attitude. It was too quick, too fast. Like he'd flipped a switch and expected that'd be okay. Too fierce in his kiss, too demanding, not the sweetness and caring she had grown accustomed too. Even the luster ones she had been getting recently did not compare to what he demanded from her now. She could feel him rubbing against her, more daring than before and it concerned her. She knew what he was trying to do, but she hadn't expected him to lose control quite so quickly. Especially when he'd just told her he hated it when he did so.

"S'okay, though. It's a good thing." Hands on her ass, pressing them together.

Still, it was hard to think, his mouth and hands were doing wonderful things to her libido. "Robin-"

Mouth over hers, teeth, tongue and swallowed words. Hard to think. Easy to feel. Everything was hazy and she was breathless and want churned inside her, but she couldn't let him.

"God," he mumbled.

"Richard-"

He shifted his hips toward her. "We could try-"

"-please-"

"-just the-"

"-slow down," Starfire finished.

"Huh?" he asked. His head reared back in confusion as he stared at her.

Starfire smiled and placed her hand on his chest, pushing him away from her a little. "You do not have to prove anything to me."

"I'm not trying to."

Starfire bopped his nose, keeping her smile as she moved away from him. "Yes. You are. It is okay, Robin. I understand."

"Understand what?"

"You are a very driven individual," Starfire said. "You strive to be better than everyone else, be better than Bruce."

"Star-"

"I do not mind if you are vulnerable and unsure. I do not mind that we are unskilled and learning and wish to take our time. You are allowed to be human with me. If you cannot be such with me, who can you be it with."

Robin stared at her, his face becoming expressionless.

"You are determined to prove to yourself that what happened with Ivy and Catwoman and Bruce means nothing. You are above weakness. 'A hero is what you are', remember? You have seen sex as a challenge and decided to treat it as you do everything else you see as a challenge. As something you can win. This-" she gestured between them "-is not right, Robin."

The kicked puppy dog expression on his face was killing her. "But I want you," he said.

"In the bay? After you have told me what occured when you were younger? You are overcompensating. You would regret it if I allowed you to do this. Then you would blame me."

"I wouldn't-"

"Sex is about love and sharing. It is not about proving yourself, to me or anyone else." Starfire squared her shoulders and gave him her most resolute expression. "I will wait."

Robin blinked. "What?"

"I wish to wait until marriage."

TTTTT

"C'mon pretty lady," Beast Boy coaxed on the other side of the Tower. "Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy."

"You're incredibly beautiful by the moonlight."

Raven glared at him enough to make him take a step backward in the water. "If you call me Sailor Moon, I will gut you."

"Like a fish?" Beast Boy asked in an attempt to tease. "'Coz-"

"This was a bad idea," Raven interrupted.

"Loosen up," Beast Boy prompted. "The water hides everything. Just drop the shield and come in. Or come in then drop the shield."

"You're watching me."

"Of course I'm watching you," Beast Boy said, smiling easily. "I'm your boyfriend. I'm _supposed_ to look."

Raven huffed.

"C'mon. Please?"

Raven took a deep breath.

"You saw me."

"Well..."

"Do you want me to come back out and get you?" Beast Boy asked.

"No..."

"Do you want me to turn my back or something?"

Raven sighed. With a suspicious glance around she dropped the shield.

"Wowzers."

TTTTT

"Hey, baby," Cyborg said to his arm, smiling lovingly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"What'd you get up to?"

"Not much," Sarah replied. "Stayed in on Saturday night and studied. I went for breakfast with Carly, Michelle and Hannah this morning. Carly split up with Gavin, so we drowned our sorrows in fudge sundaes and complained about how all guys are jerkfaces."

"Sorry I missed it," Cyborg replied.

"Be glad," Sarah said. "It was a mess. Fifty dollars worth of ice-cream. I felt sick for hours afterward."

"Was I a jerkface?"

"Nah, they're quite taken with you. Carly plans to steal you away."

"She'll have a had time doing that, babe, I'm all yours."

"I know. How'd it go with you?" Sarah asked, twirling her blonde hair around her finger. "Have fun on your camping trip?"

"Yeah, it was a blast. Nice team buildin', Robin planned some pretty cool events. Rock climbin', canoein', that sort of thing. Was great right up until we had a storm dropped on us in the middle of last night."

"Oooh, I saw that on the news. Everyone okay?"

"Only equipment damage."

"Good to hear," Sarah said, smiling.

"You have college in the morning?"

"Sure do, first class starts at..." Sarah looked away and Cyborg heard paper rustling. "Nine. Nine 'til five day tomorrow."

"Can I pick you up at seven for breaky?"

"I'd love that," Sarah said, beaming at him through the console in his arm.

"Awesome... hang on a sec." He looked away from the console as placed his other hand over the security pad in the common room.

"Initiating Tower lockdown," the computer purred.

"Heading to bed?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, long day." The common room door slid shut behind him. "Long, long day," he repeated as he walked down the hallway to his room. "So, Sarah, baby, what're wearing?"

Sarah beamed. "Well," she began coyly and smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Cyborg needs some loving too._

_Wrapping things up._


	18. The camp Dipping

**The camp - Dipping**

"Sooooo... about that leather..."

Raven turned her head toward Beast Boy and raised her eyebrow. She shifted her position on the rock she sat on beneath the water so she could see him more clearly. She was actually quite surprised he hadn't tried to feel her up yet, but she was grateful he was letting her become comfortable with being naked beside him. Of course, her own curiosity was piqued too. Just a little.

He lifted his hand out of the water, watching the drips fall from the tips of his fingers as he spoke. "I mean... this is kind of a change for you. A bikini. Looking up leather outfits. Skinny dipping."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "If you don't like it-"

"I like it," Beast Boy interrupted. "I like it a lot. I'm just curious."

Raven considered. "Expanding my boundaries, I think. That leather, I meant to tease you with it... but then it looked interesting so... um..."

"If you decide you want to buy it-"

"It'll be fake leather," Raven mentioned.

"Wasn't what I was gonna say, but thanks for that."

"What were you going to say?"

"I was gonna say I wouldn't mind it. It looked hot."

Raven snorted.

"Just not pink."

"You're getting pink."

"Would you really wear pink?"

Raven's lips quirked up into an evil little smile. "Oh, it's not for me. I'm buying pink leather for you to wear."

"Aww, what?"

"You're the one who declared you liked pink leather."

"That was a dare!" Beast Boy protested.

"So? Pink and green go nice together. Like a flower."

"A flower," Beast Boy deadpanned.

"Yes."

"A flower."

"Of course. Pretty and pink."

"I'm not wearing pink leather."

"Why not? You'd look pretty. I'm sure Starfire could put your hair up in piggy tails."

"You are really enjoying this pink leather thing too much," Beast Boy said, sulking.

"With a pretty pink bow," Raven said, really getting into teasing him.

Beast Boy gave her a flat looking expression. "And you'd think I was hot in pink leather and pretty pink bows."

"Oh, was the point to look hot for me?"

"Yes," he said, still sulking.

Raven stretched out a her hand and ran her finger along his ear until she reached the point, then gently stroked it with her thumb. "This works."

Beast Boy grinned. "You dig the ears?"

"Yes."

"Sweet."

"Although pointy ears and pink leather..." Raven gave a mock swooning sigh.

"Stop teasing me about the pink leather already."

"But it's fun."

Beast Boy was silent for a minute. "Okay, you can tease me about the pink leather. But you can only do so when you're stroking my ears like that."

"Like it, do you?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Hmm."

"Are you purring?"

"What? Me? No way."

"I'm sure that was a purr."

"Wasn't."

"It was."

"Nuh-ah."

"I'll stop doing this."

"... okay it was a purr."

"Thought so." Raven lifted her other hand out of the water, shifting around so she was in front of him so she could rub both ears at once. "How's that?"

Beast Boy closed his eyes, his head dropping back as he emitted this deep throated purr. He gripped her ribcage to prevent himself from folding backward into the water and embarrassing himself by drowning.

"Never realised you liked having your ears rubbed in human form," Raven commented.

"Didn't know myself."

"You're going to fall in a minute."

"Sorry. Can't help it."

Raven straddled his knees, keeping their pelvises away, but bringing their bodies closer together and adding counter balance. She gripped his ears a little firmer, brought his head forward so it dropped onto her shoulder and continued the petting. She could feel his purr vibrating through his chest and into her.

"Um... um... you're gonna have to stop," Beast Boy said, sounding like he really didn't want that at all.

"Why?" Raven asked, not bothering to.

"'Cause, naked girl. Ear rub. I'm..."

"That's okay."

"But-"

"I expected you would, you know."

"Oh."

"Maybe," Raven said hesitantly. "Since we're naked, and I'm sitting on you and giving you an ear rub, we should talk about sex?"

"Sex?" Beast Boy squeaked. "Now?

"No, not now," Raven replied. "But we should, you know, discuss it? I mean, you want to have it one day, right?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"You're not waiting for marriage or anything like that."

Beast Boy snorted. "Can you see me waiting?"

"Just checking."

"Why? Are you waiting for marriage?"

Raven snorted. "Half demon. Not the marrying sort."

"Oh," Beast Boy said, sounding a little sad.

"At least, not in a church. Not if you don't want it to burst into flames and run screaming from the demon spawn."

Beast Boy snorted, blowing air onto her neck. "Would it grow legs?"

Raven smiled. "Possibly. Pick up it's priestly robes and screech like it's seen a mouse."

Beast Boy chuckled. "I'll be the mouse."

"So very scary. Closest I could get would be with the monks of Azar. But we're not talking marriage, we're talking sex."

"Uh-huh."

"Should I stop so I can get a decent conversation out of you?"

"Huh? No. No. I'm good. Sex. Right."

Raven snorted.

"Um... sex... is 'yes please' the right answer?"

"No."

"'Kay, just checking. Working up a baseline here."

"Right."

"So... does this mean you've been thinking about it?"

"It means, certain events recently have prompted me to wonder where our relationship is heading."

"Ahh."

"Ahh?" Raven asked, releasing his ears. "That's it? Ahh?"

Beast Boy lifted his head. "Um... I dunno. I don't do so good at future stuff."

"I'm not the best at future things either," Raven snapped. "Considering I never thought I'd have one. But don't tell me you never thought about it."

"Um... okay."

"You never thought about it," Raven deadpanned.

"Well. No. Not really. I kind of like to go with the flow. Take things as they come. Future stuff is for grown ups."

"Sex is for grown ups."

"Future stuff rocks. We need to talk about it more. Yeah!"

Raven laughed. "You are such an idiot."

"You like me that way."

"I do."

Beast Boy smiled, then leant forward to kiss her.

TTTTT

"Well... that's an about-face."

"I know," Starfire replied, her eyes on the glimmering horizon. Robin seemed a little shocked by her announcement, but it had also been surprising how quickly he'd calmed too.

He leant back, placing his hands on the rock behind him as he looked up at the starry sky. "Huh."

Starfire trailed her fingers along the surface of the water, watching the ripples her fingers made. "I believe it is for the best."

Robin didn't say anything.

Starfire grew concerned at his silence. "I did wrong?" she asked.

Robin twitched, but didn't respond.

"I am most confused," Starfire said, her voice rising and the space between her words decreasing. "First you do not want the sex, are most adamant about your boundaries and what you wish for to the point you were willing to break up with me, then you lost control and I stopped you in an attempt to help you keep your boundaries and now you are pouting and giving me the silent treatment. I do not understand, did you not want me to stop you?"

"I... don't know."

Starfire exhaled noisily through her nose. "When you do, let me know," she said, standing.

Robin's hand snaked out, snatching her wrist as she turned to stalk away. "Just give me a sec, would you?"

Starfire huffed.

"Please?"

She sighed and sank grudgingly back into the water.

"I don't know," he said again. "I don't know what I expected, what I wanted you to do. I really don't. I'm... disappointed? And relieved? And confused. Very, very confused."

"That does the making of two of us."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you in that situation."

Starfire frowned at him. "Who _would_ you have put in that situation if not me?"

Robin closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. Not what I mean. I'm sorry. Not making much sense."

Starfire narrowed her eyes. "Was that a test? Were you testing me?"

"No," Robin replied, still sounding vague. "No, I don't think so."

"_Think_?" Starfire asked shrilly.

Robin seemed to snap to attention then. His eyes went wide as he looked at her, startled. "Ahh. What?"

"You do not _think_ you were testing me?"

"I wasn't testing you."

"Then what _were_ you doing?"

"Trying to let go?"

"There was a question mark at the end of that sentence."

"Why are you getting so testy?" he asked, bewildered.

"Because you were practically all over me not long ago. You just finished telling me you wished to take things slow and hated it when you lost control and then you do that. And then you do the spacing out about it! What am I to think?"

"That I love you."

She hated and loved when he did that to her, it always made her lose a bit of her anger. "You have a very confusing way of showing it."

"I know... I know..." Robin sighed. "I guess... I thought... if I didn't think about it, if I just tried to let go, I could give you what you wanted."

"You let go too much," Starfire said. "You were mauling me."

Robin lifted his hands and rubbed his face.

"Did you expect you could simply get yourself the worked up enough to forget your ideals and penetrate and everything would be fine?" Starfire asked. "Did you think I would allow it? There are many things yet to discuss, we have not even talked about forms of protection."

"Oh. Yeah."

Starfire raised her eyebrow. "It would be wise to use some, yes? Or discuss it before we just 'go for it'."

"Sorry. You're right, we should talk about that-"

"You do not have to prove yourself," Starfire said. "You do not need to force yourself either. I am prepared to wait until you are truly ready."

"But Star-"

"You would have regretted it," she pointed out.

"No-"

"Do not deny it. I know how your mind works."

Robin sighed and dropped his eyes. "You're probably right. I would."

Starfire stretched out and brushed his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "It is the okay."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. It is the okay, I will help you keep your boundaries."

"What about you?" he asked, concerned.

"As you said, it will only be a few years. I can wait."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because I love you," Starfire said. "And it is not fair to ask you to give up that part of yourself because I have urges."

"I like your urges," Robin said.

"Then you can be a part of them," Starfire said with a smile. "Just not completely. Not until we are married."

"But you don't believe in marriage the same way I do."

"I believe in you," Starfire replied. "I want the marriage you see for us."

"How did you end up being the strong one?" he asked, amazed.

"Because you are confused and emotional and I have more experience dealing with both of those," Starfire teased.

Robin smiled at her, then turned sheepish. "Sorry. I really am. I had a moment of weakness."

"I know," Starfire soothed. "And that is okay and acceptable. It is hard to let yourself go, Richard. I am most glad you tried. It would be prudent to take this one step at a time."

Robin nodded. He leant forward and cupped her face with two wet hands, capturing her lips. It was sweet, a little lusty, but back to the Robin she knew well and she responded in kind. Gentle kisses as his hands slid down to her neck, tugged her closer, before he suddenly reared backward and stood with an abruptness that suggested attack.

Starfire blinked open her eyes, confused. "Robin?" she asked as he waded toward the bank.

"Just a sec," he said, scrambling for his belt.

She looked around but couldn't see anything. "Is there trouble?"

"No," he said. "Just... ahh..." he took something out of his belt and curled his fist around it. Dumping his belt back onto the ground, he splashed back to her, sitting beside her. Starfire held up her hands to protect her face from the wave of displaced water he created. "Um... I have something I want to give you. I meant to do this before but I was distracted."

Starfire was confused. "What?"

He placed his hand on her knee underwater and leant forward earnestly. "Kory, you know I love you."

Starfire smiled. "Of course."

"And you love me."

"Yes."

"And we're pretty sure we'll get married one day. But we're also too young right now to know for certain. Things could change."

"But we hope that they will not."

"Yes, exactly. We want to work through anything, we're willing to give it a try. We have a common goal and we want to reach it together. On Earth, there's sometimes a prelude to getting engaged. A promise, that when we're old enough, we will. Now, I'll do whatever your culture dictates in order to marry you, fight a _farlnop_ or whatever-"

"Because it would be a willing union, you must do what the matriarch of the family requests," Starfire said. "That will ensure strong offspring."

The wind in Robin's sails died a little. "Okay... who's the matriarch?"

Starfire smiled. "Me."

Robin frowned. "Huh?"

"With Blackfire banished, I am oldest."

"Oh. Well... what will you request?"

"For starters, you can finish what you were saying before."

Robin snorted, then chuckled. "Okay. Um... right. As with most promises, they come with a kind of symbol for it." His hand found her right one underwater, lifting it up to the surface. "So, I was hoping that you'd accept this as promise that one day I'd like to marry you."

Something metallic slipped on her ring finger. Starfire peered at it, it was difficult to see in the dark, but she could clearly see two flowers, each made up of five gem petals with another gem for the centre, the petals overlapping slightly. She was fairly certain the gem in the middle was a different colour than the petal ones. The delicate twine of the ring had a vine akin appearance, instead of meeting in the middle with the flowers upon it, the band joined the two flowers at the top two petals, then again at the bottom four petals.

"Richard," she breathed. "It is beautiful."

He grinned. "Amethyst and diamonds, not that you can really tell in the dark. I figured... well flowers seem to be our thing. Why not carry the theme?"

Starfire beamed.

"Is it corny? It's corny, isn't it."

"No, it is not of the corn. I love it. Thank you."

"I love you," Robin replied.

She gripped the back of his neck, crushing their lips together.

TTTTT

Raven's lips were swollen by the time she and Beast Boy were ready to stop kissing. She felt tingly all over, relaxed and dreamy. His fingers ran slowly up and down the back of her spine as they cuddled in the water, hers were gently playing with the tips of his ears.

Neither of them noticed the giggles and laughter approaching. The soft words and the copious kisses of the other couple on the island who are now out of the water, back in uniform and ambling along the bank for a moonlit stroll.

Beast Boy heard them first, his head rearing back. "Oh. Shit, I hear voices."

Raven's eyes went wide. "What? How close-"

"Oh, holy crap!" Robin said, averting his eyes.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, tilting her head curiously. "Raven?"

"Heh... hi Star."

Starfire smiled. "It appears they had a similar idea-"

Robin covered Starfire's eyes with his other hand. "What are you two doing?" he asked shrilly.

"I think that's kind of obvious," Raven remarked.

"But-"

"You started it," Raven said. "Showing off your lily ass to the world."

There was a distinct aura of embarrassment wafting from Robin, even if it was too dark to see the flush on his face. "But-"

"Exactly," Raven said.

Beast Boy chuckled.

"The water is most nice tonight," Starfire commented. "We enjoyed it immensely. Robin, may I have my eyes back?"

"No," Robin replied.

"It will be most hard for us to leave them alone if I cannot see."

"Um..."

"Yeah, Robin," Beast Boy said. "Shoo, so we can get dressed. Unless you wanna watch."

Raven smacked Beast Boy on the chest.

"I don't want to watch!" Robin protested.

"Suuure, Raven's got herself a sexy ass-"

"Beast Boy!" Raven snapped.

"We're outta here," Robin said, dragging Starfire away.

"Ow," she complained as she stubbed her toe on a rock. Robin didn't even stop, he just scooped her up in his arms and kept on walking. Raven had to smirk at the thumbs up Starfire gave her over his shoulders.

Raven turned to give Beast Boy a steely look.

"What?"

Ignoring him, Raven stalked to the edge and reached for her clothes.

"What'd I do?"

"Sexy ass?"

"Well, you do."

She pulled her panties on, reaching for her bra. "You don't need to invite _Robin_ to look."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "Um... sorry."

"Get dressed," she suggested.

"Um... Raven? Beast Boy?" Robin called from a short distance away.

"What?" Raven called, tart. Glancing in the direction of his voice, she could see he had his back to them, looking up in the air.

"Cyborg's initiated lockdown. Star's looking for a window, but... don't leave without us?"

"Just override it!" Beast Boy called, scrambling out of the water for his clothes.

"Yeah. Sure. Any overriding will let Cyborg know we were outside. And he'll come check. Do you want to get caught?"

"The lockdown also shuts all the windows," Beast Boy called. "Been tricked by that before."

"What's it matter if we get caught?" Raven asked as she tugged her leotard on.

"Oh, yeah, foursome teasing?" Beast Boy said. "Could you endure that?"

"Right." Raven tuned her head and headed toward the base of the Tower as her cloak floated up to her neck. "Robin, I can't warp in without triggering an alarm either. No teleporting, we did that to prevent Kyd Wykkyd."

"Why'd he enable lockdown without checking we were all inside?" Beast Boy whined, trailing behind her.

Raven reached Robin's side as Starfire floated down. "I cannot see any windows open and the roof is on lockdown," she said, placing her hand on Robin's shoulder.

Beast Boy hopped up to them on one foot, his suit still bunched up around his hips as he tried to put his boots on while moving. "What do we do?"

"You get dressed first," Robin snapped and Beast Boy poked his tongue out at him.

"You just like my manly chest."

"Hairy chest, more like it," Robin muttered. "Man fur."

"Not my fault I'm sexy."

"Hmmm..."

"Why are you looking?" Robin asked Starfire with a stern frown.

"Should we not just contact Cyborg?" Starfire suggested, deflecting Robin's glare easily as she hovering just off the ground. "Surely it would not matter."

"He'll do his smug arm cross and eyebrow wiggle," Robin mumbled.

"Yes, but he would not tease-"

"He wouldn't tease _you_, Star," Robin said. "You or Raven. Me and BB? We're fair game."

"So, perhaps Raven could warp inside then unlock the door for the rest of us."

"Or, take Star and just leave you boys out here to sleep on the roof."

"That wouldn't be fair," Robin said.

"You wouldn't leave me, would you Raven?" Beast Boy asked, having finally managed to struggle into his uniform.

"Can we just go now?" Raven asked with a sigh. "Stop talking and try to override it. Or I'll warp us all in and wake Cyborg up anyway."

Robin sighed and scrubbed his hand through his hair. "I'll see if I can get it open without tripping his alarms. We don't have much choice."

"And just what are ya'll doing outside at this time of night?" Cyborg's voice asked as an overhead light flicked on. "Ya know there's motion detectors at the door, right?"

Startled, the four outside all answered at once.

"None of your business," Raven told him.

"Howling to the moon," Beast Boy mumbled.

"Midnight stroll," Robin said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Dipping of the skinny!" Starfire declared happily.

Raven, Beast Boy and Robin turned to look at Starfire.

"What?" she asked, innocent.

"Skinny dippin'?" Cyborg's voice asked with barely contained laughter. "I see."

"Please, may you open the door?" Starfire asked. "We are most tired and wish to head to bed."

Robin shook his head and placed his hand over his eyes. "That's my girl."

"Bed, huh?" Cyborg drawled.

"Cyborg, just open the door," Robin commanded.

"What's the hurry-"

"Enough," Raven snapped and enveloped them all in her powers. She deposited Starfire and Robin in the common room, gripped Beast Boy by the front of his uniform, then warped them to his room. "There. Done. No teasing or mucking around. I'm off to bed. Goodnight." She turned and stepped back into her soul self.

"Love you," Beast Boy said in the middle of her warp when she had no chance of stopping it. "Sleep well."

Raven reappeared in her darkened room, staring at a distance spot. Very slowly, a smile crept across her face and she flopped face first on her bed with a lovestruck sigh.

TTTTT

"Sooo," Robin said as they hesitated outside her door.

"Did you wish to come in?" Starfire asked.

Robin shifted his weight. "I... kinda did, but I don't think I should."

"Oh?"

"I really wanted to wake up with you properly this morning. I loved snuggling with you last night, it was amazing. But I don't think it's a good idea. Not tonight anyway."

Starfire nodded. "I understand."

He smiled. "Yeah, you do, don't you? No one knows me as well as you do."

"Goodnignt, Robin," Starfire said with a smile as she leant forward to kiss him goodbye. "Pleasant _slorvaks_."

He lifted his hands to place them on her elbows, then tugged her arms so she'd wrap them around him, which she was quite happy to do. He snuggled up close as he kissed her, their mouths lingering before he released her. "Night, Star," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "See you in the morning."

She smiled dreamily at him and then disappeared into her own room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>:_

_So that's the last of the camp plot line. Not sure if there'll be any more Bouquets, I've a few ideas but nothing concrete. Nothing written at least so don't expect anything for a while, if I do another chapter at all ^_^._


	19. The College years

_**Author's note:**_

_Pushing the T limit here. Still within the boundaries (as in I've seen worse)_

* * *

><p><strong>The College years.<strong>

"Could we not, just this once?" Starfire implored, her beautiful green eyes shining as her hands worked their magic. "Just once, then go back to abstinence?"

"Star, it doesn't work like that-"

"Richard, _please_-"

With a groan, Robin closed his eyes, his head falling back on the bed as his mind wandered back to how they'd gotten to this point.

TTTTT

He hadn't been able to keep her on a promise.

They tried, of course. Oh, how they tried.

The first year of College went well. Robin enrolled in Criminal Justice under his superhero name, with the permission of the Bureau of Metahuman and Alien Affairs (BMAA). All heroes had to be registered with them, just for formality and insurance purposes. They were also in charge of imprisoning all metahuman criminals too. It was a first, the BMAA said, a hero wanting to use their hero name to go to college and Robin set precedence.

Why not, Jump City College had decided, Robin was well known, rarely seen outside uniform and even then he was still ready to protect. They were glad he wanted to make something of himself and study. He'd embraced the superhero life completely. Besides, the Jump City Police Department were beside themselves in the hope that one day Robin might join their force.

And that was just the College side of things. Robin had alerts, and paperwork and Titan Network co-ordination, Mayoral liaison, media liaison, Justice League reporting, insurance claims to justify and approve (no insurance company would pay a claim against a superhero for damages unless one of then acknowledged there was damage done to property or person).

Starfire had decided to go into Astronomy with a minor in Astrophysics, after all, she lived and breathed in the stars and she wanted to learn what humans thought of them. It was a bonus that they could learn more from her than she from them. Of course, there was still a lot to learn, complex equations, physics, movement and tracking, so she was on par with most of her fellow students, she just had the advantage of first hand experiences with most of the phenomenons described in class. Of course, once the Linguistic professor discovered she could speak most of the languages on Earth, he tried to poach her. She was often enlisted to help him translate ancient texts and operate as a teachers aid. Starfire found she quite liked teaching, to the point she was considering switching majors to become a teacher.

So they were kept busy with their studies and physical training and alerts and group study sessions, leaving them with very little time together.

They ran a self defence class together, one afternoon a week on campus on a Tuesday just so they had a designated time in their calendar and they made Tuesday night 'date' night, whether it was to have dinner together after class, or catch a movie or just spend time together in the tower playing games.

Efficiently managing time together, they spent as much time as they could, allowing for alerts and cramming for exams and such. It was hard- when is it not?- but they made it work.

Raven decided she was going to become a Priestess of Azar. Extend her powers, build on her control, things she never hoped or dreamed she could. It did mean she had to spend a lot more time in Azarath, but it was what she really wanted so the Titans made concessions for her not being around as much.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, had several acting jobs. Commercials, movie parts (they would cast him as animals then use him as a green screen to put in CGI effects over the top). He'd already had half a dozen movie contracts, several commercials, things like that. He found it fun and and interesting, and once he got over the fact that he'd never get famous for being a movie star, he was quite pleased he was in the show biz.

Cyborg gained a job at S.T.A.R. labs. His knowledge of Cybernetics and their modifications and troubleshooting malfunctions was unique and something that could not be learnt at a college. He dealt with it every day, creating his own parts and processes, running diagnostics, his hand on experience vastly exceeded what was required for the Cybernetics unit at S.T.A.R. He and Sarah were considering moving into a house or an apartment together.

They still all spent time together. It was hard to do so outside alerts, with all of them spending so much time doing their own thing, building their own lives, but they made an effort to remember what brought them together to begin with.

Second year was when things began to become strained.

Robin hadn't realised just how _social_ one was expected to be at college. Parties. Events. Rallies. Study groups. Friendship circles. Bashes. Sporting events.

Sex. It was everywhere. Couples kissing in the hallways, kissing in the gardens, hanging out on the stairs. Go into the wrong room at a party and it was in your face and they didn't even bother stopping if they were sprung. Not to mention alcohol and recreational drugs and smoking. People talked about it, people told sexually based jokes, there were 'players' and 'sluts' and all that jazz.

They had names for girls who didn't give it up, names for guys, which Robin found amazingly insulting for all involved. Especially for those guys who seemed to sleep with everything that would put out for them, then still proclaimed they wanted to marry an innocent virgin. Couldn't they see how that just wouldn't work? Especially when they picked on the girls who _weren't_ sleeping around, 'thawing the ice queen' mentality.

Even his classmates, once they'd gotten over the whole hero in their class worship, talked about it, asked about him and Starfire, or spoke of their own exploits. It wasn't in detail, of course, more like, "I banged a really hot chick last night" or "I had an awesome blow job, she did this thing-" but it was still there.

Thank goodness they didn't live on Campus, Robin decided early on. That would just suck, the temptation would be incredible, seeing everyone around them engaging in activities of a sexual nature and having to abstain.

Not that it wasn't hard now, in their third year of College. It was. Very hard. His ideals, while they had been wonderful when he was a teenager, they didn't fit now he was twenty one and had a steady girlfriend for the past five years. It would have been fine if he were single, but he wasn't. He and Starfire were an 'us'. Not a 'me'.

He still wanted to wait for marriage. He still wanted that connection with Starfire, but now... he didn't feel quite as adamant. Confident in their decision to wait. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad if he let it go early.

Starfire didn't push though. He thought she was satisfied with the way things were, which was another reason to keep the status quo. Of course, the oral boundary had already been breeched, he'd let that one go about a year after the handjob one and hadn't given it a second thought. They often shared a bed together at night, especially after they'd studied together. It wouldn't be far to fall.

Still, he was resolutely not discussing his thoughts with Starfire. It wouldn't be fair on her to mention that he might be reconsidering the whole sex before marriage thing if he couldn't actually go through with it. And he wasn't about to sneak it in during their make out sessions. Stalemate.

After all, he reasoned. They'd been together five years. _Five_ years. Doesn't get much more serious than that. She'd been with him through thick and thin and they were happy together. The future was opening up for them. He was starting to feel a little selfish for holding out on her for so long.

And, of course, once he entertained the possibility of giving in, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

As much as he reasoned things might change, the transition between College student and working adult for example, they'd already survived one transition and were still strong as a couple. They'd changed with each other. Of course, he still had his police academy training the detective's exam two years after that, and once Starfire had her undergraduates degree she had to get her doctorates to be able to work in the field of Astronomy, still plenty of time for things to go wrong.

But Robin knew, if he kept thinking things might go wrong, he might go and find things to go wrong and he'd rather just keep Starfire, thank you very much stupid brain.

Being twenty one, that brought in the added bonus of the effects of alcohol on a libido and ideals. And _that_ made things incredibly hard for him. A shot or two (or five or six) and Starfire started looking reaaaaaally good and his ideals headed for the window.

The make out sessions while he was even slightly drunk were incredibly hot and delicious and he thought the only reason they hadn't gone all the way yet because they hadn't gone all the way sober, which kept them both in their places. Just.

It had been a party which decided it.

A party. An ordinary gathering.

Robin and Starfire were invited to a lot, sometimes they went, sometimes they didn't. If they were attending, Robin had a certain set of rules that had to be followed or he'd shut them down. No underage drinking, preferably no minors at all, but didn't hold them to that unless it was clear the minor was still in high school. No drugs. Nothing illegal. They were heroes, they had rules to abide by and if he saw any of it, he was obligated to react.

The party holders knew that. Robin'd stipulated those rules from day one, if he attended, that was what he expected. Most decided they were good rules, and if Robin was in attendance they were less likely to get the police called on them anyway. A lot of them decided it was worth it just to see Starfire dance since she never attended any without Robin. There was also a social boost if you managed to have a party where Robin and Starfire attended.

The stereo was cranked up, alcohol flowing freely. Laughing conversations in groups of friends. Beer pong. Darts. Dancing and grinding in front of the stereo, couples or one night stands, straight or gay or just girls dancing together for the hell of it, it didn't matter. This one even had a wannabe DJ trying his hand.

The party host had hired a warehouse for it, an open ended invitation with the announcement that it was a Titan approved party. BYOB, although they had a few kegs available for cheap beers. A College band was setting up to play on the stage at the front once the DJ had finished his set. Hence, people arrived in droves, drawn in by the sound of music and flashing lights and the burst of green across the sky as Starfire and Robin dropped down out of the night to attend.

Robin didn't mind attending these sorts of functions. It was good to let loose, within the confides of being a hero. Open up and dance and see Starfire dance, drink a little, have some fun. He'd made some good friends in his classes, friends that didn't care who he was, as a hero or as Dick Grayson (not that Grayson really had a huge name for himself in Jump anyway). Even if he did have to be a stick in the mud about keeping it legal.

He made sure Starfire knew the rules though before they started partying. Not to drink anything that she didn't bring herself. Don't let guys feel her up unless she wanted to see them with broken noses. Don't go home with anyone other than him. Ever. Never go into back rooms. And don't eat brownies. That was important.

Starfire, of course, had given him a flat glare and stated that she wasn't stupid. With more eloquence than that of course. But it made him feel better, knowing she knew and was on the same page. Even if it did take him a couple of parties to loosen up enough so that he could enjoy himself too.

With his arm looped around Starfire's waist, Robin cast his eye across the crowd of people.

David immediately raised his hand from the cluster of people he was entangled with. "Rob! Dude! Over here."

David was doing Criminal Justice too, with the hope of becoming a detective, so he and Robin had a lot of classes together. Although Robin knew David's initial reason for his offer of friendship stemmed from the hope he could use Robin to coaster through College, it quickly developed into true friendship, especially since Robin demanded more from David in the study department. He demanded all their bests before he'd help anyone in the class. In essence David was Robin's first pupil, although he was starting to get quite a pose growing. Their Dean admitted that this batch of Criminal Justices Bachelors were their best yet.

David had a longtime girlfriend called Jennifer who was an economics student. They'd been high school sweethearts and Robin could only explain their relationship as mad. Either they were madly in love, or they were mad at each other and broken up. He'd lost track of the amount of times those two had split, but they just kept circling back to each other.

As couples are want to do in College, they found other couples to interact with. A friend of Starfire's from one of the linguistics classes was Lisa. Lisa's boyfriend Nelson (and they were well aware of the Simpsons jokes) played sports with David. Lisa's best friend was a girl called Nancy and she and her boyfriend Daniel often joined the group too.

Robin also had lots of single friends too, as did Starfire. They would most likely mingle a lot while at this party. As long as Robin got to dance with Starfire a couple of times, he was happy with that.

Robin squeezed Starfire's hip as he put his lips to her ear so she could hear him over the music. "I see David."

"And I see Georgia," Starfire replied, bouncing up and down on her toes.

"'kay. Save me a dance."

Starfire gripped his face with her fingers as she kissed him. "Always."

Robin watched her flounce away, looking very sexy in her dancing jeans and sparkly tank and flowers in her hair. He loved her look, the way her hips swished when she walked. She waved over her shoulder as she disappeared into the crowd. Robin smiled to himself then raised his chin as David continued to beckon him, trying to get him over faster. "Yeah, yeah, coming."

"Dude!" David exclaimed when Robin reached him, holding up his hand for Robin to high five. "Hey!"

"Hey," Robin replied, noting that David was already mostly drunk. "Sorry we're late, last minute alert. Been here awhile?"

"Yup. Me 'n Jen..." David looked around. "Shez 'ere someplace."

"I'm sure Starfire'll find her."

"Yup. Yup. We're'd be fightn' again." David pouted.

"Again? What'd you do this time?"

David swayed. "Dunno."

"How much have you had to drink?"

David lifted his cup, then seedily looked around the other group of guys. "Dunno."

"Riiight. Maybe you've had-"

"No, Robin, don't," Jake said from across the circle. "Mean drunk today. Just let him go."

Robin lifted an eyebrow.

"He'll pass out soon enough," Peter mentioned.

"Or puke," Nathan said.

"Bets going?" Robin asked.

"Yup, you in?" Nelson asked.

"Dude, dude, that ain't fair," David complained.

Robin sized David up. "Fifteen minutes."

"Puke or pass out?" Nelson asked.

"Puke, then pass out."

Nelson laughed. "You're on dude. And hurry up, you're five beers down on the rest of us."

"And which one of you is designated driver?" Robin asked.

Jake held up a ziplock bag. "Taxi fare."

"Aww... only fifteen minutes?" David complained. "I best gets me more beer."

"And that'd be why its only fifteen minutes," Robin said. "You saw it as a challenge."

Nathan, Nelson and Jake laughed while David looked put out. Then skulled himself another beer.

Robin was hyper aware of Starfire for most of the night, in among her gaggle of girl friends. The guys talked and made fun of each other and told dirty jokes and picked on David when he lasted exactly the fifteen minutes Robin predicted, then proceeded to draw penises in permanent marker on his face while he slept.

It was juvenile, Robin knew, but it was also part of growing up and letting loose and a reminder to him never to get drunk enough to pass out. His friends always joked about removing his mask if he ever passed out.

Batman would never approve.

Sometime just before midnight, Starfire pounced on him. By this stage, he'd reached his self appointed limit of beers and was mellowing out with his friends, watching them make asses of themselves when she plastered herself to his back, hooking her knees around his waist. She kissed his cheek and playfully bit his neck and purred, "Dance with me."

He looped his elbows under her knees to hold her weight. "Can't, waiting on my girlfriend."

"She will not mind."

He turned his head so he could look at her. "I dunno, she's pretty specular when she's angry. All fire and brimstone."

Starfire narrowed her eyes playfully. "If you will not dance with me, I shall find someone else to."

"Me, me!" Nathan called, waving his arm around frantically. "I'll dance with her."

Robin shot Nathan a dirty look. "Mine."

"I'm just giving her what she wants, dude."

"Dance with me," Starfire purred again, placing little nuzzling kisses against his neck, her fingers darting inside the front of his shirt.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked, curious, usually she was not this affectionate in public, not that he minded.

"Does it matter?" Starfire asked. "I wish to dance."

"Okay, okay," Robin said, turning and heading for the makeshift dance floor, carrying Starfire on his back. "Catcha guys," he called over his shoulder. "Girlfriend duties!"

Starfire was on fire. Quite literally too. She blazed, the ends of her hair burned, her eyes sizzled as she locked her gaze with him once he'd coaxed her down from his back. His skin tingled wherever she touched him from the heat she was generating.

She touched him a lot. Constant contact, whether it was a hand, or a hip, or her butt, or her legs, she was all over him. Purring and crooning and flirting with her eyes and her smile inviting him in.

The other couples gave them space, a lot of them concerned by Starfire's heat, but Robin didn't care. He didn't care as his hand stroked her arms or settled on her hips. He didn't care as she pushed herself against him, giggling and purring at the same time. He didn't care as their bodies moved and rolled in dance. She'd never been this open in her dance, this daring and sensual and playful at the same time and he didn't care in the slightest.

Her hips moved and swayed, his leg between hers. Multicoloured lights flashed across their skin. Music pounded in their blood as their bodies aligned and in time with the beat.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked over the music.

"I do not know!" Starfire laughed, her arms roping around his neck. "Is it not wonderful? I feel incredible."

Then she kissed him.

Heat, incredible, intense, wonderful heat. Searing and warming at the same time, it was everywhere. Green and gold and red fire in her hair. Her tongue ignited his mouth, flatlined his brain, sent his pulse racing. He gripped her, held her as close as he could as he kissed her back, just as hard and as passionate as she kissed him.

The tiny, undead corner of his brain whispered about decorum and poise. Whispered that they'd never made out in public before, not like this, someone could be watching.

She was still moving, still dancing, somehow her body incorporated kissing into her movements, but it was fast becoming something sensual and dangerous. His hands settled on her hips as she ground against him and he groaned into her mouth in response.

Releasing her mouth he mumbled, "Starfire-"

She gasped in a breath, then dove back for more.

He lost track of time. Lost track of sound and movement and life and people around them, everything focussed completely her. And they weren't even doing anything they hadn't seen other people do on the dance floor, except this time they were and she was burning and he _ached_.

Starfire pulled back enough to give a shuddering, mewing gasp, "Richard."

"Home," he mumbled. "Now."

Her eyes cleared just enough to show she understood, then they were blasting through a broken window in the warehouse and into the cool night sky.

The icy blast of air as they darted over the top of the ocean outside the Tower was enough to give him his ability to think back. A little clarity, some sensibility. Starfire's eyes shone in the gloom, lighting their way. She barely even slowed down as she dragged him through the doorway to the roof, down the flight of stairs without even allowing him to take a step and into his bedroom.

Clothes were practically torn away in a frenzy. Messy kisses, groping hands, desperate to get as close as possible as they stumbled to the bed.

But that part of Robin's brain that had woken up by the frigid waves of their dash to the Tower refused to be silenced. Its voice became louder and louder and eventually too strong to ignore.

"Stop," he said, breathless. "We can't."

"Please, no," Starfire murmured into his neck.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her up so he could see her face. "We can't."

Tears shone in her eyes, her need so great it practically broke his heart. "Could we not, just this once? Just once, then go back to abstinence?"

"Star, it doesn't work like that-"

"Richard, _please_-"

With a groan, Robin closed his eyes, his head falling back on the bed.

Her fingers danced against his cheek, his jaw, her lips against his throat. "Please?"

So hard to resist. So hard. More, he didn't really want to anymore. "Okay," he murmured, then repeated as Starfire lifted her head to smile at him. "Okay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kry's sexual awareness lesson<strong> : Again. Totally in awe of those people that can make it through to marriage. _

_But one thing I want you to realise, it's not gonna be easy when you get to college. Its becomes unrealistic, especially when you're in a committed relationship with someone. Being abstainate is a good thing in high school. When you get to College, that's a different scenario all together, especially when you find yourself a partner who you could conceive spending the rest of your life with. _

_It's still doable. It is. But it won't be easy. There will most likely become a point where you will question why you are doing this, especially if you're in a committed relationship. I'm not talking about a one night stand, I'm talking about someone who you've been romantically involved with for years. _

_It doesn't happen to everyone, of course. There will always be exceptions to the rule. _

_I'd like to point out (remind) that Robin's reasons for waiting aren't religious ones. Personal reasons for waiting are subject to change as you get older. Religious reasons for waiting are a whole new ballgame. They come with the pressure in finding someone who shares ideals, usually mother/father guilt with 'find yourself a nice Christian boy/girl'. Ideals that have usually shaped a person from birth. Ideals, which when broken, come with overwhelming guilt and that can be a burden. _

_My husband comes from an overwhelmingly religious family, I've seen what they can be like. I've lived with being excluded because I 'corrupted' him (regardless of the fact we married and now have three wonderful children)._

_Not going to say it's wrong. Not my place. I will not impose my beliefs, I've seen what happens to that first hand. But I also don't want to go into the whole religious debate either. It's different over here (how can that be, you say? Because it is. Different ideals, multiculturalism, relaxed and a lot less pressure to perform in most cases, homeschooling is rare (less than 0.75%)). So, I don't understand what it's like to be a virgin in America where ninety five percent of people have had premarital sex (true stat). _

_If you can last, kudos to you. However, Robin giving it up before marriage is a realistic conclusion. You know me. I'm all about being real. _

_Also, alcohol really does loosen inhibitions and is somewhat to blame in this circumstance. If you're adamant you want to wait, you might want to steer clear of that too._


	20. The College years Wake up

**_Author's Note:_**

_Funny how we get from an innocent scene with flowers to this. Have to go where the plot takes me... See, this is why I usually finish things completely before I post, why didn't I do that this time?_

_Didn't expect this at all. Changed the summary, if you noticed... contemplating renaming or splitting..._

_Still pushing that T limit._

* * *

><p><strong>Wake up<strong>

Starfire woke to a splitting headache, it pounded behind her eyes, making her shut them with a groan. Her tongue was heavy in her mouth, rough, like she could feel each separate tastebud graze against the roof as she licked her lips. Her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, her naked body at that and she could smell Robin all around her.

Arms and hands refused to follow instructions. Legs unbelievably heavy. She was half hanging off Robin's bed, her head dangling, arms over the edge, hands draped on the floor.

Starfire had no idea how she'd gotten there. In fact, she seemed to have little memory of the night before, an oddity for her as alcohol never induced blackouts.

_"Stop. We can't."_

Starfire shifted, her chin resting on the edge of Robin's mattress as she pondered why she could recall him saying that. It was so hard to concentrate, the room continued to spin, round and round, her eyes unable to focus on anything bar the barest hint of shapes and colour.

_"Could we not, just this once? Just once, then go back to abstinence?"_

_"Star, it doesn't work like that-"_

_"Richard, please-"_

Starfire jerked her head up so fast she gave herself a bloody nose. Her stomachs rebelled, thrusting upward for her throat and Starfire scrambled off the bed. She'd never make it to the bathroom, she knew, so she grabbed Robin's waste paper bin and threw up into that. Throwing up and trying to staunch a bloody nose, an impossible task, Starfire got the inkling something was seriously wrong.

Robin wasn't in bed, she could see that through the haze of pain in her head and retching of her stomach. She was curled up on the floor, naked, bloody and throwing up and he wasn't there, not that she wanted him to see her like this, but it did hurt that he wasn't there.

More to the point, there was a growing suspicion within her that she did something _bad_. Very bad. Very, very bad. Something she could never forgive herself for, something she'd never expect him to forgive her.

She'd forced Robin.

She had to get out of here...

No... something was wrong. She needed help. She could barely move, her stomach hurt, everything was wrong and in pain and terrible and she needed help first.

Gasping and panting and crying at the same time, she managed to crawl and drag the bin over to Robin's cupboard. Her clothes were in shreds on the floor, no point with that, although her floral panties were in reasonable shape so she struggled to force her legs through the holes and wiggle them up. As it was, she only made it to her knees.

Wiping her nose and smearing blood along her hand, she managed to reach one of Robin's belts. In her frantic yanking as she tried to pull it from the hanger, she pulled half of his clothes on top of her.

She almost passed out right there, it was only her need to get some aid that kept her going, her fear that if she didn't, she might never wake up again. Fingers fumbled for the right pocket, opening all the wrong ones on his belt along the way until she finally found a communicator. Flicking it open, she didn't care who she contacted, she just hit the first button then moaned "Help," to the dark face who answered before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

TTTTT

Cyborg studied the blueprints he'd painstakingly designed in his Lab at S.T.A.R., his finger gentle as it traced the particular electronic components required for this upgrade. Mechanical fingers, designed for a piano player who didn't want a section of his brain removed in lieu of cybernetic implants to run his new left hand. The man wanted to actually play again, improvise, instead of having preset chords installed and having to program them before a performance.

It had been a challenge. The man would still need to have a chip installed in his primary motor cortex and another in his spine to help regulate the hand, but Cyborg had managed to decrease the size of the brain chip itself by fifty percent. Regulation of a hand, unlike most other limbs, was a complex task, especially for a concert pianist, it required numerous of neuron connections, and it was hard to program a small chip to compensate.

"Mr Stone?"

Cyborg raised his human eye, although his cybernetic one still concentrated on the blueprints.

"Yes?" he asked his lab assistant, Melanie. Cute, button nose, mousey brown hair, with a mind as sharp as diamonds and an innate ability to work with cybernetics, she was a pleasure to work with.

Melanie smiled. "Ms Simms, on line one."

Cyborg nodded. "Thanks." He rolled up the blueprints and handed it to Melanie. "Tell them they made a mistake in section A12 of the neuron interface. Have them recheck my blueprints please, they're missing four critical connections. This design would implode his brain."

Melanie smiled. "Of course. I'll let them know."

"If you can use the words 'imbecile' somewhere, I'd approve. They're still doing this deliberately."

"I'll CC Dr Charles."

"Good idea. Thanks. Heading home early?"

"Few things to finish, then yes. It's Saturday after all."

"Have a good one." Cyborg reached for his phone, pressing the button to retrieve call. His arm console was blocked, there were a few things in his lab that interfered with the connection, so it was easier to use the phone. "Hey baby."

"Hey honey!" Sarah said happily. "I finished early."

"How'd it go?"

"Ugg," she groaned.

"That bad, huh?" Cyborg asked swinging on his chair as he talked to her.

"Nah, it was okay. My brain hurts though."

"Poor baby."

"Got an implant for that?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"It's called fudge ice cream and a cuddly teddy bear."

"Are you the cuddly teddy bear?" Sarah asked.

"Of course."

"Awesome."

Cyborg glanced at the clock. "I'm nearly done, I can pick you for lunch-"

"Vic?" Melanie called from her desk. "Priority call from Robin."

Cyborg swivelled on his chair. "Thanks. Sarah, call you back. Robin on the other line."

"Okay," Sarah chirped. "Call me when the alert is over. Love you, baby. Be safe."

"Bye." Cyborg hung up, then pressed the button on the phone to retrieve Robin's call. "Yo, wassup-"

"Need you back at that Tower," Robin demanded.

Cyborg stilled at the tone in Robin's voice while his audio processors translated. Anxiety. Sheer panic. Desperation. "Somethin' hap-"

"_Help me_."

Cyborg dropped the phone.

The whole frantic trip to the Tower in the T-Car, Cyborg knew something was seriously wrong. His foot was permanently planted on the turbo, forcing his baby as fast as he could. Reaching for the console, Cyborg punched in Beast Boy's code.

"Sup, dude," Beast Boy's happy voice answered a minute later. "In the middle of a set, can't stay-"

"Somethin' happened to Starfire."

"_What_?" Beast Boy asked in a strangled tone.

"Dunno, on my way to the Tower now. Placin' you on alert."

"Need Raven?"

"Um... yeah... probably..." Cyborg entered the tunnel under the bay and opened up the T-Car, speeding along as the lights in the tunnel zipped by. "Look, pullin' up now. Connect into the Tower mainframe and see what's up."

"Right."

Cyborg left tread marks on the garage floor as he screeched to a halt, then took the stairs two at a time.

The alarms were blaring, red flashing lights as Cyborg charged down the hallways. "Computer, cease alarms. Locate Robin."

The alarms ceased blaring, for which Cyborg was immensely grateful, then the computer stated, "Robin is in the medical bay."

The medical bay was chaos. There was a puddle of bloodied vomit by the door which made Cyborg's heart clench even before he opened it. What he found made him die a little inside.

Partially naked Starfire, although Robin had thrown a blanket across her torso, stared glassy eyed at the roof. Blood streaked across her face, her lips were pale and cracked, vomit crusted in her hair and down the side of her mouth. Dark rings under her eyes, her hands were spasming. She was hooked up to a heart monitor, her rhythm irregular but not catastrophic.

Robin himself only had a pair of shorts on, his hair sticking up every which way. The look he gave Cyborg was one of pure, unadulterated relief. "Cy," he said, his voice panicked. "I can't get the IV in."

Cyborg took charge. "Move aside," he said, shouldering Robin out of the way. "I got this. It's cool."

Robin went willingly, handing over the equipment and Cyborg peered at Starfire's wrist. Robin had tried several times by the looks so Cyborg shook his head, tossing the needle away. He grabbed the fluid bag, reaching across the bed to take Starfire's other wrist. "Other arm. Or we'll collapse the vein."

"Sorry," Robin said, completely flustered. "Sorry. I can't... I can't think..."

"And you're shaking," Cyborg noted, keeping his voice soothing. "Calm down. I'm here now, we'll fix her."

"Sorry." Robin wrung his hands together, then shook them as he tried to stop the tremors. He closed his eyes and took several calming breaths.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked, his arm taking diagnostics and his cybernetic eye charting symptoms.

"Systems purge, I think," Robin said, his voice a lot more steady now. He picked up a cloth and wiped Starfire's face clear of blood and vomit, checking her nose to see if the bleeding had stopped. "Delayed reaction definitely. Body couldn't cope. I think. I dunno."

Cyborg got the IV in and started up the drip. He handed the fluid to Robin, who hung the bag on the stand. "Systems purge of what?" he asked, his his hand reaching for Starfire's face so he could check her eyes.

Robin lifted his red rimmed blue eyes. "Flunitrazepam."

"Someone _roofied_ our girl?" Cyborg snarled, his hands crunching around the sidebars of Starfire's bed.

Robin couldn't look at him, shame and anxiety etched on his face as he cleaned Starfire. "Looks that way."

Cyborg's mechanical heart felt like ice. "Was she ra-"

"She was with me."

"Okay. Right. Good. No. Not good. How the fuck did you let this happen?"

Robin cast him a hurt look. "It only takes a split second inattention, Cy. We were at a party, I can't watch her every second at them and you know how rarely we go out like that. I don't _know_ how this happened. I should've known, should've seen... she... we..." Robin hardened his expression. "But I'm gonna find out."

"Good." Cyborg took a moment to compose himself. He stretched across the bed and gripped Robin's shoulder for a moment. "Let's get her stabilised."

TTTTT

Scented candles, the smell of incense filtered through the air. A darkened chamber, the flickering halo of the candles the only light in this forsaken place. A voice chanted softly in the dark.

"_Azarath, metrion, zinthos_."

The candles flickered as magic gathered to the call.

"_Azarath, metrion, zinthos_."

The ground was coated in dark energy.

_"Gemma eram beatus per pectus pectoris venia. Gemma vadum causa suus cado. Is advehai... advendo... Is adened... Gemma vadum casua suus_... damnit..." Beast Boy groaned, rubbed his head as he tried to remember the rest, then spoke to the air. "Raven, babe, I know you can hear me. Help me out."

The crystal before him resonated. "But you were doing so well," she replied in a teasing tone. "That's the furthest you've gotten-"

Beast Boy stalled her before she could start chatting. "Something's happened to Starfire."

TTTTT

It took a good half hour before Starfire was stable enough for both of them to relax. Heart beat returned to its normal rhythm, Starfire falling into a natural sleep.

Cyborg placed his hand on Robin's shoulder briefly as his friend slumped on the seat by Starfire's side. Robin lifted Starfire's un-IV tethered hand, pressing it against his forehead while Cyborg rechecked his readings.

"She's as stable as she's gonna get, man."

Robin breathed out slowly.

"Go... shower or something. Get a uniform on. You'll feel better."

"I can't."

"I'll sit with her. She won't be alone."

"Cy. I can't-"

"Dude. Get your ass in the shower. Put a uniform on. Spike your hair. Become Robin-the-leader not Dick-the-boyfriend and get your brain into gear to catch the scumbag before he hurts someone else."

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Right." He stood abruptly. "Cy, can you get me a print out of the chemical formula so I can get a match."

"Will do."

"And you call me-"

"If anything changes or she wakes up," Cyborg promised.

Robin nodded. He leant down and kissed Starfire's forehead. "I'll be right back," he murmured, then strode from the room.

Cyborg shook his head. "Poor guy," he told Starfire as he started cleaning up the medical lab. "You have us all worried, girl. Pretty sure BB and Raven will be here shortly. Better get this cleaned up."

He stripped the plastic from the gurney, disposed the used IV needles and set up the computer monitor, while requesting the computer print a list of the additives in Starfire's blood. He then mopped the floor clean so they had a more sterile environment.

Behind him, the door swished open and Cyborg smiled. "Speak of the devil," he started, turning, then the words died in his throat. "Oh. Shit."

TTTTT

When Starfire woke, she felt a little more coherent. There was a mask against her face, her body clean and covered in a blanket. She couldn't see much, just the florescent light above her bed. The air smelled sweet and her mouth didn't have the 'I just gargled a cactus' feeling. Still, she felt weak, drained.

Flashes of memory, dancing and kissing and hands everywhere. Torn clothing and him smiling.

_"Please?"_

_Resignation in his face, acceptance. "Okay. Okay."_

Hushed voices, Cyborg, Robin. Outside the medical bay, she was sure. Muted and hard to hear but she could make out some of it.

"Someone slipped-" Whatever he said next was lost beneath him thumping the wall. "When I find out-"

"Calm down, man," Cyborg said, soothing.

"Can't. Need to report this," Robin growled. "Need to fix it. Cy, find out if there were any others."

"On it."

"You didn't have to come-"

"She called me, did you think I'd just sit idly by?"

"I don't think she meant to-"

"Since she's stable," a dark sounding voice said. "I'll sit with her."

"... okay... thanks."

The door to the medical bay slid open, Batman's imposing figure filling the frame. Starfire blinked. Batman stared. Starfire blinked again, her hand tugging feebly at the mask on her mouth. Batman turned and said, "Dick."

A uniformed but maskless Robin was beside her in a flash, his hand securing the mask against her face again. "Hey," he murmured, face full of worry. "It's okay, you're okay."

Tears abruptly filled her eyes, trickled down over her cheeks. Misery and wallowing and self loathing. How could he care for her when she'd broken their promise?

Robin immediately wiped at them. "Shh. It's okay. Just rest."

She wanted to tell him she was sorry. She wanted his forgiveness for what they'd done, what she'd forced him to do and his caring was just making it harder on her.

"How're you feelin'?" Cyborg asked, placing his hand on her upper arm for comfort.

Starfire flicked her eyes to Cyborg's worried face briefly, but they were quick in the journey back to Robin.

"Who gave it to you?" Robin asked, his voice strangely tight. "Do you remember?"

Starfire frowned, confused. "I-" she managed to grate out, her throat raw.

"She is in no condition right now, Master Dick."

"I need to know," he said in that strange, tight voice. "Who gave you a drink? Did anyone touch yours? Tamper with it?"

She was confused. "-at?"

"Someone slipped you something, I need to know who."

She couldn't think, couldn't remember. Scrunching up her eyes, she tried. She couldn't recall any instances where her drinks were out of sight.

"Shh, shh," Robin soothed, his fingers stroking her face, his cheek on hers. "It's okay if you can't. I have enough to go on. Just rest, you'll be fine."

"-en."

"What?" he asked, pulling his face away from hers so he could look at her.

She licked her lips, her hand going for the mask to pull it down. "Jen," she struggled out. "Shhhhh-r-d... I- not-"

"You shared a drink with Jen?" Robin translated, looking concerned.

Starfire nodded, keeping her eyes on his.

"And you don't know where she got it from?"

A tiny shake now, although the movement made her head spin.

"Did she drink some?"

Starfire nodded. So hard to stay focussed. So tired.

Robin turned his head to look at Batman. "Jennifer Turner," he said.

Batman nodded, then swept from the room.

"That's good," Robin crooned, turning back to her. "Good girl."

Starfire swallowed heavily. Robin reached up and collected a cup from the bedside, angling the straw so it was in her mouth. Starfire took a mouthful, although it was hard to swallow, her throat felt better.

Robin kissed her forehead, her cheek as she closed her eyes again. "Star, I mightn't be here when you wake up next, but I'll be close, okay?" he murmured, squeezing her hand.

"Mmmm."

"Sleep," he whispered and his voice followed her into darkness.

TTTTT

"What happened?" Raven asked the moment she and Beast Boy ravened into the common room. It had taken her a while, crossing over requires specific spells and alignments and the trip itself takes a while. She was here as fast as she could but it still didn't seem like it was fast enough.

Robin looked up from the console where he and Batman were working to smile gravely. "Hey. You didn't have to come-"

"Cut the crap," Raven snapped, noting Batman's presence with narrow eyes and idly wondering how he'd gotten here before her. "What happened to Star?"

"Someone roofied her," Cyborg said from his work station.

"Holy shite..." Beast Boy murmured.

"Is she okay?" Raven asked, her heart in her throat.

Robin nodded. "Stable. She regained consciousness not long ago, but she's out again."

"Thank Azar," Raven breathed, slumping down on the nearest seat. She held her head briefly while Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"What can we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I got those addresses," Cyborg announced. "Two were admitted, the other four reported to the police. None of them were interfered with."

"Six girls other than Starfire?" Raven asked and her hood went up to hide her reaction.

"Someone went on a spree," Robin said, grave. He stood, in full leader mode, ready to act. "Raven, Beast Boy take the two in hospital. Cyborg, you take the other three, we'll need samples from them to tie with Star's formula. Leave Jennifer, I'll see her. See if they can remember anything, if they're even coherent yet. Anyone bumping into them. Odd people. People paying too much attention to them. Stay in contact." Robin balled his hands into fists. "Batman and I are going to check out the warehouse and pay a visit to the host."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>:_

_Flunitrazepam (Rohypnol or Gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid (GHB)) or 'roofie/rufie' is a modern day sedative that when diluted is colourless, odourless, tasteless, and can put an individual out for 12 - 14 hours or even cause death._

_They are a well known date rape drug. They can be rare or prevalent depending on the region._

_Roofies cause sedation, a feeling of extreme intoxication, and amnesia. About 10 minutes after ingestion, usually dropped in a drink, you'll start to feel very drunk-like and have difficulty speaking and moving; eventually, you may pass out._

_The drug's amnesiac effect lasts at least eight hours; even if you are not passed out, you'll have no memory of anything that occurred while you were under the drug's influence. Besides making you vulnerable to sexual assault, roofies can also cause seizures, coma, liver failure, and even death from respiratory depression._

_What you can do to protect yourself:_

_-Don't drink anything you did not open yourself or that you didn't see being opened or poured._

_-Don't accept a drink from someone you don't know unless you see it being opened or poured by a bartender._

_-Always watch your drink at parties and bars. If you leave your drink unattended, get a fresh one to be on the safe side._

_-Have a buddy system. Go with friends. Look after friends. Don't assume because someone looks drunk they are drunk._

_-Males and females can be roofied. Do not think you're not susceptible because you're a guy. Guys can be raped too._

_Starfire is Tamaranian, so she had a different reaction to it._

_Also, girls share drinks all the time. We often do it without thinking about it. Sometimes, we share the consequence too._

_Also, guys, I'm only showing you a certain side of College. It usually is a wonderful, uplifting experience. I could have, if I wanted to, dragged on about how they were having a wonderful time in classes and enjoying the activities, that sort of thing, before I sent them to a party, but I chose not to. It's not like they're partying every weekend either, just every now and then. Nothing wrong with that._


	21. The College years Search

_**Author's note:**_

_Stupid plot lines._

* * *

><p><strong>Search<strong>

Raven stared at the woman on the bed, unable to believe her eyes. Her heart felt so heavy. Starfire looked so small, not like the powerful warrior Raven saw in her mind.

"She looks so small," Beast Boy murmured.

"Possibly because we've never really seen her helpless before."

"She's not helpless," Robin snarled, casting Raven a glare.

Beast Boy frowned. "Dude... she didn't mean it like that."

Robin turned back to Starfire, his fingers gentle as he stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. Without taking his eyes off her, he asked, "You'll watch her?"

"Of course, Master Dick. Every second."

"And you'll call me-"

"The moment she wakes."

Robin kissed Starfire's forehead then strode from the room.

Raven watched him go sadly. "It's got to be hard for him," she murmured.

"He is under a great deal of stress," Alfred mentioned.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, wandering over to take Robin's recently vacated space. He lifted Starfire's hand and pressed his lips to it. Then frowned. "She smells odd."

"Her system is expelling the drug," Alfred mentioned.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah..." he said, sounding uncertain, then sniffed her hand again. "No... it's... more."

"We'll check the other girls for odd smells too," Raven said. "If that would make you feel better."

"Yeah. Good."

A cybernetic hand against her shoulder and Raven turned to look up into Cyborg's compassionate face. He smiled at her and touched her chin. "Better get a move on," he murmured. "Robin'll be on a tear soon, more information we can feed him, the better off he'll be."

"Cy," Beast Boy said as he carefully placed Starfire's hand back on the bed. "Check the girls you're interviewing for a floral scent."

Cyborg lifted an eyebrow. "Roofie's are odourless."

"Yeah, but Star's smell changed. It's all flowery now. It's faint, but it's there. Could be a signature scent? I mean, Star's not human, she's having a different reaction, but it's a possibility it comes out floral when mixed with water, right? She sweats like us."

"Which means we could be looking for a homemade drug," Raven said.

"Or a chem major," Cyborg said. He turned and headed for the nearest computer console. "Downloading all the chem majors at Jump City College to my arm. I'll cross reference with chemical recent purchases, if this guy is making his own, we'll be able to track his buys."

"Good idea," Raven said, then held out her hand to Beast Boy. "Need a lift into Town, Cyborg?"

"No. Got the T-Car. Thanks."

"Let us know if you find anything else," Raven said as Beast Boy took her hand and she enveloped them in her raven.

TTTTT

Robin knocked softly on Jennifer's dorm room door, holding the bunch of mixed flowers he'd grabbed from the nearest flower shop.

David answered, looking as harried and upset as Robin felt, and hungover as an added 'fuck you' from fate. "Rob. Man," he monotoned, blinking wearily. "Hey."

"You been up all night?"

"Yeah. You're in uniform... guessing this isn't a social visit."

"We heard about Jen. We're looking into it." Robin looked past David to Jennifer's bed, seeing her all tucked in and fast asleep and looking just as drained and exhausted as Starfire did. "She okay?"

David nodded, his brown hair falling limply over his eyes. "Yeah. Sleeping." He stepped aside. "Come in."

Robin crept in quietly, keeping his voice low. "Has she woken?" he asked as he rested the flowers on Jennifer's desk beside her laptop, before he stepped up to her bed.

"Yeah. Once or twice. She can't remember jack. The whole night's vanished."

"Damn." Robin checked Jennifer's pulse briefly, then yanked off his glove so he could rest his hand on her forehead. "We were hoping she could give us some clues on which drink was spiked."

"I can ask her again when she wakes up next."

"That'd help. The police been?"

"Last night. I have to ring them when she's up properly. Want the detective's name?"

"Please."

David walked to the desk, picking up a business card. He squinted at it to read the name, another sign of how stressed David was at present. "Detective Fowler."

"Ahh." The Titans already had a good rapport with him. "Good guy. Thanks."

David frowned. "Where's Star? I thought she would've-"

"She shared the drink with Jen," Robin said flatly.

"Oh. _Shit_." David closed his eyes briefly. "Sorry, man, I didn't know."

"It's fine. Not common knowledge yet, we don't want to spook whoever did this by them knowing I'm coming for them. Although they're pretty damn stupid in spiking one of my friends too." Robin looked over at his friend. "David, I'm sorry, I need to take some blood and a sweat sample."

David looked upset for a moment. "Rob... hasn't she been through..." he sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah. Whatever you need. How ever we can help to catch this scumbag."

Robin nodded and placed his hand on David's shoulder as a sign of comradery. "I won't let you down."

TTTTT

Raven allowed Beast Boy to clutch her hand while they waited for the doctor. She knew he was feeling a little overwhelmed. He hated hospitals at the best of times but seeing Starfire before, Raven could tell how much he was disturbed by it.

"Think she'll be okay?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

"Of course she will," Raven soothed. "She's most resilient person I know."

"Yeah."

Raven lifted her other hand to place it against Beast Boy's shoulder. "She'll be fine. She will." The recycled words were as much for her own benefit as his.

"Yeah."

Searching for something that would get his mind off Starfire's state, Raven said, "You know, you're getting better at the crystal communication."

Beast Boy snorted, unimpressed. "C'mon on, we both know you're pretty much hooked into that crystal and watching the moment I take it out of the box."

"Not true."

"The whole Azarath chant is a prank," Beast Boy said with a sigh.

Raven frowned at him. "No. The whole Azarath chant is so one day you can contact me without the crystal."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at her. "Huh?"

"I explained this when I first taught it to you."

"No, you didn't."

Raven raised an eyebrow. She released his hand and folded her arms on her chest.

He cringed. "Okay... maybe there's a slim chance- a very slim chance, mind you- that I wasn't listening," Beast Boy admitted, sheepish.

"Nice."

"So... how can I contact you without the crystal?"

She gave him a incredulous look. "Oh, so you think I'm going to explain again?"

"Yes."

Raven huffed.

Beast Boy made his eyes bigger and drooped his ears. "Please?"

"No."

"I'll do the face."

"You know I can resist that."

"I'll let you rub my ears," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"You get more out of that than me."

"Back rub."

"Uh-huh."

"Back rub and I'll leave you alone in a bubble bath."

Raven considered that. "You'd really be able to resist the bubbles?"

He looked a bit skittish at that. "... maybe."

"Can I borrow your rubber duck?"

"Not my rubber duck," he wailed playfully.

"Comes with the deal."

"... okay. Okay." He waggled his finger at her. "You drive a hard bargain."

Raven smiled at him. "That's what you love about me."

Beast Boy gave her an easy, boyish smile. "One of the many things."

Ignoring the fluttering of her heart, she asked, "How's the new script?"

Beast Boy pulled a face. "Blerk."

"That bad?"

"Can't wait until people get over their jungle phase. Or the Disney cute animal phase."

Raven tilted her head. "But you play the part so well."

"And you're stalling," Beast Boy said with a toothy grin. "I promised bubble bath, rubber ducky and a back rub. What's the deal with the chanting?"

"Everyone has mystical energy, Gar. Yours swells just by being around me so much and... well... sex. It's a safe way to expend the energy you gain from me. Plus, it helps focus your mind. Aren't you a lot calmer after you've contacted me through the crystal?"

"Yes. But that's because I've been talking to you. Chanting usually just makes me wiggy. Like when I had your powers before."

Raven frowned. "So... chant something else. You just need something to focus on, stretch your senses. Use... Tofu. Gamestation. Terr-"

"Raven."

"What?"

"Tofu. Gamestation. Raven. It's not Terra who sends me giddy, is it?"

Raven smiled. "I send you giddy?"

He placed his hands on her hips. "You set my senses aflame."

"So poetic."

"I've been reading all your books in your absence."

She narrowed her eyes. "I see."

Beast Boy beamed and pecked her cheek.

"Raven?" a man said, interrupting them and they turned their attention to him. "Beast Boy?" He held out his hand. "I'm Dr Green."

Raven tried not to snort at his name. He was a short man, long white beard and kindly brown eyes. He looked like someone's grandfather and had the aura of being one too.

Beast Boy released her so he could shake the doctor's. "We understand you had two girls admitted last night for being roofied?"

"Yes," Dr Green said, nodding his head at the same time. "They've both issued statements to the police. No signs of sexual assault, but they had bad reactions so they're under observation right now. Recollections are poor, I don't know what help they will be."

"We'd like to collect blood and sweat samples from them both."

"Of course. Can I ask why the Titans are taken an interest in this?" Dr Green asked, looking between them curiously. "Not that we aren't grateful, Titan interest in cases usually stems in results."

"We aren't at liberty to say right now," Raven said diplomatically. "May we see the girls? I may be able to help them remember details."

"One of them is under a strict no visitors policy, but I don't see why you can't see the other. This way."

TTTTT

"We got nothing," Beast Boy said forlornly into the T-Communicator. He slumped on a seat outside the hospital, staring off into the distance.

"Well, no," Raven told Cyborg, resting her head on Beast Boy's shoulder to direct her voice toward the speaker. They were just using radio rather than video, so she didn't mind snuggling up to Beast Boy a little. "We have sweat and blood samples from both girls. Gar detected the same floral scent, so that's something at least. But they don't remember anything about last night at all."

"Yeah, no one seems to remember anythin'," Cyborg said. "Talked to a couple of one of the girl's friends, but no one recalled anythin' odd."

"This guy's a pro," Beast Boy said.

"I dunno," Cyborg said. "He's had to have slipped up someplace. Let me see if Robin got anythin'." There were several beeps. "Robin?"

"Hey," Robin mumbled, the sound of his bike roaring in the background. "Anything?"

"No one remembers seeing anything out of the ordinary," Cyborg reported. "It's hard to compile a list of names of who was at the party-"

"Open invitation," Robin muttered. "Could have been anyone. The host was barely conscious, he'd drunk too much. Useless."

"The two girls at the hospital have the same floral scent Starfire had. It's stronger on them," Beast Boy mentioned.

"I got sweat samples and blood samples from the other three," Cyborg said. "Preliminary reports say its the same formula, but I'll run a more in-depth scan at the Tower. I'm pickin' Sarah up and then headin' back there."

"Sarah?" Robin asked, his voice suddenly tight and strained and Raven sensed he was not far from breaking. "She okay?"

"Relax, she's fine. Just want her close, that's all."

"Oh," Robin blurted, relieved. "Yeah. Good idea."

"Robin, are you okay?" Raven asked, frowning into the communicator.

"No."

"Do you need-"

"I need to find out who did this, Rae." Robin's tone was curt, boarding on hostility, but Raven knew why so she didn't take offence.

"What can we do?" Raven asked, keeping her tone soothing.

"Um... any luck with the chem student possibility?"

"Not yet," Cyborg replied. "But I need the Titan computer to run a more thorough search."

"Okay. Raven, can you help-"

Raven nodded, not that Robin could see that. "I'll help Cyborg."

"Beast Boy, can you join me at the warehouse? Perhaps you can sniff something out for us."

Beast Boy exchanged a glance with Raven. "Sure, dude. Beep me the address."

"Thanks guys."

TTTTT

Robin threw down the stand to the R-Cycle and yanked off his helmet, leaving it on the handlebars of his bike. He really didn't want to be here, not with Batman right now, but there was no choice.

With a sigh and still straddling the R-Cycle, he flicked open his communicator again and contacted the Tower.

"She is fine, Master Dick," Alfred said as he picked up on the other end. "I have just checked her vitals, everything is perfectly normal. She has shown no further signs of waking than she did five minutes ago."

"Okay. Sorry. I'm just worried."

"I know. That is why we are here to aid you."

"Thanks, Al." Robin clicked the communicator closed then threw his leg over the bike. Steeling himself, he lifted his chin, threw back his shoulders and headed into the warehouse form the party the night before.

It looked different in the daylight. Less mysterious in nature. Without party vibe, or the flashing lights and dancing girls and guys clumped in groups it just looked dirty and grimy and disgusting. Beer bottles and cans, empty cups were littered all over the place, the trash cans overflowing. Puddles of vomit yet to be hosed away. Robin wasn't the least bit surprised nothing had been cleaned yet. He really didn't expect anyone along until Sunday afternoon.

The stage was still set up from last night, the dance floor in front of it. In his mind's eye, Robin could see her dancing, her phantom floated around the room, flame and power and beauty all in one. She burned and he wanted her so much and it had been a lie. The drugs had taken her inhibitions from her, she never would have asked what she did.

And he never would have agreed.

No... he would have agreed if she'd asked. He'd been close to agreeing for a while, if she'd but asked about it. But now he had no clue if her offer was _her_ or the drugs. And he was very, very afraid it was the drugs. And what she'd think of him for accepting and not realising how truly vulnerable she was right then. Whether she could forgive him...

He forced his eyes away from the stage and over to Batman who was taking readings from one of the discarded empty cups on the floor. "Anything?"

"Not yet."

"Beast Boy's on his way. The other girls had the same scent, I'm hoping he'll be able to pick something up."

Batman stood, tossing the cup back on the ground. "Maybe he'll have more luck." He brushed off his hands and looked around. "Some party."

"Yup."

Batman shook his head. "Irresponsible. You shouldn't mingle as-"

"Like you never did anything irresponsible."

"I have a cover to protect-"

"You have a double life. Jump knows me as Robin and only Robin."

"You should never have blurred those lines," Batman rebuked.

"We both know that if Gotham would accept you in the daylight, Wayne would have been killed off long ago. You're just jealous I managed to do what you've always dreamed. Not everything needs to be separated into split personalities. How's Doctor Chase dealing with that?"

"Touché."

"This is my life now. This is where I belong. As Robin."

"A life that ends up with Starfire getting roofied at a college party."

"So sorry if I disappointed you," Robin said, mildly. "'Cause that was right up there with my lists of concerns when I made the decision not to come back to Gotham as Grayson. Right beside whether or not my mask would clash with my College sweater. Why are you here?"

"Starfire called me-"

Robin made an exasperated noise. "Why are you really here? All we ever do is fight. What possible good did you think you could be?"

Batman looked away.

"Alfred made you."

"I thought you might need help."

"I've been perfectly fine on my own for the last seven years, you know," Robin retorted.

"You didn't have to leave."

"You couldn't have expected me to stay." Robin ran his hand through his hair. "How many times have we had this conversation now?"

"Too many."

"Yup. Let's skip it this time."

Batman rested his back against a nearby crate, folding his arms across his chest. "Alright. Want to talk about what's really bothering you?"

Robin snorted and cast Batman a glare. "No."

"We've got time before Beast Boy arrives. May as well get it off your chest."

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"What happened last night?" Batman asked mildly.

Robin stiffened. "None of your business."

"What did Starfire do while she was under the influence?"

"Drop it."

"It's obvious that's whats troubling you."

"Leave it."

"Dick-"

"She wanted sex, okay?" Robin snapped.

"Nothing wrong with that."

"There is if we hadn't done that before."

Batman looked at Robin.

Robin didn't bother meeting his eyes. "We were waiting until marriage."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

Batman gave him a flat stare.

"You can 'batglare' me all you like. It's none of your business."

"What happened last night?"

Robin sighed and dropped his eyes to the floor. "She came on so strong, I couldn't resist. And now... I don't know if it was her or the drugs which made her ask. I don't know... and I feel... so angry and terrible and..." he pressed a hand to his chest. "It _hurts_."

"I know."

"And the worst part is she doesn't remember! I saw it in her eyes, she has no clue what happened last night. And... I don't know how to tell her."

"Just tell her the truth."

"What if she hates me? I took advantage and I didn't even..." Robin turned and took his temper out on a nearby wooden box, shattering it with his boot. "I didn't know. I didn't know she was drugged, I didn't see until she collapsed on me. And we... were... I should have seen. She was so uninhibited, she's never just been so... blatant and I knew it was out of character and I didn't do anything about it, just went along with what she wanted."

Batman pushed off the crate so he could place his hand on Robin's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Dick. None of this is. Starfire'll see it."

"I should've taken better care of her. I should've-" Robin's communicator beeped, interrupting his downward spiral and he dragged it out. "What?"

"Dude! Dude!" Kid Flash blurted, his happy face filling the screen. "Fucking awesome party last night, huh?"

"What?"

Kid Flash's expression went sly. "All jiggy with the grinding and Starfire being a skank, man that sex had to be _awesome_. Can you walk today?"

"I beg your pardon?" Robin asked in a low warning tone.

"Man, it's everywhere. You've gone viral."

"What's gone viral?"

"Dude, you don't know? How could you not know?"

"Patience is wearing thin, Wal. I have bigger things to-"

"You and Starfire and your sexcapades on the dance floor. Someone posted it to You Tube. I think I broke my replay button, it was fucking hot!"

Vaguely, Robin was aware of Batman pulling out his portable computer console, but mostly Robin just felt all the strength drain from him in shock. "What?"

"You didn't know?" Kid Flash asked.

He had to sit down, or slump against a nearby support beam. Yes. The pole was nice and supportive. Unlike his treacherous 'partner' who was playing the video.

"Good moves there," Batman commented.

"Shit."

"Check out the comments, Robin," Kid Flash said and Robin could hear the music of the video through the T-Communicator. "Some of them are awesome."

"Please. Kill me now."

Kid Flash's tone was teasing. "Some chick wrote 'I knew he wasn't gay!', someone else wrote 'that doesn't prove anything', someone else said 'His hands are on her ass, that's proof enough'."

Robin snarled, "I don't need a play-by-play-"

"Musiclover69 wrote 'You never see them do that, nice to see Robin letting loose, he's far too serious.' RobStar4Eva wrote... well, their name out. Couple of people commenting on young love and how it's so cute to see long standing couples still being romantic. There's all these comments on how amazing your sex life must be. A couple of geeks wondering how she made her hair burn-"

"How does she make her hair burn?" Batman asked, curious and Robin cast him a glare.

"Batman?" Kid Flash asked, his eyebrows raised. He angled his head, as if he could peer around the edges of the communicator and see. "Why're you there? Come to congratulate your boy?"

"Someone roofied Starfire last night," Robin said.

There was silence on the other end of the communicator as all the merriment faced from Kid Flash. "Oh. Shit."

"Yes."

"Need some help-"

"I got it. Thanks." Robin clicked the communicator shut. "Can you stop looking at that please," he snapped with a scowl. "We have work to do."

"Yes," Batman said, not even bothering to stop playing the video as he typed into his console. "We need to track down the owner of this video."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Yes. That would make my embarrassment complete. Thanks for that."

Batman fixed him with a flat glare. "He might have more footage. We can see if they caught something."

Robin could have slapped himself. "Oh. Right."

Batman issued him with an understanding look which made his blood boil. "Dick, if you want to go and be with Starfire, I can handle this."

"Now is not the time to be understanding, Batman," Robin snipped.

"I realise you think I failed you in some form-"

"Really not the time."

"Robin-"

"No."

"You didn't rape her."

"Thanks so fucking much," Robin snarled, his hand balled into fists and he fought the urge to punch something. "For summing everything up I'm feeling up with such an eloquent word."

A flurry of green feathers as Beast Boy swooped in through an open window. He shifted mid flight, landing on the ground in human form and crouching to take the impact. "Hey guys."

Robin forced himself to take a calming breath. It wouldn't be fair to blast the changeling, he hadn't done anything wrong. "Hey," he growled out, barely disguising his anger, if he managed to at all.

Beast Boy looked between him and Batman, narrowing his eyes. "Um..."

"Just bloodhound the scent." Robin swallowed and forced himself calmer. "Please."

"Okay," Beast Boy replied, shifting immediately and started sniffing around.

Robin refused to look at Batman. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."


	22. TCY Jingle Bells, Batman smells

_**Author's Note**:_

_That awkward moment when you find yourself being discussed on tumblr. Now, I have to join._

* * *

><p><strong>Jingle bells, Batman smells.<strong>

Beast Boy was aware Batman was watching him closely. He always felt unnerved with the great man decided to visit, as infrequent as that was. It was like he was being scrutinised and found lacking in some department, unable to compensate for whatever was lacking because he had no clue what it was.

Robin had stormed out a short while ago, muttering something about getting the video, but Beast Boy didn't bother asking what. He smelt angry. More than angry. Frustrated. Guilty. So sad. There wasn't much Beast Boy could do about those feelings, except perhaps mention them to Raven when he saw her next.

Still, Beast Boy did what he was told, he was good at following orders. Tracking the scents around the room, he shifted through his animals, searching for the best one to differentiate the smells he discovered. Contrary to popular belief, the bloodhound was not the best at scent discovery of the animals, but it was the generally accepted one, which is why he always used that first. People didn't tend to believe him when he sniffed things as other creatures. After all, how could rats be better than dogs at distinguishing scents, and do something like smelling in stereo (which was wicked awesome). Or moths (who smelt without having noses). Or snakes.

But today, in his effort to appear like he was working very hard and impressing the Bat, the bloodhound just couldn't separate the smells this time, they were all too close together, too intermingled, unless he wanted to stick his poor nose into every puddle of vomit on the floor. Which he didn't. So he sat on his haunches shifted into a bear.

Immediately, scents wafted through the air so strong he could see them.

There was Starfire's scent, he could recognise her anywhere. He followed her trail with his eyes, watching for the moment it changed to the more floral scent he'd smelt before.

There. It intermingled with another scent, with the same floral, then darted across the room to join with Robin's scent. Beast Boy lumbered to his feet, loped across the room, aware that Batman was watching, then scratched an X into the floor with his claws, sitting directly on it. Shifting back long enough to say, "Starfire was here when her scent first changed. There's another one here too. Jennifer's I think, since they're friends."

Batman nodded and as Beast Boy shifted back to the bear, Batman called up a map off the warehouse on his holographic console and marked the location.

Beast Boy studied the scents once more. He could see the faint floral signatures of the other five girls, but he was more interested in the scents immediately around him. Starfire was a good girl. So was Jen, from what he knew about her. Someone had to have spiked their drinks around here in the brief moments they weren't watching. So, he needed to match one of the hundreds of scents in this location with each of the other floral scents and hope there was one in common.

A daunting task, but he could do it. He turned his head, tracing the odour lines, charting a scent map of the entire warehouse. It wasn't easy.

"Can you pinpoint the places where the other girls were when they were drugged?"

Beast Boy blinked, Batman interrupting his concentration. With a huff, he lifted up, marched to the other five locations and scratched the floor, then returned to his original spot.

"All right," Batman said when he was finished marking the locations on his computer. "Can you-"

Beast Boy shifted back to normal. "Dude, concentrating here," he said, somewhat indignantly. Robin always let him finish checking an area before demanding answers. "Bear scent is hard to filter and there were a lot of people here last night."

Batman lifted an eyebrow.

"Unless you want to do this. Or was the song right. Jingle bells, Batman smells."

The Batglare emerged.

"Then leave it to the pros. I'm mapping scent trails," Beast Boy said. "So far, I have six scents that overlap with all the girls." He shifted into a snake, intending to taste the air before he went back to the bear in an attempt to get a clearer picture, but he tasted something odd. Concentrated. Something the bear couldn't pinpoint because it was hidden beneath other scents too much.

He slithered off, continuing to taste the air as he honed in on the scent, sliding in among the crates stacked against the wall.

A bag. Filled with tablets, caught in the crack between crates.

Shifting into a mouse, he bit the bag, dragged it out of the crates and into the open warehouse. As the large black hand reached down for it, Beast Boy released the bag to nip at the glove in protest. "Don't contaminate the scent," he said, shifting back to normal. "Give me a sec." Back to bloodhound to match the scent, then to bear to follow it.

It didn't take long for Beast Boy to have all the information he needed.

Beast Boy shifted back to normal and picked up the bag. "This is the stuff they used on the girls. Two scents on the bag itself, one or the other matches up with every single girl that was hit." He gestured to the area around them. "The two guys spent the majority of the night around this area, only leaving to approach a girl."

"Two guys? Are you sure?"

"Yup," Beast Boy scrubbed at his nose, his eyes watering a little. "Overdid the old spice, but it's definitely masculine. I can't smell them mixing with alcohol at all, so... I'm betting they came solely to drug girls." Beast Boy frowned as he looked at Batman. "We mightn't be looking for college kids..."

"We don't know that. But it might be an idea to cross reference all chemical labs in town." Batman held out his hand for the bag. "Good work. We should head back to the Tower and check it for prints."

Beast Boy nodded, handing over the bag. "Where was Robin going?"

"Apparently," Batman said as he secured the bag for testing in his belt. "Someone recorded a video of last night. He's gone to get the unedited copy."

TTTTT

Robin stalked through the hallways of the dorm in a haze of anger, students parting as they saw him. Some smiled and nodded their heads in greeting, others took one look at his face and ran the other direction.

So much anger raced through him. Anger at himself. Anger at Batman. Anger at the person or persons who did this to his Starfire. Anger at Starfire for pushing, more anger at himself for accepting when he clearly should have picked up something was wrong with the whole situation. Anger at the scumbag who put a private, uninhibited moment up on the internet for all to see.

And it was said scumbag who was going to bear the brunt of the anger, Robin knew. And right now, he didn't care.

He pounded on the door in question, the IP address of the computer which posted the video traced to this location. "Open up!" he demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on," said a voice beyond the door.

Robin assumed his best glare position. Arms crossed on his chest, feet braced, chin down, lips twisted into a scowl.

The door opened. The hefty man who answered looked still hungover from the night before, sandy blond hair, bloodshot brown eyes, ragged and unshorn. He had cheeseball crumbs on his shirt, an orange stain at the top and along his arm where he'd been wiping his mouth. "Oh. _Shit_."

Robin's lips twisted into a sneer. "All your footage of last night. Now."

"Dude," the man protested. "You can't take my footage, not without a warrant."

"If you don't hand it all over, you are aiding and abetting criminal activities and I'll be forced to detain you. Then the police will come and search your dorm room. I wonder what other nefarious things they'll find. Drugs? Pot? Who knows."

"But-"

"Section Gamma, page forty six of the International Justice Law. The Justice League and the Titans have the right to seize any evidence of a crime being committed for investigation. Seven girls were roofied at the party last night, your footage may have the caught perpetrators. Get it for me. Now."

The man looked relieved. "So, this isn't about-"

"Dude," Robin growled and held up his hand, using his finger and thumb to indicate a tiny space. "I am _this_ close to breaking every fucking law and burying my foot so far in your ass it would have to be surgically removed for posting that video, but I think I'll leave that to Starfire, because she is _mad_."

The man squeaked and went pale, which was quite pleasing for Robin.

He gave a sinister grin. "Did you think posting that would come without consequences? Do do know how powerful my girlfriend is, don't you? And how miserable _I_ can make your life? Random drug busts coming up. I can smell the pot you've been smoking."

"I... ahh..."

"Delete the video, before she comes to find you. Right now, I want all your footage. All your copies, everything."

The man nodded, looking scared. "Right away, Mr Robin, sir."

Robin watched him fumble around, getting the cassette from the video camera and ejecting a CD from the disc drive of the computer and scrambling another two from his desk. He presented it with shaking hands to Robin. "This is everything."

Robin cast him one more glare. "It better be."

"It is. All the copies I made. I'll delete the one from the internet now."

"Good. And if I find out-"

"You won't. Honest."

Robin turned and stalked away.

TTTTT

Cyborg scrubbed his hand over his face. Another dead end. He wasn't sure where he should start looking next. Hopefully, Robin was having more luck with whatever lead he was following up.

"Coffee?" Sarah asked, placing a steaming cup in front of him.

He gave her a grateful smile and placed one hand on her hip. "Thanks, baby."

Sarah lifted her own cup to her lips and blew across the top. Cyborg glanced around, seeing Raven enjoying a cup of herbal tea and Beast Boy slurping on a homemade soy milkshake. He smiled, Sarah always liked to make sure people were happy. "You didn't have to."

"Needed to feel useful," she murmured. "Did you find anything?"

"Well... only one research lab in town has the capability of producing the drug, and their supplies are all in order and accounted for. We haven't ruled out the possibility this is home grown, but... roofies are hard to make outside a lab. We think it's possible the drug was black market."

"I dunno," Beast Boy said, overhearing. "The fact that the guys seemed to deliberately pick their targets says... well... I dunno..."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Beast Boy pointed at the screen where pictures of all six girls were splashed. "Their stats. Except for Starfire, they're all roughly the same weight and height. Doesn't that like... match a test group, maybe?"

"Great," Cyborg muttered.

Batman made a small noise from his chair, then started typing.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"He might be onto something."

Raven sat up in her chair and Cyborg turned to look at Batman. Beast Boy looked astounded. "I am?"

"Cross referencing with any other recorded Flunitrazepam attacks in neighbouring cities," Batman muttered.

"If they were deliberate, wouldn't that mean the whoever did this would be interested in following up on each of the girls afterward?" Sarah asked.

Batman nodded. "If they're testing a new drug, they'd need to have access to them, yes."

"Cop or doctor," Raven suggested. "No one would draw notice to a cop or a doctor showing up to check on someone after a dosing. Especially if it's been reported."

"You can fake credentials," Cyborg said.

Batman gave an exasperated sigh, like he didn't particularly like explaining himself. "Yes, but two of the girls were hospitalised. There would be hospital cameras. If we can find other cases-"

Cyborg leant forward on his chair, his eye on his console. "We may be able to see a common person visiting them all."

"Exactly."

Frantic typing from all of them for a moment as they each looked up their own ideas.

"A week ago in Binden, two guys were hospitalised with their blood work similar to these girls," Raven announced.

"Guys rarely report being dosed," Batman said. "There were probbaly unreported ones."

Raven frowned at the screen. "Reports of four girls hospitalised in Rosebay, two weeks ago. Town over from Binden."

"Less than an hours drive from Jump," Cyborg said.

"Before that," Raven continued. "I have reports in Jade City. Perr Point. Stevenville. Each a week apart."

"They're following the coast down," Beast Boy said.

"Which means, they'll be leaving soon to look for the next town," Batman said.

"Pulling up hospital survellience from each of those places." Cyborg glanced over. "Raven, forward me patient names please."

Raven nodded.

"Do we have a lead?" Robin asked as he walked into the common room.

Cyborg glanced over his shoulder at him, his eye flicking briefly to the bunch of roses Robin had in his hand, before he looked back at the screen. "Maybe. Go see Star, I'll brief you in a minute."

Robin sighed. "Cy-"

"Rob, half your attention is already on that door. Go see her, then come back. We might have more for you then."

"Did you get the footage from last night?" Batman asked.

"Yes."

Cyborg turned his head. "There's footage?"

Robin sighed again. "Yeah," he said, wandering over to his usual console to insert the CD.

"Good," Batman said, nodding. "Beast Boy pinpointed the area where the two men who drugged Starfire were standing during the party. We may get a match on the video."

"Two men?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said.

"Can you forward that to my console?" Robin hit a few keys. "'Kay, it's loading. I'll be back to analyse it in a sec."

Cyborg swivelled in his chair. "I can-"

"No," Robin said.

Cyborg blinked. "No?"

"No," Robin said again, locking up his console.

"But-"

"I was at that party, Cy," Robin said. "There's..." He shook his head and headed for the medical bay. "I'll be back."

Cyborg exchanged a worried glance with Raven, Beast Boy and Sarah.

"Why wouldn't he want us to see?" Beast Boy asked.

"Star was drugged at the party," Raven mentioned. "Would you want Robin to see if someone drugged me?"

Beast Boy considered that. "Guess not."

TTTTT

Robin gently arranged the flowers in a vase beside Starfire's prone body, listening to the sound of Starfire breathing. "Anything?"

Alfred sighed. "Still sleeping. She is looking better, however."

Robin nodded, noting how some colour had returned to her cheeks. She didn't look as drained as she had earlier. "Yeah. She is." He brushed his fingertips along her cheek. He felt a little calmer just by being beside her, but there was work to do and he knew he couldn't stay. Not if he wanted to find who did this. Didn't matter that everyone else was working on it too, it was his problem to solve, his responsibility to fix it.

"Have you eaten?" Alfred asked.

"Not since last night."

"It will be dark soon."

"I'm fine."

"At least allow me to make you a sandwich. Sit with Starfire, I'll be back."

Alfred was gone before Robin could protest. And he certainly couldn't just go after him, not wanting Starfire to be alone. Robin sighed and sat down, lifting up Starfire's hand so he could hold it. Kissing her fingers, he played with her promise ring. "Please don't hate me. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Her head tilted toward his voice a little, but she didn't open her eyes.

Earnestly Robin leant forward, watching her face. "Star?"

Her eyelids fluttered.

"Kory? Baby?"

She squeezed his hand, her eyes opening long enough so she could focus on him and smile.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Greetings," she whispered, her eyes slipping shut again. She licked her lips and Robin leant back on his chair, fumbling around in the small cooler beside the bed for some ice chips. Rubbing the chip gently against her lips to moisten them, he coaxed her mouth open enough so the melted ice could trickle in.

"_Mertderel_," she whispered.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

She flickered open her eyes again. "Tired," she mumbled, closing them again.

"Comes with the territory," he murmured, still trickling water into her mouth from the ice chips. "You can sleep if you want."

She swallowed heavily. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" he asked, knowing the drugs were possibly still wreaking havoc on her system. Possibly even if he told her she mightn't remember next time she woke.

Her brow furrowed, then relaxed, like it was too much effort for her to think. "I... am uncertain."

"You had a bit of an accident. Don't worry about it until you're stronger."

She licked her lips again and sighed. "'kay."

"Are you in pain?" he fussed.

She took a while to consider that. "Head sore."

"Do you want some painkillers?"

She didn't answer that one, drifting back toward sleep.

"I love you," he said, knowing it could possibly be the last time he'd hear her reply the same. But he said it anyway.

She peeked at him through her eyelashes and offered a weak smile. "I love you too."

He stood, bending over her to kiss her on the lips, one which she barely returned. "Sleep," he said, nuzzling her face.

"Master Dick?"

Robin turned his head toward the door offered a small smile to the butler standing there with a plate and a glass of milk. "She woke up. But only for a minute."

Alfred smiled. "Good. That's good. Here. Eat. You'll feel better too."

Robin sat down in his chair again and took the plate Alfred offered, and the glass of milk, tucking into them without qualm. It was like a weight had been lifted, just a little, seeing her awake, hearing her voice, knowing she was going to recover.

He just had to hope they could work through what had happened now. That she could understand. Had to keep the guilt at bay just a little longer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>:_

_What? _


	23. The College years Monkey Hinney

_**Author's Note:**_

_Are these chapter names getting weird or what?_

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey Hinney<strong>.

Robin stared at the video, concentrating on the figures in the background rather than what the guy chose to tape. He had the sound on very low, just enough to hear if there was talking on the tape rather than music.

"Dude. Seriously. All he does is zoom in on... tits and ass."

"Beast Boy!" Raven scolded.

"Well, he does!" Beast Boy gestured the tape over Robin's shoulder. "It's like one huge wannabe porn video. And not a very good one at that!"

"Classy," Cyborg muttered.

"And how would you know what a porn video looks like?" Raven asked.

"I work in the showbiz."

Robin stilled. Cyborg snorted. Sarah gave a nervous giggle. Raven raised her eyebrow. "Beast Boy," she said in a clear and deadly voice. "Have you _done_ a porn video?"

"What?" the changeling blurted, looking at his girlfriend with a wild, startled expression. "Oh, hell no."

She smirked. "Because you just implied-"

"Gross, Raven."

"Uh-huh."

"Bestiality," Cyborg joked. "You know-"

"I'd rather not know whatever fact your brain just coughed up," Robin muttered. "I'll just go back to living in my nice quiet bubble, thanks."

"I'll join you," Raven muttered. "We'll have a depressing poetry reading."

"And cake," Robin added.

"Cake is a necessity."

"Ooh. Cake," Sarah said, lifting her head from Cyborg's shoulder. "Good idea."

"Gonna bake?" Cyborg asked.

"Starfire likes cake," Sarah mentioned as she headed for the kitchen.

Leaning forward on his chair, Robin paused the video so he could go through it frame by frame for a moment, but it didn't have the shot he needed. "Goddamn it, why can't he focus on the guys?"

"He's comfortable with his sexuality," Raven muttered.

"Or overcompensating."

"Would you prefer if someone else analysed the video?" Batman asked.

"I'm good," Robin said. "I have a couple of fuzzy, out of focus shots. Just waiting for a clearer one."

"Good."

Robin scrubbed his hand over his face. So far no luck, the guy was excessively interested in girls. Collage boy, peak of sexuality. That kind of thing. At least, Robin supposed, the guy wasn't focussing on...

No. Wait. There it was.

Robin reached for the controls so he could fast forward but Beast Boy's hand closed around his wrist. "_Dude_."

Robin jerked his hand, struggled with Beast Boy's grip but the changeling was surprisingly strong. "Let go," he said, not wanting them to see this, not wanting to see it himself. How uninhibited Starfire was. It was clear to him now as he watched her on the screen, her actions were the result of the drugs, but at the time... he hadn't seen anything other than how sexy she was. And it made him feel worse.

"Duuuuude," Beast Boy said, wide eyed. "Holy crap."

"What?" Cyborg asked, turning his attention to Robin's screen. "Oh... wow."

Beast Boy couldn't take his eye of the screen. "Star's... she's..."

Robin went for the switch with his other hand, but Cyborg clamped his hand down on his wrist as well. "Guys. C'mon. Starfire-"

"She's _burning_."

"Did you know she could dance like this?"

"We were at a party," Robin snarled. "It's perfectly acceptable to dance. Can you let go?"

"I don't know that I'd say you were dancing," Beast Boy pointed out. "It's more like-"

"And I don't _care_ what you think."

"Why are you so defensive?" Raven asked, frowning at him.

"Not defensive," Robin snapped, twisting his wrists to try and get free. His next option was to contort so he could use his feet to get at the console to stop the video.

"Was she drugged at this stage? Was this a side effect?" Raven asked, her eyes on the screen.

Robin struggled with Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Let go."

"It might help us-"

"Dude, your hands-"

"Wow, look at you go-"

"Let me go!" Robin cried.

Cyborg and Beast Boy both released him and Robin lunged for the recording, stopping it from playing.

"Robin," Raven said with a frown.

"Drop it," Robin snarled.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked. "Why are you reacting like this-"

"I didn't _know_!" Robin yelled. His chest was tight, his hands clenched and they were all staring at him. "I had no clue what was going on and I didn't fucking see. Happy?"

"Robin-"

Robin closed his eyes, shook his head and stalked out of the room. He managed to keep it together until the doors slid closed behind him, then he bolted.

Not his room. He couldn't be in there right now. But Starfire's room... she wouldn't mind.

He slid open her door and stopped. Couldn't enter, not without her in there. So he stood feebly in the frame and stared at the purple decor.

"Want to talk about it?"

Robin glanced over at Raven as she stood in the hallway a few feet away from him.

"Lose the straw draw?" he asked tartly.

"Volunteered. Somehow I don't think you'd be able to talk to Beast Boy or Cyborg without trying to dent their heads."

"That'd help though."

"I like my boyfriend in one piece and Cyborg's head would hurt your hand."

"True," he conceded. With a sigh, he rested his head against the frame.

"So," Raven said, turning to lean on the wall beside him and propped her foot up, her hands behind her back to cushion. "Let me guess. You're angry-"

"It's not guessing when you're an empath."

"I'm not reading you right now, Dick. And I'm not here to fight with you."

Robin grunted.

"Angry that someone did this to Starfire. And by that outburst before, there's a fair amount of guilt too."

"I took advantage."

"Seems like she wanted you to."

Robin shook his head. "That was the drugs."

"It may have helped her lose her self restraint, but I know Starfire has wanted to dance like that with you for a while."

Robin looked at Raven briefly, then back at Starfire's room. "Wasn't just the dance. If it was just the dance, I'd be okay."

"What else... oh."

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I see."

Robin closed his eyes, still leaning on the door frame to Starfire's room. He bowed his head so far his chin was almost on his chest. "She was pleading, so open about what she wanted. And I'd had a few and the way we'd been dancing... I couldn't resist anymore. So I said okay. We... started... and then she collapsed... and I thought... well, that she'd had too much to drink. She never gets blackouts, so I just assumed we'd... laugh about it and try again when she woke. But then when I couldn't wake her this morning, I started... thinking it might've been something else. So, I took some blood and went to test it and when I got back... God, it was terrible, Raven... I didn't even twig until she'd started to purge her system that she'd been drugged. And now, she probably doesn't even remember at all."

"You don't know that. So far the only reaction in common with a human is the unconsciousness. It's possible she could remember everything."

"Maybe. She sort of remembered when she first woke up, but nothing the second time."

"And she wasn't awake long. You can't know until she wakes up properly." Raven watched him, sensing he wasn't done. "What else?"

"When Cy asked... when we found out it was a roofie, he asked..." he swallowed heavily. "He asked..."

"If she was raped."

Robin nodded. "All I could think of was that... yeah... she might've been. By me."

Raven's tone was compassionate. "Robin, you didn't-"

"There isn't anything you can say to convince me otherwise."

"Do you regret it?"

Robin pulled a face. "That's a difficult question to answer."

"Try."

Robin sighed. "I regret that it happened that way. I regret that I didn't see she was drugged. I regret it's now been marred. I feel so guilty because I should've resisted and I didn't and now I feel that... maybe..."

Raven placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. "She was willing."

"You don't know that," Robin mumbled.

"She loves you."

Robin sighed. "Raven-"

"You're not perfect. So what you didn't see she was drugged. I imagine that would have been pretty difficult at the time with her all over you like she was. Plus, we have no basis, she's never been drugged like that before, you would have had no idea what to look for. And better you than someone else."

Robin lifted his head and scowled at Raven.

Raven shrugged. "It's happened before."

"Thanks for that," he muttered, bitter.

"Do you regret giving in?"

Robin sighed. "No. I don't."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I'm scared of what Starfire's going to think."

"Ahh."

"What if she hates me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Then, we'll deal with that."

"Raven-"

"You won't know until she wakes up properly what she thinks. Until then, beating yourself up over it isn't the way to go."

"I don't know how else to deal with it."

"And you're a master at beating yourself up."

He snorted. "That too."

"Do you want me to take the edge off?"

Robin turned to look at her.

"Just so you can function without yelling at people."

"Not everyone gets their own empath to take the edge off their emotions."

"You're just lucky. So?"

"No. I can deal."

"It's rather obvious to me, you can't." Raven pushed off the wall and slipped through Starfire's door. Stepping in close to Robin, she wrapped here arms around him.

Robin shifted. "Raven-"

Raven let out an exasperated sigh into his chest. "Take the hug, idiot."

Robin pushed off the door frame and wrapped his arms around Raven. He dropped his head until it rested on her shoulder. As Raven slipped her hands up his back until they were over his shoulder blades, he could feel her powers seeping into him, draining away a lot of the anxiety he was holding on to.

"Raven-"

"No choice. You'll think clearer."

"Do we make out now?"

"Don't push it."

Robin turned his head and kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

"Think you can handle things now?" she asked without releasing him.

"Yes."

"Um... guys?" Beast Boy called awkwardly from the hallway.

Robin lifted his head, resting his cheek on the top of Raven's head. Raven turned her head toward her boyfriend but didn't release Robin. "Yeah?"

"We think we found something."

TTTTT

It was called the Monkey Hinney Inn. Situated in a ditch just off the highway, the sound of the engines roaring was prominent. The sign out the front was broken, and had been for the last few years, proudly proclaiming there to be '-ancy' in flickering blue fluorescence lights. The cracked and chipped doors of the rooms had faded from the sunshine yellow it had been painted fifty years ago to a 'maybe it could be yellow if you squinted just right'. Tiles on the roof were broken, curtains a muddy brown, most of the rooms had lost their metallic numbers long ago and had chicken scrawl of something that might possibly resemble a number but could in fact be an alien language scratched on them in permanent marker. The driveway was full of potholes to China. It was the sort of place even the call girls of Jump looked down their noses at.

"All in favour of throwing a rock at the roof and seeing if it collapses, say 'aye'."

Robin raised his eyebrow at Beast Boy.

"What?" he asked with a shrug. "I bet that would work."

"There might be other guests," Raven pointed out as they peered down at the grimy inn from the hill above it.

"And they're probably all criminals too," Beast Boy theorised.

"We don't know that."

"Would you willingly stay in a place like this?"

Raven shuddered. "I didn't even _know_ we had a place like this in Jump."

"Looks like home," Batman said, mildly.

The Titans looked at him.

"Dude, you need to get out more," Beast Boy mumbled, shaking his head.

"So, what's the plan?" Cyborg asked.

"Cops are on their way," Robin said. "But I say we go in there and hope they resist arrest."

"Good plan," Cyborg said. "Short and to the point. I like it." He rubbed his hands together. "I'll-" Cyborg sighed as he watched Robin bolt down the hill. "-just stand here and watch Robin's back."

"That's what I was planning on doing," Raven said as she lifted off to float down the hill after Robin.

"Why's he get all the fun?" Beast Boy complained, kicking a nearby rock before he headed after Raven.

Cyborg turned his head, but Batman had already vanished. Cyborg huffed out a breath and followed.

Robin chose to crash through the window, rather than break down the door. More dramatic and he felt the need to scare the shit out of these guys. Plus, quick glance at the door as he tumbled into the room, the chain was on.

There were two men inside the room. One of them was asleep on the bed, although he woke up with a shout at Robin's grand entrance, scrambling for something under his pillow. The other guy was sitting at the table, working on a laptop and Robin could clearly see chemical schematics. Not to mention the dozen or so plastic packets filled with pills sitting on the table in front of him.

Robin grabbed the guy at the table, hoisting him out of his chair and slamming him face first into the wall as he twisted the man's arm up behind his back with one hand. Turning his head toward the second man, he found himself staring at the barrel of a gun.

The guy was stupid and put himself within kicking distance, Robin deduced it was because of the quick awakening, clearly neither of them expected to be caught. Using the man with his face against the wall's arm as leverage, Robin lifted both feet up, wrapped his ankles around the man with a gun's wrist and twisted his feet. There was a crunch and a shriek as the man's wrist broke. One foot to the ground for balance, the other clipped the guy's jaw.

Turning back to the first man he snarled, "You're under arrest for unlawful distribution of a known narcotic, possession a controlled substance with the intent to commit crime, and assault on no less than twenty individuals."

The man gaped at him. "How'd you find us?"

"You got sloppy," Robin snapped. "Hitting a Titan town. Didn't you see me there last night?"

Handcuffs clamped on the man's wrist, Robin shoved the man back in the chair and went for the other man. He was mildly disappointed that the man didn't resist, handcuffing his unbroken wrist to the bed. He stood with a satisfied sigh, dusting off his hands. "Police will be here soon. Sit tight."

Raven stood at the shattered window, mildly inspecting her fingernails. "Feel better now?" she asked.

Robin grinned at her. "Yes. Much."

TTTTT

It was dark when Starfire next woke, the room illuminated with the soft glow of the lamp beside her bed. She felt immensely better, although still weak, at least her limbs obeyed her commands. She shifted, tugging the mask away from her mouth as she cast her eyes around the room, her gaze lingering on the bunch of roses on the bedside table before alighting on the smiling face of Alfred. She expected Robin, but she reasoned from the flowers, he'd not be far away.

"Good evening, Princess," he said, standing from his chair so he could aid her in removing the mask completely. "Thirsty?"

Starfire nodded.

Alfred fetched the cup beside her bed, placing the straw in her mouth so she could drink. She took several mouthfuls before she released the straw.

Alfred placed the back of his hand against her forehead, then pressed his fingers to her wrist. "Feeling better?"

"Yes."

"You had Master Dick most worried," he said as he released her wrist, then checked her eyes. "You had us all concerned."

"My apologies," she said, ashamed.

"Do not fret, this is not your fault," Alfred said.

"Did Robin call you?" Starfire asked, confused as to why he was here.

"On the contrary," Alfred said. "It was you. Batman was most surprised to find he still is number one on Robin's speed dial."

"Oh." She didn't remember that at all. She remembered tried to call for help, but contacting Batman? She shifted, moving her arms so she could attempt to sit up.

Alfred beat her to it, fetching a pillow to stuff behind her back and another one for her head as he raised the bed so she was propped up a little. "We alerted Robin immediately, of course, but Batman couldn't ignore the call and I would not remain behind. I believe we broke a few records on our flight here." He leant in close, conspiringly. "But I would not mention that to Batman, if I were you."

Starfire smiled. "Of course not."

"He has a reputation to maintain."

"He does," Starfire agreed. She hesitated a moment, then timidly asked, "Please, where is Robin?"

"Robin and Batman are currently... detaining the suspects involved. Several girls were drugged at that party, two of them have been hospitalised although none of them were assaulted, so we are thankful for that. Investigations are ongoing."

"I was drugged?" Starfire asked.

"Assuredly."

Starfire frowned. "I do not... I cannot..." She frowned more, memories tickling the edges of her mind, one she really didn't like. Why was she doing things she never would do under normal circumstances? She gave him a helpless look. "Alfred, I believe I did something bad."

Alfred looked concerned. "Oh?"

Starfire drew her legs up to make herself smaller and hid her face in her hands. "I cannot make sense of it."

He placed a soothing hand on Starfire's shoulder. "It is possible that it is a side effect. You reacted differently than normal humans."

She tried to follow the memory but it was hard to hold, like a slippery fish. "I remember he said 'no', and that we could not. I remember begging and then... then nothing..." Her eyes went wide and she gasped as the memory formed properly in her mind. "_X'hal_. I think I forced him."

"Forced him to do what?" Alfred asked, puzzled.

Starfire burst into tears as all her memories from the night before fully resurfaced. The dancing, the way he looked, the way she couldn't hold back anymore, she had to share with him. She recalled the anguish on his face as he said no, the pained resignation. She had done this. It was her fault and she didn't know why. She sat forward, pressed her face into her knees and hid her head in her arms.

The bed depressed as Alfred sat beside her, his hand stroking up and down her back. "There there, dear one. None of this is your fault, you can't see it that way."

Starfire curled up tighter, away from Alfred's hand. She did not deserve his sympathy.

Alfred moved with her, he was not one to allow a need for comfort to go unanswered. "It's not your fault," he repeated. "None of this is. You did nothing wrong."

"He must hate me," she sobbed.

"Master Dick? Don't be silly. He doesn't hate you. He is worrying himself sick." Alfred continued to hold her, stroke her back and make soothing noises. "Do you want me to fetch Master Dick?" he asked as when she managed to catch her breath.

Starfire shook her head. "No. I cannot face him."

"He doesn't blame you for anything," Alfred murmured.

Starfire wished she could be so certain.


	24. The College years Interrogation

_**Author's Note:**_

_Next chapter should be the last one. I haven't written it yet because I've been busy scaring the bejesus out of myself with Amnesia: The Dark Descent. So. Many. Plot. Ideas._

_Anyhoo... this __chapter, talky talky. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation<strong>

"Not talking, eh?"

Silence filled the room, beside a little shuffling sound.

"Ve 'ave ways of makin' you talk," Beast Boy said.

"That has to be the worst accent in the world," Raven said, rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy grinned at her, then turned back to the suspect. He nodded his head back at his girlfriend. "You know who she is, right?"

The suspect said nothing.

"That's Raven. She's pretty pissed. Yes, that's her pissed face. When she's really mad, she gets this look in her eyes -all four of them mind you- and they go red and no amount of grovelling will get you out of it. Believe me, I know. I've been on the receiving end of that look loads of times."

The suspect remained stoic.

"So, I suggest you tell us what she wants to know. And tell the truth, 'coz believe me, you lie, she'll know. And she'll make you pay for it. I wouldn't like to be in your shoes when that happens."

No movement.

"It ain't pretty. First there's a pressure behind your eyes, then soooo much pain, really dude, you don't wanna be there for the pain. Then, when you think you can't take it no more, your brain explodes. Then, she'll put you back together. And do it again."

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Exaggerating."

"Work with me, babe."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Pain," she droned. "So much pain."

"Thanks." Beast Boy turned back to the table and slammed his fist down the table. "Talk! Or you'll regret it!"

The packet of cheesy puffs flopped on the table.

"Awww," Beast Boy said. "I can't stay mad at you, you cheesy goodness you..." He reached across and plucked the packet up, bursting it and proceeded to munch on them.

Robin turned his head from the one way window. "Done now?"

"Yup. I'm good." Beast Boy sat at the table and put his feet up.

"His interrogation technique is improving," Cyborg mentioned.

Robin snorted, offering Cyborg a small smile. "If you say so. Nothing compares to Batman though."

Cyborg nodded as he looked through the window at the babbling man and the stoic Batman, who had yet to say a single thing. "Being Batman makes things easier."

Robin nodded.

"When do you think they'll get past telling their life story to the reason they went on a drugging spree?" Raven asked.

"They've done a lot of crime," Cyborg muttered. "Might take a while."

Robin grunted.

Beast Boy crunched on his crisps loudly.

"Gonna share?" Cyborg asked.

"Get yer own."

"I got you those," Cyborg said.

"Mine."

Cyborg tried to tackle Beast Boy. "Share!"

Beast Boy clambered around, keeping his cheesy puffs out if Cyborg's reach.

Robin shook his head. "Think we've got enough to put them away for a long time?" he asked Raven.

"More than enough," Raven said. "If they'd just get to who hired them, everything'd be peachy and we can go home."

"If we sent you in there, think you could speed things up?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "Batman and I would possibly have stoic wars," she said. "The world might implode."

"Is that the new Star Wars?" Beast Boy piped up from his wrestle with Cyborg.

Robin peered over his shoulder at them. "Guys, we're in a police station. A little decorum, please?"

"Dude, he's trying to steal my cheesy puffs."

"So?" Robin turned to Raven. "How do you put up with it?"

"He gives a mean back rub."

"Ahh."

"Things you put up with for love."

"I guess."

"He's toeing the line right now, though," Raven said, shooting a dark look over her shoulder. "But, he promised me an uninterrupted bubble bath."

"With rubber ducky?"

"Yes."

"How'd you swing that?"

"I'm just that good."

Robin snorted, reaching into his pocket to answer his beeping communicator. "Hey-"

"She's awake," Alfred said.

TTTTT

Starfire felt miserable, she didn't want to see Robin, not yet, not with everything she could remember, but Alfred wouldn't be persuaded not to call him. Still, she hadn't expected him to arrive quite so fast, she thought she'd have more time to compose herself. The moment Alfred had gotten off the communicator, there was the sound of Raven, then Robin was thrust out of it.

"Star?"

Starfire stiffened at his hurried footsteps, then she felt Robin's hands encircle her back, his weight on the bed beside her. He tugged, trying to coax her into his chest so he could hug her, but she would not be moved from her curled up position. So instead he came to her, clutching her tightly and she felt his lips on the back of her neck. "Oh Star, you're awake, I was really worried. How do you feel?"

"She is most distraught," Alfred advised, his voice moving away. "Something about... forcing? And you hating her?"

"Ahh..." Robin said, his voice full of understanding. "I got this. Thanks, Al."

"I'll inform the others."

"The others will be back soon. Can you get them to wait a bit before coming in?"

"Certainly."

Starfire waited long enough to hear the sound of the door open and close before she started babbling and rocking back and forward. "I do not- I cannot understand what occurred last night. I do not know why I did the things I did, how it happened, I would never have dance like that with you on any other night. Everything is so hazy and we were dancing and it was wonderful and you said we had to go home... I recall you said 'no' and 'we cannot' and I remember pleading and then... you looked resigned and I felt you inside me and I recall nothing beyond that. I tried and then I was so sick when I woke and you were not there and then Alfred told me I was drugged but that does not excuse anything and _please_ what did I make you do?"

Robin breathed out slowly and looked remorseful. "Here I am, worried that I was forcing you and you were thinking the same thing."

Tears streaked down her face again. "Then... we did?" she wailed. "And I cannot remember it?"

"Star-"

"I forced-"

"You didn't-"

"You said no!"

"Star, look at me, please."

She shook her head. "I cannot."

He shifted, bounced up on the bed and crossed his legs so he was opposite her, his hands coaxed her face from her knees. Anxiously, she met his blue eyes with her tear filled ones. He smiled at her, stroking her cheeks. "You didn't," he whispered, his voice soft and gentle. "You didn't force me into _anything_ I didn't want to do."

"But-"

"I said yes."

Starfire shook her head. "You would not have if I had not-"

"If anything, I took something from you, not the other way around."

Starfire frowned. "What?"

"I didn't see. I didn't know what was happening to you. I should've gotten you help sooner. But I let myself get wrapped up in how beautiful and sexy you were and how we danced and how that was so incredible and I didn't see that it wasn't really you and I feel like I took advantage."

"How could you-"

"Because you were drugged. And I didn't see. I didn't realise. And I hate myself because I'm trained to see those sorts of things and I didn't when it really mattered."

His voice cracked toward the end and Starfire's heart clenched with sympathy. "Richard-"

He continued without letting her speak. "And I hate what's happened, but it's really... not... it's not as bad as... um..."

Starfire didn't understand. "Not as bad? How could it possibly be 'not as bad'? Not as bad as what?"

Robin pulled a frustrated face. "Calm down. Let me explain."

"I cannot _be_ calm-"

"We didn't have sex."

Starfire blinked. Hiccuped. Stared at him, but what he said didn't make sense. She _remembered_. "We... what?"

"Not really. I mean." He scratched his head. "We did. But we didn't too. It... when I said 'yes', you held back just long enough to check I meant it, then you just... kind of... well... you were on top and you just... up and did it."

Starfire went wide eyed. "I did?"

Robin nodded. "Just for that moment, it was... amazing. It really was," he said with a small smile before that faded and he dropped his gaze. "But then you fainted. That's why you can't remember anything beyond that moment." He sighed, depressed. "I thought you'd just drunk too much and I was going to tease you about it this morning and suggest we try again, when we weren't buzzed from alcohol and do it properly. You've never had alcohol blackouts, I was sure you'd remember. When I couldn't wake you this morning, I suspected, so I took some blood and went to get it checked, when I got back, you were on the floor."

"Oh."

"I was so scared, Star. Your nose was bleeding and there was vomit everywhere and you were under a pile of clothes..."

"I..."

"You had to get help. I know. I should've been there."

"Robin, you could not have known-"

He flashed her a brief smile. "It's me, Star. I angst over everything." He ran his hand through his hair. "... but there wasn't actually any... you know... um..."

"Oh. There was not?"

"No. I still feel terrible but I didn't continue or anything like that."

"But... you wished to wait," she mumbled forlornly. "And I ruined that. I am so sorry-"

"None of this is your fault," Robin said, stern. "None of it. At all. Don't think that. Besides, you didn't ruin anything. You didn't." He smiled. "I've been thinking about doing it for a while now anyway."

"You have?"

Robin nodded, then his brow furrowed as he looked her over. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Thirsty? Hungry? Tired? Do you want to lie down?"

Starfire glanced at the darkened window outside. "I did the losing of a day. I do not wish to sleep more."

"Why don't you lie down-"

"Robin," Starfire said sternly. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Can you just humour me and lie down?" he asked. "I'm worried about you."

Starfire frowned.

"We could snuggle?" Robin suggested, hopeful.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's a little hard to hug you when you're sitting up, thats all."

Sighing, Starfire went to lie back but Robin stopped her. "What? You wanted me to lie down."

Robin bounced off the bed. "Yeah, but I'm gonna get in behind you so we can snuggle," he said, shifting from foot to foot as he took his boots off with his toes. He bounded back up behind her, shifting and wriggling and rearranging the pillows. Starfire scooted forward a little more so he had more room behind her. When Robin was comfortable, he reached forward, gripped her upper arms and pulled her backward, winding his arms under hers so he could splay his hand on her belly.

Starfire dropped her head back until it rested on his shoulder. "Better?"

"Yes. Much."

"Comfortable?"

"Uh-huh. You?"

"You have a bony shoulder."

"Oh." He shifted it automatically. "Sorry, do you want me to get you a-"

"I was teasing."

Robin chuckled and kissed her temple, his arms squeezing her.

"So?" Starfire asked.

"So... what?"

"What were you thinking about? You are stalling."

"Oh. Right. Well... We've been together five years now. That's a long time. We're comfortable with each other, we're pretty damn sure what we share is heading toward marriage, in fact, I was contemplating having a joined graduation engagement party."

That surprised her. "You were?"

"Uh-huh," he murmured. "Of course, what happened last night... wow... you were... sooo sexy. You really were. Kind of decided it for me. I didn't want to resist anymore. I didn't see the point."

"The point was-"

"To know for sure that I wanted to spend my life with someone. With you. I _know_. You're that person, just because we're not married yet, doesn't mean I don't know. I do. Now, I could've done it better, I know that. I could have said something to you and we could've planned it. Gone away together. You would've known instead of thinking that you forced me. You didn't, Star. You didn't force anything on me."

Starfire frowned. She stroked her hand along his arm until she reached his fingers and he lifted his hand so she could entwine their fingers. "Was that my 'just once'?" she asked sadly, recalling something else she said the night before.

"I wouldn't call what we did a just anything," Robin said.

That was depressing. "Oh."

"And... I definitely want to do it again. Properly."

"You do?"

"I've fallen now," Robin said with a cheeky smile. "I'd like to reap the benefits."

"I see."

Robin's smile faded. "You... don't seem pleased."

"What about marriage? You were so adamant and we were so close. We could... if you wished... continue to wait."

He stared at her. "And what, chalk this one up to drugs?"

Starfire nodded.

Robin looked completely confused. "But... _why_? I thought..."

"I was so certain you would hate me for forcing you. And would regret it completely."

"You didn't force me. I said 'yes', Star, and I don't regret it. I regret that we didn't get to finish. I regret that we did it under a haze of alcohol, but I don't regret saying yes."

"It does not feel right."

"What do you mean?"

Starfire considered his fingers. "Well... if you look at it from my point of view. One night where I am not quite myself and you completely reverse your thinking. You have never mentioned reconsidering before."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up."

She readjusted her head on his shoulder, tilting it a little so she was snuggled in the curve of his neck. "I find it most confusing."

"I get that. I'm sorry. I thought you'd be excited."

"Oh. I am... I just..."

"Tired?"

"Confused."

"I'm sorry."

"Honestly, Robin," Starfire grumped. "The one time I have asked in the last few years and you say yes?"

"You're mad."

"Yes. I think I am a little." She sighed and closed her eyes, then snapped them open. "Jen? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She is. David's fussing over her as we speak."

"And there were others?

"Yeah, but don't worry, we got the bastards responsible. They're being interrogated by Batman and the police right now. They're also responsible for a string of roofie attacks up and down the coast."

"Roofie?" Starfire questioned.

"Flunitrazepam. It's a date rape drug, usually gets slipped into a drink and knocks the girl out within minutes. Someone slipped it into Jen's drink."

That didn't make much sense to her. "But... we danced for ages."

"You have a different anatomy. The drugs didn't work as fast. And it hasn't seemed to affect your memory like it does for humans."

"Oh... were any of the girls-"

"No."

"Good."

Robin squeezed her again. He kissed her temple again and murmured, "Will you dance like that for me again?" against her skin.

Starfire considered. "For or with?"

"Both. Privately, of course."

"Perhaps."

"Why have you never danced like that before?"

"Aside from the fact I was drugged?" she asked, a little bitter.

"Yeah..." Robin sounded sad. "Apart from that."

"It would not have been appropriate."

"What?" he asked, surprised. "Why not?"

"I have wished to," Starfire murmured. "But those dances, are they not designed to be overly sensual? I did not wish to..." She frowned, searching for the right word. "Encourage? Tempt? Tease?"

"Tease."

"I did not wish to tease you. It would not have been fair."

"I can respect that," Robin said. "But I'd love to see you dance like that again."

Starfire smiled and snuggled into him further. She traced her fingers along his forearm. "Maybe. One day."

"So... about sex."

"You appear to have the one destination mind."

"Can you blame me?"

Starfire sighed. "I do not know."

"Would you like to?"

"Not right now."

Robin chuckled. "No, of course not. We could go away. A mini holiday or something, get a hotel?"

"We should discuss this."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course."

"I am sorry if I do not appear overly enthusiastic about this, it is... most sudden. I had become used to waiting. To know that..."

"We don't have to wait," Robin supplied. "It makes me kinda nervous in a good way."

"Oh." Starfire could understand that completely. She was feeling exactly the same. Nervous and anxious but in a good way. A very good way. "Yes. That is it exactly."

Robin grinned and dipped his head toward hers, but Starfire turned her head away.

Covering her mouth with her hand, she mumbled, "I would not taste very nice."

"I don't care."

"I do." Starfire shifted. "I feel rather disgusting," she muttered, pulling a face at her hair.

"Do you want to have a shower?"

"Could I make it to the bathroom without being accosted by our friends?"

With a cheeky grin, Robin said, "We could ninja it."

"Ninja?"

"Sneak. Be all stealthy. I could charge out there and say 'look over there!' in a real loud voice and be a distraction while you fly to the bathroom."

"That does not sound very sneaky," Starfire mentioned. "Besides, I feel rather shaky at present, I am uncertain if I could fly-"

"That's okay. I'm sure the others won't mind if you sneak off for a shower. You could use the decontamination one," he suggested.

Starfire considered. "I will need my clothes and my shampoo and conditioner and toothbrush."

"I'll get that."

"Thank you." Starfire sighed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Robin shifted behind her. "Need some help?"

Starfire wrinkled her nose at the IV as she edged toward the side of the bed. "Can that come out?"

"What?" he asked, leaning around her. Bounding from the bed, he considered. "Hmm... not yet. When Cyborg give you the all clear."

Starfire pouted.

"Sorry," he said, the frowned. "I can remove the drip, just for the shower, but we might have to reattach it so I have to leave the line in."

Starfire lifted her hand toward him. "That is fine."

Placing one hand under her palm to hold her hand, the fingers of his other hand were gentle as he removed the IV drip from her wrist, stashing it all away properly. "Do you need help to stand?" he asked, returning to her side.

She shuffled forward one leg at a time. "No, I am certain-" she planted her foot on the ground and shifted her weight to that leg, only to have it collapse.

Robin grabbed her to prevent her from falling face first to the ground. "Easy," he said. "You're still shaky."

Starfire tried to get her legs to work but they would not support her weight. "Maybe a shower is not the best idea," she muttered.

"No, it is, you'll feel better." One hand behind her shoulders, he stooped, sweeping her into his arms.

Starfire felt a rush of warmth, somewhat from embarrassment, some from his gallantry. Some because of where his stomach pressed against as he readjusted her weight.

"Am I naked under this?" she asked, addressing the hospital gown she wore.

"Maybe," Robin said evasively.

"And... maybe you got a nice view of my bottom when I tried to stand."

"Maybe," he said and she could see he was trying not to smile.

"I thought it was a little breezy," she said.

Robin chuckled.

"I did wonder why Alfred was so adamant he pat my back."

Robin frowned. "Al was feeling you up?"

"I think he was doing up the ties. He was most subtle."

Robin tried to peer over her shoulder. "Probably. I didn't do them up." He grinned. "Okay, let's get you in the shower."

The medical bay shower was nothing but a toilet and a shower head in a grey tiled, square room, designed for quick decontamination. There were hand rails on the wall, for extra support, and a little wooden bench, but that was it. Robin gently placed Starfire on the bench before he turned the shower on to heat the water up.

Starfire gathered her hair over her shoulder as Robin leant over her to undo the ties of the gown, before he helped her stagger into the now steaming water. Making sure she was properly holding onto the wall for support, he said, "I'll be right back, will you be okay?"

Starfire nodded. "I am fine," she assured him with more strength in her voice than she contained in her body.

"Sit on the floor if you feel woozy," he instructed.

Starfire nodded. The water felt amazing against her skin and she sighed as it trickled over her shoulders and down her back, soaking into her hair. Vaguely she was aware of Robin watching her for a moment, before he headed back out into the medical bay. Almost as soon as he was out of sight, Starfire twisted so her back was against the wall and sank down until she was sitting beneath the stream of the water.

Water trickled against her upturned face, ran rivers down between her closed eyes and over her cheeks. Starfire licked her lips, tasting the sweetness water. Hair limply clumped from the moisture of the shower, but Starfire didn't care much. Robin would come back with her shampoo and conditioner and toothbrush and then she could start feeling normal again. Still, she lazily combed her fingers through it from head through to ends and allowed the repeated rhythm to soothe her.

"Feeling okay?"

Starfire blinked open her eyes to see Robin sitting on the small wooden bench with his fingers threaded together, just watching her. "When did-"

"Raven's grabbing your stuff for you," he said, removing his gloves, then unclipped his cape, leaving them both on the bench.

"Oh."

"She said she'd know better what you wanted than I would. She's probably right." He grabbed the little plastic wrapped soap beside him and tore the packing with his teeth. "Do you want me to clean you?"

Starfire shook her head. "I can do it," she said, holding out her hand for the soap. He scooted closer, staying crouched as he placed the soap in her outstretched hand before shifting back to the seat.

Starfire lathered up her hands with soap suds, then proceeded to wash herself.

"Sure I can't do that for you?"

She peered at him. "You just wish to run your hands over me."

"Is that a crime?"

"It is when I can hear you," Raven from outside the door, a black bundle gently floating through the air.

Robin stood to take it. "Thanks," he said.

"Welcome," Raven replied and Starfire heard her footsteps walking away.

Robin placed the bundle on the bench, then grabbed the two bottles from the top of it. "Stuff for your hair," he said.

"Thank you," she murmured, washing off the soap from her arms and chest.

Instead of handing her the shampoo, he crouched at the edge of the spray. "Scoot this way."

Starfire was confused. "Why?"

"I want to wash your hair."

"You do not need to-"

"I'd rather help out than sit there and be all pervy while you cleaned up." He held out her toothbrush. "You can clean your teeth while I do your hair."

Starfire sighed, but really didn't have the strength to argue. Accepting the toothbrush, she stuck it in her mouth then used her hands and feet to change her position so her back was to him and she was out of the water and the effort of moving made her dizzy. Placing her legs flat on the ground she watched the water cascade over her knees.

Concentrating on cleaning her teeth, she leant back into his hand as he lathered up her hair, his fingers gentle massaging her skull. Little circles, Starfire didn't think he was doing it deliberately, but it felt amazing. Her head went tingly, her shoulders relaxing and she closed her eyes so she could better feel his hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"You went a little limp."

"Feels nice."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, a little surprised. "Okay. Well, good."

Her hands dropped to her lap, holding onto her toothbrush and she felt Robin's gently take it form her. One hand lathered, the other massaging her skull and upper neck and Starfire felt amazingly relaxed.

Robin shifted behind her, possibly getting comfortable, one hand dropping to her shoulder. "Okay, you can wash it out now."

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"Scoot forward, wash your hair out."

"Oh." She scooted forward, bowing her head so her hair was under the water. She ran her fingers though it a few times, making sure all the shampoo was out before she shuffled back to Robin.

"You leave this stuff in, right?" he asked as he squired some conditioner onto her hair.

"Yes."

She could feel his fingers, lathering up her ends and she couldn't wait until they were working against her skull again. She almost swooned when he reached her neck, instead containing herself to a sigh of delight.

"You really like that," Robin noted.

"It feels very nice."

"Huh."

"What?"

"I just... never realised."

"Realised what?"

"That you liked this."

Starfire rested her head against his hand. "It is most... sensual."

"Sensual, huh?" Robin asked in an interested tone.

"Yes."

"So... candlelight, massage oil? That'd work for you?"

Starfire pondered that. "Depends on what you were trying to do."

"Seduce you."

Starfire opened her eyes. She sighed and lifted her head away from Robin's hand.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked at the water rolling down the drain. "Please, stop."

"Stop what?"

"For the last few, I have had to restrain myself. Wear conservative clothing, not be too overeager for the things we do, all to aid you in achieving your goal of no sex before marriage. Then overnight and the one and only time I have been unrestrained, you completely reversed your thinking. That was all it took?"

"Um..."

"Give me a chance to process this. It is like... a door has been opened within you-"

"Dam burst more like it."

"You expect me to be okay straight away."

"And you're not."

"No. I am not."

"I thought this is what you wanted," Robin said, sounding a little hurt.

Starfire lifted up her knees, rested her elbows on them and then her head in her palms. "I do not know. I am so tired." She scooted forward again, allowing the water to flow over her and wash her hair clean.

"Okay," he said sadly, his voice moving away. "I'm sorry."

Starfire sighed. "I understand you may have been reconsidering things, but I did not know you were and this has come as a surprise."

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Do not be pouty."

"Not pouty."

Starfire lifted her head and peered over her shoulder at him. "You are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are you ready to come out now?" Robin asked, extracting a towel from the bundle of clothes Raven brought.

"Only if you admit you are pouty."

"You'll go wrinkly before that happens."

"We shall see."

"Yes. We shall. I'll just sit here and look at you while you go wrinkly. Nice view of your ass here."

Starfire raised her eyebrow.

Robin shrugged at her. He sat on the bench with one foot up and his back to the tiled wall. "I can wait. It's a nice view."

Feeling cheeky, Starfire shuffled until she was turned around, her back against the wall and the spray of water between her and Robin. "Better?"

"Much."

Starfire draped her wet hair over her shoulders so she was more covered. "What about now?" she asked.

"Tease."

Starfire lifted a handful of hair, then slowly let it drop out of her fingers. "All you have to do is admit you are pouty."

Robin raised his eyebrow. "And what? You'll stop the show? No way."

"I might give you more."

"Doubt it. You're still naked."

Starfire tilted back her head until it rested on the wall.

"You can't win," Robin said. "You can sit there and let me look at you until I admit I'm pouting, which I'm not. Or you can say you can say you're ready to get out. Either way, you're still naked and I'm reaping the benefits."

"The water is nice," Starfire murmured.

"That's good."

"Soothing and relaxing."

"And... you really don't care that you're naked do you?"

"Not particularly. Have you not ever noticed that?"

"Um..."

"I sleep naked, Robin. The pyjamas I have are only for when you decide to share my bed at night."

"Oh... really?" he asked, interested.

Starfire pondered why that would be any different than normal. "We have seen each other naked a lot."

"We... yeah, I know... it just feels different now."

"Because you are letting yourself look?"

"Maybe. Although I'm now regretting not sneaking into your room at night."

"Possibly there are a lot of things I would do that will surprise you."

"Like what?"

"Like... I do not know why you are not in the shower with me."

"Ahh..." He ran his hand through his hair. "Because you're not well."

"Hmm. If you say so."

"I suppose," Robin said thoughtfully. "We could now... couldn't we?"

"If you are adamant about no longer holding back, yes."

"Weren't you just complaining about me going too fast?" Robin pointed out. "And giving you time to understand?"

"Were you not just being all pouty regarding that?" she retorted.

"Touché."

"So you admit you were pouty."

"No."

"You were not pouty," she said, flatly.

"Nope," he replied, popping the p.

"I see." Starfire closed her eyes, her head leaning against the wall and sighed.

"If you come out, you can go back to bed."

"That would mean I would have to stand."

"Just for a little while, yes. I'll get you dressed and carry you back to bed."

"So romantic."

"I'll save the true romance for when you're better. For now, you'll have to put up with me fussing."

Starfire nodded. "Robin?"

"Yes."

"I am tired."

"Okay," he said, and she heard him get to his feet. A moment later, the shower was turned off and a fluffy towel was wrapped around her.


	25. The College years Family

**Family**.

Once Robin had Starfire dried, dressed and carried safely back into the medical bed, ignoring that she was so very weak because it would have made him feel bad and her feel terrible for not being strong, he allowed the other Titans, Alfred and Sarah access to the medical bay.

Dressed in a pale purple top and pants, her pyjamas, and covered in a fluffy pink robe (which had been a gift from Cyborg one Christmas), Robin had to admit she looked (and smelt) much better now she'd showered. More like herself, as though the water could wash away the memories of last night.

He'd helpped to brush her hair (finally realising how much of a struggle she had in an attempt to keep it straight and beautiful, it poofed when wet), and she'd relaxed completely under his hands, crooning and going a little dreamy eyed. He reminded himself to brush her hair for her more often.

Their friends crowded around her instantly, Alfred standing regally beside the door, and Starfire exclaimed such delight at seeing them all. Everyone got hugs and kisses, even Raven.

"Girl, we were worried about you," Cyborg said, his hand on Starfire's shoulder. He gave her a squeeze and a shake.

"My apologies, I did not mean to create a fuss."

"Not your fault, Star," Beast Boy said as he sat on the bed by her knees. "You feeling okay?"

She smiled. "Tired, but I am getting better."

"We caught the dickwads that did this to you," Cyborg said. "And the other girls."

"So I heard," Starfire said.

"Robin went all ninja kung-fu warrior on their asses," Beast Boy said, then did several slashing movements with his hands, complete with sound effects. "And I got to interrogate them."

"You did?"

"Throw a one way window of glass," Raven said dryly. "And it wasn't them, more a packet of cheesy puffs."

Starfire giggled. "Did the packet succumb beneath your mighty interrogation skills?"

"More like his leet eatin' skills," Cyborg said.

"I has mad eating skillz," Beast Boy said proudly.

"Has Beast Boy every interrogated a real criminal?" Sarah asked, curious.

"Oh, hell no," Cyborg exclaimed. "Him?" He pointed for emphasis them placed his hand against his head dramatically. "We'd never be taken seriously again. No offence, Beast Boy."

"None taken," Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes and sticking out his tongue at Cyborg. "We gotta stick to what we're best at. Robin does the interrogating. Me, I just interrogate crisps. Cheesy puffs, one day they'll talk. And it'll be epic."

"What do you think they'd say?" Sarah asked.

"Please don't eat me," Beast Boy said in a tiny high pitched voice, complete with a scrunched up face.

"Considering they don't have mouths," Raven mentioned. "They wouldn't be able to speak at all-"

"Don't hash on my interrogation skills," Beast Boy said. "You know they work on you."

Raven lifted her eyebrow.

Beast Boy's grin was cheeky "Or do you really need me to remind you about the pink fake leather whip-"

"_Lalalala_," Cyborg chanted. "Dude, c'mon. Sexcapades outside the sick bay please."

"Yes," Robin added. "There's really no need."

"What about a pink leather whip?" Starfire asked, curious.

"You don't need to know," Raven muttered, blushing slightly.

"But it sounds most intriguing. Do you have an outfit to match? Please, where can I purchase-"

"Starfire!" Robin blurted, thoroughly embarrassed.

"I know of a provider who does the most intricate fake leather and real leather outfits," Alfred said. "I shall forward you the details."

"Alfred!" Robin scolded.

"Me too," Raven said. "I wouldn't mind updating my wardrobe."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide. "Who's a lucky boy," he said under his breath, "You are, yes you are."

"Do they do Princess outfits?" Sarah asked, curious.

Robin snorted. "Princess?"

"As in Xena the warrior princess," Sarah said. "Cyborg-"

The part metal man clapped his hand over Sarah's mouth. "Shh!"

Sarah looked put out. "_They_ were discussing it."

"Yeah, but its more funny to watch BB and Robin get embarrassed than be embarrassed myself."

"All three of us should go lingerie shopping," Raven suggested.

"I would like that," Starfire said, flicking her eyes to Robin and smiling. "Indeed, my wardrobe requires an update if-"

Robin's eyes went wide. "Boundaries, Star," he said, hoping to warn her off from divulging private information.

She gave him an innocent smile.

"So, that must have been some party last night, huh Star?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy," Raven scolded. "She probably doesn't even remember-"

"I do," Starfire said. "I remember everything. It is a little fuzzy, but I recall it all."

"Can you teach me to dance like that, Star?" Beast Boy asked. "If I throw in some funky chicken and the robot, it'd be sweet."

Starfire's head reared back. "Dance? Like... huh? I do not understand."

Robin ran his hand through his hair. "Some idiot had a recording us dancing," he said sheepish. "It was on the internet for a while, but I have a worm hunting down all copies to erase. It's mostly gone now."

"A recording?" Starfire asked, wide eyed.

Robin nodded.

"_X'hal_... may I see?"

Robin hesitated, then nodded. "I'll get it out later."

"Okay."

"It was sweet," Beast Boy said, then dodge Raven's hand as she reached out to smack him.

Robin smiled to himself, winked at Starfire, then slipped out of the room.

The Tamaranian 'Stew of Wellbeing' was quite an easy meal to prepare. Very similar to chicken soup, the chicken substituted with _neterfowl_, a flightless desert bird on Tamaran, the various vegetables substituted for the Tamaranian vegetables and instead of water, they used the juice of a _byttyr_ tree. It was unfortunate that humans couldn't eat it, it tended it make them sicker, so she didn't often get cause to make it. Or eat it, since she couldn't cook when she was feeling ill herself, and Starfire being sick was a very rare occurrence.

He gathered all the ingredients and the pot for making stew, chopped the Tamranian vegetables while some of Starfire's frozen _neterfowl_ thawed in the microwave.

"Do your require some assistance, Master Dick?"

Robin looked up from his chopping briefly. "Nah, I got this."

"May I ask what you are preparing?"

"Something for Star. It'll help her sleep better."

"Ahh."

"Tamaranian Stew of Wellbeing. They have all sorts of foods for different moods. Don't take her pudding of sadness if she ever offers it to you."

"Noted." Alfred subtly shifted his weight.

"What?"

"I cleaned your room."

Robin didn't pause in his chopping. Using his knife and his hand, he scooped the diced vegetables up and plonked them into the pot. "You didn't have to. I am capable of cleaning my own room."

"I didn't think you would wish to worry about that while Princess Starfire was indisposed. There was blood on your sheets, it seemed most prudent to clean that before it set."

Robin blinked, then looked up. "On the sheets?"

Alfred inclined his head in a single nod.

"Oh." Blood on the sheets, why would there be... oh... _drat_. Robin's eyes flicked toward the medical bay as he made a mental note to ask her about that.

Alfred, being the astute butler he was, caught the quick glance. "I was most surprised to see very little of Starfire's personality in your room."

The microwave beeped and Robin went to turn the _neterfowl_. It was mostly thawed, so he carted it back to pot to add the meat. "There wouldn't be. She doesn't sleep there normally."

"Then are you sharing her room?"

"No."

"I see."

"What do you see, Al?" Robin asked mildly, knowing exactly what he saw.

"It is not my place-"

"Don't pull the 'I'm just a butler' crap on me, Al. Doesn't work."

"I had hoped you would be able to overcome your inhibitions."

Robin sighed. "Bruce was what... twenty three? when I came to live with him?"

Alfred nodded.

"He wasn't ready to include a ten year old boy into his life. He didn't make concessions. Expected me to slot in and be happy. The things I saw... Any sane man wouldn't have let a ten year old follow him into battle. He should've firmly said 'no' and booted my ass home, instead of training me."

"He saw potential in you and you wouldn't have taken no for an answer."

"I would have if he'd paid any attention to me at home. If being a hero wasn't a way of proving myself worthy enough to stay in his life. C'mon, I was scared shitless he'd shaft me back to the nearest home if I didn't prove myself. And it wasn't just the superhero side of thing. You remember what twenty three year old Bruce was like. Height of his social career. Parties. Galas. Girls. I shouldn't have been exposed to that. I was ten, just lost my parents, I shouldn't have had to be the responsible adult."

"Master Dick-"

"Why do you have to push this every time we see each other?" Robin asked, carting the pot over to the stove. "You know him better than anyone. He _listens_ to you. Super power of your very own. You raised him and you practically raised me. Would it really have been so hard to smack him upside the head every once in a while? Tell him to get his head out of his ass and notice I was a kid, not a soldier?"

"I did as much as I could."

"I turned out alright," Robin said. "All things considered. And it has a lot to do with that woman in there being pampered by her friends and my life here in the Titans. So I'm more reserved and cautious when it comes to certain aspects of my life. I don't blame him for that. Not anymore."

Alfred regarded him.

"Long time ago you told me to loosen up. I did. I have. Things are about to change again for both Star and me. And I'm okay with that."

"She is an amazing woman."

Robin turned around and offered Alfred a smile. "And I know you were checking her out."

Alfred inclined his head. "Her form is exquisite."

"But you were only looking to do up her gown."

"Of course."

Robin chuckled. "Cup of tea?" he asked, glancing at the boiling pot before he headed to the kettle.

"Do you need that stirred?" Alfred asked.

"Don't touch it," Robin warned, extending his hand to stall Alfred from opening the lid. "Sorry, it's... well.. acidic. That's how it's already bubbling."

Alfred dropped his hand away from the pot lid. "Interesting."

"It'll be ready soon," Robin said. "Tamaranians don't like to waste time cooking. Tea?"

"Tea would be lovely."

Several cups of teas later, one chocolate soy milkshake and Starfire's soup, Robin and Alfred carried their trays into the medical bay to hand out their offering of food. Robin was unsurprised to see Beast Boy curled on Starfire's lap (in cat form of course) or Cybrog squeezed onto the bed with her, or even Raven sitting demurely on her chair, absently scratching kitty Beast Boy, while Sarah was flush against Cyborg, giggling as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

They were all talking and laughing and Starfire beamed at him when he walked in.

"Where'd you run off too?" Raven asked.

"Stew of wellbeing," Robin replied, lifting the tray a little to illustrate.

Starfire smiled. "You did not have to."

"'Course he did," Raven said as she picked up Beast Boy to make room for the tray of Starfire's soup. "Make him pamper you for a change."

"Reap the benefits," Cyborg said, getting off the bed so Starfire had more room. "Foot rubs and stuff like that."

Sarah lifted an eyebrow. "I don't recall getting foot rubs when I was sick."

"Do you want a foot rub, babe?" Cyborg asked.

Raven snorted. "Now you've put the idea in her head, of course she does. Speaking of rubs-"

Beast Boy meowed at her.

"You promised," she reminded him.

"Promised what?" Starfire asked.

"Back rub and bubble bath without interruptions."

"And rubber duck," Robin pointed out.

Beast Boy meowed again.

"Guys," Robin said, his hand on Starfire's shoulder. "I hate to ask you to leave, but Star needs her rest."

"She can sleep in her own bed," Cyborg said and Robin nodded, noting that Cyborg had already removed the line in her wrist. "She'll be fine."

"After she eats, I'll move her there."

Once all kisses and well wishes for a good night's sleep were received and the others filed out, Robin sat down on the chair beside Starfire to watch her eat.

"There was a video?" Starfire asked, taking a spoonful of stew.

Robin scratched his next. "Yeah... pretty embarrassing, really."

"May I see?"

"After you've eaten. Or tomorrow. Tomorrow would be better. You look half asleep there."

"This is most delicious," Starfire mentioned.

Robin smiled. "Glad you like it."

"It is a shame you cannot enjoy it like I can."

"I like my stomach unmelted, thank you every much."

Starfire giggled.

Robin waited until she was finished, then took the bowl to clean it. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing games on the console while Sarah and Raven chatted over a cup of tea. Returning to Starfire, he asked, "Are you ready for bed?"

Starfire nodded, looking tired.

"Your bed or mine?"

"I am sorry?"

"I don't want to leave you alone tonight, so I'm activating the boyfriend clause."

Starfire tilted her head. "The boyfriend clause?"

Robin grinned and hooked his arm under her knee and her other hand behind her shoulder and lifted her up, waiting until she had a good grip on his neck. "Yup. Haven't I explained that?"

"No, you have not."

"Well, one of the clauses states that in the event a girlfriend is sick, the boyfriend gets to sleep in her bed to make sure she's alright."

"You do not need to activate a clause to sleep in the same bed as me."

Robin grinned. "Good to know. Which bed?"

"I would prefer mine."

"Okay," Robin said, then turned, heading for the door.

Starfire rested her head on his neck. She smiled and waved goodnight to all their friends and Alfred as he carted her through the common room toward the hallway which contained the bedrooms.

Exiting the common room, he almost ran straight into Batman.

Starfire beamed. "Greetings," she said, her voice sounding happy and exhausted at once. "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome," Batman said with a nod. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you."

Robin adjusted his grip on Starfire. "How'd it go?"

Batman's lip curled up. "Hanging out to dry."

"Good."

"Got a couple of solid leads on some others that might be doing the same thing, there's a chance for more evidence against their boss, who I still have to locate. I have a name, may I borrow your network to run a trace?"

Robin liked that he asked. "Of course. Open access."

"Thanks. I'll leave a report on your database. We can coordinate in the morning."

Robin smiled at Batman's offer to work together. Wonders of wonders. "I'd like that."

Batman lifted his hand to squeeze Starfire's shoulder. "Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Bruce," Starfire said.

"Night Bruce," Robin murmured, stepping aside so Batman could get by him. He briefly felt Batman's hand on his shoulder too before the man slipped into the common room.

"Let's get you to bed," Robin said, continuing down the hallway.

Upon entering Starfire's room, he gently placed her on the bed, helped out out of the robe so she could lie down comfortably.

"Pillow?" he asked.

"Were you planning on sleeping now?" Starfire asked as she scooted into the middle of the bed.

"Yup," Robin answered,

"Then I shall sleep on you. If that is the okay."

"Sure," he replied with a smile. Stripping down to his briefs, he switched off the light and crawled in beside her. He grabbed one of her pillows and lay on his back so Starfire could put her head on his chest and twine her legs with his.

She gave a contented little sigh as she snuggled in close to him. He ran his hand up and down her arm, up to the base of her neck. Giving it a little rub, he tilted his head up so he could kiss her on the top of the head. "G'night, Star."

"Pleasant _slorvaks_."

"Always will around you." Staring at the roof, he waited for her breathing to even out. His hand stroked up and down her arm, settled on her hip, his face to her hair. A part of his mind told him he really shouldn't be sleeping now, he really should be up and helping Batman with the research to discover who was behind the roofie attacks. The same part of his mind also noted how warm Starfire was and how he could feel the curve of her body (two particular curves) pressed against him and how he didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay right here. With her.

"Not tired?" he asked eventually when she didn't relax toward sleep.

"Hmm?" she asked. "Oh... yes. I am... just listening."

"Oh."

"Your heartbeat is most soothing."

"Glad to be of service."

Starfire shifted and rubbed her hand against his stomach and made a little cooing noise of contentment.

Robin shifted, wondering what kind of noises she might make when she was better if she cooed now just because they were snuggling. And that lead him to think about something else she said earlier.

"Why did your heartbeat just increase?"

Opps. Sprung. "Just thinking."

"What about?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Did you mean it when you said you had to update your wardrobe?"

"Were you serious about taking the next step?" Starfire asked mildly.

"Yes."

"Then, yes, I need a wardrobe upgrade. Do you have a preferred colour?" she continued in that same mild tone.

That question sent his brain into a spin. "Preferred... um... on you?"

"No. I am going to make you wear lingerie. The banana hammock, yes?"

Robin snorted. "God. No."

"Darn," Starfire said, sounding exactly like he did he used that word.

"Really? You want me to wear something sexy?"

Starfire giggled. "No. I am teasing."

"Good."

"So, what colour preference?"

Robin swallowed and subtly wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on the bedsheets. "Green. Definitely green."

Starfire nodded. "Cut? Style?" she asked. She sounded so blasé, like she was ordering a pizza. Robin supposed she really had been waiting for this for a long time.

"Um... surprise me?"

"Very well."

"So, we will?" he asked, wanting to clarify.

Starfire lifted her head, studying him in the darkness for a long moment before she rested her head back down on his chest. "I shall give you a week to consider," she said, her fingers following the line of his ribs. "Then, if you are still certain, you may take me away for the mini holiday you suggested."

Robin grinned. "I'd like that. So," he said, trailing his fingers against her shoulder. "Gonna sleep naked tonight?"

Starfire just giggled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>:_

_Gotta stop. Need to. Before I get smacked by the Action bus. There's a book planned and waiting to be written and I can't do fanfiction anymore. This thing was only supposed to be a few chapters long._

_One chapter left. Haven't started. Don't know what it is, I'll let you guys decide as a going away present. _

_Either their holiday as mentioned in this chapter, an engagement, or a wedding (seeing I haven't don't one of them in quite a while). T rating will be kept._


	26. Vegas Arrival

_**Author's Note**_:

_There seems to be a little confusion... am I still gaining new readers? Must be 'cause I'm doing a T, I always get more hits on a T... (but I just love Ms so muuuch). Guys, my M's are like my T's. Only occassionally they have actual sex and sometimes I like to kill a lot of people in nefarious ways. _

_Anyway... Yes, I am an aspiring author. Yes, I have three out of five books in my series already written. No, they have not been published, editors in Australia won't accept unfinished fantasy series from new authors (and no, I can't jump to the American market, they don't like to accept authors who haven't published in their own country). My return to fanfiction was only supposed to be for the duration of one or two stories while I got out of my slump from having another child (they suck the braincells) and you've had... well... a year of Kry. Now, I need to get back to the books. My computer is back (OMG finally, -die-), although I still need a few programs (Office). So, yes, this is a fond farewell._

_Last archy thing. All romantic stops have been pulled._

_**Acknowlegdement**: Obviously, I've never been to America. One of the hardest things for an Australian Fanficer writing in an American genre is getting the feel of the surroundings right (not to mention slang at all). So, thank you so much to my BFF Katergator for the Vegas proofing. (Hence, if I get something wrong, it's her fault ;p)_

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival<strong>

Robin knew the instant they arrived where they were. After all, only in Vegas would you have slot machines in the airport.

Actually in the airport. Right there. Disembark and one could start gambling straight away if wished. Pinging lights, loud sounds, coins being dropped.

Bored limo drivers in suits lined the disembark lines, stood at doors, waited at the luggage booths, the names of their charges written in elegant handwriting on boards. Taxi drivers in floral shirts lined up outside, chewing on gum and and waiting for the next pickup, ready to take tourists to their hotels or sightseeing. They couldn't walk two steps without there being someone there to tell them about a new hotel, or a tour, or an exciting attraction, or a casino, or offer them sweet deals, or running into an Elvis impersonator. And that was just at the terminal.

Robin retrieved his belt from the locked safe at the front of the airplane as he said goodbye to the air hostesses, he had a special permit to allow him to carry his weapons on board as long as they were locked away. Slinging his arm around Starfire's waist, thankful they'd only brought carry on luggage for their weekend away, they headed out into the sights and sounds of Vegas.

The decision to come in uniform hadn't been an easy one, but Starfire simply hadn't wanted to hide. She didn't really understand their experience of Las Vegas would be different, depending on who he went as. Dick Grayson could splurge, get involved in the high stakes gambling, book the penthouse suite, buy or hire Starfire all forms of beautiful and sparkly gowns for her to wear and hit various shows. Robin, on the other hand, couldn't be flashy with his wealth. They had to limit their experiences to the cheaper options. Touristy. Tours and walks around town and emerging themselves into the street culture. A little gambling, but not much since he still had to be sensible. They wouldn't be overwhelmed with the things they could do or see. Which might turn out to be better.

Vegas was a place of costumes, so why not walk around in their superhero ones? No one would really know unless Starfire started flying everywhere.

And considering how excited she was, that was a real possibility.

Robin hadn't been to Vegas since he was an acrobat in Haley's circus, the street culture would be completely different now he was old enough to enjoy it. He'd never wanted to come with Bruce when he'd has his 'business' meetings here. But coming with Starfire, yeah. He was going to enjoy their holiday.

Starfire bounced up and down and clapped excitedly at the sights and sounds, and they hadn't even made it through the crowds at the airport. So far, Robin had spotted at least half a dozen Elvis impersonators (and he was thankful that Starfire knew who Elvis was), a Madonna impersonator, a Tina Turner impersonator, and a pair of Batman and Superman impersonators. Girls dressed up in intricate feathered and sparkled costumes, handing out hotel information, to which Starfire exclaimed delight at their outfits (oh the feathers). Guys dressed up in intricate feathered and sparkled costumes, handing out strip club and gay bar information to anyone who was interested.

Why had he thought this would be a good idea?

Stealing a glance at the woman beside him, he smiled. A weekend to be remembered, that's what he wanted. That's what they wanted. Flashing light and sparkles and Starfire's brilliant smile. Fun and games and a little bit of gambling. A little drinking. Letting loose and just enjoying themselves.

Robin squeezed her waist, shifting his grip on his suitcase. "Let's find a taxi."

"Oh, but I can-"

"We're being tourists, Star," Robin explained. "You'll see things better if you let someone else do the driving."

"Oh," Starfire nodded and smiled. "Yes, you are right."

Taking her hand and pulling her behind him made it easier to push through the swag of people around them. Of course, Robin hadn't expected to be waylaid by the Batman impersonator.

Having hurried over from where he'd been standing, the Batman impersonator stepped in front of Robin and struck the classic hands on hips pose, something which Batman never actually did. "Robin!" the man cried, having that squeak which told Robin the guy inside the suit was actually younger than him. "What news?" he asked in a dramatic voice. "Any crime in these parts?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. Starfire stared at him.

He leant forward, putting his hand up beside his mouth to cover what he was saying. "Awesome costume, dude, the capes too short and the mask is wrong, but awesome all the same. Didn't expect to find a Robin in the airport. Wanna hook up? You can be my sidekick!" His gaze shifted to Starfire. "Wow, hot momma. Star Sapphire, right? You came paired, awesome. You guys can totally join my squad!"

Robin gave him a blank stare. Starfire tilted her head. "I don't think so," Robin said, when the guy didn't seem to be taking the hint. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're on vacation." Tugging Starfire into walking, he pushed past the man.

"Dude," the man called after them. "C'mon, everyone knows Robin is lame without Batman."

Robin wanted nothing better than to dent the guy's head but they didn't hurt civilians. He hadn't quite expected his hand to be lifted into the air as Starfire floated upward. He glanced up and smiled at his Starfire balloon. "Subtle."

Starfire giggled at him.

"Holy floating girl Batman," the Batman impersonator cried. "They're the real deal."

"Robin," Starfire said mildly as people around them turned to look in their direction. Most of them looked unsurprised to see a floating girl, but several tourists snapped pictures anyway. "I think I understand why you did not wish to come in uniform."

He chuckled. "It's fine. We're probably going to get a lot of that. Can you see the exit from there?"

Starfire nodded and pointed.

"Okay." He tugged her hand. "Come down, you're attracting attention."

Starfire did as she was asked, alighting on the ground beside Robin again. They had a wider berth now, people separating as they walked by, some staring and pointing, some smiling and Robin hated that he was a celebrity no matter which personality he used. At least Dick Grayson couldn't be recognised so easily.

"Star Sapphire," Starfire scoffed, glancing over her shoulder at the dumbfounded man.

"You're sexier," Robin replied.

Starfire beamed. "I thank you."

The taxi rank was full, and Robin was grateful for that. As much as Starfire could have flown them to where they wanted to go (or to Vegas for that matter), Robin wanted her to enjoy all the perks of a holiday away, including the flight here. Besides, he'd timed it so that they should be arriving at their hotel about the time the lights of Vegas went on for the night. From what he remembered, it was quite breathtaking.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"Golden Nugget please," Robin said as he closed the door behind him. "But if you could leave us at the end of Fremont, that'd be awesome."

"Gonna take in the sights, huh?" the cabbie asked as he pulled away from the curb. "Doing the tourist thing?"

"That's the plan."

The cabbie nodded. "I got a scenic route there, if you'd like. Past the major highlights."

Even though Robin knew it was a ploy to get more money, he accepted. "That'd be great."

Starfire was practically glued to the window, her face pressed against it excitedly, her hands splayed on the glass, her breath frosting the pane. Robin lost track of the amount of time she uttered the word glorious, or threw her head back to smile at him to make sure he saw what she did. She pointed and exclaimed at the beauty of the place. The cab driver took them by the Bellagio Fountains, which were currently on and Starfire plastered herself across Robin's lap so she could see through his window.

"We're going to go and see that properly," Robin said, laughing as Starfire craned her neck. "Full show and all."

"We are?"

"I have a whole load of things in mind," Robin said. "The fountain. Stratosphere Tower. Just you wait and see."

Starfire's eyes connected with his briefly before they went back onto the fountain. "Why?"

"Cause we're having a mini holiday too. It's good to have some fun."

Starfire sat back. "There is so much to do," she exclaimed. "When you said we were coming here, I looked it up and... there is just so many things we can do. I do not think we will have the time to see everything."

"Oh, I don't plan on sleeping," Robin said grinning at her. "We'll have time."

"We are not?"

"Tonight we're exploring the Golden Nugget. They've got massive pools and a casino and- oh! There's a water slide through a shark tank, you'll love that. I've heard the buffets are incredible. And they have a chocolate shop downstairs if you want to take anything back to the room. We can get tickets to see that impressionist show they have at the moment if you want and we're definitely hitting the blackjack tables."

"We are?"

"It's tradition."

Starfire twiddled her fingers in her lap. "I thought we were... you know..."

"Plenty of time," Robin said, grinning at her. "Miss one-track-mind. Besides, I want us to have a weekend to remember. All the perks of Vegas. Not just that."

"Oh. Okay. A slide through a shark tank?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Yes. They have an bar in the pool too. And you can see the shark tank from the pool."

Starfire stared at him wide eyed. "We may never leave the hotel."

"Oh, no we will," he assured her. "Tonight is for exploring the hotel, midnight swimming that sort of thing. Tomorrow we're gonna hit the town and see the sights, not just blow all our money on the slots."

"I am excited."

Robin grinned and took her hand. "Me too."

"Oh! Look at that!" Starfire said, distracted once more by something shiny. "Robin, do you see? Do you see? Is it not the most glorious thing?"

Robin grinned. "I see."

The cab left them at the end of the strip where the Viva Video canopy began. A large domed screen which followed the length of the street, the canopy was over fifteen hundred feet in length. The light show itself wouldn't start until after eight thirty, but Robin had every intention of bringing Starfire back to have a look at the party atmosphere that occurred beneath it when the lights went on.

Shops and casinos lined the street. A zip line ran beneath the canopy for extra thrills, people could ride it along the street and gaze up at the canopy of light or down at the people below. Even now, as the sun set, the street below the canopy was alive with people walking and laughing and the festivities hadn't even started yet.

Robin paid the cab driver while Starfire stood beside their bags, gazing upward.

"This is incredible!" she exclaimed when he reached her side. "It has it's own dome roof!"

"Actually, its a video screen, Star. We'll come back and see the light show later, I've heard it's amazing."

"A video screen?" she asked, tilting her head up. "Truly?"

"Yup. Runs the whole length of the street, they have all sorts of videos showing, different things screening on different sections. Music videos and light shows. You'll love it."

She didn't move, her attention riveted as though the show could start any moment. "When does it start?"

"Not for ages." He picked up his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder, picked her suitcase. Placing his free hand on the small of her back, he said, "C'mon, we get to walk a bit. You can look while you walk."

Starfire blinked and dropped her gaze to the ground. "Where is my- oh."

"I got it," he said, lifting her suitcase.

She held out her hand for it. "I can-"

"Boyfriend privilege," Robin said, refusing to give it to her. "Plus, it gives you more of a chance to look around."

Starfire was practically bouncing up and down with anticipation. She kept darting off to look at shop windows and take pamphlets from people giving them out, then rushing back to his side to explain what she'd seen.

"Look, Robin," she exclaimed, rushing back with a handful of cards she'd been given by a burley man covered in tattoos and wearing a black leather jacket. "This one has my name on it!" She studied the card with a frown. "Although, it does not look much like me."

Robin glanced at the card, then had to look again. "Oh... _shit_. Where'd you get that?" he asked, snatching the card from her.

Starfire looked started. "What is wrong?"

He marched over to the nearest bin to deposit the card of the naked woman with stars covering her unmentionables in there.

"I do not understand."

Robin was incredibly embarrassed. "We don't need them."

Starfire looked bewildered. "It had my name on it."

"Possibly her stage name. It wasn't meant for you, Star. If..." He coughed and tugged on his collar. "If a girl or guy likes who's one the card, he calls the number and requests the person... its..." He sighed and finished lamely, "Those were call girl cards. Not exactly legal, but it's tolerated."

"Oh." Starfire blinked, then her eyes grew wide. "Oh!"

"Yeah. Just... don't accept anymore cards."

Starfire gave him a sly glance. "Are you certain you do not wish to call her?" she asked. "Surely two Starfire's is better than-"

"I'd rather just one, thanks," he muttered, shaking his head at her. He reached out and took her hand to keep her close, and partly so she wouldn't wander off and get more cards. "More than I can handle."

Starfire giggled. "Cyborg would have been most gleeful to have seen those cards."

Robin chuckled. "Probably."

"I wonder if they have Raven ones."

"I don't want to find out."

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are there so many chapels offering the 'quick wedding'?" She pointed to the closest one. "We have passed three already."

"Because Vegas is the only place were you don't have to wait for a marriage license. You can do a walk in wedding if you want. I've heard a lot of people elope in Vegas. It's quite popular." He chuckled. "Cyborg promised he'd murder me in my sleep if we came back from Vegas married."

"Oh."

Robin frowned. Such a thoughtful noise. "What are you thinking?"

"Does our room have the heart shaped bed?"

"Ahh... huh? I don't think so."

Starfire smiled. "That would seem to be the only thing missing."

Robin frowned in thought, then smiled and laughed. "I can't believe you remembered that."

Starfire giggled, idly swinging their hands in a childlike fashion. "You did say we should run off to Vegas."

"I did."

"And we are here," Starfire chirped.

Robin watching Starfire, uncertain. "We are... what are you thinking?"

"What is stopping us?"

"From getting _married_?"

She nodded. "You did say you wished to marry me."

Robin was completely take aback. "Well, yes... but-"

"It was just a suggestion."

"Everyone would kill us," Robin said.

Starfire made a mild humming sound like she didn't really care about that. "I would protect you."

Robin shook his head. "Don't you want a big wedding with all your friends in attendance and a party?"

"Not particularly. But if that is what you want-"

"Not particularly," Robin said, copying her tone. "I'd rather skip the whole thing?"

Starfire frowned. "And not get married?"

"No, just skip to the part where we are."

"So, why not do it while we were here?" Starfire suggested. "Plus, that would fulfil your 'waiting until marriage' criteria, would it not?"

"Technically we've already-"

"Not the whole way though-"

"Our friends would kill us."

"We do not have to tell them."

Robin shook his head. "I can't believe you're even suggesting this. It would be irresponsible of us."

"Do you not with to be irresponsible and foolish and follow your heart for once."

Robin regarded her. "You're really serious."

Starfire nodded. "I am."

He stopped walking. "Star-"

"I have upset you," she said, looking away. "Please do the forgetting-"

"Don't pull that," he said. "You know very well you just planted the idea in my head."

"It was simply a suggestion."

"Uh-huh. Star, as much as I would love to run off and be impulsive, I can't."

Starfire nodded, demure. "I know."

"Don't be like that. We're supposed to be having fun."

"Let us journey to the hotel then," Starfire suggested. "And start the mini holiday."

Robin nodded, lifting their joined hands so he could kiss the back of hers. As much as he wanted to continue that conversation, he knew he shouldn't. Not yet. "Okay."

The domed arch of the entrance of the Golden Nugget was light up in flashing lights, looking very much like it belonged on the flashy strip beneath the Viva Video canopy, but inside, it held a quiet elegance, an air of intimacy. The tiled floor shone, pillars separated sections of the hallway. Red squares of carpet broke up the symmetry of the floor. Golden and glowing chandeliers, spiralled blown glass, they were gorgeous. Rope lines that led to the lobby desk, a stairwell that led to the shops, casino and hotel parts.

Robin eyed the signs, since they were staying in the Rush Tower, they had a different check in point than the entrance they'd come in through. So they took a leisurely stroll through the casino itself. Past the chocolate shop, although Starfire wanted to stop, and the steakhouse, they glanced down to the main area of the casino, but Starfire was more interested in the 'Tank' the massive swimming pool and slide.

"When you said see the shark tank from the pool, you never mentioned you could swim right up to it!" Starfire exclaimed, peering through the window to the massive pool and circular pavilion in the middle, covered in plants and observations decks. Her eyes went straight to the massive tank of fish in the middle, tracking the movements of a shark.

Robin grinned. "I thought I'd leave that for you to discover."

"Oh, we must go swimming," she insisted.

"We will. I'll go check us in, you can stay here if you like."

"No," she said, reluctantly pulling her eyes away from the pool. "No, I shall come with you."

Robin wheeled Starfire's suitcase through the rope lines at the lobby while Starfire looked around with starry eyes. The man behind the counter seemed surprised by Robin's costume, but he didn't show it beyond a slight widening of his eyes. Possibly he'd had to endure any number of costumed people arriving, impersonators and such, nothing was improbably in Vegas.

Then, of course, his eyes did widen more when Starfire started floating up to examine the chandeliers. "Ahh... she's... um... you..."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "We're the real thing."

"Oh. Wow... Thank you for choosing the Golden Nugget for your stay in Las Vegas," he said, handing over the card to their room. "We can have a bellhop-"

"I'm fine. Thanks." He turned and gestured to Starfire. "C'mon."

The room they were staying in was nice, the bathroom beside the front door. There was a long brown oak bench, drawers and table set stood along along one wall, the flat screen TV resting above it, opposite the king sized bed. There room was brown toned themed, the checkered curtains toned between tan, to ochre, to red, to dark brown. There was a circular pillow on the white bed that matched the colours of the curtains, continuing the theme. There was second TV by the window, with two brown leather couches pointed toward it, a coffee table between.

The bathroom was massive, a long bath along one wall, a toilet, then a large tiled shower that could easily have fitted both of them behind the curtain and filled Robin's brain with possibilities.

Starfire went straight to the window. "Oh, Robin, this is amazing!" she exclaimed, peering down at the 'Tank' below them. Over her shoulder, Robin could even see the Stratosphere Tower in the skyline.

"What shall we do first?" Robin asked, offering her a lopsided smile as he placed their bags in the walk in closet.

"Swimming. Definitely swimming."

"Don't want to test out the bed?"

Starfire peered over her shoulder. "Now who has sex on the brain?"

Robin chuckled.

Turning to face him completely, Starfire placed her hand on her opposite elbow. "Um..."

Robin sat on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Starfire shifted her weight. "I am... nervous."

"You are?"

Starfire nodded.

"Because," Robin prompted and let the word hang.

"Because... we will start the make out with intent of... completion," she said.

"That was the whole point, wasn't it?" he asked, confused by her nervousness.

"It will not be... spontaneous..."

Robin was surprised. "You want spontaneity?"

Starfire sat down on the brown leather sofa with a thump. "I do not... I want..." She sighed, slumping back and staring at the roof. "What if I am not good?"

"At sex?" Robin snorted. "Star, we're going to be _terrible_ at it first time. I mean, first couple of times are probably going to hurt for you, aren't they?"

Starfire nodded. "That does seem most likely."

"Everything's going to stretch and nerve endings firing, all that stuff. Really, unless I finish you before we start the sex, you probably won't enjoy it much at all. It's gonna be awkward and terrible, but we'll get used to it."

Starfire nodded again.

"But, I know where you're coming from. I'm nervous too."

She lifted her head to regard him. "You are?"

"Of course I am. Did you think I wouldn't be?"

She sat up, placing her hands in her lap. "I..."

Robin smiled at her, then lifted his hand and beckoned her with a single finger.

Starfire rose gracefully and came to him and he placed both hands on her hips as he looked up at her. "Why don't we go and have some fun and relax first. Gambling or swimming?"

She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Swimming."

"Bikini?" Robin asked.

"Of course."

"'kay. Go get changed." He smacked her on the rump as she headed to fetch her swimwear, eliciting a giggling smile from her, then flopped back on the bed. "Oh. Wow."

"Wow?" Starfire asked.

Robin stretched his arms above his head. "Coooooomfy. Not moving."

"Oh, really?"

"Try it."

Starfire's voice moved into the bathroom. "It is a ploy to keep me from swimming."

"Yeah. That's it."

"You realise if you stay there, you will miss out on this bikini."

"As awesome as it is, I've seen it before."

"Not this one."

"You brought a new one?"

"Yes."

Robin rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. "Really?"

Starfire talked to him through the bathroom door and as much as Robin angled himself, he couldn't see through. "Well... actually, it is called the... monokini."

"Monokini?" he asked, confused.

"Looks like a bikini from the back, but not from the front."

"Oh... I can't see," he whined.

"Patience." There was a little rustling, then Starfire stepped from the bathroom.

Robin lost his ability to think.

Plunging neckline, bikini like triangles across her breasts, joined a strap across her back and connected to the bottoms by a patch of spandex across her stomach. Jewel trimmed the bottoms across her hips. It hugged, accented, tempted and he wanted to run his hands across the fabric. It looked incredible on her.

His brain coughed up something praise like. "Oh... wow..."

"It is most similar to one of the uniforms I could wear on my planet," Starfire said, preening. She turned slowly. "Do you like it?"

Robin swallowed the drool in his mouth. If this is what she brought to go swimming in... what did she pick as her 'special surprise'. "Um... yes," he squeaked. "Are you sure we have to go swimming?"

Starfire beamed. "Oh, yes. We do. Hurry up or I shall leave without you."

Nothing could really hide the obvious tenting in his pants, but Robin hurried to get his trunks on all the same. He came out of the bathroom to find Starfire had covered up her swimsuit with purple sheer top with a beaded neckline. It bunched at her hips, giving the illusion of a top and skirt and she was bending over the desk, reading from the in-house information guide. "We can get towels from downstairs," she said as he walked up behind her. "And we must- _eep_!" Her squeak was a result of him taking her hips and bringing them back against his pelvis.

"You shouldn't lean over like that," he said as he kissed her neck. "Too provocative."

"Oh..."

He moved away, grinning at her. "C'mon. Let's go torture me while you swim."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Everything mentioned is a real part of Vegas._

_**Kry's sexual awareness lesson**: One of the things I keep wanting to mention and keep forgetting is something Robin touched on. For girls (unless you've been manually playing with something vaguely penis shaped) it's going to hurt the first couple of times. You're probably going to bleed the first couple of times, not just the first time. Pain level varies from person to person. Everything is stretching and healing and stretching again. Even if you've broken your hymen beforehand, there will still be some discomfort. _

_Also. CONDOMS. BIRTHCONTROL. USE IT. I do not care if the person you are having sex with has never had sex with anyone else. STI's (STD's) do not require you to be a sexual deviant before they'll hit you. You can get them without even having sex. Safe sex above all else. That is all. _


	27. Vegas Lights

_**Author's Note:**_

_Last arcy thing, not last chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Lights<strong>

Starfire had been pretty disappointed to discover the Tank swimming pool wasn't open, and therefore the slide as well, but she consoled herself by staring at the large aquarium in the Grotto for a while, before Robin dragged her up to the Hideout, the hidden swimming pool above the Tank from where the shark slide began. Consoling herself with the fact she could play in the Tank tomorrow, she enjoyed the warm water and the starry night sky.

There were not many people there, Starfire suspected that might be because night had fallen and they were all inside the casino gambling and enjoying the nightlife or having dinner. But that just made the surrounds, the soft glow of the lanterns and the lights around the pool, just seemed more intimate. There were no children, mostly couples up here and Robin and Starfire slid through the water with ease, drinking in the deliciousness of the night.

She could hear music thumping in the distance, but it did not overpower the serenity of the pool.

"Do you want a drink?" Robin asked, as he surfaced beside her and gripped the edge of the pool. He ran his hand over his face and mask, clearing the water from it. "We could get cocktails."

Starfire considered. "No, thank you."

Robin looked surprised, then shook the water from his hair. "Why not?"

"I... um..."

"Ahh... perhaps when we're certain they're not going to be tampered with?"

Starfire nodded.

Robin grinned. "Fair enough."

"My apologies," Starfire said, treading water. "I am still most fearful-"

"You don't need to explain," he said. "But I hope you'll share one with me later."

Starfire nodded. "Of course."

"This is great," Robin said, looking around. "Up here."

"It is most beautiful," Starfire agreed.

"But you're disappointed about not being able to swim in the Tank?"

Starfire smiled. "There is always tomorrow," she said.

Robin nodded. "Yup. Plenty of plans for tomorrow."

They swam for a while, rested on the deck and watched the stars. Shared and laughed and enjoyed each others company. After a while, Robin suggested they go and dress so they could have some dinner and then hit the casino part of the hotel, or go outside to view the Viva Video canopy.

"Are you not enjoying the water?" Starfire asked, tilting her head at him.

"I'm enjoying the swimsuit," he said with a grin and she felt his eyes flowing down below the water more than saw it.

"Are you admiring me?"

"Yup. Certainly am. It's awesome." He nudged her with his shoulder. "But c'mon. Food. Gambling. Pretty video lights. There's so much to do. We can swim tomorrow."

Starfire smiled. "I like swimming," she said, pretending to be aloof about the rest of the sights of Vegas.

"Pretty please?" Robin asked, mock pouting. "I'll make it worth your while?"

That intrigued her. "How?"

"Um... I'll let you pick the first game we try?"

Starfire giggled.

Robin grinned. "I can't very well offer sexual favours, can I?"

"No?" she asked, teasing him a little. "Why not?"

Robin gave her a sideways look. "I'm not explaining that here. We should go get dressed and then I'll explain."

"That is just a ploy to get me out of the pool."

"Yup."

Starfire gave a dramatic sigh. "Very well."

Robin heaved himself out immediately, standing on the edge and bent down so he could haul her out as well.

"You are eager," she noted as she took his hand and he lifted her straight out of the pool.

With a lopsided grin, he said, "Just a little. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," she said as she walked toward the chair they had stored their gear on. "It is nice to see you excited about things other than beating the bad guys."

He beat her to it, grabbing her towel and holding out for her. "That's what I have you for. To remind me there's more to life."

She turned her back to him. "Is that all I am good for?"

"You're good for so much more than that," he said huskily as he wrapped her towel around her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Kisses and cuddles and being my conscience."

"Good to know," she said, stooping to pick up the shirt she had brought.

He smiled as towelled down his trunks then draped the towel around his neck. "Let's go get changed."

"Are you going in uniform?" Starfire asked as they headed for the elevators.

"I hadn't intended to," he said, pushing the button to call for the elevator. "Although the mask won't come off, I brought some casualish clothes."

"Oh. Good."

"Why?

"Because the only uniform I brought was the one I wore here."

"Ahh." The elevator dinged and Robin held the door open while Starfire stepped in. Pressing the button for their floor, he asked, "So, what did you bring?"

Starfire smiled. "You shall have to wait and see."

"Do I get a hint?"

"It is purple."

Robin laughed. "Thanks. More hints?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

Starfire giggled. "Can you not wait until you see it?"

"Nope."

The elevator dinged at their floor. "But you would not have to wait long," Starfire said as she exited.

Robin held the door for the couple entering the elevator, nodding politely, before he followed Starfire up the hallway to their room. "Are you going to wear my surprise underneath?"

Starfire giggled. "No."

"Aww, why not?"

She made her tone flirtatious and teasing. "Because we will not make it to the casino."

"Sure of that, are you?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

Robin chuckled and shook his head as he unlocked their door. "Now, I really can't wait."

"Well, you will have to," Starfire said. "Because I am hungry."

"Me too."

It didn't take Robin long to shower and get changed into black trouser pants, a pale blue shirt and black dinner jacket. Starfire thought he looked very handsome in it, it was nice to see him dressed up a little and she hoped he liked what she brought. She left him lounging on the bed watching television as she headed into the bathroom to get changes.

She showered and washed her hair, blow drying it with the hairdryer provided and gathered it up in a pony tail. Applying light make up, Starfire slipped on the little purple cocktail dress Raven had told her to buy. It was simple and elegant, a dark purple ribbon tied beneath her breasts and keyhole neckline. Clinging to her curves, the dress stopped just above her knees. She did like its cut, it suited her and Raven had approved. It was rare they found a dress that they both liked (Raven had liked the style so much she'd placed the navy blue one with a longer skirt on lay-by). She had a pair of strappy black heels to go with it and she slipped them on before she presented herself to Robin.

The look on his face was most fulfilling. He lifted his head, straightened his back, squared his shoulders. "Wow. You look amazing."

"I thank you," Starfire said, threading her hands together.

His eyes stroked her up and down and settled on her feet. "Heels," he complained. "Aren't you tall enough already?"

"It is hard to find pretty shoes that suit cocktail dresses which do not have some form of heel. And sandals do not have the same elegance."

Robin tilted his head to concede the point. "They are very pretty."

"Thank you."

"Not as nice as the dress." Robin reached for his mask. "Shall we?"

Robin had reserved them a table in the Chart House, the restaurant with the huge aquarium in the middle of it in the Golden Nugget. He even managed to secure a table beside the aquarium itself.

Holding the back of her seat as Starfire sat down, he said, "I thought you'd like this."

She smiled at him, dragging her eyes away from the fish only for a moment. "Obviously you do not wish to talk while we eat."

"I don't compete with the fish, huh?"

"I expect Aqualad to swim by any moment."

Robin laughed. "Just don't flirt with him through the glass."

Starfire turned her gaze back to the fish swimming lazily past. "It is most serene."

"Fish usually are."

"So, if Aqualad swims past, may I flirt with him inside the aquarium?" Starfire teased.

"No. No flirting," Robin said with a stern voice.

Starfire giggled, then sighed, placing one elbow on the table so she could rest her head on her palm as she watched the fish. "Can you name any of them?" she asked.

Robin pointed. "That one's Bob. That one over there is Jerry, the big one at the back is Phil, and the one with a dinky fin is Murtle."

Starfire giggled. "That is not what I meant."

Robin grinned at her. "I know. What would you like to eat?"

Turning her eyes from the fish to the menu, Starfire considered. "Oh... it is most expensive."

"Money is no object."

Starfire frowned. "Yes, money is an object-"

"It's a phase," Robin interrupted. "It means the expense doesn't really matter."

"Oh."

"What?" he asked.

"You are... what is the word..." Starfire frowned as she thought. "You are being most..."

"Sexy? Sauve? Devilishly handsome?"

She narrowed her eyes playfully at him. "Most cheeky tonight."

"That too. What do you think I am doing?"

"There is a phrase... I cannot remember it. But you are trying most hard to impress me. A hotel in Vegas, a mini holiday. When you suggested we go away, Vegas is not what I imagined."

"'Going all out'," Robin supplied. "That's probably the phrase you're looking for. And we've never really been on a holiday before. Not just the two of us. I wanted it to be special."

"We did not have to come to Vegas though."

"Can't I wine and dine you without getting the third degree?"

Starfire frowned. "I did not understand a single thing in that sentence."

Robin chuckled. "Sorry. Um... I'm trying to be romantic, I guess. It's... we rarely do couple-y things, except maybe going to dinner occasionally and I wanted this to be memorable. Yeah, I may be overcompensating by whisking you off to Vegas for a weekend of fun and gambling, but just enjoy it. Please?"

Starfire nodded.

Robin sighed and looked downtrodden for a moment as a thought occurred to him.

"What?" Starfire asked, concerned. "What is wrong?"

"For a moment... well..." he shrugged. "Bruce wines and dines girls so he could sleep with them... I kind of feel... that..." He gave her a hopeless look. "Am I-"

"You are not him," Starfire said sternly. "And I did not mean to imply you were anything similar. I was simply curious. I am enjoying myself."

He smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

"You are... lavishing me with your attention?"

Robin chuckled. "That's a nice way of putting it. Yeah. I am."

Starfire smiled.

Looking a little relieved, Robin turned his gaze back on the menu. "So, in the spirit of lavishing, what would you like it eat? Because I'm liking the look of the lobster."

Starfire dropped her eyes back down so she could study the food on offer. "I have not had Earthen lobster before."

Robin took her menu from her. "That settles it. That's what we're getting."

Starfire glanced into the aquarium. "It is not one of those lobsters, is it?"

"No. Those are safe from being eaten."

"Good."

"They probably have a lobster tank out the back if you want to pick one for them to cook."

Starfire perked up. "We may hunt our own food?"

Robin chuckled. "No. You just get to pick one that's all."

"Oh."

He shook his head. "Beginning to think I should have taken you hunting or something instead."

"Perhaps I should take you hunting," Starfire suggested. "You can learn the way a Tamaranian hunts."

"With your bare hands, I'm guessing."

"Yes."

"We'll let them pick the lobster," Robin said. "I'm suddenly getting flashes of you diving into the tank to select the strongest critter."

"Are they big enough to be wrestled?" Starfire asked.

"No. Those there in the tank are about as big as they get."

Starfire sighed, disappointed.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "If you really want to wrestle something, I bet we could find a bull for you to tango with."

"Truly?"

"It's Vegas," Robin said with a grin. "Anything's possible."

Robin ordered their food and a bottle of white wine to go with dinner, then proceeded to play footsie with Starfire under the table. "Do you remember the first time we played footsie?" he asked while she stared into the aquarium again.

Starfire giggled. "The 'train wreck' date."

"Such a long time ago," Robin said, reminiscing. "Allergic reaction and all."

Starfire was suddenly concerned. "You are not going to have a reaction to the lobster, are you?"

"It's not a shellfish allergy," he explained. "I've had lobster loads of times. It tends to be only the fish."

Starfire was relieved. "Oh. Good."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Besides, I haven't reacted since then. I have a feeling that had a lot to do with how bad everything was already going."

Starfire giggled. "The porn movie."

"Being mobbed at the carnival on the docks," Robin replied in an exasperated voice.

"Dumping of the soup."

"Oh, that was bad," Robin agreed with a nod. "Then the rain!"

"And the stolen hubcaps!"

"Then Batman just happened to call. How did we ever survive?" he asked. "Starting off that bad as a couple, we should've been doomed."

"The flowers," Starfire said, dropping her gaze to her ring and smiling in remembrance. Just thinking about it made her all fluttery. "That was the first time you gave me a paper flower."

"Oh. Yeah. It was." He grinned. "That was so corny of me."

"I liked it."

"I was just trying to think of a way to apologise for being a dumbass. I never expected it to become a thing with us."

"I am glad it became a thing," Starfire said, resting her hand on top of his.

"Me too. Makes life so much easier for me."

"Does it?"

Robin grinned. "Maybe."

"You use flowers to manipulate me!" Starfire exclaimed with playful scandalisation. She even steeped her fingers on her chest in a dramatic fashion.

"Of course I do," he retorted. "I know if you're mad at me, I can get you a rose and you'll swoon. Can't blame me for not using that to my advantage."

She huffed and extracted her hand from his, folding her arms on her chest. "It will not work again."

"Of course it will," he said in his insufferable cheeky tone. "You love getting flowers."

"Maybe I will not like it so much anymore," she mentioned.

His smile was knowing. "Uh-huh. You know, there's only one flower I haven't gotten you."

"Oh?" Starfire asked. "What is that?"

"Not telling," he returned, mischievious.

"That is not fair," she protested. "You cannot say there is only one flower you have not gotten me, then not tell me what it is."

"I'm sure you can figure it out."

"What if I do not want to figure it out?"

"Then it will forever remain a mystery."

"That is not fair."

"That's life."

"And perhaps I shall not show you my special surprise."

"Hey," he protested immediately, the smile dropping. "Let's not go that far."

"It shall forever remain a mystery," she said in exactly the same airy tone he'd used before.

"Staaar," he whined. "Not fair!"

"Well, that is what you just did to me."

"But-"

"Can you not handle your own manipulation techniques being used on you?"

He pulled a disgruntled face. "I taught you too well."

"You did." She waited, expectant but he just smiled at her. "So, the flower?" she prompted.

"What flower?"

"Robin!"

"That's my name-" She kicked him under the table. The cutlery jolted at he kneed the bottom of it. "Ow!"

"You deserved it," she said, haughtily.

"Did not."

"You are deliberately being pestilent."

"Am not."

"You are!"

"Are we really going to resort to this?"

"I am not resorting to anything."

"Yes, you are. I always win these."

Starfire huffed and looked away. "You are insufferable."

"You love me this way."

Starfire kept her face pointed at the aquarium as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and resisted the urge to poke her tongue out.

Robin just chuckled and allowed her to be huffy.

The lobster was delicious, although Robin was quick to inform her she wasn't supposed to eat the shell as well, which was a shame, it was most crunchy and then sweet in the centre were the meat was. She did like that she could use her fingers to pry the meat from the shell, because the fork was most cumbersome and she was glad that Robin chose to eat with his fingers too, because then she did not have to be as concerned with Earthling manners. The butter dripping made it so tasty.

"I can see why this would be popular," she noted, licking her fingers.

Robin smiled. "Nice, isn't it?" he said, taking a mouthful of the white wine he'd ordered for the meal.

"I could certainly become used to this," she said.

He laughed. "Live it up while you can, this is a once in a while deal, not an every day kind of thing."

"You do not think Vegas could use a superhero team to protect it? I am certain many of the Titans would love to relocate-"

"We'd never be taken seriously in a place like Vegas. Not with all the other costumes running around."

Starfire nodded. "The Elvis."

"Yeah. Exactly. And as nice as this place is good to visit, I wouldn't want to live here."

"No?"

"I like Jump."

"Do you have no plans beyond Jump?"

Robin considered, taking another drink of wine before he carefully placed his glass back on the table. "Originally... yeah. I did. When I left Gotham, I picked a place as far from it as I could. I just needed to get away, get out from under his cape and be my own person for a while. I hadn't intended to get caught up in a team. I just needed to prove myself. The plan was... when I was certain I could handle things on my own, to move to Bludhaven."

"Where is Bludhaven?"

"Just south of Gotham. Not as bad a crime syndicate as Gotham but it's becoming that way. I thought I could make a difference there, but instead we started making a difference in Jump. And, I don't know, I kind of like the sun. Robins aren't meant to fly in the dark."

"What about Nightwing?" Starfire asked, digging around in a claw for that last scrap of meat.

Robin sat back. "Huh... Nightwing... you know... I'd forgotten about him. I've been Robin so long it's a little hard to imagine shifting. And Nightwing... he's what happened when you weren't there. Things are different."

"You do not wish to shift?"

"I don't know... do you want me to?"

Starfire flushed.

"What was that?" Robin asked pointedly.

"He was most handsome."

"You mean, _I_ was most handsome."

"Yes. You are."

"Nice save."

"The uniform was most nice," Starfire said. "Although, I do not know why he... you had such long hair."

Robin chuckled. "I do."

"Oh?"

"Well, obviously, without you, he's a sad and lonely man. So he grew his hair long so he could brush it every day and think of you."

Starfire giggled. "He is you."

"Not really. Different experiences now you're still around. He's what _could've_ been if you hadn't made me awesome."

"The black was most fetching."

Robin laughed, cracking open another lobster claw. "You just want me out of the traffic light look."

"I would not mind if you lost the cape," Starfire teased.

"Then what would you hide behind during the scary movies?"

"Your hair," she quipped.

Robin laughed.

After a most enjoyable dinner, and feeling a little tipsy from the wine, Robin and Starfire held hands as they headed out onto Fremont Street to take in the sights of the festival atmosphere and the Viva Video canopy.

Starfire adored the colours. They found a place to stand out of the way to watch where people wouldn't have to run into them or move around them and craned their necks upward. Starfire watched the patterns weave across the screen, listened to the music and stood in awe as Viva explained herself and what she was capable of and how big she was. It was just incredible. The floral patterns were so beautiful, as were the kaleidoscope ones that crisscrossed the roof. She gasped in awe as the American flag proudly flashed across the screen, encompassing the entire road and all the faces of the people watching in red, white and blue. They watched the colourful pinwheels dance on the screen. She marvelled at the fireworks as they splashed across the screen clutching at Robin and exclaiming delight and by the time the show had finished, they were both laughing and grinning like idiots.

"That was incredible!" Robin exclaimed.

"Glorious!" Starfire said, bouncing up and down on the spot. Her ears were ringing, it was so loud, and she didn't care. "It comes on again?"

"All night," he said. "Want to watch another?"

Starfire cast her eyes down the street at all the performers and feathered marvels that strolled along. "If it is all night, perhaps we can come back?"

"We can do whatever you want," Robin said.

Starfire wove her arms around Robin's neck. "Teach me this 'gambling'."

Robin laughed, his hands on her hips and Starfire thought she'd never seen him laugh so much as he had tonight and she loved it. "This way, my dear," he said and led her back into the hotel.

So many games. Slot machines. Card games. Roulette and other spinning wheel games. Dices games. Starfire was amazed at the sheer number of them. She had no clue where to even start! Robin did, however, vanishing to purchase some 'Quickets', a purchased ticket that could be inserted into a slot machine and used for money. It would be updated with their winnings and even used at the tables when they chose to head that direction. Then at the end of the night, they could cash it out quickly.

They tried the slot machines first, just to get into the swing of things. Starfire and Robin strolled down the lines until they reached two side by side. Then Robin painstakingly explained how to gamble and what won money while Starfire was taken in by the flashing lights and the loud music and the bleeping of winners. Robin flagged down a passing waitress, ordering them a couple of cocktails while they played and Starfire slurped happily on it as she continued to try the slots.

Still, she understood why people found it so addicting. Just one more. Surely the next one must give her some money. Just another press of the button, her eyes glued nervously to the spinning pictures as she waited for them to fall in the configuration which would return some money to her. Then came the elation of winning something. She squealed and clapped her hands joyously when she actually reached a point where she had more money than she started with, while Robin grinned at her from his own machine, then pouted as she lost some of it the next spin, while Robin whooped at his unexpected win.

They had races to see who could get the most money in a short space of time. They had a competition to see who could bet the highest, one that had Robin cool and posed while Starfire fluttered nervously and refused to push the button. With the Quicket, it was easy to forget they were playing with real money, but Robin had the foresight not to place too much on the ticket to begin with.

Robin made her kiss his hand for luck before he pushed the button. He tried to steal her button presses too. He laughed and nudged her and loudly proclaimed he had more money than she did. And when he grew tired (otherwise known as running out of slot money), he draped himself over her shoulder so he could watch her and feed her cocktails. When her money was gone, he grinned and suggested they try some card games next.

He taught her blackjack, the game where the cards before you must add up to twenty one and the closest wins and you went bust if you went over twenty one. The ace could be a one or an eleven, but you had to announce which one it was. Robin did seem to be especially skilled at this came as Starfire stood behind him to watch him play the first few hands.

"It's all about maths and percentages and taking a gamble," he explained.

"I see."

"Hello darlin'!"

Starfire blinked and turned her head toward a large man in a cream cowboy hat. He had a cream suit to match and a pink shirt beneath and he was definitely leering at her. She took a step back as his eyes stroked her, lingering on her chest. "You're a looker, aren't you," he said, tipping his hat. "I'm a high roller, doll, could use some company."

"She's not interested," Robin said, weaving his arm around Starfire's hip and pulling her to his side. "Star, help me place a bet."

"That's for her to decide," the man said.

Starfire looked him up and down, turned her back and draped her arm on Robin's shoulder. Thankfully, that was all it took for the man to move on.

Others were more persistent, offering drinks and favours and inviting her to see the sights. Starfire noticed a pattern. No matter how much she draped herself over Robin or involved herself with him, she still had guys come up and offer her drinks or try and steal her away by offering money or showing off their wealth. Just what kind of girl did they think she was?

It wasn't too many guys, and it seemed a lot of girls around her were getting the same treatment. There seemed to be a influx of young men, some sort of College bash Starfire assumed, but it still occurred with enough frequency to become annoying.

Robin was fast becoming irritated with the attention she was getting, Starfire could tell, he kept his arm around her possessively, using his other hand to place his bets or throw the dice, offer them to her to blow or have her pick a number at the roulette table.

"This is getting ridiculous," he said after he'd moved along yet another guy, one who they'd had to switch tables to get rid of.

"I do not understand-"

"Beautiful girl, Vegas," Robin said in an irritated voice, but Starfire knew he wasn't cross with her. "They think you can be brought. I knew you were going to get some attention, but this is really too much."

"Oh. Am I doing something wrong?"

"Not your fault. They're just asses."

"Maybe I should punch the next one."

"We'll have security on you if you do."

"Would it be worth it?"

"Only if you broke his nose." He glanced around. "I have seen a couple of escorts wandering around, maybe its a common occurrence. Although... well, the guys are all about the same age... probably a twenty first birthday thing."

"I am most sorry."

"It's not your fault, Star, don't think that it is. If anything, its a slight at me that they think I can't hook a girl like you."

"Which is untrue."

He sighed as he watched the ball spin on the roulette wheel. "I have an idea," he said, suddenly and turned to her. In a quick move, he slipped her floral promise ring from her right hand and slipped it onto her ring finger of her left hand. It was a little loose, but Starfire didn't think it would slip off. Still, the move confused her, not that she hadn't idly slipped that ring on that finger to see what it would look like and wonder, but she never expected him too. Robin gave her a small smile. "Now you're engaged at a glance. Hopefully that'll discourage some of them."

Starfire lifted her hand to look at at the ring nestled on her finger. Even though she knew it wasn't real, it was... nice to see it there. Pleasing, it made her feel warm inside. Nicer still that _he_ placed it there. She looked at Robin, but he'd already turned away again, tallying up his next bet.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Black this time?"

"Um... yes."

He placed his hand over the top of hers as they watched the wheel turn.

It did seem to work, she wasn't approached as often and those that did, seemed to turn around pretty quick, unless they were too drunk to care and then security moved them away pretty fast. Robin relaxed again, although he was still quite possessive of her, it felt more natural and loving than 'this is my girl, back off'.

They shifted tables again, going back to a blackjack game, Robin really did like to play that one and he was most good at it. They were making money, Starfire though, or at least breaking even, but she really didn't care and neither did Robin. They were just in it for some fun.

Starfire watched with amusement as one of the girls watching her boyfriend at the same table they were at upended a glass of champagne on a pestering guy's head. Even if Starfire wasn't getting bothered as much anymore, there were still other girls who where. The blonde caught Starfire's eye as she turned away, shrugging and rolling her eyes as if to say 'boys' and Starfire agreed with a smile. She found it even more amusing when Robin and the girl's boyfriend shared a lazy bro-fist over it.

"I'm Susan," she said, her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Starfire," she replied with a smile.

"Been getting that all night too?"

"Yes, it is becoming most annoying."

Susan nodded, looking knowledgable. "There's always a couple of twenty firsts about, makes them all a little dumb. One of the perks of Vegas," she said with a dramatic sigh.

"You have been here before?"

"Oh, I live here," she said. "Nurse at the hospital. Peter works as a fireman, but we like to come and play occasionally. Night on the town. First timers?" she asked, gesturing her and Robin.

"Yes. We arrived today."

"Sordid weekend away?" Susan asked, then nodded at Starfire's hand. "Or eloping?"

Glancing at her ring, Starfire smiled. "Sordid weekend."

Susan giggled. "Try the Spearmint Rhino," she suggested with a wink. "Your guy is sure to love it, especially when he gets to go home with you-"

Robin choked on his drink. He gasped and gargled and went red in the face.

Starfire patted Robin's back while Susan giggled and Peter said, "Sue, that was mean," even though he was grinning madly.

"Right." Robin gathered up his gear, nodding to Peter. "Nice meeting you, good luck."

"Good," Peter said, teasingly. "You're winning all the hands, bugger off dude."

Robin grinned, wove his arm around Starfire and hurried them away.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked, surprised.

"Spearmint Rhino is a strip club."

"Oh... and that is bad because?"

"Because, we're not going."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to see another girl take off her clothes provocatively. Just you."

"What if I learnt some of the moves-"

Robin's hands clenched on her hip. "No."

"Would it not be fun?"

"Nope."

Starfire pouted.

"Not gonna work."

"Why not?"

Robin stopped and faced her. "Because I don't want to see other girls naked. You know how I get about sexual stuff, Star... A stripclub? My brain'd probably implode."

"And we do not want that."

"Plus, how would you feel? We've not even really had sex yet, and you want to go to a strip club? Could you... I don't know... stand me looking at other girls naked?"

Starfire considered that. "Oh."

"See?"

"What about after we have sex?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I can't tell if your serious or just teasing me."

"Teasing you," she said with a bright smile.

Robin shook his head and laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Going to share?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to go back to our room?" he asked with a hopeful and daring smile.

Starfire was suddenly nervous. "You are finished with the gambling?"

"It's after one," he said, glancing at his watch. "We've been at it for a while and there's always tomorrow." He studied her. "Still nervous?"

She nodded.

"And probably tipsy too," he said.

"Yes."

"And, I'm guessing you'd rather we have our wits about us?"

"I do not wish for the repeat of what happened last time."

Robin nodded. "Why don't we sober up a bit," he said. "Go for a walk along the strip?"

Starfire smiled. "I'd like that."

He took her hand as they headed out into the cool desert nighttime air of Vegas. The twenty four hour party atmosphere hadn't died, but it had dimmed as curfew had fallen. There were a lot less people wandering along the strip, some of the shops had shut although all the casinos were still going strong. There seemed to be a lot more drunken people on the street, laughing groups of friends standing around talking or switching casinos.

"Nice night for a stroll," Robin said.

"It is."

"We're up in front," he said.

"In front of what?"

He chuckled. "No, I meant, we won more money than we spent."

"Oh, we did?"

"About five hundred dollars more."

"Really?" Starfire asked, surprised. "Wow."

"Weren't paying attention?"

"I... no... not really."

He chuckled. "It's not that much, we're probably likely to blow it tomorrow anyway, but it's nice."

"Should we not save it?"

"For what?" he asked.

"Um..."

"We could, I suppose. It pays for some of the trip. But its not about the money, Star. We're having fun. If anything, that gives us more money to have fun with."

"Oh."

"I'll keep us in budget," he said with a smile. "Don't worry about that."

"I simply worry about you wasting all your money on this trip."

"Private trust fund. And it's my money to waste."

"But, should I not-"

"Star," he said sternly. "Lavishing attentions, remember. I whisked you away, it's only fair I should pay."

Starfire fell silent.

"Next holiday we'll both pay for it, how's that sound? And I think we should make an effort to have a holiday annually, what do you think?"

"That would be nice."

Robin smiled. He squeezed her hand then ran his other hand through his hair. "So..." he began, uncertainly.

"So?"

"The ring looks nice there, huh?"

"Hmm?"

"You can't stop looking at it," he said, his gaze fixed firmly ahead and not on her at all.

Starfire lifted her hand to view it. "Oh. Yes, it does."

"Do you want to keep it there?"

Starfire stopped walking. "What?" she squeaked.

Robin shuffled. "Well, I know I only put it there so that guys would leave you alone, but... I kind of like it there and I've been thinking about what you said earlier and... well... we _are_ in Vegas."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." Robin swallowed then squared his shoulders. "Let's be impulsive and young and do something rash. Let's get married."


	28. Vegas Proposal

_**Author's**** Note:**_

_**Shameless plug** - Eve Royal wrote a story ages and ages ago that I completely forgot about (shame on me) regarding why Nightwing grew his hair long in 'How long is Forever'. Her reason is so much more in depth and brilliant that Robin's joke of remembrance and brushing last chapter so I must insist you all go and read it ^_^. It's called **Tribute** and it's on my faves._

* * *

><p><strong>Proposal<strong>

Her head was buzzing, her blood rushing in her ears as Starfire stared at Robin in shock. She couldn't think, was too surprised to even hear him suggest it after what he had told her earlier about it.

She blinked. And again. Swallowed but he was still just smiling at her. It had to be a dream, yes? Just a dream. Any moment now, she'd wake up.

She went through so many emotions. Elation. Horror. Fear. Happiness. Round and round they spiralled and it was difficult to get a handle on them, where she actually stood with his offer. Could she dare accept?

He lifted her left hand, cupping it with both hands. "We both agree we'd rather skip the whole big wedding thing and go to the part where we're already married, right?"

She nodded, her eyes wide and her heart pounding. _X'hal_, this was truly happening.

"And you know I love you, you know I want to marry you. It was just a matter of time."

She nodded again.

"So, why not do it now? We don't have to tell anyone, or we can tell anyone you want, I don't care, as long as you're my wife."

"But you said did not wish to do anything impulsive."

"And maybe this time I do."

"Robin-"

"I really like the ring there, Star. It's... it fits. It suits you, it suits _us_. Marry me," he said, earnestly. "Right now." Releasing her hand he pointed. "Look, there's a chapel over there, we could-"

Right now? Right this second? She couldn't do that- he would regret this, condemn her once he came to his senses. "No," she blurted, panicked.

His head swivelled back her hers. "What? No?"

Starfire cringed. "Maybe? I mean. Yes... No... I..." She lifted her hand to place over the top of his. "Robin, you will regret this. I cannot be certain if this is what you truly want."

"I'm not drunk," he said, sullen.

"I did not say that. I just... I would dearly love to rush off right now and marry you right this moment but I feel I must be the voice of reason in this case. I do not think it would be wise to-"

"Tomorrow," he insisted with puppy like enthusiasm. "Marry me tomorrow then. We can sleep on it and I can show you I'm serious."

Starfire didn't know what to say. "I..."

He pried his hand out from between hers. Stepping a little closer so he could cup her cheek and pull her face so it rested against his, he murmured, "Please, just think about it."

He was so close, she didn't know how she could resist. "Robin-"

A light kiss. "Sleep on it, you can do that for me, can't you?"

She nodded, a little dazzled from his closeness as well as his emphatic insistence that he wanted to do this.

He smiled. "Let's go back to our room."

Starfire didn't know what to expect when they got back to their room. She'd followed him wordlessly, allowed him to tug her hand to coax her to walk faster. But when they got there...

Robin didn't seem interested in making love like she had thought he would. In fact, he even went as far to suggest that they didn't and wait until tomorrow.

Starfire was taken aback as she stood by the bathroom door. "But... I thought..."

"Just think, we could be making love tomorrow as husband and wife. Wouldn't that be great?" He flopped on the bed with a sigh, smiling.

Starfire studied him, lounging on the bed, staring up at the roof with a silly grin on his face. "You are... most taken by this."

"You suggested it," he said, kicking off his shoes, leaving him in his socks.

"Yes, but..." She tilted her head. "I truly did not even for a moment... think that you would be agreeable."

"Why are you standing there?" he asked and patted the bed beside him. "Come lie down."

Starfire took off her shoes, but remained standing. "I had expected that you would have second thoughts regarding sex, I did not expect it would surface so dramatically-"

Robin sat up. "Hey, no. No. I'm not rethinking making love at all. If you don't want to marry me in Vegas, that's fine. We still have tomorrow."

"Then, why could we not-"

"What's one more day?"

Starfire stared at him, then shifted her weight uneasily.

"Look, I know you have reservations about this," Robin said. "Yeah, so maybe you were joking before, but I really like the idea. You have to admit, that ring looks pretty sweet right there."

Starfire looked down at her hand. "Yes," she said slowly. "It does."

"Don't you want to keep it there?"

She groped for a protest, it was so hard to keep a level head and not get swept up in his enthusiasm. "What are we to tell our friends?"

"Well... we can either tell them we eloped, or nothing at all, and just- I don't know- have a renewal of vows in a couple of years?"

She stared, a little numb. "A renewal?"

"Why not?"

"But... eloping? Richard, that is not you. Who are we to marry as?"

"Robin and Starfire," Robin said, matter of fact. "We could spent tomorrow preparing. Getting you a nice dress, you could buy one or we could hire it. A bouquet. Wedding rings."

"But-"

He seemed to get right into the swing of planning. "We'd have to register with the BMAA, of course, but you just need id here, even for aliens, and you have that. We could get married by Elvis if you want, or check out some of the other things." He gestured the in-house information guide. "They have a whole heap of ideas in that. We could find something we both like."

"But-"

"Why are you taking this so badly?" he asked, concerned and a little hurt.

"Because last time we did something impulsive," she said, bitter. "One of us was drugged. Forgive me if I am skeptical but I believe I have a right to be."

"I'm not drugged. I'm not drunk. I'm thinking clearly. I am," he insisted.

"How can you be certain-"

"That's why we'll wait 'til tomorrow. My offer will still stand in the morning, but you'll know I mean it." Robin stood and crossed to her, rubbing his hands up and down her upper arms. "Just think about it, please?"

"Robin, I may be impulsive, but you are usually not spontaneous like this."

He frowned. "I thought you wanted me to be spontaneous."

"I have always been able to trust that you will think everything through first. And in this case-"

"I thought it through. I want to marry you. I've wanted that for some time."

"It is a 'for life' consequence."

"I'm not afraid. I won't regret it. You know me, Star, when I make up my mind about something, I go for it."

"Is this why we came to Vegas?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Have you been thinking about this for a while?

He looked nervous for the first time. "No... it's really a spur of the moment thing. It is."

Even though she really didn't believe him, she offered up another protest. "What about our friends? Did not Cyborg say he would murder you if you came back married?"

"Well... we could ask Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven to come. Sarah too. If you want. To witness."

She stared at him. "You... really want this."

"Yes. I do." He kissed her briefly, just a peck. "I'm gonna go do my teeth and get changed for bed. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Starfire nodded. Leaving his jacket draped on the chair, he slipped past her and into the bathroom, Starfire following him with her eyes as he did so. He left the bathroom door partly open and after a moment she heard water running.

Starfire looked down at her bag, briefly considering just putting on her special surprise and seducing him but Starfire suspected that was the furthest thing from his mind right now, not with him enamoured with the prospect of them getting married tomorrow.

She wanted to marry him. She did. They had discussed marriage and were both comfortable with the idea it occurred. He was quite open about the 'some day'. Why should she be so concerned that day could possibly be tomorrow? She really didn't know what her problem was with what he suggested, apart from the fact she believed he would certainly regret the haste.

But then, she wondered if it was not the same as the sex thing, something he had been debating in his own mind for a while and had only just now decided to voice.

Why was she always the last to know what he thought?

With a sigh, she leant against the wall. "I really wish he would talk to me before making up his mind about something," she murmured.

"Huh?" Robin called, his voice muffled and sounding a lot like he had his toothbrush in his mouth. "Did you say something?"

"No."

"Oh... gonna get changed?"

"Into what?" she asked. "All I have is your surprise... and you have said you do not wish to have sex tonight."

There was silence, before she heard him gargle and spit. "Are you angry with me?"

"No," she said, her tone of voice clearly indicating she was lying.

"Nothing's ruined, Star. Just postponed."

She humphed at him.

"You can wear my shirt," he called, running the tap.

"Or sleep naked."

The tap squeaked as he shut it off. "Um..."

She stalked into the bathroom and picked up her toothbrush from the toiletries bag, while Robin tracked her movements with his eyes, his mask already removed. She stood beside him and brushed her teeth, keeping her expression mild and disinterested.

He shuffled uneasily and she allowed her eyes to roam across his bare chest. "Star-"

"Tomorrow," she said, dismissive, removing her toothbrush from her mouth to speak. "I will marry you if that is what you want, as long as you are certain. Tonight I will sleep naked beside you and you can imagine what you would have had."

"And will have tomorrow."

She gave him a pointed look. "But not tonight," she said and stuck her toothbrush in her mouth again.

"We can still fool around."

Starfire gave him a bland look in the mirror. Bending down, she spat in the sink, rinsed her mouth out and left her toothbrush on the bench. Thoroughly enjoying the way Robin followed her out of the bathroom, she stripped off her dress and hung it on one of the hangers, then pulled the blankets of the bed down. She hopped in and pulled the blankets back up until they were around her chin.

"Star? Do you want to-"

"Goodnight, Robin," she said resolutely and turned her back to him.

With a sigh, Robin snapped off the light and slipped into bed beside her. Snuggling up to her back, he slid his hand over her stomach, then tugged her so she was curved against him. "I know you're mad at me, but-"

"It will satisfy your 'no sex before marriage' requirement," she grumbled. Why was she not surprised?

"Tell me what's wrong," he persisted.

"You were not supposed to agree. You were supposed to laugh and call me a silly girl."

"Are you protesting for my sake?"

She nodded.

"Because you think I'll regret it?"

She nodded again.

"What if I don't? What if this is absolutely perfect for us?"

"What if it is not? What if it is the stupidest thing we have ever done and it ruins everything."

"It won't be," he promised. "I won't let us ruin what we have."

"Robin-"

"I know I'm being impulsive. I know that. But I'm so _tired_ of being the good boy all the time. Alway thinking things through. Always having a plan. Being cautious. I just want something special, something for _us_. We'll look back on tomorrow in the future and say 'we did the right thing'. We'll be glad we didn't think it through, turned a wedding into something huge and hard to manage and something neither of us really wanted. This way, even if we have a renewal, we always have something that was just for us."

She sighed. "I am surprised, that is all."

"I know." He propped himself up on his elbow, lifting his hand from her stomach up to her chin to angle it back toward him.

"And that was a most pathetic proposal," she said, pouting.

Robin laughed, his chest bumping against her back. "So _that's_ the real problem."

"Perhaps," she said evasively.

"I'm not one to be overly gushy and romantic."

"A proposal is the one time where you are entitled to be."

"Did you want me to get down on one knee?" he asked, teasing her. "Offer up this huge line of how much I love you and make my life complete and how we'd be so great as a married couple?"

"It would have been nice," she grumbled, pouting again.

Still chuckling he said, "Koriand'r, I love you, would you-"

She whipped around. "_X'hal_, do not do it now," she complained. "It is already too late."

"It is not," he said as he bumped his face against hers, then rubbed their noses together.

"It is."

"Marry me," he whispered, then kissed her lightly, and Starfire shivered from the husky tone of his voice.

"Richard," she murmured, her palms against his bare chest.

Another kiss, longer, more lingering but still not long enough. "Marry me and make me the happiest man alive."

"Yes," she whispered back, agreeing partly because he'd seduced her into wanting kisses and she needed a proper one, but mostly because she did wish to marry him.

Robin chuckled and kissed her and she allowed herself immerse in his embrace and carried away by his enthusiasm and passion.

TTTTT

Morning arrived faster than Starfire would have liked. Or was prepared for. She rose with the morning sun, wrapped herself in the bathrobe supplied by the hotel and sat on the sofa by the window, opening the curtain just a crack so she could see out it.

A large part of her was afraid that when he opened his eyes, he'd rescind all he'd offered the night before. Another part of her was insanely curious as to what would happen if he didn't.

She wanted to go and have a look at the in-house information guide, she'd seen the types of weddings on offer when she'd been glancing through to look at the pool hours. She wanted to get excited about it, but she couldn't, not until she knew the truth.

She looked at her dual flower ring. Took it off and put it on the correct hand, then back on her left ring finger so many times before she finally left it on the coffee table and headed for the shower. She took her time in getting ready, hoping he'd be awake when she was done. Or he'd join her in the shower perhaps. Once she was ready, she dressed in jeans and a tee and headed back out into the main bedroom.

Robin was sitting up and watching TV with the sound on low. "Hey," he said, smiling at her.

She lingered in the bathroom doorway, watching him. "Greetings."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes. I did." She watched him closely, unsure, as she waited for him to broach the marriage topic.

"Hungry?" he asked. "Main Street Station, it's a hotel just up the street, has a really amazing all-you-can-eat buffet breakfast. We could go."

She nodded, a little disappointed that he didn't seem to remember. She had been so sure... "I would like that."

Robin nodded and threw back the covers. "'Kay, I'll go have a shower."

"Oh. Very well." She watched him fetch some clothes and head into the bathroom. Disappointed and a little sad, she sat down on the end of the bed. From the looks, it was good that they hadn't married on impulse last night. He would certainly have regretted it this morning.

"Are you wearing your swim suit under that?" he asked through the bathroom door.

"No."

"Oh." The shower turned on. "I thought we could come back and try that slide after breakfast."

"That would be nice." She sighed and leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees so she could place her hands over her face.

A hand to her knee. "Want to get married today?"

Starfire's head shot up in surprise while Robin grinned cheekily at her as he knelt before her. "Did you think I'd forget?"

"I..." She really didn't know what to say.

"I meant it."

"You did?"

"Of course."

"Oh."

"So?" he asked.

"So?"

"It's entirely up to you, Star, if you want to get married today or not, or if you want to invite the others, how you want it all to work." He patted her knee then kissed her forehead as he stood. "I'll go shower, you think."

He headed back to the bathroom and Starfire darted straight for the leather bound in-house information guide. She curled up on the sofa and balanced the guide on her knees as she flicked through the pamphlets and advertising.

So many choices. Elvis chapels galore. Drive through weddings. Theme weddings. Helicopter ones. They could even, if they wished, walk into the local courthouse and do it. She didn't know where she should start.

Although, perhaps figuring out if she wanted to get married today would be a good place.

"See anything you like?" Robin asked as he flopped down on the seat beside her, having finished his shower in record time.

She glanced at him, her eyes dropping down immediately to the button shirt which he hadn't bothered to button yet. "Ahh..."

"Elvis, huh?" he asked, nodding at the current pamphlet she was reading. He lifted his arm so he could put it behind her, and ultimately sit closer so he could read what she was reading.

"Oh." So hard to drag her eyes away. "It was an option."

"Those are pretty popular."

"I can tell, there seem to be many."

"So, are we going to get married today, or just go home engaged?"

"Umm..."

"Would you like me to get down on one knee?" he teased.

She smiled at him. "No."

He chuckled, then went silent. Lifting the arm behind her, he brushed hair back over her shoulder, his fingers lingering in the strands as he spoke. "Even if you don't want to get married today, the proposal still stands. I want us to get married. Soon."

She turned her head and studied him. He watched her through veiled eyes, he really did seem to want her to figure this own on her own, decide what she wanted. She raised her hand and touched his face, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. Placing his hand over hers, he turned his head to kiss her palm then locked his bright blue eyes back on hers.

She loved him. More than she ever had before. It had only been growing and they had been through so much together. Finding a balance between their lives, the Titans. Walking that line between his leadership and their relationship. Growing up and maturing as a couple and it could only get better from here.

She wanted what he wanted. She always had.

She smiled. "Let us do this," she said, finally allowing herself to believe he was serious and they could. "Let us get married today."

He grinned slowly. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Awesome," he said and gave her a hard and fast kiss, full of restrained passion. "So!" he shifted closer to her, looking at the pamphlets. "Did you want to invite the others?"

"Umm... they would possibly never forgive us if we do not."

"Yeah. But if we do invite them, they'll try and talk us out of it."

Starfire nodded. Frankly, the fact that Robin was willing to do something as spontaneous and rash as getting married was something she did not want him talked out of. Except by her. "I do like the sound of a renewal in a few years."

"So, let's just have this for us. Then a renewal can be for everyone else. Less stress."

"_X'hal_, I should have just allowed you to do this last night," she muttered.

He chuckled, still playing with a strand of her hair. "Yup. But then you wouldn't have known I really meant it. Look, we don't even have to do anything big. We can get dress up nice, wander down to the courthouse and get married in an hour."

"An hour?"

Robin nodded.

"That is all?"

"Vegas was built to elope in." He frowned, extracted his arm so he could lean forward and picked her ring off the coffee table. "What's this doing here?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, reaching for it but Robin moved it away from her. "I... ahh..."

"Cold feet?" he asked, frowning at her.

She didn't understand. "The temperature of my feet is perfectly adequate-"

"Second thoughts, I mean."

"No. No, I just... I took it off before you woke. I was not certain you would still wish to-"

Robin took her hand and placed the ring back on her finger. It slid halfway down before he paused. "Wait. Do you want this as an engagement ring?" he asked. "Or would you prefer a different ring?"

Starfire blinked. "Um..." she hummed, indecisive.

He gave her a lopsided smile. "I bet they even have flower engagement wedding ring sets."

"They would?"

"There's a jewellery shop downstairs. We could have a look after breakfast. Pick something you like. We like," he amended. "Because I want a ring too."

Starfire nodded.

Robin smiled. "Okay." He slid the ring on all the way and then stood, doing up his shirt. "Keep it there in the meantime. Let's go have some breakfast. We have a lot to talk about."


	29. Vegas The Wedding

_**Author's Note**:_

_Guys, you are supposed to be having misgivings about this. It is very out of character for Robin just to do something like this. That's the whole point. He's trying to be spontaneous and the Vegas atmosphere has gotten to him._

_Doesn't mean it's going to be a bad thing, or a good thing. It'll be what they make of it._

_Besides, I think you'll find most weddings are for the families. Or the bride. The groom just wants that piece of paper (generalising), the acknowledgement. Families get involved and then it becomes a nightmare. Starfire is not one for a huge wedding, it would remind her too much of Tamaran. My own wedding, I planned it from the get go, didn't want help, didn't need it. I knew what I wanted, something small an intimate, I knew what my husband wanted (the honeymoon =D). A few family members that we weren't even close to forced themselves involved in the last week, and ruined a couple of things for me. I think its a dream for most grooms to just elope and not worry about the stress because weddings are **stressful**._

_Anyway... they have talked about getting married before. They both know where each other stands. Why not have the quickie wedding?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding<strong>

Starfire smoothed her dress with shaky fingers.

The day had passed in a blur.

Even now, she could only recall certain moments vaguely.

Like looking for the rings. Robin had taken her into three shops to look at the various engagement and wedding rings before he found the one he liked the most. Surprisingly, he went for just a wedding ring, preferring her flower promise ring over any of the engagement rings. He showed her a small, simple yet elegant gold wedding band, with vines and small flowers engraved into the surface, the center of the flowers was a small diamond and Starfire knew that was the one. It was perfect, and she didn't have to wear her promise ring with it if she didn't want to, which she didn't because the ring looked lovely on its own. Especially since it had a male wedding ring that matched, minus the diamond flowers.

She worried what the others would think when they came back married, but Robin suggested that since he wore gloves, they mightn't realise. Plus, they could always say they got engaged. Or flat out tell them, it was up to her. He'd be the one they blamed anyway.

Then had come the dress shopping, Robin had sent her off to look, armed with his credit card, while he made a few phone calls and lined up a suit to hire. He said she could either buy one or hire one, it was completely up to her. He made sure she had her communicator with her, so they could contact each other when they were done.

"No rush," he said, kissing her goodbye. "Find something you love."

"You have no preference?"

"None," he said. "It doesn't even have to be white if you don't want to. Just find something that makes you feel like a bride."

Bride.

_Bride_.

Starfire studied herself in the mirror. Just looking at the dress now, she certainly felt like one.

It had taken her the rest of the morning to find it. So many bridal and formal shops, they all seemed to want to sell her puffy, horrid looking and expensive dresses. Ruffles and frills, beads and trains, Starfire felt like nothing suited her. She hadn't even wanted to try them on, glancing through the wares and then moving on. They were all too dressy and flashy and not right for her.

Brides on Tamaran did not need to look pretty, they were warriors and dressed to show off that side. Muscles in their arms, their height, their beauty. The dress didn't need to enhance or push up or hide the body, it was designed to show off their natural form as much as possible. Even when she'd almost married that slug, she'd dressed as a warrior and that's the sort of wedding dress she wanted. Not that one in particular, because she never got to choose it for herself, but something similar and Earthish at the same time. Slinky, sexy, designed to show shape and cling to curves.

And make Robin drool.

She hadn't wanted white. White was the colour of diplomacy and servitude, but when she saw this dress, she just _knew_. It was everything she'd dreamt of, everything that made her feel powerful and beautiful and flowing satin. It slid against her skin, cascaded down and pooled around her feet. Hung and clung in all the right places.

After that came shoes, which had been relatively easy to find. Strappy and white and sexy too. Not too much height, but enough to look elegant.

Dress bag and box for shoes in hand, she'd headed back to the hotel. Robin wasn't there, but he left a note for her to go and try the water slide and he'd join her when he could. It hadn't been the same, sliding down it and gaping at the fish, not until he arrived to join her.

She had been plastered up against the Tank aquarium, watching the fish inside swim and wishing she could be in there with them when he'd swum up to her.

"Hey," he said, placing his hand on her back briefly. "Did you try the slide?"

"I did, but I missed you."

"Sorry," he said. "We can go up there now together, if you like."

"Yes, please," she nodded, eager.

"Took longer than I expected."

Starfire asked, curious. "What were you doing?"

"Getting some things done," he said with a smile. "I saw the dress bag, find something?"

She had smiled at him and not told him anything.

So, unless he had peeked, he would not know what she wore now as she waited in the dressing room of the little Elvis chapel they'd chosen to get married in.

After swimming they had tried to make a day of it. See the sights of Vegas. They weren't due at the chapel until six, that's when Robin had booked for. Starfire didn't need a hairdresser or to be made up, she preferred her hair down and natural anyway and there was nothing left to organise, everything else was done by the chapel.

So, they'd tried to do the touristy thing. They went to view the Bellagio Fountains dancing to music, hold hands and marvel at how wonderful it was. Head up the Stratosphere Tower and look out over the desert landscape and wonder how such an extraordinary city sprung up out of nothing.

But they kept looking at each other and grinning in a silly and nervous way, and neither of them could concentrate on the wonders of Vegas.

Starfire raised her hands, gently touching the crown of flowers she had on her head. Robin's idea. Woven coriander with sprinklings of its flowers, he had said, it smelt delicious. That one flower he'd never given her before, it seemed fitting that she should wear it now. Apparently, he would be wearing it on his lapel.

Not only did it mean lust, but it was her name, it seemed symbolic. Just a little. Except it wasn't lust they were marrying for. It was love, an undeniable want to be with him forever.

Starfire stared at herself in the mirror. Slowly, she twirled in her dress, looking at herself from all angles. She couldn't wait for him to see her like this.

And, yet, she could too. Her mind muddled with turmoil, were they doing the right thing, should they really allow themselves to be caught up in the glamour of Vegas and do something as reckless as this?

Why hadn't she agreed last night when they were both slightly drunk instead of completely sober and aware of their actions? Maybe she could go and chug a bottle of vodka, just to settle her nerves.

Alcohol wasn't the answer, it never was. She wanted a clear mind, a clear heart regarding this. She owed it to Robin and herself.

Didn't make her any less nervous.

Starfire sighed and smoothed down her dress of the umpteenth time, then clenched and unclenched her hands. She blew on them in an attempt to dry the sweat forming against her palms, then paced in a tight circle, wishing this would just be over already.

The waiting was murderous.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her pacing. "Star?" Robin called through.

Heart pounding, Starfire rushed to the door to lean against it. "You are not supposed to see me."

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

"Oh."

"I just..." His voice creaked a little. "We're up next."

Her palms were sweaty again. "Oh."

"And... I wanted... to... ahh..." He cleared his throat a couple of times, then coughed. "Um..." He hesitated. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"You know how I told you I've been to Vegas before? In the circus?"

Starfire frowned, recalling the story, he'd even taken her to the site of the circus. "Yes."

"When I was here... my dad told me a story. About he and my mom. She... Dad's family were Romani, proper Gypsies, and they have all these traditions about marriage. Bride prices, who they could marry, where they could marry, no sex before marriage, all that sort of thing."

"Oh. Is that why-"

"No. Not really. Anyway, half the time the bride and groom never even met before they were bonded. He told me the practice doesn't happen much anymore but his mom... she wanted him to marry into this family and Dad didn't want to. Because he'd just met my mom and they'd started something and... well... Dad's always was impulsive. He convinced my mom to elope in Vegas and join the circus and she loved him so much she accepted. I guess, just coming back here..."

"Brought up memories of your family?"

"Yeah. In a big way." His tone became wistful. "I always remember how happy they were together and how Dad used to love to tell that story and how Mom would blush and say it was the best decision of her life."

"I see." She wished he'd told her that sooner, it made so much sense now.

"I just... I want us to have that too."

"We do have that."

He sighed. Shuffled, his hand scratching against the door. "I know."

"On that note, please stop keeping things like this from me. I would have understood better."

He chuckled. "Sorry. It's hard, because I'm not really very good-"

"Which is why you should talk about them more."

"Especially with you."

"Yes." She smiled and made her tone lighter. "I wish they could have seen the man you have become."

He chuckled. "Thanks."

"They would have been proud of you."

"I hope so. I wish they were here."

"As do I."

"And your parents too."

"It is different for me, Robin."

"I know... it's... just..." He sighed.

"Robin?" Starfire asked softly, wiping her hands on a cloth. "What is it?"

"This _is_ what you want, right? I'm not, like, asking you to do something you don't want to do, or are only agreeing because you think it's what I want?"

"No-"

The door creaked from his weight as he leant against it while he spoke. "Because I've called the shots for almost everything in our relationship, I know that.

I don't want you to regret this-"

He was babbling, just as nervous as she was by the sound and that made her feel better. "Robin-"

"If you don't want to, I'll understand, we can leave right now and I won't pout or anything like that-"

"Robin-"

"I mean, we haven't really taken time to think this through and it's very sudden and I know I've made mistakes in the past by keeping what I was feeling and thinking from you and-"

"Robin!" she snapped to interrupt him.

"Yes?" he squeaked.

She softened her voice. "I want this."

"You do?" he asked, his voice turning from depressed to hopeful.

"Very much so."

"Oh," he said, sounding relieved. "Good. Me too."

"I shall see you at the altar, yes?"

"Oh... yes... okay."

She pressed her ear to the wooden door, her fingers stroking against the grains. "Richard?" she asked softly.

A small shuffling from the other side, his voice so close to the door frame. "Yes?"

"I love you."

A chuckle, then the sound of his fingers drumming against the wood. "I love you too."

Her hand fumbled on the door handle, opening it a crack so she could peer through. Robin had his back to the door, although his head was turned so he could almost look over his shoulder. The door was only open enough so he could just see her and she could just see him, but it was enough. Briefly, she was reminded how handsome he was when he dress up for prom, and surely he looked so much better now.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Just nervous."

He smiled, keeping his back to her. "Me too."

Starfire opened the door far enough to poke her hand out and take his. He gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Uh-huh-huh, you ain't supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

Robin chuckled and Starfire peeked through the door further to see a man with black hair and white sequinned clothes standing there. "Sorry, Elvis," Robin said. "Not looking at her, just-"

"Off with you," he said, shooing at Robin with his hands.

Robin squeezed Starfire's hand again. "See you soon."

She nodded and watched him walk off and head into the chapel. She checked herself in the mirror again, grabbed her bag from where she'd placed it and opened her door.

"Well, hey there Miss Starfire," Elvis said, shimmying up. "You ready for the most important day of your life?"

Starfire felt strangely calm. "Yes."

Elvis did a strange wobbly leg movement in front of her door, making her giggle, then held out his elbow for her. "Let old Elvis walk you down the aisle."

Starfire placed her bag for her other clothes beside the door so she could get it later, reached for her bouquet and stepped out to take his elbow.

"Woah. Hubba hubba," Elvis said, whistling. "Sure you don't wanna marry the King?"

Starfire only just stopped herself from saying that the king was her _k'norfka_ and she couldn't, as she realised the 'King' referred to the Elvis. She smiled, suspecting he said that to all the girls. "No, thank you."

He gave a her a devilishly handsome lopsided grin and tossed his head.

The chapel was small, intimate. Rowed seats all the way up to a flowered arch at the end of the aisle where Robin was waiting. Starfire clutched the bouquet of white roses tightly in one hand.

As the doors to the chapel closed behind her, Elvis produced a microphone from somewhere while she was distracted looking at Robin. With a grin, he began to sing. "_Wise men say_-"

Robin turned. His jaw dropped. His breathing hitched. His hands, previously clasped before him, hung loose at his side.

Starfire flushed brilliant orange and looked at him through her eyelashes. She and Elvis walked slowly toward him and Starfire could see how Robin was riveted on each step.

"_Only fools rush in_."

They reached Robin's side and Elvis handed her off to Robin. "_But I can't help falling in love with you_," he serenaded, heading for the podium before him.

"You look gorgeous," Robin murmured.

"Thank you."

"Now, you just stand there and smile, while I sing you a beautiful song."

Starfire clenched Robin's hand while she listened to Elvis serenade them. Haunting and riveting, Starfire wondered what the real Elvis had sounded like to inspire so many impersonators. Surely he must have been a great man.

Robin couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. He grinned, shuffled his feet and tried to pay attention to Elvis, but he kept looking back at her.

The next part was a bit of a blur, vows and blessing and Elvis singing. Flashing lights as the photographer from the Chapel took pictures of them. Starfire followed all instructions with a brilliant smile her face. Vows caressed her lips, spilled forth from Robin's as they repeated the words Elvis supplied them with but Starfire really only remembered how glorious Robin looked and how this felt right and wonderful.

The feeling of elation as Robin's trembling fingers slipped her wedding ring down her finger. The feeling of completeness as her own fingers confidently bestowed Robin's ring on his finger.

And when the call for man and wife came, Elvis proudly proclaiming they were joined as one in holy matrimony, Robin practically lunged for her, his hands holding her face, his lips capturing hers in a fierce and passionate kiss. He picked her up, still kissing her, and spun her in a circle When he released her, she was floating and clutching at him to keep her grounded, much to Elvis and the photographer's surprise.

Elvis serenaded them with another song and Robin took her in his arms, dancing around the aisle with her, laughing and smiling and so much in love.

It was over with a haste that surprised her. No pomp and circumstance, just them. Ten minutes and they were married and signing the certificate and it was official.

She couldn't quite believe it. It all seemed so surreal. She and Robin were _married_.

_Married_. Husband and wife. Bound together in love and law.

"I can't quite believe it," Robin mentioned as Elvis shook his hand vigorously, then stole a kiss on the cheek from the bride.

"Lot of people say the same thing," Elvis said, grinning his lopsided smile. "It's the presence of the King."

Robin chuckled, his arm around Starfire's waist again. "Thanks so much for this."

"The King is always happy to help those in love. Take care of each other."

Smiling and holding hands, they lingered around the front desk while the receptionist made sure they had copies of photographs and the video of the ceremony.

Robin cleared his throat. "That was..."

"Fast," Starfire said.

Robin chuckled. "Yeah. It was very fast. Seems... I don't know..."

"We were nervous for nothing."

"Maybe. Certainly seems that way."

"Seems a pity."

"Do you feel different?" Robin asked.

Starfire considered. "No. Not really."

"Me either. Odd huh?"

"One thing is different," she noted.

"Oh? What's that?" Robin asked, curious.

She looked at him and smiled. "Husband."

Robin broke out in a silly grin. "Wife. I really, really-" he kissed her- "_really _like the sound of that."

"As do I."

He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "You look beautiful."

Starfire smiled and flushed. "You look most handsome." She turned toward him, placing her free hand over his heart for a moment, then gently touched the coriander flowers in his lapel. "What shall we do now?" she asked, smiling at him.

He returned her smile, placing his hand over the top of hers. "I have a few ideas."

"Oh?"

Robin grinned at her. "Dinner. Dancing. Gambling?"

"Or," she suggested, gripping the collar of his lapel to tug him a little closer. "We could go back to the room and having the room service?"

"Will you show me your surprise?" he asked.

"Would you rather not peel this dress from me?" Starfire replied coyly.

"Ooh." Robin brightened. "Yeah, I like that idea." Pocketing the CD containing their video and photos, Robin picked up the backpack with their old clothes, threw it over his shoulder, then picked up his new giggling wife to carry back to the limousine and return to their rooms where the next part of their life would begin.

TTTTT

Alfred dabbed his eye with a tissue. "That was beautiful."

Batman grunted and pressed stop on their hacked video. He'd known the moment Robin's purchases on his credit cards had become more specific. As suit. A dress. Shoes. When the Graceland Chapel purchase popped up... he hadn't been able to help himself, he had to know.

Not that Robin would ever forgive him for hacking his credit cards.

"Oh, sir, do not begrudge them their moment. They deserve it."

"He could've invited me," Batman said, sour. "I would've gone."

"I'm sure they had their reasons," Alfred said, dabbing his eye again. "His parents married that way after all."

"Why are you all emotional?" Batman asked, giving Alfred a critical eye. "You weren't invited either."

"Elvis," Alfred said with a little sniffle. "He truly is the King."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>:_

_Uh-huh-huh._

_That's alllll folks._

_No seriously. It's a T. That's all folks. Closing off Bouquets now._

_Yes, without doing Titan reactions. Imagine it ^_^._

_Yes. I'm serious. This is the kind of story that will always encourage the 'just one more' mentality. Gotta stop._


End file.
